Immortal
by FI.Ethelope
Summary: Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai manusia memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah Immortal.
1. chapter 1

**Author Note** : Ini adalah fanfic yang pernah saya katakan sebelumnya. Fanfic tema School Life Magic. Sebenarnya saya akan membuat yang Isekai tapi saya rasa menggabungkan kehidupan alternatif dengan dunia fantasy di dalam-nya akan lebih menarik lagi selain itu, dengan tema ini pula, saya akan lebih mudah menggambarkan suatu tempat di dunia seperti Tokyo, Kyoto, London ataupun New York karena bagaimanapun juga kota ini sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga kita. Disini bukan hanya Naruto dan DxD saja akan masuk tapi ada juga Fate/Stay Night meskipun saya tidak terlalu kenal dengan anime ini, saya juga belum selesai nonton semua episode Fate ataupun baca LN nya langsung tapi saya akan berusaha agar tidak salah mendikripsikan chara tersebut. Fic ini hanya sebagai selihangan saja jadi jangan terlalu berharap untuk update cepat senpai (Gyahahaha Ge-er lagi)Terus tentang naga, hohoho nenek moyang dari kadal paling saya takuti bernama ular ini pasti akan ada seperti Great red, Ophis dan Trihexa bersama naga naga lain-nya saat waktunya tiba namun sepertinya masih lama hehehe.

Sacred Gear, sebagai rasa hormatku pada master Ichie Ishibumi sudah membuat karya menganggumkan-nya, elemen penting dari Highschool DxD ini pasti ada namun dengan flash back yang berbeda dari canon meskipun tidak masuk akal (gyahahaha tawa ala Rezevim)

Qlippoth, hm untuk organisasi nyeleneh ini hanya di isi dua orang saja saya masih bingung mau apakan ini kelompok, apakah akan menjadi Protagonis atau Antagonis? apakah senpai ada saran untuk itu?

Semuaaaaa chara di sini adalah manusia, ingat di garis bawahi semua chara adalah manusia, selain dari fate, saya juga akan mengambil chara anime lain untuk kemajuan fic ini pokoknya tunggu saja chapter chapter kedepan-nya.

Baik terakhir semoga fic ini dapat menghibur jika itu terjadi ya alhamdulilah tapi kalau tidak ya tetap alhamdulilah masih ada yang mengomentari fanfic ini dari dalam hati senpai. Katakanlah sejujurnya dalam menilai fanfic saya bahkan jika itu mengatakan fanfic ini amburadul, sangat jelak saya akan menerimanya dari pada bilang kalau fic ini bagus tapi membohongi diri senpai sendiri sama saja bohong dan dengan itu pula saya bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi menjadi seorang Author hebat di masa depan.

 **Immortal**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan miliku tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented By** : Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi

 **Rating** : M [Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : Adventure, School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Pairing** : (?)

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... Bahasa Kacau... Alternative Universe... **Dont Like Dont Read** and Etc

.

.

.

Summary : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai manusia memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 1 Prologue_**

"Hooammm" dia berjalan sangat santai sambil menguap lebar menandakan bahwa dia sedang sangat ngantuk sekarang. Dia berjalan melewati gerbang bertuliskan [Tokyo Magic Academy]. Whaatt School of Magic!? itulah fakta yang sebenarnya. Dalam dunia modern seperti ini bukan berarti energi di sebut sihir yang terkenal hanya mitos lenyap dari dunia. Setiap manusia di bumi pasti memiliki sihir sejak pertama kali mereka melihat dunia atau sihir bisa di sebut adalah jantung ke dua bagi umat manusia. Bukankah berbahaya jika sihir di gunakan untuk kejahatan? jawaban-nya ada satu yaitu kementrian sihir selalu memberantas kejahatan akibat ulah pengguna sihir tidak bertanggung jawab itu tapi bukan berarti kejahatan tidak ada, masih sangat rawan terjadinya kejahatan yang di lakukan orang penyalah gunaan anugrah tuhan ini. Satu satunya cara terhindar kejahatan adalah dengan berlatih menjadi kuat maka mereka akan memasuki fase aman dari kejahatan.

Sihir biasa di gunakan para masyarakat biasa untuk meringankan pekerjaan mereka dari pada menjadi mesin pembunuh dengan menggunakan sihir itu sendiri.

Jepang adalah salah satu negara terkuat pengguna sihir selain Korea, Inggris, Amerika dan negara negara pengguna sihir lain-nya. Jepang punya cara mereka sendiri untuk melakukan itu contohnya adalah membangun banyak sekolah sihir dari berbagai kota contoh tersendiri dari sekolah itu adalah Tokyo Academy.

Sekolah sudah sangat terkenal dari kalangan bangsawan ataupun masyarakat biasa karena prestasi Tokyo Academy bisa di bilang sangat gemilang bahkan setiap tahun-nya Academy ini selalu menghasilkan murid kelulusan berbakat baik dari keluarga bangsawan ataupun keluarga lain-nya.

Bukan hanya Tokyo saja sekolah sihir di miliki oleh Jepang. Kyoto dan Kuoh sebagai sekolah sejajar dengan Tokyo Academy. Kuoh Academy, Tokyo Academy, Kyoto Academy tiga sekolah berpreatasi kebanggaan Jepang.

Tapi sangat di sayangkan biaya masuk Tokyo Academy sangat tidak bersahabat membuat para murid Academy harus berhenti di tengah jalan karena tidak kuat membayar biaya setiap tahun-nya tapi ada satu cara bersekolah tanpa biaya sepeserpun yaitu dengan mengikuti jalur beasiswa, siswa mendapatkan beasiswa bisa bersekolah di sini sampai mereka lulus tanpa harus membayar namun dengan catatan bahwa murid tersebut harus menjaga tingkah laku mereka saat berada di lingkungan sekolah sekaligus membanggakan nama sekolah Tokyo Academy.

Bukan hanya sihir saja sumber kekuatan manusia tapi ada juga kekuatan lain bermama [Sacred Gear]. Berbicara tentang [Sacred Gear] jika tidak mengenalnya maka tidak akan bisa mencermatinya bukan?. [Sacred Gear] adalah sebuah senjata yang konon di ciptakan oleh orang zaman dulu dengan menggunakan sebuah sihir kuno sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang ataupun [Sacred Gear] tanpa di ketahui penciptanya. Benda ini akan terus berinkernasi ketubuh tubuh baru secara acak setelah pengguna sebelumnya mati kepada manusia yang beruntung.

Sacred Gear bisa di bilang adalah alat penambah kekuatan baik itu type penyembuh ataupun type serangan. Sacred Gear sendiri memiliki tingkat mereka masing masing contohnya adalah [Longinus].

[Longinus] tingkat terkuat di miliki oleh Sacred Gear bahkan jika pengguna [Longinus] sudah mengendalikan kekuatan mereka akan sangat mudah mengubah derajat seseorang seperti mengembalikan tangan saja sekaligus senjata pembunuh Dewa.

[Longinus] hanya ada 13 saja contohnya adalah Longinus memiliki nama [Boosted Gear] menyimpan jiwa naga sekelas surgawi di katakan kekuatan-nya melebihi seorang Dewa bernama Ddraig atau biasa orang memangilnya [Sekiryuutei]. Penyebab Ddraig tersegel masih menjadi misteri dunia karena setiap pemilik dari Ddraig bertanya kenapa Ddraig bisa mati pasti Ddraig akan menjawab 'Sesuatu yang mustahil tapi nyata' hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang di lontarkan oleh Ddraig.

[True Longinus] atau Longinus sejati satu dari sekian banyak Sacred Gear belum di ketahui asal usulnya sekaligus Sacred Gear terkuat di antara Sacred Gear atau Longinus lain bahkan konon katanya [True Longinus] adalah satu satunya Sacred Gear di kehendaki oleh Tuhan ( anime ) sendiri jadi bisa di ukur se-gila mana kekuatan Longinus ini.

Drap...

"Buku ini terlalu berlebihan, yeah meskipun aku mengakui jika kekuatan Longnius lumayan kuat dan lagi, sejarah akan munculnya sihir sudah melenceng jauh dari sejarah yang sebenarnya" dia akui kekuatan Longinus memang sangat menakutkan, dia pernah dengar ada beberapa kasus pembunuhan terhadap dewa tapi kenapa dia beranggapan berlebihan? karena tidak semua Longinus dapat membubuh Dewa, dia tahu mengendalikan Longinus itu sangat sulit apalagi untuk memasuki tahap berikutnya dari Sacred Gear yaitu [Balance Breaker].

Pemuda berambut pirang kemasan dengan poni menutupi mata kanan-nya dari kedua mata berwarna violet sedikit gelap itu. Tentang pakaian, dia mengenakan pakaian siswa Tokyo Academy pada umumnya yaitu blazer putih terdapat logo dari Tokyo Academy di dada sebelah kirinya dengan dalaman kemeja merah, dasi panjang hitam sangat cocok dengan dirinya di tambah celana panjang hitam, sepatu sport putih dia pakai sekarang terkesan elite bagi orang yang melihatnya. (A/N : Pakaian saya ambil dari anime KNB Teikou Junior Highschool namun dengan keterangan di atas)

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 terlupakan sekaligus satu satunya manusia memiliki usia 10.000 tahun. Sejak perang dunia shinobi ke 4 usai, dunia shinobi beserta Konoha harus kehilangan cahaya mentari mereka entah hilang kemana.

"Ck orang tua itu, jika aku bisa memilih, lebih baik aku melawan madara dari pada melakukan kegiatan membosankan ini" dia terus mengumpat tidak jelas. Ngomong ngomong tentang Madara, Naruto jadi ingat saat melawan Madara pada perang dunia shinobi 4 harus di batalkan karena ulah Kuro Zetsu memanfaatkan Madara untuk membangkitkan ibunya Kaguya.

Kekuatan Kaguya benar benar tidak masuk akal bahkan setelah Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatkan kekuatan [Sage of Six Path, mereka masih belum bisa memberikan perlawanan cukup untuk Kaguya. Tapi bagaimana caranya Naruto menang? kemenangan ini tidaklah gratis, kemenangan harus di bayar oleh kematian teman sudah Naruto anggap saudaranya sendiri setelah melindunginya dari serangan Kaguya. Sebelum kematian Sasuke, dia terlebih dahulu memberikan semua cakra Indra pada Naruto membuat Naruto menjadi Nidaime Rikudou Sannin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana Teme!?... apakah kau sudah menemukan kebahagian mu di sana!?... aku jadi iri padamu"

Entah ini kutukan atau anugrah Naruto bingung mau menganggapnya apa. Kekuatan Rikudou di peroleh Naruto termasuk kemampuan regenerasi super-nya sangat membebani tubuh Naruto membuat mau tidak mau Naruto menjadi makhluk seperti Bijuu atau immortal.

Rinkernasi, Naruto tahu semua teman teman Naruto telah mengalami kelahiran kembali pada abad ini. Bukankah Naruto seharusnya senang bisa bertemu teman-nya kembali? Naruto merasa teman teman-nya sekarang bukan lagi sosok figur teman-nya di zaman dulu baik sifat maupun kebribadian sebab itulah Naruto menganggap mereka seperti orang luar biasa.

Naruto menatap arloji-nya sudah menunjukan pukul 08 : 02 berarti jam pelajaran baru saja di mulai dua menit yang lalu. Naruto tidak peduli itu lagipula dia adalah anak kelas satu harus menghadiri upacara pembukaan di aula Tokyo Academy.

Naruto mengambil satu buah minuman dari saku celana-nya berupa minuman kaleng langsung di habiskan dalam satu kali minum. Meremas kaleng tersebut, dia melempar kaleng itu ke tempat sampah 10 meter dari samping Naruto tanpa melihat tempat sampah tersebut namun lemparan Naruto masih tepat sasaran tanpa mengenai tempat sampah tersebut, sangat mulus.

Naruto menatap Tokyo Academy tenang. Dia akui sangat terkesan dengan Academy ini, benar benar sangat mewah di cat putih beberapa hiasan mewah di berbagai sudut sekolah, tiang panangga sangat besar menjulang ke atas tampak elegan untuk sekolah bertaraf Internasional. (A/N : Mirip dengan Kuoh Academy namun lebih bagus lagi)

"Merepotkan"

Line Break

"Akhir kata dari saya sebagai wakil kepala sekolah mengharapkan banyak dari kalian semua untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah ini, terima kasih" wakil kepala sekolah seorang pria berumur 35 tahun keatas miliki rambut hitam aneh karena poni depan-nya berwarna pirang mengenakan pakaian formal menghentikan pidato-nya dia adalah Azazel.

Satu persatu murid Academy segera meninggalkan aula untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka ke kamar asrama masing masing padahal hari masih tergolong pagi. Besok adalah hari pengetesan kelayakan Academy jadi stamina harus kuat tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun.

Naruto melangkah sambil menggendong ranselnya di bahu mencari asramanya sendiri. Dia membaca satu persatu persatu nama nama di pintu sebagai tanda kepemilikan kamar. Setiap kamar untuk dua orang murid.

"Ketemu...!? "

Naruto mendorong pintu kamar asramanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung pintu asrama nya tidak di kunci. Asrama Naruto memiliki no 4 khusus untuk murid dalam latar belakang biasa. Kamar terdiri dari 5 tingkat. Peringkat empat untuk murid kurang mampu untuk membayar kamar asrama. Ohh ya bukan hanya membayar Academy saja setiap tahun-nya tapi juga membayar kamar asrama semampu mereka bisa.

Kamar no 4 kamar yang di tempat Naruto saat ini masih tergolong kamar biasa tanpa Ac maupun fasilitas memadai untuk belajar lalu di susul kamar no 3 kamar untuk keluarga cukup mampu membayarnya, dari kamar ini fasilitas mulai terlihat dari Ac, perangkat Komputer untuk belajar, Tv media hiburan begitu pula kamar ini khusus untuk satu orang saja kemudian ada kamar no 2 khusus untuk keluarga pengusaha kaya dan terakhir kamar paling mewah dari ke lima kamar lain-nya di tempati oleh anak dengan latar belakang bangsawan.

Berbicara soal bangsawan, mereka mempunyai keistimewaan sendiri di sekolah ini contohnya adalah mereka dapat merekrut bawahan tanpa paksaan sedikitpun dari siswa tersebut, jika itu terjadi maka si bangsawan bebas menghukum siswa menolak tawaran-nya apapun dia minta bahkan sekolahpun tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena memang itu aturan sekolah memperlakukan bangsawan seperti rasa karena bangsawanlah yang mendonorkan harta mereka pada sekolah ini.

Tidak adil memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah kodrat di bawah menjadi mainan untuk seseorang di atasnya kecuali murid Academy telah membawa nama baik sekolah maka bangsawan pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengalah.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya secara bersamaan bahwa dia tidak peduli lalu mendorong pintu tersebut untuk masuk. Pertama yang Naruto temui adalah pemuda seumuran-nya berambut mangkok sedang melakukan push-up ekstrime sampai menyentuh angka 1000, yah Naruto kenal pemuda ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur lalu membanting ranselnya keras. "Yoo kau teman se-asramaku bukan? ahh salam kenal namaku Rook Lee, kau bisa memanggilku Lee" Naruto menanggapi ucapan Lee dengan senyuman kecil.

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Lee, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto karena Namikaze adalah nama margaku" Lee menyatukan alis tebalnya seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Namikaze!? kau seorang Namikaze, marga yang sama dengan Wizard paling terkenal di jepang maupun luar negeri dengan julukan Yellow Flash-nya" siapa sih yang tidak mengenal penyihir memiliki juluka Yellow Flash yang di katakan penyihir tercepat saat ini. Di katakan juga Clan Namikaze hanya ada satu itupun telah menikah dengan hairess dari Clan Uzumaki, Clan bangsawan terbesar selain Senju dan Uchiha berletak di Tokyo tentu saja Lee terkejut Naruto memiliki marga ini, ada hubungan apa pemuda di depan-nya dengan Namikaze dan juga bukankah bangsawan seharusnya menempati kamar no 1.

"Haahh jangan terlalu berharap seperti itu Lee, aku bukanlah seorang bangsawan seperti yang kau ingin katakan, mungkin saja ayah dan ibuku berasal dari Clan Namikaze sehingga memberikanku nama ini untuku"

"Benar juga" alasan cukup masuk akal dari Naruto, tidak mungkin Naruto mengatakan yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal sehat bagi manusia biasa. Naruto tersenyum sebelum memulai aktifitas sehari harinya.

Line Break

Ke-esokan harinya dimana hari ini adalah hari mengadakan ujian kelayakan masuk sebagai murid Tokyo Academy. Semua peserta pelaksanaan berbaris di depan sekolah. Naruto sedang berdiri santai di samping Lee menatap depan bosan, apakah mulut mereka tidak pegal berbicara hampir setengah jam hanya untuk mengatakan aturan cara main-nya saja.

Survival Battle nama ujian kali ini dimana para peserta akan di kirim ke dimensi buatan berupa hutan belantara dengan minimnya cahaya masuk tidak bisa membedakan mana siang dan juga malam apalagi terdapat puluhan jenis monster siap menerkam siapa saja bertambahlah mengerikan-nya hutan ini.

Ini bukanlah sihir tapi sebuah teknologi dengan menggunakan prinsip sihir ruang dan waktu untuk menciptakan dimensi seperti ini sangat nyata. Teknologi ini telah di gunakan dua tahun terakhir sebagai tempat Survival Battle tahun tahun sebelumnya bahkan monster di sana nyata yang di siapkan oleh sekolah. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah dimensi lain tapi melainkan sebuah hutan nyata masih dalam wilayah kepemilikan Tokyo Academy di sebut sebagai hutan terlarang tapi tenang saja, setiap siswa maupun siswi telah di berikan alat teleportasi jika mereka tidak mampu melanjutkan ujian ini berupa kertas teleportasi.

Kematian disini tidaklah nyata, setiap peserta mendapatkan luka serius dalam tubuh mereka akan langsung di transfer keluar secara otomatis jadi sebelum kematian menjemput mereka maka pihak sekolah akan melakukan pertolongan pertama.

Lingkaran sihir tiba tiba tercipta di bawah masing masing murid sebelum mentransfer semua murid sekolah sihir itu dalam sekejap.

Immortal Prologue

Perempuan bersurai putih sewarna dengan matanya menatap layar monitor menampilkan berbagai sudut hutan tempat Ujian Survival di laksanakan. Perempuan mengenakan blazer putih menutupi kemeja merah memakai pita hitam membedakan dengan murid laki laki menggunakan dasi panjang. Bibir merah muda natural menandakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan alat kecantikan apapun, pergelangan mungilnya terdapat jam tangan mewah dengan beberapa hiasan anti mainstream di sana, rambut putih panjang se pantat di biarkan tergerai, rok pendek hitam selutut, dia menyilangkan kakinya duduk manis di sofa empuknya di dalam ruangan super mewah masih di kawasan Tokyo Academy.

"Masih melakukan kegiatan itu seperti biasanya ehh" si perempuan shirou segera menengok ke belakang melihat perempuan seusianya bersurai pirang pucat se punggung, mata lavender menambah pesona tersendiri darinya mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti perempuan pertama.

Perempuan bersurai putih itu tersenyum tipis menyambut teman-nya. "Mencari murid berpotensi demi kebaikan Academy ini yang akan mengadakan Turnamen tahunan sebentar lagi, sepertinya tahun ini akan lebih menarik lagi dari tahun sebelumnya" Turnamen Tahunan Tokyo Academy adalah acara mencari bintang baru untuk Tokyo sekaligus mencari murid sebagai wakil dari Tokyo Academy ikut dalam Turnamen Grand Match beberapa bulan lagi.

Perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu melangkah ala bangsawan duduk di samping perempuan pertama. "Ngomong ngomong Turnamen, apakah kau akan melakukan seperti tahun lalu sebagai penonton atau berpastisipasi langsung apalagi Grand Match Magic akan di laksanakan beberapa bulan kedepan setelah dua tahun yang lalu" Grand Match Magic memang di laksanakan dua tahun sekali mencari bakat baru untuk berpastisipasi dalam Turnamen tingkat dunia yang di selengkarakan 5 tahun terakhir. Masing masing sekolah minimal membawa 3 perwakilan sebagai syarat utama Turnamen itu.

"Tentu saja, jika dua tahun yang lalu Academy kita hanya mendapatkan peringkat tiga di bawah Kyoto dan Kuoh maka tahun ini Tokyo akan menjadi juara-nya"

"Terlalu yakin akan menjatuhkan mentalmu kau tahu, janganlah terlalu berharap seperti itu"

"Bukan terlalu yakin tapi memiliki kepercayaan tinggi dengan kemampuan yang ku punya sekarang"

"Ufufufu~ seperti yang di harapkan oleh mu"

"Kau mengatakan ini apakah sudah ada kandidat cocok untuk menjadi bawahanmu? dari tahun lalu kau belum pernah merasakan ketertarikan pada siswa Academy ini, apakah tidak ada satu muridpun dapat menarik minatmu, Shion"

Senju Shion adalah anak dari dua Wizard Legendary Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade sekaligus calon Hairess berikutnya dari Clan Senju. Shion di kenal sangat arogan dari kalangan murid kelas bawah menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS paling di takuti sepanjang masa ini. Bakat sihir di miliki Shion bukanlah taraf sebenarnya untuk anak tingkat SMA sudah cukup membuat Shion selalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Shion di kenal cukup sadis dalam memberikan hukuman pada siswa maupun siswi di sini baik itu kesalahan kecil ataupun sebaliknya langsung Shion adili di tempat kejadian saat itu juga. Pengeluaran secara paksa sering di lakukan Tokyo Academy akibat ulah Shion telalu taat aturan sekolah. Tokyo Academy sendiri hanya bisa membiarkan Shion melakukan-nya apalagi Shion dari keluarga bangsawan sudah pasti sekolah tidak akan macam macam lagi kecuali ada satu cara terbebas dari kebegisan ketua OSIS yang satu ini yaitu dengan mengharumkan nama sekolah Tokyo Academy.

Clan Senju Sendiri adalah salah satu Clan sangat terkenal di Jepang di tambah lagi riset di miliki oleh Senju tidak main main termasuk sekolah Tokyo Academy merupakan satu dari sekian banyaknya riset di miliki oleh Senju. Senju jugalah pemilik usaha bidang obat obatan terbesar di Jepang beserta beberapa Hospital di berbagai kota termasuk luar negeri menjadi kawasan milik Senju.

Masa kecil di kelilingi oleh harta kekayaan membuat Shion menjadi manja, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Kekuatan dari dua ketiga orang terkuat di Jepang menurun kepada Shion, dalam usia muda-nya, dia sudah bisa menggunakan jurus andalan ibunya yaitu [Human Strength] dapat membunuh manusia dalam satu kali pukulan saja di tambah dia juga memiliki sihir berbasis unsur alam, benar benar prodigy Clan Senju.

Shion mengeluarkan Smartphone nya dari dalam blazer putih menekan aplikasi Gallery. "Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, murid tercedas di kelas nya yaitu kelas 11 B sekaligus pemilik dari sihir type Element Magic : Shadow Controller sihir tidak bisa di miliki oleh penyihir lain termasuk sihir rahasia Clan itu sendiri" dia memperlihatkan pemuda berambut nanas sedang menguap mengantuk tanpa sadar bahwa dia tengah di ambil fotonya dari arah belakang.

"Nara!? salah satu keluarga pengusaha kaya meskipun masih di bawah kita para bangsawan, aku akui dia sangat berbakat Shion di dukung kecerdasan di atas rata rata menjadi senjata tambahan untuknya tapi kau ingat tes kenaikan kelas satu bulan yang lalu!, dia berhasil mengalahkan siswa jelas berada di kelas tahun pelajaran kedua dalam beberapa sihir simple saja namun berdampak besar pada serangan-nya itu bahkan paman Jiraiya sudah mengakui pemuda Nara ini akan menjadi bintang Tokyo Academy, kesempatan untuk kau menjadikan bawahamu ku rasa tidak bisa di wujudkan mengingat ada aturan khusus bagi para bangsawan"

"Mencoba lebih baik dari pada berdiam diri saja lagi pula jika ini tidak berhasil aku masih mempunyai satu kandidat cocok mutlak menjadi budaku, Kaguya"

Otsutsuki Kaguya calon Hairess bangsawan Otsutsuki sekaligus teman atau sahabat bagi Shion karena memiliki banyak kesamaan baik itu sifat maupun kebiasaan mereka. Kaguya juga memiliki sikap arogan menjunjung tinggi apa yang dia punya termasuk harta kekayaan keluarga sudah sangat jelas bukan miliknya sendiri.

Otsutsuki dan Senju adalah dua bangsawan sangat dekat seperti selayaknya saudara, kekayaan Otsutsuki bisa di bilang sejajar dengan Senju bahkan sekolah inipun hasil kerja sama dari Otsutsuki dan Senju.

[Tenseigan] sihir [Magic Eyes] di miliki oleh Kaguya dapat melihat 360 derajat tanpa sedikitpun celah masih belum di ketahui secara pasti dan masih banyak lagi kemampuan mata ini bahkan di Clan Otsutsuki sendiri sangat langka orang mendapatkan sihir ini karena kemungkinan orang memilikinya meskipun dia dari Clan Otsutsuki adalah 1 persen saja tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Kaguya.

Shion menggeser foto Shikamaru ke target Shion selanjutnya. "Dia adalah penyihir berbakat melebihi Shikamaru hanya saja bakatnya belum terlalu menonjol di Academy akan sangat mudah untuku menjadikan-nya budak" senyuman manis muncul di bibir pink Shion.

"Ohh~ kepercayaan tinggimu boleh juga tapi aku juga yakin 90 persen kau berhasil menjadikan-nya sebagai budakmu apalagi dia hanya murid biasa"

"Jikapun dia menolaknya, akan sangat mudah untuku menghajarnya"

"Ufufufu~ jahatnya"

\- Skip Time -

Naruto berjalan dengan memasukan kedua tangan-nya ke saku tanpa menghiraukan bahaya kapan saja bisa mengincarnya tapi tidak untuk Lee di samping Naruto meskipun hanya berjalan biasa tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia sedang memasang kewaspadaan tinggi sekarang.

Selama berjalan hampir dua belas jam tanpa berhenti lumayan menguras tenaga Lee meskipun begitu, tidak ada raut wajah kelelahan tercetak di sana melainkah hanya beberapa keringat di dahi Lee. Naruto sendiri yang memiliki tenaga monster hanya cuek bebek masih terus berjalan dan berjalan.

Hutan dengan minim cahaya masuk di tambah pohon besar berlumut di rambati oleh tanaman merambat membuat pohon tersebut tampak menyeramkan di sana. Peserta sekitar 400 murid saja tapi belum pernah Naruto menemukan satupun peserta di sini karena luas hutan terlarang sangat luas.

Naruto membuka buku panduan hanya terdapat beberapa lembar saja membaca buku tersebut dengan tangan satu. "Tanpa sebuah kompas dalam keadaan seperti ini benar benar menyulitkan"

"Itulah tantangan dari Survival Battle ini Naruto-kun" Naruto tahu maksud dari ujian ini adalah agar murid murid terbiasa jika suatu saat nanti mereka mendapatkan situasi yang sama agar mereka tidak kalang kabut. Survival battle ini juga termasuk pelajaran pertama sebelum memasuki pelajaran sesungguhnya setelah di terima oleh Tokyo Academy ini.

Naruto melirik arloji-nya. "Waktu sudah menunjukan sore hari, pada saat itulah monster ataupun serangga beracun mulai menampakan diri mereka, sebaiknya kita beristirahan sejenak Lee" bagi Naruto itu tidak ada masalah tapi bagaimana dengan Lee notabenya adalah manusia biasa beda dengan Naruto pasti tidak akan menguntungkan nanti.

"Kurasa tidak buruk sekaligus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk hari esok tiba" Lee meregangkan otot ototnya sudah tampak kaku. "Aku akan mencari kayu bakar dan beberapa bahan mentah di sekitar sini Lee, bisakah kau membangun tenda yang kau bawa itu"

Lee mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku Naruto-kun!?"

Line Break.

Brruuukk...

"Memanfaatkan alam sekitarnya dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya cara untuk bertahan hidup di tempat tidak normal ini" Naruto membanting kayu bakar telah dia kumpulkan sambil membawa beberapa ikan mentah cukup untuk mengganjal perut sampai esok pagi sedangkan untuk Lee, dia masih menyusun tendanya untuk bagian akhir nya saja yaitu membersihkan dalam tenda.

Lee sudah menampakan dirinya, dia keluar menghampiri Naruto sedang menyusun satu persatu kayu untuk mengahangatkan tubuh dan membakar ikan telah Naruto peroleh itu. Lee duduk di depan Naruto tepat satu meter dari susunan kayu Naruto.

Menepuk tangan-nya bertujuan menghilangkan kotoran bekas menempel di tangan Naruto setelah dia merapihkan kayu kayunya menjadi sebuah cerucut. Dia mengarakan kedua tangan ke arah kayu bakarnya lalu mengalirkan sedikit cakra sebelum dia memanaskan-nya detik itu juga.

Woosshhh...

Lee menatap api unggun kagum sekaligus terkejut oleh tindakan Naruto. Dengan menggunakan ini, mereka tidak perlu mencari satu buah ranting yang di gosokan pada batu untuk menciptakan api unggun.

"Wowww Element Magic, aku tidak tahu kau mempunya Elemen Magic, itu hebat Naruto-kun" cara Naruto menyalakan api sama sekali belum pernah Lee lihat sebelumnya karena Lee tahu setiap penyihir ingin melakukan sihir pasti memerlukan sebuah mantra dan lingkaran sihir, sebenarnya sejauh mana kemampuan pemuda di depan-nya.

Naruto adalah satu satunya murid Tokyo Academy tidak memiliki sihir tapi juga Naruto satu satunya murid pemilik cakra jadi Naruto tidak memerlukan mantra atau lingkaran sihir untuk memulai jutsunya.

Element Magic, sihir dimana biasanya seseorang menciptakan sebuah serangan berbahan dasar alam atau element dasar di bumi ini. Contoh dari Element itu sendiri adalah Api [Fire, Angin [Wind, Tanah [Earth, Air [Water, Petir [Lightning, ataupun Lahar [Larva] sebagai sub element lain, ada juga Element Magic yang katanya sangat langka yaitu elemen Kayu [Wood].

Sihir terbagi dari beberapa type, di antara lain adalah Element Magic, Curer Magic atau biasa orang orang bilang Healing Magic sihir suport untuk menyembuhkan luka tergantung sejauh mana kemampuan sihir mereka. Endurance Body Magic sihir yang memfokuskan pada ketahanan tubuh penyihir lalu Sealing Magic, sihir dapat menyegel sesuatu benda kemudian Teleportation Magic sihir untuk melakukan teleportasi sangat cepat tapi jika pengguna sihir ini tidak bisa mengendalikan-nya sama saja bohong.

Illusion Magic, pengguna sihir ini tidak perlu menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk menyerang sebab itu pula sihir ini cukup sulit untuk di pelajari karena harus memerlukan control sihir bagus dan masih banyak lagi sihir sihir di dunia ini.

Berbicara soal sihir, kurang enak jika tidak membahas pengguna-nya. Setiap penyihir memiliki tingkat mereka masing masing ada [Konpotenki] tingkat penyihir paling bawah. Penyihir dalam tingkat [Konpotenki] adalah penyihir baru pertama kali melatih control sihir mereka sebelum naik ke tingkat lebih lanjut.

[Newbie] penyihir baru memulai debut mereka sebagai penyihir. Usia umum penyihir [Newbie] adalah 12 sampai 13 tahun untuk berlatih jurus sihir mereka setelah mempelajari cara mengontrol sihir dengan baik pada tahap sebelumnya.

[Half Average] penyihir mulai memasuki usia 13 sampai 14 tahun dimana pada tahap ini penyihir baru saja masuk dalam sekolah tingkat SMP akan terjun ke sekolah lebih tinggi lagi yaitu SMA.

[Average] setelah menyelesaikan tingkat sebelumnya dalam dunia sihir maka tingkat selanjutnya adalah Average, jika di ukur dalam sistem ninja maka [Average] bisa di sebut dengan Chunin.

[Master] tingkat lanjut dari level penyihir. Meskipun tingkat ini dengan [Average] hanya terpaut satu tingkat saja tapi untuk memasuki peringkat ini sangatlah sulit bagi penyihir muda. Bukan hanya itu saja tingkatan tingkatan dalam sihir, mereka adalah...

[Superior]

[Emperor]

[Ultimate]

[Super Wizard]

[Legendary]

[Half God Wizard]

[Saint]

[God Wizard]

Untuk saat ini hanya beberapa orang saja sudah mencapai tingkat [Legendary] yaitu Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade dan Orochimaru begitupula level [Half God Wizard, orang itu adalah Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara hanya tinggal sedikit lagi memiliki gelar [Saint].

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi kekaguman dari Lee. "Seperti itu lah lalu bagaimana dengan mu sendiri Lee?" Naruto mengambil satu ikat bakar yang telah dia bawah sebelum menusukan-nya mengunakan sebuah kayu.

"Aku berencana jika lulus dengan ujian ini akan memilih golongan Hand Combat dimana pada golongan ini kebanyakan murid memiliki Endurance Body Magic lagi pula guru pembimbing golongan ini adalah Sensei yang melatihku" di Tokyo Academy ada beberapa golongan terbantung Magic di miliki Murid tersebut. [Hand Combat, [Swordsman, [Archer] dan [Madic] tentu saja masing masing murid bisa memilih di antara ke empat golongan dengan sihir mereka kuasai contohnya jika murid memiliki Element Magic maka orang tersebut bisa masuk dalam golongan [Archer] bahkan ada beberapa murid tidak mengikuti sama sekali golongan manapun atau bisa di kenal dengan [Individual].

"Sensei? kurasa Academy ini tidak terlalu buruk masih ada seseorang membagi ilmu mereka pada orang orang berada di derajat lebih rendah dari mereka" Naruto memutar ikan-nya sedang dia bakar dengan cara berdiri hanya mengandalkan suhu panas dari api unggun tersebut bertujuan agar ikan-nya tidak terlalu gosong.

Lee tersenyum senang, entah kenapa setiap ada seseorang yang membicarakan hal positif pada Sensei-nya terselip rasa bangga di sana menjadi murid dari orang hebat. "Tentu saja Naruto-kun, Sensei adalah orang sangat hebat dan baik secara bersamaan. Dulu saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP semua murid di sana selalu menghinaku bahkan tidak jarang pula membully di depan umum membuat ku malu karena energi sihir yang ku punya jauh di bawah rata rata manusia normal, kita tahu sendiri butuh banyak sihir untuk sekedar membuat serangan tapi dengan keadaanku seperti ini, mana mungkin aku melakukan-nya bahkan sekolahpun memberikan julukan memalukan berupa dead last pada ku, itu membuatku frustasi ingin sekali mengakhiri hidup saat itu juga karena Kami-sama membuatkan takdir sekelam ini tapi Sensei datang mengatakan 'Jikalau kau memang berniat membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan cara tidak manusiawi seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang maka kau sama saja dengan orang orang telah meremehkan mu tidak sadar jika mereka mengalami situasi yang sama sebelum menjadi seperti ini. Arti orang kuat sesungguhnya adalah orang dimana berani menantang takdir kelam mereka tanpa rasa takut untuk merubah takdir tersebut menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kekuatan bisa di cari dengan sangat mudah tapi sebuah tekad sangat sulit di temukan sekarang, teruslah berjuang Lee bahkan jika kau harus meremukan semua tulang tulangmu untuk tujuan selama ini kau impikan, kobarkan semangat masa mudamu' kata kata terindah pernah aku dengar selama hidupku" Lee mengakhiri ucapan-nya berupa senyuman.

"Masih adakah orang baik di dunia sudah mulai rusak ini?, mencari orang orang berhati murni di antara milyaran manusia sama saja mencari sebuah jarum di dalam tumpukan Jerami. Takdir? bullshit, aku tidak percaya akan namanya dengan takdir itu, takdir hanya kata kata omong kosong bisa berubah kapan saja seperti sebuah gambar pada dinding akan meluntur jika hujan datang tanpa di deteksi kapan waktunya tiba" pengalaman hidup bisa merangkai kata kata di keluarkan Naruto itu. Naruto tidak percaya dengan takdir karena takdir sama saja bualan semata, bukti nyata sendiri kenapa Naruto tidak mempercayainya adalah takdir di katakan mutlak Indra dan Ashur di mana mereka di takdirkan untuk bertarung sampai salah satu dari keduanya mati tapi apa? takdir merubah segalanya sebelum itu terjadi.

Lee menyatukan alis tebalnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" kata kata Naruto terlalu rumit sulit di pahami oleh orang orang seperti Lee itu. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa Lee, jangan terlalu di fikirkan lebih lanjut"

"Ya sudah" Lee mengangkat ikan-nya sudah tercium bau membuat perut Lee bergoyang tergoda. Lee meniup ikan tersebut demi mengurangi rasa panas dari ikan tersebut untuk Lee santap mengganjal perutnya. "Kau sudah di kucilkan sejak SMP bukan? apakah tidak ada satu orang pun mengerti keadaanmu seperti Sensei yang kau maksud itu berupa teman"

Lee seketika menghentikan kegiatan-nya menatap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda teman satu asramnya. "Semua karena kekuatan, kekuatan seakan sangat penting bagi umat manusia seperti selayaknya bahan bahan pokok harus di cari dan di cari sampai terkumpul di rasa cukup. Mana mungkin aku yang payah ini memiliki seseorang sebagai tempat di mana aku menumpahkan cerita hudupku pada orang tersebut" Lee melanjutkan kegiatan-nya sempat tertunda tadi.

'Kau benar Lee, kau sama dengan alis tebal baik sifat maupun nasib mu tapi bagiku alis tebal tetap alis tebal tidak ada satu pun bisa menggantikan posisi alis tebal bahkan jika itu alis tebal telah di lahirkan kembali tidak akan bisa mengubah fakta apapun'

"Payah merupakan kata kata bagi orang menyerah dengan takdir sudah di tentukan langsung pada mereka yang tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan takdir itu. Kau kuat Lee, arti kuat sesungguhnya bukan karena kesatria mengalahkan seberapa banyak atau kuat musuh mereka tapi sebuah kata kuat sebenarnya adalah golongan orang orang seperti dirimu Lee, terserah seberapa banyak sihir di miliki seserang tapi jika mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri tidak melakukan apapun sama saja mereka tidak punya mimpi" Naruto menghentikan ucapan-nya kemudian mengambil beberapa ranting untuk memperbesar Volume api unggun-nya. Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto mengambil ikan sudah mengodanya seperti mengucapkan 'Santap aku Naruto-kun' berulang ulang.

Lee seketika terkejut, ini adalah kata kata terbaik pernah Lee dengar dari orang lain selain sensei-nya. "Meskipun kau mempunyai sedikit teman namun bisa kau percayai dari pada memiliki banyak teman tetapi menusuk dari belakang, itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada tertusuk oleh puluhan pedang Lee" Naruto meniru sedikit kata kata Kushina yang di katakan pada Naruto sebelum kematian Kushina tiba dengan menambahkan kata katanya sendiri.

"Teman sesunggunya bukan teman selalu ada di saat kau sedang naik daub tapi teman yang sebenarnya adalah orang selalu ada pada saat kau terjatuh lalu mensuport apapun yang terjadi sampai kau benar benar menjadi orang besar nantinya, itulah arti ikatan pertemanan dapat kau cari" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kebetulan aku belum menemukan satu temanpun di Academy ini, bagaimana menurutmu Lee" Naruto yakin Lee bukanlah orang bodoh tidak mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari perkataan-nya.

Lee terlonjak kaget, ini perasaan yang sama seperti pada saat Lee bertemu dengan Sensei nya, perasaan senang teramat sangat menyelimuti tubuh Lee walaupun Lee baru pertama kali melihat Naruto tapi entah kenapa hatinya langsung percaya begitu saja pada Naruto.

"Na... Naruto-kun" Naruto pernah merasakan perasaan sama seperti di rasakan Lee sekarang, perasaan yang sama di saat Naruto menemukan sebuah barang tidak bisa di sentuh namun sangat sulit di dapatkan bernama teman ini. "Yoss kita berteman sekarang Naruto-kun, aku Rook Lee bersumpah atas nama ikrar penyihir berbunyi 'Penyihir tidak pernah menghianati sebuah janji apapun keadaan-nya bahkan jika bisa menghancurkan dirimu detik itu juga' ". Ikrar penyihir adalah sebuah janji mutlak tanpa toleransi, bersumpah atas nama ikrar sama seperti membuat kontrak tidak bisa di putuskan kontrak itu kapan saja mereka mau.

Naruto mengangkat tangan-nya sampai di samping telinga. "Aku berumpah atas nama ikrar penyihir menjadi teman-mu Lee"

And Done...

Itulah Prologue fanfic Immortal. Pertama saya akan menjelas tingkat tingkat Wizard terlebih dahulu agar tidak bingung untuk kedepan-nya senpai.

[Konpotenki] : Murid Academy Ninja

[Newbie] : Genin

[Half Average] : Low Chunin

[Average] : Chunin

[Master] : Jounin

[Superior] : High Anbu

[Emperor] : Captain Anbu

[Ultimate] : Low Kage

[Super Wizard] : Kage

[Legendary] : Sannin

[Half God Wizard] : SS Rank Ninja

[Saint] : Wizard dengan kekuatan di atas Wizard setengah Dewa atau SSS Rank Ninja.

[God Wizard] : Wizard dapat mengalahkan Dewa dari Mitologi dunia seperti Yunani [Zeus] barulah Wizard tersebut pantas mendapatkan gelar [God Wizard]

Di sini kekuatan Madara dan Hashirama saja kurangkan karena bagaimanapun juga Madara [Shinobi] dan Madara [Wizard] dua orang yang berbeda lagi pula Madara [Wizard] adalah rinkernasi dari Madara [Shinobi] tentu saja Madara yang asli jauh lebih kuat dari Madara [Wizard] begitupula Hashirama.

Senju Shion, biarlah Miko cantik yang satu ini menjadi anak dari Tsunade dan Jiraiya lagi pula rambut Shion juga mirip dengan Tsunade jadi tidak apa bukan hehehe.

Tentang Turnamen, mungkin dari tingkat sekolah dulu sekitar chapter 10 atau 15 pokoknya sekitaran chapter sana kemudian antar sekolah beberapa arc paskah Turnamen tingkat sekolah selesai, ohh yaa Clan Uzumaki di sini berada di Kyoto tentu saja otomatis Kushina dan Minato sekaligus anaknya Menma [mungkin] tinggal di sana, mereka akan memulai debut mereka saat Turnamen antar sekolah telah di mulai jadi di tunggu saja okay hahaha.

Ini fanfic sebagai pengobat untuk para senpai menunggu kedua fic saya meskipun alurnya tidak jelas karena terkadang kata kata telah saya rencakan tiba tiba lupa harus mencari cari kata yang bagus lagi hehehe aku mah gitu orang-nya.


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan miliku tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

Presented By : Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi

Rating : M [Scane Blood and Leguage]

Genre : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternative Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

Pairing : (?)

Warning : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... Bahasa Sangat Kacau... Dont Like Dont Read and Etc

Summary : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah Immortal.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning.

Chapter 2

Buagggg...

Satu tinju langsung di lancarkan oleh Lee kepada makhluk Hijau hanya setinggi dada Lee bermata kuning besar dengan pupil mata hitam kecil bergerak kesana sini, telinga panjang seperti elf menggunakan liontin tengkorak kepala manusia sebagai bandulan-nya, tentang pakaian, dia hanya memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat tampak rusak kemudian kening makhluk hijau tersebut terdapat sebuah coretan merah tercetak dari ibu jari keatas di keningnya. Kuku kuku panjang sekitar 5 cm siap menerkam Lee kapan saja jika Lee sedikitpun lengah. (A/N : Goblin saya ambil dari game Clash of Clash level 1 - 4)

Goblin, nama makhluk tersebut menjadi lawan perkelahian Lee. Baru beberapa menit Lee dan Naruto berjalan sudah di hadang oleh sekumpulan Goblin di pimpin oleh Goblin paling besar setinggi 10 meter serupa dengan goblin sedang Lee lawan itu namun membawa sebuah balok kayu berbentuk seperti paha ayam terdapat berbagai paku paku besar di sekeliling kayu tersebut.

Goblin adalah salah satu monster menempati hutan ini, Goblin biasanya bekerja secara berkelompok dengan di pimpin oleh pemimpin mereka atau biasa di sebut [King Goblin]. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 30 - 50 Goblin beserta King mereka. Goblin memang tergolong makhluk terlemah di antara monster lain-nya tapi jika satu kelompok menyerang maka Goblin bisa bertransform menjadi predator apalagi cara bertarung Goblin yang menyerap energi sihir musuh saat Goblin menyentuh musuh mereka walaupun tidak banyak tapi jika di lakukan terus menerus maka hanya tinggal menumbangkan-nya saja.

Lee dan Naruto sekarang sedang bernasib sial harus melawan mereka dalam jumlah besar apalagi King mereka tampak menyeramkan di mata Lee tapi kesalahan lain bagi Goblin melawan seorang seperti Lee yang tidak bertarung menggunakan Magic tapi murni dari tubuh Lee sendiri setelah latihan Extrime di lakukan oleh teman pertama Naruto itu.

Naruto sendiri hanya berdiri tenang sambil menyendehkan tubuh ke salah satu pohon 20 meter dari tempat Lee bertarung tanpa membantu Lee sama sekali karena Naruto yakin Lee bisa menanganinya. Saat ini Naruto tidak menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya tapi hanya menggunakan kaus hitam menampakan kalung bermata hijau hadiah dari ibu angkatnya 10.003 tahun yang lalu bergambar rubah di depan kemudian jaket putih berlengan panjang di resleting sampai ke perut saja, untuk bawahan, Naruto menggunakan celana panjang hitam terdapat rantai di paha kanan Naruto membuat shinobi kekal itu tampak cool meskipun seperti yankee.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya berupa Smartphone menekan apk Music kemudian men-scroll nya ke bawah sampai menemukan sebuh judul lagu 'Sympathy' dengan Artist 'Larval Stage Planning' salah satu lagu masuk dalam list favorite Naruto. Suara musik bertempo sedang langsung mempercepat tempo lagu tersebut bersama suara merdu khas perempuan mulai terdengar dari specker Smartphone-nya.

Naruto mengambil Earphone-nya menyambungkan kepada Smartphone tersebut untuk mendengarkan lagu favorite-nya lebih menghayati lagi. Di tempat Lee sendiri, dia sudah mengalahkan lebih dari 10 Goblin walaupun hanya sekedar pingsan saja.

Slaaasssshh...

Lee menunduk saat satu dari beberapa Goblin mulai menyerangnya menggunakan kuku tajam sang Goblin siap memenggal kepala Lee. Setelah menghindari itu, Lee berbalik menarik leher Goblin tadi melemparkan si Goblin sangat kuat ke teman teman-nya.

Bruugggg...

Lee tidak bisa menahan serangan mereka selain menghindar lalu serang balik karena bagaimanapun juga Lee bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong berbeda dengan Goblin. Lee melompat munder 10 meter saat Goblin Goblin berlari cukup kencang sebagai tanda mereka bersiap menyerang.

Swussshh...

Melesat dalam kecepatan tidak biasa, Lee menarik kakinya berniat menendang salah satu Goblin secara miring di udara. Tendangan cukup keras membuat si makhluk jadi jadian itu terpental puluhan meter sampai menabrak pohon meninggalkan retak di sana.

"Kyakyakyakya... " Suara Goblin menjijikan terdengar jelas bagi Lee. Tidak membiarkan satu pun Goblin mengenai dirinya, Lee langsung melancarkan serangan berbasis Hand Combat itu.

Buuggggg...

Buuggggg...

Buuggggg...

Satu persatu Goblin tumbang setiap Lee mengenai mereka. Jika Lee penyihir bertarung mengandalkan sihir, sudah pasti Lee telah menjadi santapan Goblin sejak tadi. Lee tahu kemampuan makhluk hijau di depan-nya, menurut Lee, menyuruh Naruto memiliki Element Magic [Bagi Lee] sama saja memberikan teman satu satunya telah terikat dengan ikrar itu secara cuma cuma jadi Lee menggunakan semangat ingin melindungi langsung menghadapi mereka langsung.

Grrrrrr~

Tampak sang King Goblin telah naik pitam melihat anak buah-nya tumbang oleh makhluk mortal. Dari barisan belakang, dia melangkah maju meninggalkan sebuah dentuman dentuman setiap dia melangkah ke arah Lee sedang sibuk melawan Goblin nakal tanpa sadar nyawanya tengah dalam genggaman King Goblin membawa senjatanya di pundak besar Goblin itu.

Naruto membuka satu mata violetnya melihat King Goblin mengayunkan senjata tidak bernama menjadi senjata King Goblin telah membunuh puluhan makhluk lain ke kepala Lee dari belakang. Naruto menghela nafas panjang mengambil satu buah kelereng dari saku jaketnya melempar ke arah King Goblin tanpa melihat nya.

Mata Lee membulat sempurna secara tidak sengaja melihat serangan dadakan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa paling berharga Lee. 'Ohh Shit, ini tidak akan sempat" tentu saja karena ayunan King Goblin sangat cepat dan keras namun...

Duaakkkhhh...

Sesuatu telah mengenai King Goblin membuat tangan King Goblin memegang senjata terhempas kesamping tidak jadi menyerang Lee. Namikaze Naruto adalah pelakunya, Lee yakin itu apalagi di sini hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto meskipun Lee hanya melihat Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Gooaaarrr... "

Senjata King Goblin terjatuh saat kelereng Naruto mengenai telak tangan makhluk setinggi 10 meter itu. Lee memanfaakan keadaan cukup baik, dia memutar tubuh 180 derajat memberikan tendangan menggunalan kaki bagian belakang pada pipi King Goblin tanpa perlawanan cukup bagi King Goblin.

Buaaggg...

Tendangan mengenai telak pipi salah satu monster ganas hutan ini cukup membuat sang King Goblin mundur lebih dari 5 meter menseimbangkan tubuh besarnya. Meskipun bukan tendangan penuh, tapi bagi Lee ini sudah membuat orang biasa terlempar beberapa meter tapi Goblin ini hanya mendapatkan luka lebam saja di pipi.

Grrrr~

King Goblin menggeram marah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Lee bahkan di antara mereka ada yang mengarah ke Naruto. Lee kembali menyiapkan kuda kuda seperti biasa dia lakukan saat bertarung.

Buagggg...

Buagggg...

Buagggg...

Pukul menghindar tendang menghindar lagi, itulah di lakukan oleh Lee menghadapi Goblin Goblin itu. Lee menangkap pergelangan salah satu Goblin lalu membantingnya ke samping menabrak teman dari Goblin tadi.

Buaagggg...

Kaki Lee terdapat dua buah beban di pasang sang sensei untuk melatih kecepatan Lee berupa besi puluhan kilo beratnya tentu saja tendangan Lee langsung menerbangkan Goblin apalagi mereka sangat ringan.

"Kyakyakyakya... " tanpa memperdulikan teman-nya telah tumbang, Goblin tersisa di sana menyerang Lee secara bersamaan untuk kedua kalinya namun latihan berat dari sensei telah mengajarkan Lee sangat berat dan menakutkan melebihi ini jadi kata kalah bukan untuk Lee melainkan Goblin kurang ajar itu.

"Rasakan tendangan penuh dengan semangat muda ini makhluk jelek"

Buuugggg...

Satu persatu Goblin berlahan tumbang bersama Lee melakukan serangan. Lee salto kebelakang karena King Goblin menyerangnya dari depan saat Lee sedang sibuk bahkan bagi beberapa Goblin mendapatkan hadiah zone harus rela terkena serangan King mereka.

Lee menghela nafas lelah dengan menunurunkan kuda kudanya. King Goblin melesat cukup cepat karena memang gerakan Goblin tergolong cepat untuk Goblin kelas rendah apalagi King mereka pasti kecepatan nya tidak bisa di remehkan, seperti sekarang ini.

King Goblin melakukan pukulan mendatar menggunakan tangan besarnya, jika Lee terkena serangan, pasti Lee akan langsung babak belur sebelum Lee bertarung lebih kerasa lagi dengan King Goblin.

Dalam momen seperti itu, Lee memundurkan tubuhnya sampai bagian atas tubuh Lee menyentuh tangan dengan kedua tangan Lee menjadi penopang tubuh. King Goblin melihat itu melakukan tendangan pinggang Lee.

Lee beruntung di saat dalam posisi seperti sekarang masih bisa melihat pergerakan sang raja Goblin itu. Lee memusatkan tenaga pada tangan-nya lalu mengangkat kaki kebelakang melakukan akrobat berupa salto.

Dari kedua sisi, dua Goblin berlari memberikan tusukan pada Lee memanfaat serangan King mereka sebelumnya. Lee tersenyum kecil saat dia tahu bahwa kedua Goblin mengira serangan-nya akan berakhir.

Craasshhhh...

Crassshhhh...

Senjata makan tuan namanya, kedua Goblin saling menusuk tepat di dada, tidak ada teriakan memang karena Goblin hanya bisa menggeram sebagai alarm rasa sakit. Sebelumnya memang Lee bisa memblok kedua Goblin menjadi serangan-nya sendiri menggunakan kakinya untuk melompat ke depan menyerang balik King Goblin.

Lee masih melayang di udara menarik tinjuan-nya menargetkan kepala sang King Goblin tampak menyeramkan bagi anak kecil. King Goblin tidak berniat menghindar melainkan menggunakan tangan untuk menahan pukulan dari Lee.

Buaaggg...

Lee tahu ini tidak akan berhasil terbukti pukulan nya dapat di tahan hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja tapi Lee beruntung King Goblin tidak menggunakan kuku kuku panjang untuk menahan pukulan dari mantan dead last itu.

Grrrrr~

"Belum selesai monster tidak berotak"

Setelah Lee menapak ke tanah dengan sempurna, tendangan Lee keluarkan pada pinggang King Goblin hanya meninggalkan blur saja. Dapat di lihat King Goblin hanya berdiam diri saja tapi tidak untuk niat awalnya.

Buagggg...

Mana keluar dari tubuh King Goblin sukses mementalkan tendangan Lee. Perlu di ketahu King Goblin memiliki tingkat [Evarage] seperti memiliki [Endurance Body Magic] menggunakan Mana mereka sebagai pelindung tubuh meskipun begitu, Mana King Goblin akan terus bertambah saat menyerap energi lawan namun tidak untuk kali ini, King Goblin tidak dapat menyerap Mana Lee yang sangat sedikit itu.

"Ap-apa itu... " tentu Lee terkejut, bagi anak SMA seperti Lee baru saja memulai karir mereka sebagai penyihir tidak pernah melihat seperti ini. King Goblin menari tangan Lee membuat Lee mendekat ke arah King Goblin lebih dekat lagi sebelum...

Buaaggg...

Tangan kiri menganggur King Goblin dia arahkan ke kepala Lee. Lee terhempas ke belakang dengan sedikit darah mengalir di hidung Lee menandakan dia terkena telak pukulan King Goblin. Meakipun begitu, ini tidak ada apa apanya dengan pukulan senseinya saat latihan.

Lee terbangun mengusap hidung-nya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Heehh pukulan lumayan terasa Goblin-san, aku benar benar mendapatkan kembali gairah masa mudaku"

Baagggg...

Buaaggg...

Buagggg...

Serangan perserangan terus di lakukan Lee begitupula pertahanan dari King Goblin tampak kokoh. Lee tahu melawan musuh di tingkat Evarage memang cukup menyulitkan tidak bisa tanggung tanggung.

Di lain tempat, Naruto dengan sangat santai menghindari serangan Goblin masih dalam mata terpejam menyendehkan tubuhnya di tempat tadi. Naruto melompat mundur sekitar 20 meter dari tempat tadi. Naruto sudah tidak meraskan Satelit di sini, Satelit sendiri berguna untuk memantau Siswa Siswi dari berbagai sudut hutan dan salah satunya adalah tempat ini.

"Lee bisakah kau minggir" Lee sedang bertarun melawan King Goblin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kenapa harus minggir?. Merangkai Handseal cepat, tidak lebih tepatnya super cepat hanya meninggalkan blur saja kemudian memakan udara sampai dia menggembungkan pipinya cukup besar.

"Pembwakrwan bwaru swjwa dwi mwulai!?... " suara tidak jelas keluar dari mulut besar Naruto.

"Katon : Cho Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

Jurus dua kali lebih besar dari pada jurus original Clan Uchiha itu langsung Naruto semburkan ke segerombolan Goblin beserta King Mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Lee. Kenapa Naruto tidak menunjukan kemampuan-nya saat pengawas mengawasinya? bukankah itu bagus, dengan begitu sekolah akan memberikan gelar 'berbakat' pada Naruto?, tapi sangat di sayangkan, Naruto bukan orang yang senang mencari sensai pada sekolah.

Lee sangat kaget dengan itu, ohh hell bahkan Lee tidak mendengarkan Naruto mengucapkan satu barispun mantra selain menyebut jurus nya tadi setelah Naruto melakukan gerakan aneh-nya.

Perlu di ketahu saja, penyihir pada level [Legendary] keatas saja masih membutuhkan sebaris mantra sihir dan lingkaran magic saat menyerang namun ini, meskipun Lee baru pertama kali melihat Naruto, dia tahu Naruto itu kuat terbukti sejak Survival Battle di mulai, pemuda bermarga dua itu tidak memasang postur siaga seakan Naruto sudah sangat berpengalaman akan hal ini.

Tanpa menunggu bola api besar dari Naruto mendekat, Lee berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke sisi lain tempat yang Lee rasa cukup aman. Teriakan pilu di keluarkan para Goblin termakan bola api Naruto hanya tersisa King Goblin saja menahan amarahnya.

Blaaarrrr...

Mana berwarna hijau berpijar di sekitar tubuh King Goblin melindungi dari bola api terus menekan sang raja hijau itu.

Grrrr~

Dia menggeram menahan bola api Naruto bahkan keringat terlihat di pelipisnya beda dengan keringat manusia yang berwarna bening tapi ini berwarna seperti air namun sedikit samar samar terlihat hijau tosca. Panas ratusan derajat selcius dalam keadaan sangat dekat benar benar menguras cairan mereka hingga menguap, Naruto akui Goblin yang satu ini tergolong monster cukup merepotkan sampai sampai Lee saja terkena serangan beberapa kali.

Wuuusssshhhh...

Blaaarrrr...

Naruto menepuk dada sebelah kiri meskipun tidak kotor setelah membakar pasukan Goblin, dia mencopot Earphone-nya memasukan ke dalam saku kemudian menguap entah itu mengantuk atau bosan hanya Naruto yang tahu. Dari jauh Lee melihat hasil ledakan menghanguskan lebih dari 10 pohon besar hanya berdecak kagum lalu berlari ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Itu tadi hebat Naruto-kun, bisa menggunakan Element Magic tingkat tinggi"

Katon : Cho Goukakyuu no Jutsu jika menggunakan sihir adalah Element Magic : Great Fireball sihir rank B namun masih di bawah A tapi jurus Clan Uchiha itu jika dalam jutsu Shinobi memiliki label C Rank bahkan Genin pun bisa jutsu ini.

Perbedaan magic dan cakra sangat berbeda. Masing masing dari kedua energi itu saling menunguntungkan satu sama lain seperti cakra dapat membuat serangan sangat cepat tergantung kecepatan dalam menggunakan Handsealnya sedangkan Magic dalam membuat serangan harus merapal mantra cukup panjang tergantung tingkat magic mereka.

Jika bertarung dengan pengguna cakra maka alangkah sebaiknya kalau penyihir memilih waktu yang tepat untuk memulai serangan mereka karena pada dasarnya kecepatan metode mereka cukup berbeda jauh. Cakra adalah gabungan antara energi spirirtual dan fisik tentu saja cakra tidak bisa di gunakan untuk menyerang langsung tapi beda dengan sihir dapat membuat serangan tanpa membuat jurus langsung. Masing masing kekuatan pasti ada kelemahan-nya, itulah kesimpulan dari penjelasan di atas.

"Kau juga Lee mampu bertarung one on one dengan pemimpin mereka"

"Tapi lebih hebat lagi sihir apimu itu Naruto-kun, bahkan langsung melenyapkan mereka dalam satu kali serang"

"Maa lupakan itu, kita lanjutkan saja Survival battle ini!" Naruto bisa saja keluar dari Forbbided Florest ini kemarin tapi bagaimana Naruto menjelaskan kenapa bisa Naruto melakukan itu karena keluar tercepat dari hutan ini selama 6 jam itupun penyihir memiliki gelar [Half God Wizard] senju Hashirama si penemu hutan ini, akan sangat tidak masuk akal bahwa seorang murid SMA keluar kurun waktu beberapa menit saja.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, kita akan keluar dari sini dan lulus masuk SMA Tokyo Academy" tidak menghiraukan ucapan semangat 45 dari Lee, Naruto mengeluarkan buku panduan-nya dari saku celana sudah Naruto lipat itu.

Line Break

Gerbang sangat besar setinggi 300 meter dengan dua pilar merah besar menopang bagian atas gerbang, ini adalah gerbang kelur dari hutan ini meskipun jika di lihat baik baik seperti jurang sangat dalam dari balik gerbang tapi sebuah portal berwarna merah sedikit biru tua percikan percikan petir terdapat di balik gerbang berputar selayaknya pusaran air. (A/N : Bayangkan saja gerbangnya seperti di game Mortal Combat Sholink Monks saat Leo Kang dan Kung Lao akan melawan Katana ddk setelah bertemu Jacy chan)

"Hoaaaa tidak menyangka kita akan bisa sampai di perbatasan tepat waktu, aku sungguh tidak percaya"

Di depan gerbang sudah berkumpul puluhan siswa siswi berhasil menerobos hutan ini, satu persatu siswa segera melangkah ke arah portal dengan ekspresi kegembiraan tercetak di sana. Naruto menatap gerbang tanpa rasa bangga sedikitpun melainkan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana Lee" Naruto sudah berada di 5 meter berada di depan Lee. Lee tersentak lalu melangkah mengikuti Naruto. "Ma.. Matte Naruto-kun" satu persatu siswa siswi beruntung menghilang di telan portal itu.

Location : Tokyo Magic Academy

Azazel, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru beserta guru guru lain menatap peserta kelas tahun ajaran pertama memasang wajah berbeda ekspresi dari santai, senang, lelah, mengantuk dan lain sebagainya. Maklum saja berada di alam liar selama 3 hari sangatlah berbahaya membutuhkan tenaga ekstra dan konsentrasi tinggi waspada bahaya datang.

Jiraiya selaku kepala sekolah melangkah maju memberikan tepuk tangan sebagai penghormatan atas kerja keras murid muridnya. Jiraiya memberikan senyuman hangat sebagai sambutanya. "Saya selaku kepala sekolah Tokyo Academy benar benar sangat bangga atas kerja keras kalian demi bertahan hidup di sana melawan ratusan monster monster liar di sana. Lebih dari 200 murid sudah gagal dari hari pertama ataupun seterusnya, selamat atas kelulusan kalian, saya berharap banyak Academy ini mendapatkan bintang bintang baru sebagai cahaya Tokyo Academy, terimakasih" Jiraiya akui tahun ini lebih banyak dari pada tahun lalu hanya mendapatkan 100 murid saja.

Upacara penutupan selesai pada jam 18 : 00 tepat 5 jam batas waktu di tentukan oleh ujian kali ini bahkan masih ada beberapa siwa masih berada di dalam hutan sampai waktu di tentukan oleh Academy sebelum menganggap mereka gagal.

Skip Time.

Di dunia ini bukan hanya manusia saja sebagai penghuni-nya. Beberapa ras mungkin bisa di katakan makhluk abnormal selalu memandang rendah manusia bahkan tidak jarang pula mereka memperbudaknya. Manusia memang ras paling lemah memiliki keterbatasan baik itu kekuatan ataupun fisik mereka.

Untuk saat ini ras manusia berada di bagian bawah rantai makanan dari beberapa ras kelas atas seperti Dragon, ras di anggap salah satu ras tertua di dunia telah hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu. Fisik begitu menyeramkan begitupula kekuatan mereka tidak bisa di anggap main main mudah memperbudak manusia baik itu menjadi makanan atau sebagainya.

Sebuah festival terjadi 2000 tahun sekali dalam muka bumi sekaligus festival masih menjadi pertanyaan, apakah fakta itu hanya sekedar hoax berita omong kosong biasa atau bersungguh sungguh?. Festival berdarah bahkan tidak akan segan menghancurkan bumi ini dalam beberapa jam festival di mulai.

Di dunia ini sendiri memang benar jika di lihat baik baik maka manusia lebih mendominasi populasi mereka dari pada ras lain-nya menjadi sebuah misteri tahun tahun ini tapi sesungguhnya itu tidak betul. Bumi di huni 70% manusia namun tidak untuk isinya. Ras seperti Dragon untuk saat ini sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak kecil semata, ras Dragon dulu sebagai ras tinggal di muka bumi bersama manusia, perbandingan mereka 2 : 1 alias sedikit selisih jumlah banyaknya.

Hidup rukun selayaknya keluarga antara Dragon dan Human terjalin cukup lama, saling membantu satu dengan yang lain-nya sampai sampai belajar sihir tidak pandang bulu walaupun itu ras paling di takuti seperti Dragon sekalipun.

Naga terkenal untuk saat ini hanya ketiga raja naga Great Red, Ophis, Trihexa (666) yang telah di kalahkan sampai di segel oleh seorang tidak di kenal sampai sekarang, dikatakan juga, jika Trihexa (666) sampai bebas dan di jadikan sebagai hewan Magicial, orang tersebut akan mendapatkan kekuatan tidak masuk akal memiliki 50 persen kekuatan dari Trihexa (666) tapi apakah ada orang mampu melakukan itu? sedangkan untuk Great Red dan Ophis sebagai 3 dari dewa naga hanya hidup tenang di suatu tempat tidak menampakan ketertarikan apapun pada dunia ini.

Kembali ke pembahasan festival, acara di sebut Dragon Festival yang di langsungkan selama 2000 tahun sekali. Kenapa di namakan festival naga? karena hampir seluruh peserta festival ini adalah ras naga sendiri. Awal mula festival ini di sebabkan oleh ras naga dan juga alasan salah satu dewa naga tersegel.

Ada beberapa naga tidak terima jika ras naga sejajar dengan manusia sampai mengajari sihir pada mereka. Naga terlahir 10 tahun sekali, sebab itu juga ras naga hanya terdiri dari 10.000 naga saja di bandingkan manusia mencapai milyaran jumlah nya. Sebagian belah kubu memberontak mengklaim naga seharusnya lebih di junjung tinggi jika perlu di sembah oleh manusia.

Bukti nyata adanya ras naga adalah dengan adanya naga surgawi Ddraig dan Albion sekarang ini hanya menjadi jiwa saja. Festival naga adalah festival dimana naga keluar secara besar besaran dalam satu waktu menyerang apapun di depan-nya dengan pemimpin mereka memerintah pasukanya.

Festival naga telah di laksanakan 2000 tahun yang lalu artinya tahun ini adalah festival naga kedua akan di laksanakan. Jika festival naga pertama semua ras manusia ikut melawan naga naga melindungi tempat kelahiran-nya beserta naga menentang ego tertinggi naga pemberontak namun entah tahun ini apa yang akan terjadi.

Hampir seluruh dunia tidak mengetahui bencana apa yang akan di hadapi mereka. Mereka masih menikmati waktu santai dengan sisa waktu sedikit lagi. Populasi naga saat ini memang masih sangat jarang di ketahui kecuali Five Dragon King nyata di kalangan masyarakan karena kelima naga ini adalah pelindung manusia di balik layar.

Mereka akan muncul saat festival tiba, mungkin menggemparkan seluruh dunia jika terjadi. Ras lain contohnya adalah Beast, Elf, Giant, Vampir dan lain lain masih hidup damai sampai sekarang tanpa adanya perang antar ras seperti perang terbesar dalam sejarah 500 tahun sebelum festival naga pertama di mulai bernama Great War.

Peserta Great war bermacam macam ras dari Human, Dragon, Beast dan berbagai ras lain di dunia. Perang selalu di dominasi oleh ras naga mengingat siapa dewa dan dewi dari ras naga harus di akhiri dengan gencatan senjata sampai detik ini antar ras, satu buah pertanyaan kenapa ras lain tidak mengincar manusia adalah karena mereka tahu siapa aliansi dari manusia berupa ras terkuat yaitu Dragon.

Mereka perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menantang manusia mengingat apa yang di lakukan naga saat Great war terus mengamuk membabat habis pasukan pasukan berbagai ras dengan kekuatan abnormal mereka.

Dahulu kala sebelum terbentuknya negara negara besar seperti ini, negara besar tersebut adalah tiga buah benua di kelilingi berbagai kerajaan kerajaan besar jika di sebut sekarang adalah negara. Benua itu sendiri bernama Benua Atalanta, Benua Titanic dan Benua Welsh yang telah terpecah menjadi benua Eropa, Asia, Autralia, Afrika, Amerika dan lain sebagainya.

Nah pertanyaan di benak manusia normal pasti begini, siapakah pencipta sihir sesungguhnya sekaligus pengguna sihir pertama, ini adalah misteri dunia sama sekali belum terungkap dan belum saatnya terungkap sekarang.

Line Break.

Krriinggg...

Krriinggg...

Krriinggg...

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring di tengah Tokyo Academy sebagai tanda istirahat untuk melakukan pelajaran telah di mulai. Academy ini memberikan 35 menit beristirahat ataupun melakukan kegiatan lain yang berguna seperti membaca atau latihan di Training Ground berada di wilayah sekolah.

Naruto dan Lee melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin mencari makanan untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Seperti biasa, Naruto memasukan tangan-nya ke saku memandang depan datar tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Lee berbicara seputar Magic ataupun sekolah hanya di jawab seadanya oleh Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke penjualan makanan untuk memesan sesuatu. "Ojii-san, ramen-nya satu porsi dan satu kotak susu" pemilik cafetaria berumur kisaran kepala 4 menengok ke arah Naruto. "Ohh tunggu lima menit sebelum di persiapkan" tanpa membalas ucapan barusan, Naruto melangkah pergi ke meja tempat Lee duduk untuk menikmati makanan-nya.

Cafetaria ini cukup besar untuk menampung banyak siswa maupun siswi di tambah meja meja tersusun rapi di berbagai sudut cafe termasuk di halaman cafe sendiri sudah di sediakan kursi yang sama seperti di dalam dengan payung besar terdapat di sana menghalau cahaya panas mengganggu acara makan murid Academy dan di sinilah Naruto duduk berada di depan cafe bersama Lee.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu Naruto-kun?" Lee menyantap onigirinya kemudian bertanya. "Satu kata, membosankan" masih dengan nada malas, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Lee.

"Ku rasa tidak, hari ini Kurenai-sensei mengajari kelas 10 C tentang Illusion Magic tahap pemula, Kurenai-sensei juga mengajarkan tentang sejarah adanya sihir padahal kita sudah mengetahuinya saat masa di SMP" Kurenai adalah satu satunya guru di miliki Tokyo Academy bergelar Master sampai guru guru lain memberikan title 'Master Illusion Magic' karena bakat yang Kurenai punya tentang jenis sihir ini. Kurenai sendiri hanya menggunakan Illusion Magic untuk bertarung tapi sebaiknya janganlah remehkan sensei yang satu ini.

Naruto menggapit mie ramen-nya menggunakan sumpit lalu memasukan mie tersebut secara berlahan lahan ke mulut Naruto. "Bukankah sejarah sudah di jelaskan masa SMP?" Lee mengangguk. "Mungkin Kurenai Sensei hanya melengkapi penjelasan kurang complite di masa SMP"

"Namun tetap saja itu hanya melengkapinya saja bukan?"

"Kurenai sensei juga menceritakan sejarah sekolah ini lalu bagaimana dengan kelas 10 B Naruto-kun" Naruto dan Lee memasuki kelas yang berbeda, Lee kelas 10 C sedangkan Naruto 10 B. "Sama" merasa sedikit mie ramehnya mengganjal di tenggorokan, Naruto meminus susu yang tersedia di meja.

"Hey Naruto-kun, kau merasa bosan, iya kan?, kau tahu sekolah ini menyiapkan Guest dengan imbalan tergantung tingkat Guest itu sendiri, upah yang lumayan untuk makan sehari hari, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun" memang benar sekolah Tokyo Academy mensiapkan sejumlah Guest dari klien klien membutuhkan bantuan dari murid Academy dengan imbalan bisa menyambung hidup di dalam lingkungan sekolah tentu saja itu membuat siswa siswi merasa terbantu.

"Aku tidak tahu ada yang seperti itu"

"Sebelumnya aku juga tidak tahu jika ada Guest di sekolah ini, aku tidak sengaja membaca majalah dinding sekolah terdapat daftar daftar Guest tersedia hanya tinggal memilihnya saja"

"Guest? kurasa tidak buruk"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun?"

"Baikl-"

"Ak... Aku tidak mau" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara isak tangis setelah suara sebuah tamparan terdengar. Mengalihkan perhatian-nya, Naruto bisa melihat siswi menggunakan pakaian Tokyo Academy kelas 11 mengenakan stoking berwarna hitam panjang sampai dua cm di bawah rok Academy-nya sedang terduduk memegangi pipinya terdapat sebuah jejak tamparanan pink di pipi yang di lakukan oleh remaja 18 tahun berambut coklat panjang di ikat ke belakang berdiri tegak di hadapan siswi tersebut.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kekerasan di lakukan di depan umum kenapa tidak ada satupun murid mau menolong-nya?. Lee mengerti arti tatapan Naruto berinisiatif untuk menjawab-nya. "Kau tidak perlu bingung akan hal itu Naruto-kun, kejadian ini memang sering terjadi, tidak ada satu muridpun berani mencegah itu terjadi"

"Kenapa?" Naruto kembali menatap Lee. Jika di cermati baik baik memang ucapan Lee benar adanya. Naruto tidak melihat satupun murid berniat menolong, mereka hanya memperhatikan saja sambil memasang wajah prihatin. "Keistimewaan menjadi seorang dari keluarga noble adalah bebas merekrut siapapun di sekolah kecuali murid berbakat, jika penolakan di lakukan, bangsawan tersebut bebas melakukan apapun pada mereka yang menolak bahkan aku sering mendengar pengeluaran paksa oleh pihak sekolah"

Naruto paham sekarang tapi ada satu buah pertanyaan lagi pada diri Naruto. Bagaimana Lee bisa tahu sebanyak itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya Lee? bukankah ini hari kedua kita bersekolah?"

"Sekolah ini cukup populer Naruto-kun, sebelum mendaftar, aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa informasi penting dan sensei juga memberitahu beberapa peraturan sekolah Naruto-kun" pantas saja.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian memakan sisa ramen-nya sambil sesekali sebuah tamparan, pukulan, tendangan bahkan suara isak tangis terdengar jelas oleh Naruto, dia hanya menikmati makanan-nya tanpa terganggu dari adegan ini sedikitpun beda lagi dengan Lee sesekali dia melirik penyiksaan itu kasihan.

Menghabiskan sisa ramen-nya, Naruto kemudian meminum susu kotak masih tersisa 1/4 saja. Dia, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya melangkah pergi membuat Lee secepat mungkin menghabiskan makanan dan minum telah dia beli.

"Matte Naruto-kun"

Lee berlari mengikuti Naruto setelah menaruh uang sebagai bayaran atas makanan sudah dia makan itu. Naruto berjalan sangat santai sambil sesekali menguap ke sesuatu tempat akan dia tuju.

Plakkk...

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan twinstail sedikit tergerai kebelakang korban dari laki laki brengsek kurang ajar di depan-nya. "Sebagai orang dari keluarga biasa, tidak sepatutnya kau menolak menjadi ajakan Shion-sama jalang"

Kyaaaaaaa!?...

Dia menarik rambut si gadis kuat kuat menambah kesakitan sang gadis malang itu. "Apakah dirumahmu tidak terdapat cermin untuk menggambarkan seberapa menyedihkan-nya dirimu hingga menjunjung tinggi harga diri busukmu itu" laki laki sudah di ketahu anak kelas dua mengayunkan tangan-nya sampai ke samping telinga.

Plakk...

"Ugghhh... " sudut bibir siswi tersebut tampak sobek mengalir setetes darah segar hasil tamparan berkali kali dari siswa pesuruh Senju Shion. Mata merah si gadis terlihat sudah menumpuk air mata kesakitan.

Plakk... Plakk...

Ok kali ini dia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bukan hanya luka fisik saja di derita gadis itu tapi juga dia baru saja di permalukan di depan umum seperti ini. Awal mula kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini adalah penolakan halus terhadap perintah anak pemilik sekolah untuk menjadi bawahan-nya. Dia adalah anak kelas tahun kedua, dia sudah tahu ada peraturan macam ini, dia mengira dengan menolak secara halus akan mengubah keputusan namun pernyataan sangat salah, mau melawanpun dia rasa akan menambah masalah.

"Apakah kau masih tetap menolak ajakan-nya untuk menjadi bawahan-nya?" si laki laki bertanya sedikit berteriak di samping telinga siswi malang. Pandangan siswi tersebut mulai mengabur namun sebisa mungkin dia harus berusaha untuk mempertahan-kan kesadaran-nya di sini.

Dia memiliki mata merah sedikit transparan indah di tambah air mata menggenang di sana benar benar mengotori mata indahnya, tidak sepatutnya dia menangis seperti ini dengan nasib sesial ini. "Ak-aku tetap ti-tidak mau" dia menjawab lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh siswa di depan-nya.

"Dasar murid rendahan" siswa itu menarik tangan-nya tinggi mengepalkan jemari jemari hingga membentuk sebuah pukulan menargetkan si gadis sudah pasrah. Jarak mulai terpangkas bahkan murid lain duduk tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian harus menutup mulut mereka rapat rapat.

Tap...

"Kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup membuat perempuan menangis" suara dingin Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan sang siswa dari samping. Lee berdiri di samping Naruto menatap Naruto khawatir berani menantang seseorang memiliki hubungan dengan bangsawan.

Semua murid di sana bernafas lega, adapula menggerutu atas tindakan Naruto.

"Dia salah memilih masalah"

"Apakah dia tidak tahu tentang sekolah ini"

"Seseorang telah menggali kubur mereka"

"Dia akan hidup dengan tidak tenang"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" Lee di sisi kanan Naruto berbisik khawatir. Naruto masih tidak menjawab, mengalirkan sedikit cakra pada genggaman si siswa, Naruto menambah kekuatan pada genggaman-nya.

"Aarrrggggghhh... apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!?" dia menggeliat kesakitan tangan-nya seperti remuk hasil remasan tangan Naruto. Dia mengompres mana-nya ke daerah tangan untuk lepas dari genggaman Naruto namun...

Arrrggggg!?...

Cengkraman Naruto semakin kuat. Semua orang di sana langsung menjatuhkan rahang mereka terkejut dari teriakan bodyguard Senju Shion terkenal sudah mencapai tingkat [Evarage] menengah berteriak sejadi jadinya oleh anak kelas satu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukan sedikitpun bakarnya kecuali Lee tentu saja.

Kidomaru adalah penjaga atau bisa di kenal bodyguard kepercayaan Tsunade dan Jiraiya untuk menjaga Shion. Kidomaru di kenal satu sekolah karena di saat pertarungan, Kidomaru selalu mempermainkan lawan-nya ingin melihat musuh Kidomaru berusaha lebih untuk mengalahkan dirinya dan ini, semua baru saja melihat dan mendengar Kidomaru berteriak kesakitan, fenomena langka sangat jarang terjadi di sekolah ini.

Kidomaru mengambil ancang ancang untuk menendang Naruto di udara. Walaupun ada rasa sakit di sana, sakit sakit sekali dari pada mengalami ini terus menerus, itulah kira kira kata kata yang terdapat di pikiran Kidomaru.

Naruto terpaksa melepaskan cengkraman pada pergelangan Kidomaru kemudian menggerakan sedikit kepalanya ke bawah saat tendangan Kidomaru hampir saja mengenai kepala Naruto. Kidomaru sendiri meringis memijit sedikit pergelangan tangan-nya sebelum memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik sejenal siswi di samping-nya menggunakan sudut mata kiri. "Ka-kau, kau tidak akan ku maafkan melakukan ini padaku rendahan" Kidomaru beruntung dia memiliki sihir type [Endurance Body Magic] jadi rasa sakit ini telah berlalu dengan sendirinya. Dia marah, tentu saja, dia baru saja di permalukan oleh siswa baru pertama kali Kidomaru lihat tampak masih kelas tahun ajaran pertama.

"Lalu apa maumu? bertarung? kurasa aku tidak perlu melakukan itu mengingat kau seorang banci, hanya berani bertarung dengan seorang wanita, aku bukanlah orang sepertimu akan melawan half women di depanku ini"

Pffftttt~

Secara berjama'ah, hampir semua mendengar Naruto menutup mulut mereka manahan tawa yang akan keluar kapan saja termasuk Lee sendiri. Muka Kidomaru merah padam kesal, ini penghinaan baginya, tentu saja Kidomaru tidak berniat melepaskan Naruto sampai Naruto bersujud meminta pengampunan sendiri.

"Ka... Kau!?" Naruto memiliki selera humor yang agak sakit, itu memang benar menjadi ciri khas sendiri untuk seorang Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. "Kau salah memilih lawan bocah, kau pikir kau berhadapan dengan siapa" menjadi kepercayaan dari Clan ternama seperti senju untuk remaja seumuran dengan Kidomaru adalah kebanggaan tersendiri untuk nya bahkan sampai menjadi pengawal pribadi anak mereka. Kidomaru tidak pernah di hina seperti ini kecuali di takuti karena latar belakang Kidomaru.

"Kau mengatakan itu seakan aku peduli oleh ucapanmu, kau tidak hanya sebatas murid biasa di mataku" Kidomaru terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau segera tarik kembali ucapanmu sebelum Shion-sama marah karena berani mengatakan itu sama saja menghina Clan-nya, mengacalah kau sekarang berdiri di mana rendahan."

Naruto memincingkan matanya. "Situ tidak lulus SD yah? apakah kau tidak tahu ini adalah bumi, tentu saja aku sadar itu" sudah ku bilang, Naruto memiliki selera humor yang agak sakit membuat kekesalan Kidomaru bertambah.

"Kau!? "

"Kau apa?, kau berniat mengancamku? dengar ini baik baik bocah, kau tidak satu satunya murid di sekolah ini berkuasa atas segalanya, kau pikir semua murid di sini akan sama? dan jika mereka berniat mengeluarkanku secara paksa dari Tokyo Academy, dengan tangan terbuka aku akan melangkahkan kakiku dari tanah terkutuk ini, sekolah Magic tidak hanya Tokyo Academy saja, masih puluhan sekolah memberikan tangan mereka pada seseorang seperti ku" ucapan Naruto ini sangat tenang tanpa berpengaruh oleh siswa siswi lain menatap Naruto tidak percaya sekaligus mengucapkan 'sebaiknya kau minta maaf sekarang jika tidak ingin masalah semakin runyam' begitupula dengan Lee.

"Kau, kau tidak sadar mengucapkan itu di sini, cuih, keluargamu pasti dari kalangan rendahan dengan sifat munafik seperti dirimu, pantas saja anak mereka tidak bermoral sepertimu" Kidomaru mencoba terus memancing kekesalan Naruto agar Naruto bertindak nekat dan mendapatkan pelanggaran dari sekolah, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan tapi inilah hasil jawaban dari shinobi kekal tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu, seharusnya kau sadar diri, kau telah menundukan kepalamu menjadi budak Senju, ingat! budak lebih rendah dari keluarga kelas bawah bocah" tanpa terpancing emosi, Naruto menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini Naruto-kun, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang di hadapi olehmu" Lee kembali berbisik namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan Lee.

"Brengsek!?" Kidomaru berlari menerjang Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan-nya berniat untuk memukul Naruto. "Lihat betapa menyedihkan-nya dirimu sangat mudah terpancing emosi" Naruto menggeser tubuhnya sedikit.

Wuusshh...

Dalam gerakan lambat, Kidomaru menendang pinggang Naruto namun shinobi pemilik umur 10.000 tahun tersebut membiarkan tendangan Kidomaru melewatinya saja.

"Berhentilah menghindar sialan"

Tap...

"Itukah mau-mu!?" Kidomaru terbelalak kaget pukulan-nya di tahan sebegitu mudah oleh Naruto. "Janganlah terkejut seperti itu" Naruto mengangkat Kidomaru melempar ke salah satu meja kantin.

Braaakkk...

"Dia bisa membuat Kidomaru-san terlempar, katakan padaku, ini mimpi bukan?"

"Tentu saja nyata bodoh"

Tap...

Kidomaru berdiri dengan sempurna sambil menahan kekesalan-nya. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menyeringai senang, dia baru saja mendapatkan adrenalin bertarung setelah terlempar oleh Naruto. Persetanan dengan Senju, dia adalah seorang maniak bertarung tentu saja ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Hahahaha ini menyenangkan, aku ingin lagi" Kidomaru menatap Naruto lagi. "Ini di tempat umun, tentu jika menggunakan kekuatan full maka tempat ini akan hancur, aku Kidomaru menantangmu untuk bertarung one on one secara resmi"

"Maaf saja, aku tidak mau bertarung tanpa manfaat pada akhirnya"

"Souka, jadi begitu, kau bisa meminta apapun padaku jika kau menang tapi kalau sebaliknya, kau harus menjadi budaku seumur hidupmu"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. "Omoshiroi omoshiroi, jika aku menang, aku ingin kau meminta maaf dengan gadis ini dan menjadi anjingku selama satu minggu penuh"

And done...

Setelah update fic saya yang satunya, saya langsung menulis kelanjutan fic ini dan taaraaaa saya berhasil menyelesaikan satu jam setelah fic TNNL jadi.

Pertama yang akan saya bahas adalah Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Fic ini ada unsur unsur kelahiran kembali seperti yang saya jelaskan di chapter kemarin. Apakah Uzumaki dan Namikaze adalah keturunan Naruto? tentu saja tidaaakkk, jika dua klan itu menjadi keturunan Naruto lalu clan clan lain keturunan dari siapa seperti Nara, Senju dan Akamichi? jadi saya memutuskan kalau Uzumaki dan Namikaze rinkernasi dari Clan sebelumnya, saya juga kurang tahu sih Namikaze nama Clan atau keluarga hehehe.

Kenapa Naruto hidup 10.000 tidak mempunyai keturunan? ini adalah dunia FFN, kejadian yang mustahil pasti akan terjadi seperti ini, tentu saja hanya dengan Naruto tidak menikah, tidak apa bukan? hehehe.

Mirip TWO, mungkin benar tapi sesungguhnya saya tidak ambil konsep dari sana. Kalau boleh jujur, saya lebih mengarah ke fanfic 'Symbol of Revenge' milik Acocalypse201 senpai jika senpai senpai mencermatinya baik baik.

Oklah, kurasa sampai di sini, sampai jumpa di chap depan...


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan miliku tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented By** : Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi

 **Rating** : M [Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternative Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Pairing** : (?)

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... Bahasa Sangat Kacau... **Dont Like Dont Read** and Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2 Mini Battle (Naruto vs Kidomaru)_

"Omoshiroi omoshiroi, jika aku menang, aku ingin kau meminta maaf dengan gadis ini dan menjadi anjingku selama satu minggu penuh"

Dongggg...

Murid Tokyo Academy menjatuhkan rahang mereka shock mendengar penuturan sangat lancang pada anak buah Clan Senju bahkan Kidomaru pun yang tadinya menyeringai senang langsung down di tempat, apa menjadi anjing, ada kata seminggu di ucapkan Naruto, pasti Kidomaru pikir akan menjadi budak Naruto.

"-dan uang 500.000 yen detik itu juga"

Lee tertawa di dalam hati, selain kuat, ternyata Naruto mempunyai sifat mata duitan tingkat tinggi. "Ap-apa!?... tidak bisakah kau kurangi nol pada nilai itu" uang segini mah Kidomaru sangat yakin akan langsung menghabiskan semua tabungan-nya yang telah Kidomaru kumpulkan selama ini.

"Kau pikir hidup di zaman ini murah? aku butuh makan dan keperluan lain di saat masa sekolah"

"Tapi itu jika kau menang bukan? akan kubuat kau menderita di area" Kidomaru melangkah ke arah area biasa di gunakan untuk melakukan Turnamen tingkat sekolah.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, kau tidak tahu siapa itu Kidomaru, Naruto-kun"

"Tentu saja aku tahu Lee, dia adalah seorang pecundang kelas kakap hanya melawan wanita lemah saja bukan begitu"

"Bu... Bukan itu maksudku tapi-"

"Bisakah kau bawa perempuan ini ke UKS sekarang Lee, akan tidak enak jika dia menunggu terlalu lama" Naruto melirik gadis sudah pingsan hasil siksaan Kidomaru dengan luka parah di wajahnya. Lee menghembuskan nafas lelah kemudian mengangguk paham membawa si siswi malang ke ruang pengobatan.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan siswi tadi. Menyelam sambil meminum air adalah kata pepatah yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan niat Naruto sekarang. Kidomaru termasuk bawahan dari keluarga bangsawan tentu saja pasti uang Kidomaru tidak sedikit hasil kerja kerasnya itu. Naruto memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk menantang Kidomaru bertujuan menguras habis harta Kidomaru, terdengar licik memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pada zaman modern sekarang hampir semua kebutuhan pokok sangat mahal, dengan cara sebagai mata duitan merupakan cara sangat cocok untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari hari Naruto.

"Berhati hatilah Naruto-kun, menyerah saja jika kau tidak bisa bertarung lagi" Naruto tertawa di dalam hati. Menyerah tidak ada kata di kamus kehidupan Naruto apalagi menyerah pada anak kemarin malam. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu dengan Kidomaru Lee" Naruto melangkah ke arah Area.

Line Break.

Berita tentang duel antara Naruto vs Kidomaru telah tersebar sangat luas di kalangan murid Academy. Seperti selayaknya virus flu burung, hampir seluruh guru bahkan guru memiliki posisi atas seperti Azazel, Jiraiya ddk mendengarnya langsung.

Mereka sempat di kejutkan ada seorang siswa berani menantang seorang berhubungan dengan bangsawan sampai menghina-nya di depan umum. Keberanian Naruto memang patut di kasih penghargaan, semenjak sekolah berdiri 20 tahun yang lalu, rata rata dari murid Academy selalu taat peraturan menundukan kepala mereka pada bangsawan tapi ini adalah cerita lain.

Kidomaru sudah pernah mengikuti Turnamen tahun lalu walaupun tidak menjadi juara namun dia dapat berdiri di peringkat 10 besar saat itu. Ini jugalah kenapa siswa siswi berbondong bondong mendatangi area tanding masih dalam area sekolah.

Area ini sedikit lebih besar dari lapangan sepakbola dengan tribun mengelilingi Area pertandingan di dominasi oleh warna emas baik itu kursi tribun ataupun batas area tanding yang berlantai oleh pasir. **(A/N : Grand Magic Game Battle Arena Fairy Tail, banyangkan saja seperti itu senpai)**

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tindakan bodyguard mu Shion?" Shion duduk di salah satu tribun menatap Arena datar. "Aku cukup terkejut ada yang berani menantang seseorang dari keluarga bangsawan seperti Kidomaru apalagi reputasi Kidomaru patut di waspadi mengingat ada beberapa sihir tingkat tinggi di miliki oleh Kidomaru saat di keluarkan di Turnamen tahun lalu"

"Ufufufu~ berarti kau beranggapan bahwa murid angkatan pertama sebagai orang gila dengan menantang [Everage]" perempuan putih bernama Kaguya di samping Shion tertawa halus seperti biasa. Shion memejamkan mata lavendernya sebelum menatap lurus arena. "Bukan itu Kaguya, bukankah ini sebagai tontonan menarik setelah libur panjang? aku ingin melihat murid murid berpotensi untuk ku rekrut menjadi budaku"

"Kidomaru gagal dalam merekrut dia menjadi bawahan-mu Shion malah menghasilkan tontonan seperti ini bahkan aku mendengar Kidomaru melakukan perbuatan berlebihan padanya sampai membuat calon bawahanmu terluka di bawa ke UKS oleh salah satu murid" Kaguya sempat mendengar berita ini saat murid murid bergegas gegas ke area pertandingan, Kaguya adalah orang yang sangat gampang penasaran, dia bertanya ke murid lain dan terkejutlah dia.

"Aku tahu itu Kaguya, dia mencari masalah denganku, dia tidak tahu yang di hadapinya sekarang ini" orang memiliki sebuah urusan dengan Shion akan berakhir kepedihan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka hidup tenang, Shion tidak membiarkan pengacaunya menghirup udara segar agar orang tersebut beserta orang di sekitarnya tahu siapakah Senju Shion sebenarnya.

"Selalu saja begini, tindakan apa yang akan kau lakukan Kaguya, jangan bilang kau akan melakukan hal sama dengan orang orang sebelumnya?" walaupun sifat Shion dan Kaguya hampir sama namun Kaguya masih memiliki belas kasihan memberikan pelajaran seseorang tidak separah tindakan Shion bisa di bilang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? membiarkan dia lepas setelah mengangguku dengan mudah begitu? kau seharusnya tahu sifatku seperti apa Kaguya mengingat kau adalah sahabat kecilku" Kaguya tahu arti ucapan Shion. Teman masa kecilnya berambut pirang pucat di samping pasti tidak melepaskan Naruto begitu saja atas apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Tidak ada satu orang pun boleh ikut campur kegiatan Shion termasuk orang tua Shion sendiri, itu mutlak di lakukan dan ini, barusan ada seseorang melanggarnya membuat Senju Shion kesal karena itu.

"Jika di hitung baik baik, dalam satu tahun kau sudah membuat korbanmu menderita sebanyak 8 murid sekarang kita tidak tahu kabar mereka apakah baik baik saja atau sebaliknya. Mulai dari pembully-an, kekerasan baik mental maupun fisik, pengeluaran Academy dengan sangat hina sudah kau lakukan, kali ini kau mau melakukan apa lagi Shion?" rata rata dari korban kebegisan Shion adalah murid kelas satu belum tahu ada aturan semacam ini di sekolah, Shion tidak peduli mau dia tidak tahu ataupun tahu, siapa yang berani ikut campur maka persiapkanlah mental mereka.

"Ini tindakan di lakukan oleh anak kelas satu paling membuatku merasa terhina Kaguya, akan ku buat dia merasa seperti di Neraka sesungguhnya" Shion terkejut mendengar Kidomaru di permalukan oleh Naruto yang menurut Shion sama saja Naruto menghina dirinya secara tidak langsung. Kidomaru adalah bodyguard kepercayaan-nya, mendengar itu, Shion langsung memikirkan cara siksaan siksaan apa yang akan dia berikan pada Naruto.

"Apakah tidak ada toleransi sedikitpun?"

"Sebuah kesempatan kedua sama saja membiarkan dia seakan special telah mendapatkaan keistimewaan dari ku yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dia akan bertindak kurang ajar pada bangsawan di lain waktu jika itu terjadi"

"Terserah padamu sajalah huufff" Kaguya meniup poninya membuat rambut menutupi jidat tersebut naik.

Line Break.

"Eenggghh..." Lee sedang duduk di kursi tunggu UKS segera mengalihkan perhatian-nya dengan perempuan telah dia tolong tadi. Lee bangun melanglah pelan mengecek apakah dia sudah baik baik saja atau lukanya masih terasa sakit.

Si perempuan sendiri sudah di tangani oleh salah satu guru mengajar di golongan [Medic] bernama Sizune sekaligus asisten Senju Tsunade sudah keluar setelah mengobati murid perempuan tadi. Sizune mengatakan bahwa si perempuan hanya sedikit mengalami luka ringan pada wajahnya karena tamparan keras di lakukan oleh Kidomaru.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Lee bertanya pada sang gadis bermata merah itu sudah mulai membuka matanya. Lee kira dia akan menunggu selama berjam jam di sini tapi dia tidak menyangka hanya butuh waktu 20 menit saja menunggu si gadis bangung.

"Di... Dimana aku" gadis itu tampak bingung kenapa dia berada di tempat berbau obat obatan seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya dia sedang di siksa oleh teman seangkatan-nya Kidomaru lalu... si gadis langsung membuka lebar lebear matanya mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Uggh... " belum sempat bangun dengan sempurna, dia harus merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya. "Kau masih terlalu dini untuk bagun dari ranjangmu, luka mu masih belum 100 persen sembuh terutama luka di wajah" gadis tersebut menengok ke sumber suara.

"Si... Siapa kau?"

"Ohh perkenalkan namaku Rock Lee, anak kelas tahun pertama salam kenal senpai" Lee memasang pose memberikan jempolnya. "Namaku Tohsaka Rin, bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini Lee-san" si gadis bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Rin-senpai, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Ahh tentu!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Rin-senpai, kau baru saja di obati setelah kejadian di kantin, temanku telah menolongmu secara tidak langsung karena akulah yang sudah membawamu kesini"

"Ap... Apa, bagaimana bisa la-lalu lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisinya sekarang" saat Naruto menolong-nya, kesadaran Rin masih terjaga walaupun sedikit buram tapi Rin masih bisa melihat penyelamat-nya remaja berambut pirang bermata violet indah saat itu.

Dia tahu konsikuensi melawan bangsawan, Rin adalah type orang tahu akan balas budi apalagi dia barusan mendengar ada seseorang menolong Rin sampai bentrok dengan bangsawan. Kenapa tidak bunuh diri saja minum Sianida di campur racun tikus sambil goyang biar keselek dan cepat mati.

Lee tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah memperingatinya tapi dia adalah orang memiliki sifat dingin, tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya namun dari itu semua, dia orang yang sangat baik sekaligus teman satu satunya menerima diriku apa adanya, seakan ucapanku hanya sebagai angin lalu belaka, dia menangkap pukulan Kidomaru-san sedang mengarah ke arahmu bahkan sampai ke arena resmi"

Keterkejutan Rin semakin bertambah. Melawan Kidomaru, kelas satu lagi, bukankah ini tidak adil baik dari segi materi maupun latar belakang mereka. Rin segera bangkit dari ranjang-nya.

"Temanmu memang sudah sinting Lee-san, aku akan menghentikan ini" terlihat raut wajah kekhawatiran tercetak di wajah Rin sesaat mengetahui kronologi kejadian sudah Lee jelaskan secara singkat. Rin menghentikan turun dari ranjang-nya menatap Lee bingung. "Meskipun aku baru mengenal Naruto-kun beberapa hari yang lalu namun aku merasa sudah kenal Naruto-kun sangat lama, kau khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto-kun sekarang? begitupula aku teman-nya sendiri"

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Selama hidupku, aku belum pernah memiliki teman bisa aku ajak bercanda, membahas hal hal hebat namun, aku tahu arti dari ikatan pertemanan, teman harus saling mempercayai satu sama lain, kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit di dapatkan, dengan aku percaya pada Naruto-kun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bantuan untuk Naruto-kun secara tidak langsung dari pada menghentikan-nya sama saja senpai berniat menghianati pertolongan Naruto-kun padamu"

Rin terdiam mencerna kata kata Lee. Rin memang belum pernah melihat jelas rupa dari Naruto, mengenalpun dia rasa baru pertama kali mendengar nama Naruto tapi dia prihatin dengan Naruto sudah memasuke fase warning oleh Shion.

Rin sudah sangat sering melihat korban korban dari ketua OSIS Tokyo Academy itu dapat membuat Rin tersentuh jadi wajar saja kan? Rin khawatir akan nasib Naruto untuk kedepan-nya.

"Senpai tidak perlu mengwatirkan Naruto-kun terlalu jauh, dia itu kuat, aku yakin ini pasti Naruto-kun berhasil menendang pantat banci kalengan itu" Rin tersenyum kecil, Lee rasa menghibur Rin berhasil, dengan begini, Lee hanya menunggu keadaan Naruto disini menemani Rin.

Line Break

 ** _"Peraturan main pertandingan sangat sederhana, kalian boleh menggunakan kekuatan full kalian masing masing bertujuan menjatuhkan lawan. Peraturan kedua adalah siapa saja yang merasa sudah tidak bisa bertarung ataupun bediri boleh menyerah kapan saja. Ketiga, peserta sudah dalam keadaan pingsan tidak boleh di serang kembali, jika itu terjadi maka dengan sangat terpaksa pertandingan tersebut dinyatakan DRAW. Kelima, kedua peserta pertandingan di larang saling membunuh, dengan ini saya Genko Hayate menyatakan pertandingan ini dimulai"_**

Seorang menggunakan alat sejenis specker berbicara tentang pengumuman pertandingan. Genko Hayate adalah salah satu guru dalam golongan [Swordman] termasuk pengguna pedang terbaik di miliki oleh Tokyo Academy.

Kidomaru mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Jarak antara Kidomaru dan Naruto sekitar 70 meter setara dengan 70 persen panjang rata rata lapangan sepak bola. Di sisi Naruto sendiri, dia memasukan tangan-nya kesaku seperti kebiasaa-nya. Naruto terlihat sangat santai beda dengan Kidomaru sudah memasang kuda kudanya.

Wuussshh...

Penonton berdecak kagum dengan kecepatan gerak Kidomaru dalam berlari, meskipun kecepatan-nya masih bisa di tangkap menggunakan mata biasa tapi jika di lihat baik baik ada blur hasil kecepatan Kidomaru. Cerita singkat, Kidomaru berhenti di depan Naruto langsung melayangkan kakinya.

Dengan santai Naruto memggerakan tubuh menghindari tendangan Kidomaru itu. Tidak menyerah sampai di sini, Bodybuard dari Senju Shion itu memberikan pukulan keras setelah tendangan-nya di selesaikan. Naruto masih dalam mode santai menghindar pukulan Kidomaru yang mengarah ke kepala Naruto.

Decihan mulus keluar dari mulut Kidomaru. Menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, lagi lagi serangan Kidomaru menjadi mainan bagi Naruto saja, cara bertarung Kidomaru menurut Naruto langsung menyerang titik vital tanpa adanya strategi untuk itu, memang bagi orang awam pasti akan sedikit sulit berhadapan dengan Kidomaru namun dia pikir di hadapan-nya siapa.

"Rasakan ini hyaaaaa!?... "

Tanpa terpengaruh teriakan lantang Kidomaru, Naruto bergerak miring ke kanan saat pukulan Kidomaru sangat jelas di mata Naruto mengarah ke pipi kanan-nya. Saat dalam posisi seperti ini, Kidomaru menarik kakinya ke belakang lalu di layangkan kakinya itu.

Eksperesi dingin lah di tunjukan oleh Naruto, Kidomaru tidak habis pikir karena biasanya murid menjadi lawan tanding Kidomaru pasti tidak akan berekspersi seperti Naruto melainkan tatapan waspada tingkat dewa. Kidomaru melompat mundur kemudian menerjang Naruto.

Dia melompat setinggi 2 meter, bersama Kidomaru melompat, dia mengayunkan kakinya secara vertikal ke dada kiri Naruto. Naruto menggerakan matanya mengikuti arah gerak laju tendangan Kidomaru. Bertahan hanya menggunakan tubuh bagian atas saja bukanlah tata cara bertarung yang tepat, sebagai contoh saja seperti Naruto.

Angin adalah benda tidak terlihat namun bisa di rasakan, sebab itu juga saat tendangan Kidomaru mengenai angin di depan Naruto, Kidomaru tidak merasakan apapun di sana hanya belaian lembut dari kaki Kidomaru.

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya sedikit saat dia melihat pukulan lurus tangan kiri di lakukan oleh Kidomaru. Kidomaru tahu Naruto sedang mencoba bermain main dengan-nya membuat Kidomaru kesal bukan main karena biasanya Kidomarulah yang berada di posisi Naruto.

"Jangan tunjukan wajah mu itu sialaaann!?..."

Kidomaru mengompres mana-nya ke bagian tangan sebagai salah satu serangan [Endurance Body Magic] dari Kidomaru. Mana berwarna ungu berlahan menguar di tangan Kidomaru membentuk seperti pukulan kedua dari Kidomaru.

 **"Endurance Body Magic : Shadown Palm"**

Kidomaru melompat ke atas dalam pose seperti memukul menggunakan tangan kanan telah di selimuti oleh mana. Dengan Kidomaru menyebutkan nama jurusnya, berlahan mana ungu tersebut terkelupas dari tangan Kidomaru kemudian di detik berikutnya mana berbentuk kepalan pukulan ini langsung melesat kearah Naruto seperti yang di targetkan sebelumnya.

Naruto mengalirkan sedikit cakra pada kakinya untuk melompat mundur. Jurus Kidomaru ini adalah jurus di mana Kidomaru dapat membuat bayangan berupa pukulan-nya menggunakan energi sihir telah dia padatkan tadi, Naruto tertawa di dalam hati, ini seperti Jyuken dari Clan Hyuga namun ini dapat terlihat beda dengan Hyuga seperti pukulan tak kasat mata namun mematikan.

Blaarrrr...

Kawah tercipta sebesar 3 meter hasil karya Kidomaru. Memanfaatkan debu itu, Kidomaru muncul di samping Naruto melancarkan pukulan cepat, meremehkan Naruto termasuk sensor adalah tindakan salah. Dia, Naruto memundurkan kepala membuat pukulan Kidomaru melewati depan kepala Naruto.

Swuussshh...

Pukulan berikutnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu melewati tubuh Naruto. Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning khas [Endurance Body Magic] terdapat gambar tubuh kekar seseorang di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut. Berlahan lingkaran sihir di tangan Kidomaru meresap ke tangan-nya menimbulkan efek ungu pada tangan itu.

[Endurance Body Magic] pada dasarnya adalah sihir di mana penggunakan dapat membuat tubuh lebih kuat 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya, dengan Kidomaru memusatkan sihirnya ke pukulan, Kidomaru beranggapan bahwa jika serangan-nya mengenai Naruto pasti cukup untuk membuat luka yang berarti di sana.

"Rasakan ini kaparat..."

Naruto mundur selangkah kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dari sakunya menyiapkan serangan balasan. Meskipun hanya pukulan tanpa cakra tapi ini pukulan bukan untuk bahan meremehkan. Dalam momen Naruto mundur, kepala Naruto bergerak kesamping lalu pukulan Naruto mengarah ke perut Kidomaru.

Kidomaru terbelalak kaget, ini tidak akan sempai, keadaan-nya dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk menghindar apalagi pukulan Naruto tergolong cepat. Tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan sihirnya. Mana menguar dari tubuh Kidomaru bertanda dia sekarang sudah menggunakan salah satu kemampuan [Endurance Body Magic]. Kidomaru yakin pukulan Naruto tidak akan kerasa apalagi Kidomaru tidak merasakan sedikitpun mana.

Buaaggghh...

 _"Di... Dia memukul Kidomaru-san"_

 _"Aku tidak percaya ini"_

 _"Oi oi ini fakta-kan?"_

Kidomaru sangat terkejut. Dia merasakan nyeri teramat sangat di sana saat dia kira pukulan Naruto bisa di tahan menggunakan Magic-nya. Wajah datar Naruto memandang wajah kesakitan tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Apa apaan dia itu" di tribun penonton Shion berucap kaget, meskipun jarak antara tempat pertandingan dan dirinya jauh tapi Shion mampun merasakan mana termasuk mana Kidomaru, saat Naruto memukul Kidomaru, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan mana di pukulan Naruto, wajar saja Shion terkejut oleh adegan di sajikan di depan-nya.

Perlu di ingat saja, dapat memukul bahkan sampai membuat Kidomaru merasakan sakit masih perlu sebuah perjuangan lumayan untuk melakukan ini tapi dia barusan melihat hanya menggunakan pukulan saja sudah membuat Kidomaru seperti itu, apakah Naruto mempunyai [Body Magic] melebihi Kidomaru atau memang pukulan Naruto benar benar sangat kuat.

"Aku terkejut Kidomaru dapat terpukul sampai seperti itu" sama seperti Shion, Kaguya juga sempat kaget atas apa yang dia saksikan di arena beruntung gen Otsutsuki-nya terkenal dengan pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi membuat terlihat Kaguya masih santai.

"Uhhuukk... Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan itu"

Buagghh...

Sekali lagi pukulan keras mendarat di perut Kidomaru. Sakit ini, sakit sangat jarang Kidomaru rasakan membuat darah bertarung Kidomaru mendesir hebat. Saat keadaan Kidomaru sedang membungkuk, Naruto menekuk kaki kirinya langsung dia arahkan tepat di dada Kidomaru.

Bruuggg...

Gahhhh!?...

Tubuh Kidomaru terangkat ke atas bersama tendangan Naruto mendarat. Melihat Kidomaru sama sekali tidak menyerang balik, Naruto mengayunkan tangan kirinya melangsungkan pukulan lurus ke pipi kanan Kidomaru.

Bruuggg...

Braakkhh...

Bruukkhhh...

Buuumm...

Kidomaru sempat terpelanting beberapa meter dari tempat semula sampai berhenti memantul menciptakan kawah berdiameter tiga. Naruto menepuk tangan-nya tidak kotor itu. Pertarungan singkat namun sudah membuat salah satu murid di takuti Tokyo Academy babak belur.

"Jadi dia yang berani menantang bodyguard putriku, sungguh pemuda patut di acungi jempol dalam keberanian-nya" Jiraiya berkomentar. "Ha'i Jiraiya-sama, dia lah orang-nya" Sarutobi Asuma salah satu guru golongan [Archer] merespon komentar kepala sekolan Tokyo Academy.

"Keberanian tanpa omong kosong dengan modal yang cukup anak itu lakukan, dia terlalu mempercayai kekuatan-nya dengan melakukan ini" menantang bangsawan tidak memiliki modal seperti Naruto sama saja menyerahkan nyawa secara cuma cuma. "Dia siswa cukup mumpuni Jiraiya-sama dari gerakan sangat lembut di setiap pukulan ataupun menghadapi serangan seperti seorang sudah sangat berpengalaman akan pertarungan"

"Aku tahu itu Asuma, aku tidaklah buta untuk tidak melihat pertandingan ini, aku hafal betul gerakan gerakan orang amatir bertarung dan sudah berpengalaman" tentu saja seorang sudah menempati tingkat [Legendary] pasti tahu perbedaan orang awam dan master jadi tidak heran kenapa bodyguard anaknya itu tidak berkutik saat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana tindakan anda untuk kedepan-nya Jiraiya-sama, pasti Shion Ojou-sama tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu begitu saja setelah mengalahkan Kidomaru seperti yang murid murid kurang beruntung lain" Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Hahhh aku terlalu memanjakan-nya saat kecil membuat Shion menjadi seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menghalanginya apalagi melarang, itu sangat tidak mungkin Asuma"

Penyesalan memang datang pada akhirnya, begitulah sekarang di rasakan Jiraiya sangat menyesali perbuatan-nya selalu memanjakan Shion, apapun yang di minta Shion pasti akan terlaksana menyebabkan kebiasaan ini menempel pada diri Shion sampai sekarang.

"Kurasa begitu"

Kidomaru bangkit mengusap darah di bibirnya. "Hahahaha menarik, ini sangat menyenangkan, aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini" Kidomaru tertawa lepas kemudian lingkaran sihir kuning muncul di kaki Kidomaru berlahan membesar sampai selebar 5 meter.

 _"I a get of divine"_

Mata Shion maupun Kaguya membola terkejut mendengar untaian mantra keluar dari mulut Kidomaru. "Jadi kau menganggap lawanmu lawan sepadan ya" ini adalah sebuah mantra [Endurance Body Magic] andalan Kidomaru.

 _"With the magic as the power of me and the body is a proponent of all the magic that there are"_

"Dia memang benar benar akan menggunakan-nya" Jiraiya ikut berkomentar. "Kidomaru pernah menggunakan ini saat turnamen tahun lalu, dengan mode ini, Kidomaru akan unggul dalam segi bertarung Hand Combat Jiraiya-sama"

"Bukankah ini akan semakin menarik"

 _"I use the magic for pleasure and with a magic anyway I feel life"_

 _"I use a blessing God to dominate everything"._

 **"Endurance Body Magic : "Hand Mode of Earnings"**

Lingkaran sihir berlahan naik ke atas sampai menutupi tubuh Kidomaru. Setiap penyihir memiliki [Endurance Body Magic] pasti bisa menciptakan jurus Original mereka sendiri seperti Kidomaru bahkan ada beberapa kasus seorang Wizard sudah mencapai tingkat [Super Wizard] memiliki [Endurance Body Magic] bisa membuat tubuh mereka menjadi monster menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi untuk bertarung yang memungkinkan pengguna mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan tidak bisa di miliki oleh sihir [Element Magic] dan sihir sihir lain-nya karena setiap Magic pasti ada kemampuan special mereka.

Blaarrrr...

Ledakan besar terjadi saat lingkaran Sihir Kidomaru mulai retak dan pecah. Lantai dasar terbuat dari material pasir tentu mengepus menutupi Kidomaru dan Naruto sebab itulah pandangan penonton terhalangi olehnya. Naruto menyipitkan mata mengoservasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sriinggg...

Insting veteran Naruto berfungsi, masih dalam keadaan sangat tenang, Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Kidomaru sedang mengarah ke wajahnya. Bisa di lihat Kidomaru terdapat tiga tangan berfungsi dengan sangat baik seperti saat Kidomaru masih menggunakan dua tangan. Naruto menyeringai kecil, ini sama dengan Kidomaru di masanya hasil percobaan Orochimaru atau bisa di kenal sebagai Sound Four Otogakure.

 _Itukah sihir andalan Kidomaru-san"_

 _"Di... Dia mempunyai tiga pasang tangan"_

 _"Dia hebat karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kepercayaan Shion-sama"_

 _"Pemuda kuning itu pun tidak kalah hebat"_

"Perubahan cukup bagus nak, kau mengingatkanku pada musuh ku saat masih muda dulu" alis Kidomaru berkedut kesal. "Nak? aku masih satu tahun di atasmu kaparat" tangan berada di tengah langsung Kidomaru gerakan.

"Tapi sayang sekali kau sangat mudah terpancing emosi menjadi sedikit berbeda dengan-nya" melepaskan tangan sebelumnya, Naruto memblok pukulan Kidomaru tanpa bergerak dari tempat itu. "Berhentilah berbicara kuning!"

Buaggg...

Buaggg...

Buaggg...

Setiap serangan Kidomaru pasti selalu di tahan Naruto sama seperti sebelumnya bahkan setelah Kidomaru menggerakan beberapa tangan secara bersamaan Naruto dengan tenang menghindari dan menangkis, memang setelah Kidomaru menggunakan mode ini, Kidomaru terus menerus menekan Naruto tanpa adanya serangan balasan dari shinobi kekal itu.

Suinggg...

Masih sama, serangan Kidomaru sama sekali tidak berguna di mata Naruto. Mendapatkan kesempatan Naruto rasa cukup, dia mengayunkan tangan kanan-nya cukup jauh mengincar dada Kidomaru sebagai sang target. Melihat itu, Kidomaru memposisikan dua tangan berada di barisan tengah untuk memblokir pukulan Naruto, dia tidak ingin terkena pukulan menyakitkan seperti tadi, dia sudah trauma untuk itu.

"Pertahanan cukup kuat namun cobalah lebih dari ini"

Buaaggg...

Kidomaru menggertakan giginya saat menahan pukulan Naruto membuatnya terdorong sejauh 5 meter ke belakang. Memang tertahan tapi bukan berarti pukulan Naruto sampai di situ saja.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menentukan pemenang pertandingan, Ufufufu~ sepertinya penjaga putri Shion akan malu" Shion memberikan tatapan tajam malah menurut Kaguya sendiri lucu. "Diam kau Kaguya"

"Ahh sepertinya kau sedang tertekan"

Grepp...

Kedua tangan dari keempat tangan Kidomaru menangkap tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang menekan dirinya. Kidomaru menyeringai, inilah kenapa Asuma mengucapkan Kidomaru akan unggul dalam mode ini.

"Oryaaa!?... "

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kidomaru mengangkat Naruto menggunakan tangan di genggamnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukan keterkejutan di sana tapi hanya tatapan seakan dia tidak peduli jika dia akan menjadi benda untuk di lempar oleh Kidomaru.

Wussshh...

Menggunakan tenaga penuh miliknya, Kidomaru melempar tubuh Naruto seakan Naruto adalah bola sepak. Tubuh Naruto berputar putar di udara, saat tubuh Naruto akan mendarat dengan kasar 30 meter dari sisi stadium namun ini bukan yang di harapkan Kidomaru, Naruto berhasil menapakan kakinya sempurna di tanah.

Buaggg...

Ini di luar rencana Kidomaru, dia pikir dengan menggunakan dua kali serangan secara berturut turut akan berhasil namun inilah yang terjadi, sebelumnya Kidomaru muncul di samping Naruto dalam kecepatan penuh-nya mengirim pukulan keras di sana.

Buaaggg...

Melepaskan tangan Kidomaru, Naruto mengatasi pukulan upper-cut sangat baik. "Jika kau setidaknya bisa membuatku bergeser, gunakanlah kecepatan 15 kali lipat dari ini anak nakal" apaaa!? 15 kali lipat, yang benar saja, bahkan ini sudah kecepatan penuh milik Kidomaru, sebenarnya seberapa gila musuh Kidomaru kali ini. "Ka-kau, jangan lah mencoba membual"

Buaggg...

"Aku berbicara apa adanya tapi kau tidak mempercayai, ya sudah"

Buaaggg...

Buaggg...

Buaggg...

Dalam setengah menit adu pukul tidak membuahkan hasil bagi Kidomaru bahkan di lihat Naruto masih belum bergeser dari tempatnya membuat frustasi salahkanlah pengalaman Naruto dalam pertarungan.

Kidomaru melompat mundur mengatur nafasnya, dia sudah merasa lelah sedangkan terlihat Naruto masih tenang tenang saja bahkan setelah menggunakan mode ini, dia tidak bisa memberikan satu pukulanpun pada Naruto. Kidomaru pernah melawan murid dalan tingkat [High Average] dalam sihir ini mampu membuat pukulan pada penyihir tersebut tapi ini, benar benar tidak bisa di banyangkan.

"Ok kurasa sampai di sini basa basi kita, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal lebih penting dari pada pertarungan membosankan melawanmu"

Sringgg...

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu tiba tiba Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya menarik pukulan keras pada dada Kidomaru dari sisi samping. Kidomaru terbelalak kaget menyiapkan kedua tangan untuk menahan pukulan Naruto.

Buaagg...

 _"Ce... Cepat sekali"_

 _"Kecepatan-nya melebihi Kidomaru-san"_

 _"Bahkan dia berhasil memukul Kidomaru-san, apakah benar dia anak SMA kelas satu"_

Naruto menekan terus tangan-nya membuat posisi Kidomaru sedikit bergeser. Tendangan tanpa adanya cakra itu melesat lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam serangan pembuka.

Buaaggg...

Kidomaru merasa pertahanan pertama kurang tepat segera menggunakan empat tangan memblok-nya. "Pertama lumayan, kedua apakah bisa menahan serangan" Naruto menurunkan tendangan-nya di gantikan dengan ayunan berupa pukulan secara vertikal di bawah. Kidomaru menyatukan tangan-nya menahan pukulan tersebut.

Buaggg...

Pertahanan kurang untuk menahan pukulan Naruto. Tidak mensia siakan kesempatan, Naruto melancarkan pukulan lagi.

Tap...

Satu pasang tangan telah hilang Kidomaru memanfaatkan tangan tersisa dari nya namun inilah kesalahan-nya, Kidomaru melupakan bahwa pukulan Naruto sangat luar biasa sulit di tahan.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar dari kesalahanmu anak muda"

"Ap-"

Buaggg...

Belum selesai Kidomaru membukan mulut untuk membalas ucapan Naruto, sebuah tinjuan langsung mendarat di pipinya cukup membuat seorang Kidomaru sedikit oleng ke belakang. "Setelah pukulan tadi bersarang, cobalah berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan"

Buaaggg...

 _Uuhuukk!?..._

Satu kali lagi Kidomaru terkena pukulan telak Naruto. Hanya dengan dua pukulan, Kidomaru sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya menandakan pukulan Naruto tidak main main meskipun tanpa adanya cakra.

Buuggg...

Sesaat membuat Kidomaru oleng, Naruto menarik punggung Kidomaru mengenai tendangan lutut Naruto. Kidomaru tidak berdaya melawan Naruto, stadium masih mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang, Kidomaru, murid berbakat Tokyo Academy babak belur oleh siswa biasa belum menunjukan debut-nya di dalam Academy.

 _Uhuukk!?..._

 _Cougghhh!?..._

"Kau tadi hampir memukul seorang perempuan bukan? bagaimana jika pukulan itu mengenaimu beberapa kali lipat?" Naruto menarik rambut Kidomaru sama persis yang di lakukan oleh Kidomaru pada Rin saat di kantin. Sedikit cakra Naruto alirkan pada tangan-nya menambah mengerikan-nya pukulan Naruto itu.

Buaggg...

Naruto belum melepaskan cengkraman tangan pada rambut Kidomaru langsung melayangkan pukulan keras-nya. Wajah Kidomaru sekarang telah lebam cukup parah hanya menggunakan satu pukulan saja. Tangan kiri Naruto biang kerok peninjuan wajah Kidomaru terdapat darah segar di sana, itu adalah darah Kidomaru.

Buaggg...

Buaggg...

Buaggg...

Naruto melakukan pukulan yang sama berulang ulang dengan kekuatan yang sama besar di setiap pukulan-nya. Hampir semua penonton pertandingan menatap ngeri adegan penyiksaan Naruto pada bodyguard Senju Shion itu.

Buaaggg...

Sekian kalinya tinjuan Naruto menghantam wajah babak belur Kidomaru tanpa ampun padahal Kidomaru sudah menjerit beberapa kali namun jeritan Kidomaru hanya sebagai angin lewat untuk anak dari Yondaime Hokage tersebut.

"Kurasa hanya pukulan saja kurang membuatmu puas, hmm bagaimana jika aku menggunakan lutut, bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan" Kidomaru dengan itu melotot kaget di ikuti penonton pertandingan ini. Apa!? lutut? yang benar saja, pukulan saja sakitnya sudah minta ampun apalagi ini.

"Ap-"

"Terima kasih kembali"

Selanjutnya adalah adegan yang di katakan oleh Naruto yaitu Naruto memegang bagian belakang kepala Kidomaru kemudian di adukan dengan lutut keras Naruto. Kejadian itu berlangsung selama hampir 2 menit lamanya sebelum Naruto melepaskan kepala Kidomaru membiarkan tubuh Kidomaru ambruk.

"Haahhh membosankan" Naruto menguap lebar berjalan tenang.

 _"Di... Dia mengalahkan Kidomaru-san, in-ini sangat sulit di percaya"_

 _"Mo... Monster"_

 _"Di-Dia bahkan hanya menggunakan kekuatan tubuhnya saja"_

Sayup sayup terdengar ocehan di stadium di tunjukan untuk Naruto. Shion sendiri di balkon menahan kekesalan-nya atas tindakan menurut Shion menjengkelkan. Terkejut? tentu saja, mengalahkan [Average] tanpa berusaha keras hanya menggunakan fisik saja adalah hal paling memalukan bagi Shion.

"Sepertinya aku telah mendapatkan kandidat cocok menjadi bawahan ku" mendengar kata kata Kaguya, kekesalan Shion bertambah, jika itu terjadi, kesempatan untuk Shion membalas perbuatan Naruto akan sangat sempit karena Naruto sudah berada di perlindungan sahabatnya.

"Jangan coba coba Kaguya, aku tidak akan melepaskan dia sampai dia berlutur memohon ampun dariku" Shion menoleh ke arah Kaguya di samping-nya mendapatkan balasan berupa senyum tipis. "Selama dia belum menjadi bawahanku, kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya Shion" dengan ini, kesempatan mendapatkan murid berpotensi seperti Naruto akan terbuka lebar menggunakan kebegisan Shion pada Naruto.

Kaguya sangat yakin Shion akan melakukan hal tidak manusiawi kepada Naruto setelah ini, Shion juga yakin Naruto tidak akan bertahan lama menghadapi Shion, disinilah seorang Kaguya datang mengulurkan tangan-nya pada Naruto agar Naruto mau menjadi bawahan-nya tapi satu hal Kaguya tidak tahu, dia tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dia hadapi ini..

"Kuharap juga begitu" Shion menghembuskan nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Kaguya tapi jauh di bawah lubuk hati Shion, dia juga menginginkan Naruto menjadi budaknya apalagi Shion sudah melihat kemampuan sasaran empuk di mata itu.

 _"Come on Beings Cursed"_

Lantunan mantra keluar dari mulut Kidomaru membuat Naruto beserta penonton mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan dari para penonton menatap Kidomaru dengan pandangan sangat terkejut, mereka tahu mantra apa yang di sebutkan oleh Kidomaru salah satu dari type dari sihir sihir di dunia.

 _"Animals as a curse for other beingsin front of him"_

 _"Come o my pet, I as your lord commands you to show your terrible form"_

 _"You is a good friend of me in a situation bloody and soldiers for me"_

 _"A monster has been bathed blood from other creature as the predators nature ?_

 _"Come!? ..."_

 _"Come!?... "_

 _"Come..._

 **"Summoning Magic : Curse Spider"**

 **"Curse Spider : Kyodaigumo"**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dengan beberapa simbol simbol rumit di tepi lingkaran sihir tersebut, lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu atau biasa di kenal oleh Magic World sebagai ciri khas dari [Summoning Magic] sihir dimana seseorang dapat mamanggil Magicial Beast atau jika di kenal dalam dunia shinobi adalah Kuchiyose no Jutsu bahkan penyihir dalam tingkat tidak biasa bisa mengambil senjata senjata militer jika penyihir tersebut dapat membayangkan tempat dari senjata itu sendiri.

Seperti sihir sihir lain-nya, sihir jenis ini sudah ada sejak penyihir terlahir di dunia tapi bukan berarti penyihir lain tidak dapat menggunakan-nya yaitu dengan mengikat kontrak dengan Magicial Beast namun penyihir tidak dapat menggunakan [Summoning Magic] seperti mengambil barang di tempat lain dengan kata lain penyihir hanya bisa memanggil Magicial Beast mereka saja sebagai patner bertarung yang solid.

Blaarrr...

 _Goaarrrrrr..._

Dari lingkaran sihir, laba laba raksasa berwarna hitam dengan kedelapan kaki berwarna abu abu, tangan laba laba tersebut terdapat kuku sangat panjang menambah mengerikan-nya laba laba tersebut. Dia membuka rahang membuah liur sang laba laba tampak menjijikan.

"Itu Magicial Beast milik Kidomaru, Magicial Beast termasuk kategori dalam [High Average] dengan Kidomaru mengeluarkan-nya sudah cukup menganggap jika Kidomaru menganggapnya musuh yang cukup berat" Jiraiya berujar tenang. "Anda benar Jiraiya-sama, belum lagi Kidomaru bergabung dengan Magicial Beast-nya"

Benar, penyihir dengan Magicial Beast dapat bergabung membuat pengguna mendapatkan kekuatan penuh dari Magicial Beast sendiri berarti jika Kidomaru menggabungkan dirinya sekarang sudah pasti kekuatan Kidomaru akan berada di tingkat [High Average].

Selama Kidomaru bertarung di sekolah, Kidomaru tidak pernah membiarkan Laba Laba terkutuk peliharan-nya bertarung secara live melainkan dengan bergabung bersama Laba Laba bernama Kyodaigumo itu.

 _"Itu tidak mungkin, Kidomaru-san mempunyai Magicial Beast sendiri"_

 _"Tamatlah sudah pemuda kuning itu, aku sungguh prihatin dengan-nya"_

 _"Astaga ini bukanlah pertarungan dalam level kita"_

Kekuatan besar tentu saja di bayar dengan bayaran besar pula, penyihir sudah bergabung dengan Magicial Beast akan menghabiskan mana mereka di gantikan mana sang Magicial Beast, bukankah itu bagus, penyihir bisa mendapatkan mana yang sudah terkuras di pertarungan berikutnya? tapi sayangnya mana manusia dan Beast sangat berbeda jauh, jika mana seorang manusia berwarna biru gelap maka Beast berwarna ungu tua sedikit gelap, jika mana Beast terlalu lama memasuki tubuh manusia akan berakibat sangat fatal bagi sirkuit mana manusia atau paling parahnya adalah manusia tersebut tidak dapat menggunakan sihir kembali karena sirkuit mana miliknya telah rusak.

Kidomaru dapat mempertahankan mode ini dalam 15 menit dan setelah Kidomaru menggunakan-nya, tubuhnya tidak akan bisa bergerak selama beberapa jam sampai mana yang telah terkuras sebelumnya terisi penuh itupun Kidomaru harus beristirahan sebagai pemulihan.

 **"Summoning Magic : Collected Magicial Beast"**

 _Aarrrrgggg!?..._

Secara berlahan Kyodaigumo terhisap ke tubuh Kidomaru menahan sakit dari proses penggabungan antara dirinya dan Magicial Beast. Berlahan namun pasti, dua tanduk kecil muncul di dahi Kidomaru di susul dengan kulit mulai menggelap bahkan otot otot Kidomaru yang tadinya hanya biasa biasa saja dengan ajaib langsung 2 kali lipat besarnya dari sebelumnya, rambut hitam di ikat ke belakang terus memanjang begitupula berubah warna menjadi coklat sedikit abu abu. **(A/N : Kidomaru Curse Mode)**

"Menarik... " jadi inikah yang menjadi musuh Neji dahulu saat mengejar Sasuke, tidak heran kenapa Neji bisa babak belur melawan Kidomaru meskipun kemenangan di genggam oleh Neji. Duarrr...

Pilar setinggi 5 meter tercipta di tempat tubuh Kidomaru berada, itu adalah pillar berbahan dasar mana kemudian beberapa detik setelah pillar tercipta, cahaya mana tersebut berlahan menghilang menampakan Kidomaru dalam [Magicial Beast Mode] berdiri memegang panah cukup besar berwarna kuning. Kidomaru sekarang lebih mirip dengan Laba Laba Humanoid dalam wujud ini.

"Hahahaha ronde kedua baru saja di mulai" menghentakan keki kanan-nya, Kidomaru menghilang ke 6 meter di atas sisi kanan Naruto menciptakan busur panah berasal dari lingkaran baru saja Kidomaru buat. Satu pasang tangan berada di bagian tengan menggengam panah kuning-nya sedangkan tangan bagian atas Kidomaru gunakan untuk menarik busur panah tersebut mengincar titik jantung Naruto.

 **"Spider Bow : Ripped of Horrifying"**

Syuuttt...

Blaarrrr...

Saat busur Kidomaru menyentuh tanah, ledakan kecil menciptakan lubang berdiameter 1 namun dengan dalam sekitar 80 cm tidak kebayang seberapa mematikan-nya jika mengenai tubuh manusia. Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya belum menunjukan sedikitpun ketakutan pada Naruto.

"Huuhhh menyerang dalam keadaan seseorang sedang lengah bukan perbuatan baik kau tahu"

Menghiraukan ocehan dari Naruto, Kidomaru melesat sangat kencang ke sisi lain Naruto, sekarang Kidomaru bertarung menggunakan siasat hit and run karena Kidomaru yang sekarang tidaklah bodoh untuk menyerang Naruto secara hand combat sama saja bunuh menyerahkan nyawa gratisan pada Naruto. Tiga lingkaran kecil muncul di tangan sebelah kanan bagian paling atas lalu Kidomaru memasukan tiga jarinya ke masing masing lingkaran sihir mengambil satu buah busur panah di setiap ketiga jarinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kidomaru menyiapkan posisi ketiga busur panahnya itu dengan masing masing jarak antara busur panah 5 cm, jika Kidomaru melesatkan bersama sama sudah pasti Kidomaru pikir Naruto tidak akan bisa menghindar apalagi kecepatan tembakan panah mencapai 70 km/jam di tambah jarak antara Naruto dan Kidomaru sekitar 20 meter, jarak yang cukup menguntungkan bagi seseorang bertarung menggunakan kecepatan seperti Kidomaru yaitu memanah.

Kidomaru memincingkan satu matanya mengincar bagian vital seperti biasanya, Kidomaru juga heran, kenapa pada situasi tidak bisa di bilang menyenangkan seperti ini masih tenang tenang saja, apakah Naruto itu kucing mengingat ada tiga guratan halus di pipi Naruto selayaknya kucing padahal sih kumis rubah memiliki 9 pasokan nyawa, hmm lain kali Kidomaru harus bertanya pada seseorang bagaimana cara membunuh kucing dengan cepat.

Siuutttt...

Tidak seperti panah pada umumnya, anak panah Kidomaru tidak bergerak lurus melainkan sedikit membelokan arah mereka saat kedua panah Kidomaru tidak menargetkan siapun tiba tiba berbelok ke arah Naruto membuat serangan Kidomaru menjadi 3 arah secara bersamaan dalam kecepatan tinggi, hanya penyihir pemilik insting sangat bagus bisa menghindari ini, itulah kira kira kata yang ada dalam benak Kidomaru.

Kenapa bisa anak panah Kidomaru berubah arah? Kidomaru memanfaatkan arah datang nya angin sebagai media pendorong anak panahnya, itu adalah satu metode yang Kidomaru terap kan pada satu buah busur panahnya sedangkan panah yang lain Kidomaru hanya sedikit memiringkan pergerakan memanahnya sekitar 15 derajat agar saat panah melaju kencang bisa berbelok arah ke tempat Naruto berdiri agar Kidomaru tidak susah susah memanah Naruto secara berturut turut, buang buang waktu saja.

Kidomaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan mengetahui lawan-nya tidak bergerak sama sekali saat panah telah menyentuh jarak 5 meter. Dengan kemenangan singkat ini, Kidomaru tidak perlu beristirahat seharian penuh di ruang kesehatan karena efek samping setelah menggunakan wujud [Magicial Beast] miliknya.

Wiuuusssh...

Namun tidak seperti yang di inginkan Kidomaru, dalam momen itu, Naruto terlebih dahulu mengeser tubuhnya ke belakang menggunakan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan dia begerser membuat anak panah dari kedua sampingnya hanya melewati 3 cm dari tubuh Naruto kemudian setelah melakukan ini, Naruto menggerakan dadanya membuat anak panah di depan dada melesat kencang ke belakang Naruto.

Duaarrr...

Duaarrr...

Duaarrr...

Ledakan terdengar serempak bersama anak panah Kidomaru mencium tanah, seisi studium di buat melongo tidak percaya atas tindakan ekstrem Naruto dalam menghindari serangan Kidomaru, kenapa tidak melompat saja, dengan melompat maka Naruto bisa menghindarinya tanpa resiko apapun, apakah bocah pirang ini sudah bosan hidup?.

Tidak mau memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk tenang, Kidomaru menciptakan busur panahnya kembali yang terbuat dari benang laba laba tersebut. Kali ini busur ciptaan Kidomaru dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya sudah menandakan jika busur panah tersebut sangatlah berbahaya.

Wusshhh...

Dari ketinggian 20 meter, Kidomaru masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya melesatkan anak panah-nya. Melihat hal ini, dalam sekali hentakan kaki, Naruto melompat sedikit salto ke belakang menghindari itu.

Blaarrrr...

Masih dalam kondisi sama, Kidomaru mendecih kesal kembali melakukan serangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Di sisi lain, Naruto menatap Kidomaru dengan raut kebosanan tidak mendapatkan tantangan sama sekali dalam pertarungan, Naruto akui Kidomaru hanya menyerang simple tapi jika orang tersebut lengah terkena serangan Kidomaru pasti akan langsung mati di tempat.

Swwussshh...

Swuusshhh...

Swuussshhh...

Beberapa anak panah Kidomaru lesatkan secara bergiliran namun Naruto berhasil menghindar itu dengan cara melompat secara sig sag ke belakang. Ok kurasa sudah cukup sekarang, Kidomaru menghilangkan panah-nya ke lingkaran sihir baru saja dia ciptakan.

Kidomaru merapalkan sihir secara berhati hati agar tidak satupun kalimat yang salah, satupun word dalam kalimat sihir mengalami kegagalan, sihir atau jurus di keluarkan Kidomaru akan gagal secara otomati begitupula lingkaran sihir sudah dia ciptakan.

 **"Spider Rain"**

Lingkaran magic tiba tiba memuntahkan lumayan banyak laba laba berukuran anak anjing, bentuk laba laba Kidomaru seperti wujud asli Kyodaiguma bahkan laba laba tersebut sudah nampak sedang mengumpulkan serangan berupa bola lengket benang dari laba laba itu sendiri.

 _"Ba... Banyak sekali"_

 _"Tidak heran kenapa Kidomaru berdiri di tingkat [Average] memunyai kekuatan seperti ini"_

 _"Sekarang apakah yang akan di lakukan pria kuning di sana?"_

"Pertandingan telah berakhir" Shion menyeringai kecil melihat jurus andalan Kidomaru sudah di luncurkan, mungkin bola putih benang laba laba tersebut sangat kecil namun jika mengenainya sudah lebih dari cukup membuat lawan mereka berhenti bergerak.

"Sayang sekali yah tapi bagaimana jika dia berhasil menghindar?" Kaguya mendesah kecewa, sihir ini adalah sihir Rank B meskipun serangan masih tergolong lambat namun banyaknya laba laba menutupi itu semua.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Apakah Neji pernah merasakan ini, aku terkejut kenapa kemenangan Neji di bayar dengan luka tidak bisa di bilang ringan" Naruto pernah melawan Kidomaru satu kali beserta Sound Four Otogakure secara bersamaan saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 saat mereka masih dalam jurus Edo Tensei namun itupun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hahahahaha kau tidak bisa lari lagi dengan ini, kemenangan mutlak berada di genggaman miliku lalu bagaimana jika aku tambahkan serangan lagi" nada bicara Kidomaru mulai arogan percaya dengan kemampuan-nya sendiri.

Lingkaran sihir besar muncul 30 meter di atas Naruto memuntahkan jaring laba laba yang akan memakan dirinya hingga tidak bisa bergerak nanti.

Bummmm...

Tapi sayang, Naruto tidaklah selemah itu untuk tidak menghindarinya, dia melompat jauh ke belakang hanya tinggal mengurus laba laba sialan di depan-nya. Tidak mungkin Naruto terus menghindar tanpa melakukan serangan.

 **"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Posisi laba laba masih belum menyebar luas berarti dengan menggunakan jurus ini mungkin saja Naruto bisa membakar habis mereka. Sebelum laba laba mendarat di tanah, bola api besar sudah melahap habis mereka tanpa perlawanan yang berarti di sana.

 _"Oi oi apa apaan itu"_

 _"Aku bahkan tidak mendengar dia merapalkan mantra"_

"In-Ini, ti-tidak mungkin" Jiraiya melebarkan matanya terkejut. Di samping Jiraiya, Asuma mengerutkan dahi bingung, sangat jarang seorang Jiraiya terkejut seperti ini. "Ada apa Jiraiya-sama"

Jiraiya kembali memasang wajah tenang miliknya. "Kau tahu bukan kenapa Manusia tidak pernah di serang oleh ras sebangsa Elf dan Beast?" Asuma mengangguk mengerti. "Tentu saja karena Ras Naga menjadi aliansi ras manusia, apakah ada yang salah dengan itu"

"Selama ratusan tahun, Dragon belum pernah menunjukan wujud mereka secara terang terangan atau bisa di bilang Dragon adalah penjaga manusia di balik bayangan termasuk legenda Five Dragon King sangat terkenal ini, dikatakan juga Dragon adalah satu satunya ras bisa melihat kilasan masa depan lewat mimpi mereka, sejarah juga menulis jikalau ada Dragon mengajarkan manusia sihir mereka akan terjadi hal hal besar di masa depan membuat Dragon memilih manusia terpilih mewarisi kekuatan mereka untuk kejadian di masa yang akan datang tiba atau manusia tersebut bisa di panggil Dragon Slayer. Manusia beruntung ini mendapatkan kekuatan dari sang naga yang begitu mengerikan termasuk [Element Magic] tidak membutuhkan mantra apapun untuk menggunakan sihir seperti anak itu menghembuskan api dari mulutnya seperti naga pada umumnya"

"Ja-Jadi maksud anda dia adalah seorang Dragon Slayer?" selama ini manusia biasa pengguna sihir sangat sulit untuk membunuh naga menggunakan sihir mereka namun beda dengan sihir Dragon Slayer dimana pengguna memiliki kekuatan dapat membunuh naga karena orang tersebut sudah mendapatkan kekuatan naga. "Begitulah Asuma, aku sungguh sangat terkejut mengetahui ini, kita mendapatkan satu Dragon Slayer di sekolah ini, informan ku telah mengatakan padaku sekolah lain telah mendapatkan penyihir Dragon Slayer, kemunculan para Dragon Slayer benar benar membuatku shock saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan"

Naruto lebih dari sekedar pembunuh naga, mereka salah mengira keturunan Kiiroi Senko itu karena memang benar untuk saat ini tidak ada seorangpun bisa memulai serangan tanpa adanya lingkaran sihir dan mantra jadi Jiraiya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Dragon Slayer.

"Ka... Kau, bagaimana bisa melakukan serangan seperti tanpa lingkaran sihir dan mantra" suara Kidomaru menggelegar di arena sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Sangat tidak mungkin manusia bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya" sekarang Kidomaru tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa lagi selain ini, sebenarnya seberapa gila musuhnya kali ini.

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan?" Naruto memandang Kidomaru masih dalam tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Acara ini sudah membuang waktuku yang berharga, akan ku selesaikan dalam satu kali serangan"

"Hehh satu serangan, jangan membuatku tertawa"

Buaggg...

Dengan kecepatan tidak bisa di lihat mata biasa, Kidomaru melakukan tendangan keras meskipun reflek Naruto menolong kali ini. "Kau masih terlalu naif tau tidak? aku tidaklah orang sepertimu hanya bisa membual"

Naruto melompat jauh ke belakang kemudian meregangkan otot ototnya dengan menyatukan kedua tangan lalu mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. "Nee bagaimana rasa jika kau terkena pukulan seekor monster"

Naruto melompat tinggi sambil mengumpulkan cara secukupnya pada tangan kanan untuk memukul Kidomaru. "Apa maksudmu bedebah?" Naruto tidak menjawab meroket kencang ke arah Kidomaru.

"S-Sensasi ini, ti-tidak mungkin" Kaguya melebarkan matanya sangat terkejut merasakan sensai seperti dia kenal. "Ti-Tidak salah lagi ini mustahil" Shion pun sama.

Jarak terpangkas hingga Naruto sudah 2 meter di atas Kidomaru. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kidomaru melompat menjauh tidak ingin terkena pukulan mematikan milik Naruto. Bukannya menghentikan pukulan-nya, Naruto malah menyeringai meninju tanah di depan mata.

Braakkk

 _"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan"_

 _"Apa dia tidak sehat"_

Perkataan bingung nimbrung di stadum namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena...

Crakkk...

Craakkk...

Blaarrrr...

Berlahan tanah di pukul Naruto retak seperti petir mengarah ke arah Kidomaru membuat guncangan hebat di area stadium sampai membelah Stadium beserta retakan tanah sebelumnya terbelah hampir menelan Kidomaru jika tidak melompat.

 **"Element Magic : Great Earth Wall"**

 **"Element Magic : Earth Shield"**

 **"Element Magic : Ground Pillar"**

Braakkk...

Tiga jurus Element Magic di keluarkan guru secara serempat membuat tribun tidak terkena dampat serangan Naruto. "Tidak mungkin! ini mustahil sungguh mustahil" kembali ke Jiraiya sangat terkejut melihat hasil pukulan keras shinobi kekal di depan-nya. "Ak-aku sungguh tidak mempercayai ini, tidak salah lagi, ini [Human Strenght] hanya di miliki oleh Shion-Ojou sama dan Tsunade-sama, bagaimana dia bisa memilikinya"

"Asuma cepat cari data tentang-nya, siapa dia sebenarnya" lingkaran sihir muncul di sisi kanan Asuma memunculkan sebuah Tablet tempat semua data para siswa. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, ketemulah data tentang Naruto di tampilkan dalam Tablet yang Asuma pegang. "Dia memiliki nama Naruto Arashi, sihir dia belum di ketahu karena hanya ini dia menunjukan bakatnya bahkan satelit kita tidak melihat dia bertarung saat Survival battle, dia siswa campuran antara Jepang dan Amerika sebagai siswa kelas tahun ajaran pertama, Squad, dia masih dalam golongan [Individu] atau belum memasuki Squad manapun sampai detik ini" Asuma mematikan Tabletnya memudian memasukan barang elektronik itu ke lingkaran sihir kembali.

Arashi artinya adalah Badai sama dengan arti nama Naruto yang di berikan Kushina dan Minato padanya. Jika Naruto menggunakan nama Namikaze atau Uzumaki pasti akan mengenggerkan sekolah mengingat Namikaze Uzumaki bangsawan sangat terkenal di Jepang, sudah cukup Lee saja yang tahu, dia juga meminta Lee untuk merahasiakan identitasnya untuk saat ini.

"Asuma"

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sama?"

"Setelah pertandingan usai, panggil dia ke ruanganku"

"Sesuatu perintah anda Jiraiya-sama"

Wajah ungu Kidomaru pucat basi sekarang, bayangan jika pukulan Naruto mengenai memasuki otaknya, sekarat mungkin atau paling parah adalah mati.

"Ara~ kau berhasil menghindar, tapi bukan masalah besar, bag-"

"A-Aku menyerah"

 _Hening..._

 ** _"Pertandingan antara Naruto Arashi dan Kidomaru di menangkan oleh Naruto"_**

And Done...

Rin Tohsaka : Tohsaka Rin, alasan kenapa saya menggunakan marga Rin di depan agar nama Rin bisa lebih kerasa lagi Jepang-nya, sebenarnya saya akan menggunakan Sara namun setelah saya berpikir dua kali, Sara akan menjadi anggota Clan Uzumaki mewakili turnamen antar sekolah dari Kyoto dan lagi disini Rin akan OOC sudah kelihatan sangat jelas di atas okay.

Sebenarnya ada kata kata yang lupa aku katakan di chapter kemari, karena lupa ya saya katakan saja sekarang, kepribadian Naruto pada fic Immortal saya ambil dari Film Crows Zero Takiya Genji, mirip bukan?, lagi pula saya suka dengan sifat Genji yang santai, tidak terlalu serius dan di samping itu dia juga kuat tidak pernah mengatakan omong kosong apalagi keberanian-nya mencoret nama Serizawa pada pertama kali dia masuk sekolah membuatku sangat tertarik untuk memberikan kepribadian Naruto menjadi seperti Genji.

Kekuatan Kidomaru saya samakan dengan Canon meskipun ada beberapa tidak sama baik dari serangan atau demagenya namun Kidomaru lebih kuat dari Canon, sihir di sini cukup banyak dari berbagai type, Summoning Magic sudah keluar di chapter ini entah apa lagi Magic yang akan keluar di chapter depan sampai kedepan-nya.

Dragon Slayer saya ambil unsur Fairy Tail ikut bagian dalam fic ini, jika Naga ada lalu kenapa Dragon Slayer tidak ada dan juga saya mengambil beberapa naga dari Fairy Tail baik itu Naga jahat atau Naga sejenis Igneel, kemunculan naga masih lama mungkin saat mendekati Festival Dragon tiba, pokoknya di nanti saja senpai hehehe. Ohh ya untuk fic lain saya masih belum ada mood untuk menulisnya paling nyicil beberapa ratus word setiap harinya maka dari itu nikmati saja fic ini dulu.

The Next Naruto Lucifer : 40 %

Uzumaki Naruto Phenex : 50 %


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan miliku tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented By** : Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi

 **Rating** : M [Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternative Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Pairing** : (?)

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... Bahasa Sangat Kacau... **Dont Like Dont Read** and Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3 The First Quest**_

 _Hening..._

 _Sampai..._

 _Prookk... Prookk... Prookk..._

 _"Pertunjukan yang bagus Blonde-kun"_

 _"Uwwooouuu aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini"_

 _"Kau berteriak di telingaku konoyaroi"_

 _"Kau juga bert_ _eria_ _k kampret"_

Bahkan kepala sekolah Jiraiya sempat shock memberikan applause di ikuti Asuma di samping-nya, hahh karena pertarungan ini membuat sebagian stadium rusak, mau tidak mau sekolah harus melakukan perbaikan lagi meskipun mereka menggunakan sihir untuk mempersingkat waktu pengerjaan tapi tetap saja.

Tatapan Naruto masih tenang melangkah ke arah pintu keluar Stadium tanpa memperdulikan tepukan pertepukan dari penonton. Dia memasukan tangan-nya ke dalam saku dengan sesekali menguap bosan.

Line Break

 _Ceklek_...

Ruangan kesehatan yang tadinya berisikan suara obrolan antara Lee dan Rin lansung senyam seketika Naruto membuka pintu ruangan pemulihan itu. Naruto memandang lurus ke depan tanpa adanya tatapan ketertarikan di matanya.

Senyum Lee mengembang sambil menghembuskan nafas Lee. "Kau tidak apa Naruto-kun?" sudah Lee duga ini akan terjadi, dia tidak melihat satupun goresan pada tubuh Naruto pasca pertarungan yang telah di lakukan sekitar 25 menit yang lalu. "Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri Lee, kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk hal ini" Naruto mengibaskan tangan-nya di depan wajah.

"Wakatta, lalu bagaimana dengan Kidomaru-senpai?" jika Naruto berdiri di sini masih dalam ke adaan sehat pasti Kidomaru lah yang sekarang terluka. "Mungkin hanya beberapa lebam di sana, siapa yang tahu" Naruto mengangkat bahu nya secara bersama sama.

"Uwooo kau hebat Naruto-kun bisa mengalahkan murid berbakat pada hari kedua mu bersekolah" Lee berucap sedikit berteriak. Lee tidak menyangka teman se-Asramanya bisa sekuat ini, yaa meskipun Lee tidak melihat pertandingan secara langsung tapi pasti video pertandingan ini sudah tersebar di wilayah sekolah termasuk lab Komputer, mungkin Nanti Lee bisa kesana.

"Tidak ada yang spesial Lee" tentu saja Naruto tidak perlu membanggakan pertandingan hanya melawan seorang bocah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lee, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke arah Rin sedang melamun. "Kau baik baik saja" suara datar dari Naruto mempertanyakan keadaan Rin.

Rin tersentak segera menggelengkan kepala untuk mengeluarkan fantasi nya. "Emmu ak-aku baik baik saja, terima kasih pertolongan-nya malah membuatmu mendapatkan masalah seperti ini" Rin membungkukan kepalanya dalam posisi masih bersendehan di ranjang-nya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada ucapan Rin terdengar sebuah penyesalan di sana, apakah mereka sebegitu takutnya dengan bangsawan sehingga menjadi seperti ini? memang apa bedanya bangsawan dan rakyat biasa? pribadi, Naruto beranggapan bangsawan maupun rakyat biasa sama sama memiliki derajat yang sejajar, mereka manusia sesama makan Nasi untuk apa takut? kecuali jika mereka menguyah batu, bisa menjadi alasan cukup kuat untuk tunduk.

"Bukan masalah besar, kau tidak perlu menundukan tubuhmu karena menyesal beranggapan kau merepotkan diriku, apakah yang di takutkan olehmu adalah bangsawan menganggap mereka akan bermacam macam denganku atas kejadian ini? kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan ku"

Sungguh baru kali ini Rin melihat seseorang baru saja berurusan dengan bangsawan masih bisa berbicara sesantai itu, apa Naruto tidak tahu atau memang tahu namun bodoh? apa Rin harus menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang seberapa merepotkan masalah ini?

"Ta-Tapi kau-" Rin tidak tahu lagi kata kata yang harus dia katakan lagi, otaknya sudah buntu akan kekhawatiran itu. Naruto mengembangkan sedikit senyumnya. "Kau gadis muda yang baik, kau tidak perlu menyesal atas kejadian ini" Naruto merogoh kantung-nya mengambil sebuah kantung berisikan uang hasil taruhan melawan Kidomaru.

Naruto melemparkan uang tersebut ke atas sebelum menangkapnya kembali. "Kita sama sama mendapatkan untung bukan?" keringat sebiji jagung mengalir di pelipis Rin maupun Lee sweatdrob. 'Di-Dia menolongku hanya karena uang? memang semua laki laki sama saja' aura berwarna ungu bergaris garis muncul di belakang kepala.

Lee tertawa di dalam hati, ternyata benar, teman se-Asramanya mata duitan God level. Naruto berdehem sebentar. "Maa lupakan itu, ak-"

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

Semua ruangan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara ketukan yang di lakukan oleh Asuma. "Bagi murid Naruto Arashi segera ke ruang kepala sekolah" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, apa karena dia menantang bangsawan dan mempermalukan Kidomaru yang di tonton oleh orang banyak? entahlah Naruto hanya menurut saja dulu.

Lee maupun Rin menatap Naruto khawatir, sudah Lee, Rin duga hasilnya akan seperti ini. Naruto menatap Asuma datar seperti biasanya. "...Katakan..." suara sangat dingin tercetus mulus dari mulut Naruto. "Katakan alasan apa yang membuat kepala sekolah mengundangku kesana? aku tidak akan menerima undangan ini tanpa alasan yang masuk akal"

Lee dan Rin langsung menatap Naruto tidak percaya berani mengatakan ini pada Asuma seorang Wizard sudah mencapai tingkat [Master] sebenarnya Naruto memang berani atau tidak peduli begitulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Rin dan Lee. Asuma menarik bibirnya tampak tertarik, baru kali ini ada murid Academy berani lancang padanya bahkan anak keluarga bangsawan tidak perna pernah berbicara ketus pada Asuma.

"Beliau hanya ingin mengetahui tentang Naruto Arashi saja, jika kau khawatir akan mendapatkan hukuman atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Shion-Ojou sama, itu tergantung tindakanmu sekarang" Naruto masih memasang tatapan dingin tidak berpengaruh pada aura intimindasi dari Asuma kecuali Rin dan Lee sudah tampak sedikit bergetar karena Asuma.

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman padaku? jika iya, coba saja lakukan kalau bisa membuatku jatuh" Naruto memberikan senyum mengejek pada Asuma seakan mengatakan _'Aura mu tidak berpengaruh apapun padaku, cobalah naikan lagi lebih dari ini'_ tentu saja Asuma menyadari itu, dia hanya berniat mengetes sejauh mana pertahanan Naruto dengan mengeluarkan sedikit aura miliknya.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya peringatan padamu" Asuma adalah putra dari kepala bangsawan Clan Sarutobi ke tiga sekarang masih menduduki kursi nya sebagai kepala bangsawan, selain Otsutsuki, Sarutobi juga sering memberikan dana pada sekolah sebab itu juga Asuma sebagai guru di takuti termasuk bangsawan juga tidak berani membantah ucapan Asuma namun dari itu semua, Asuma adalah guru yang baik tidak segan mengajari sihir sihir pada murid Academy jika ada yang memintanya.

"Ok baiklah tunjukan jalan-nya" Asuma berlahan menurunkan aura kekuatan-nya kemudian membalikan tubuh berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah. "Kau bisa mengikutiku" tanpa berbalik Asuma menjawab ucapan Naruto.

Naruto melangkah santai mengikuti Asuma menghiraukan tatapan khawatir dari Lee maupun Rin. Sebelum Lee mengucapkan pepatah kata, dia, Naruto menatap memotong ucapan Lee. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk itu, aku bisa menangina dengan baik" Lee membisu di tempat mendengar nada dingin Naruto.

Line Break

Naruto duduk dengan menyilangkan satu kakinya di paha tanpa sopan santun sama sekali. Di hadapan Naruto ada kepala sekolah sempat membuat Naruto sangat terkejut di awal pertama Naruto sekolah sampai Naruto terbawa merana akibat rinkernasi dari ayah angkat sekaligus gurunya Jiraiya dan rinkernasi ibu angkat 10.000 tahun yang lalu Senju Tsunade.

Naruto belum menunjukan ekspresi selain ekspresi kosong membuat beberapa guru termasuk Tsunade sendiri memandang tajam Naruto atas ketidak sopanan Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu. Tanggapan Naruto? tentu saja tidak peduli dengan tindakan-nya.

Jiraiya berdehem pelan mengusir keheningan ruangan megah tersebut membuyarkan tatapan tatapan tajam guru dan Tsunade. "Baiklah, kau tahu kenapa kau di panggil kesini, Naruto Arashi" Naruto menutup matanya sejenak lalu menatap semua orang di sini.

"Pertanyaan itu aku kembali kan lagi, kau tahu kenapa aku di panggil kemari? Kau itu bodoh ya? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku lalu dengan enteng-nya kau mengatakan hal tersebut? otak mu ini di taruh di mana?" kebiasan, kebiasan Naruto membuat lolucon menyakitkan kumat lagi. Naruto mengatakan menggunakan nada tidak peduli jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan dua Wizard [Legendary] dan [Master] bisa membuat Naruto mati kapan saja, itupun jika mereka bisa melakukan-nya.

 _Brakk_...

"Sopanlah pada orang di atasmu bocah! Kau pikir sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Berhentilah menggunakan ekspresi seperti itu seakan kau mempunyai persediaan nyawa " Tsunade menggebrak meja di depan-nya berteriak sambil berdiri. Meskipun sebenarnya Jiraiya sempat kesal, namun dia sadar ucapan bocah kuning di depan-nya tidaklah 100% salah, Jiraiya hanya menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, sudah memaklumi sifat Tsunade selalu keras tapi itu wajar saja menurut Jiraiya, seorang bangsawan baru saja di rendahkan.

Naruto memasukan jari kelingking-nya ke lubah hidung sedang menggali emas di tambang pribadi Naruto sebelum membuang hasil galian-nya ke sembarang tempat. "Sebentar! Kenapa kau marah? Apakah ucapanku ada yang salah? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya wahai Senju Tsunade terhormat, kalian mengundangku kemari bukan? dan bertanya alasan kenapa kalian mengundangku kemari? Kalian pikir aku ini _kodok_ bisa memimpikan masa depan? sebagai manusia normal, aku bertanya otakmu di taruh dimana? Pertanyaan wajar di sebutkan oleh orang berakal sepertiku, jika kalian menganggap ini hina'an maka di sinilah letak permasalah-nya, kau adalah makhluk tidak berakal normal, asumsiku benar atau salah?"

Kekesalan Tsunade semakin bertambah, benar ucapan Naruto, Jiraiya tidak menangkal itu, menurut buku yang pernah Jiraiya baca, _kodok_ adalah binatang mampu meramalkan sesuatu di masa mirip _mama loren_ meskipun tidak jelas, haahh Jiraiya bisa gila jika terus menerus bersama bocah kucing di depan-nya di tambah lagi istrinya sangat paranoid lengkap sudah kepusingan Jiraiya.

"Ka... Kau-"

"Sudahlah Tsuma, kita mengundangnya kemari untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran kita bukan untuk menjadi lawan tinjumu" Jiraiya menepuk bahu Tsunade, cucu dari Senju Hashirama itu mendecih kesal kemudian duduk dengan tangan di silangkan pada bawah oppai berukuran tidak lazim itu.

"Hohh aku suka ucapanmu orang tua, ternyata kau masih mempunyai otak dari pada nenek nenek dada kudanil itu" bagaikan tengah berdiri di sebuah tempat memiliki 100 derajat selcius, belahan mulai dari kaki sampai ke wajah, tubuh Tsunade memerah karena darahnya terus naik menguap sampai menimbulkan asap mengepul di telinga dan kepala Tsunade.

 _Huuhhh!?_...

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan lagi bertujuan mengurangi rasa kesal pada Naruto sedangkan suami dari ibu Senju Shion itu masih menatap insten Naruto. Mendapatkan tatapan itu, berlahan Naruto melangkan mundur sambil mengacungkan kedua tangan-nya kedepan seperti sedang menolak sesuatu.

"Hey _bung!_ Hentikan itu, aku sudah mempunyai pacar di luar sana okay lagi pula aku masih seratus persen normal dan masih suka dengan makhluk bernama manusia memiliki lubang"

 _Twitch!..._

Pertigaan muncul di kening Jiraiya, dia memang telah sabar untuk tidak kesal tapi kelakuan bocah ini benar benar menguji mentalnya. Naruto menghentikan aksinya menatap semua orang di sana menggunakan tatapan kosong sebagai ciri khas sebagai Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia kembali duduk di kursinya. "Jadi apa yang kalian ini tanyakan untuk mengobati rasa penasaran yang kalian alami?" Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tidak banyak... " Jiraiya sekarang mewakili teman teman-nya juga penasaran bagimana Naruto bisa menggunakan [Human Strength] di miliki oleh Tsunade.

Pertama kali Tsunade mengetahui ada orang lain bisa menggunakan [Human Strength] selain dia dan anaknya langsung menolak mentah mentah fakta tersebut namun setelah Jiraiya memberikan video pertarungan singkat Naruto dan Kidomaru, mau tidak mau Tsunade menelan bulat bulat kenyataan yang terjadi.

Kenapa bisa ada orang lain bisa melakukan pukulan mematikan [Human Strength] padahal sudah jelas Tsunade tahu, jurus ini masih dalam kategori rahasia belum di ketahui siapapun kecuali Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shion saja bahkan Clan Senju pun tidak mengetahui, itulah kenapa mereka penasaran tingkat tinggi ini.

"Pertama, aku ingin bertanya, siapa kau sebenarnya?" menguasai menurut Jiraiya sihir Dragon Slayer di tambah [Human Strength] dalam usia se-muda Naruto adalah hal yang sangat sulit di lakukan, Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade mencapai tingkat [Legendary] pada umur yang ke 45 berarti sudah 3 tahun mereka bertiga mendapatkan gelar [Legendary]. Jiraiya mengansumsikan jika memang Naruto sudah menguasai sihir Dragon Slayer dan [Human Strength] dengan sangat baik, Jiraiya yakin Naruto telah berada di tingkat [Emperor] mengingat api naga 3 x lebih panas dari api biasa di tambah [Human Strength] maka dalam umur ke 30 - 35 Naruto sudah mendapatkan gelar [Legendary] seperti dirinya, itulah asumsi Jiraiya.

"Pertanyaan legend, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Naruto menghentikan ucapan-nya menatap orang di depan-nya kosong. "Lalu? Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menjawab-nya?" Naruto menunjukan senyum licik sambil menyendehkan kepalanya di kursi kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Jiraiya menaikan alisnya entah apa maksud dari ucapan murid nya ini. "Ini adalah peraturan sekolah, semua murid harus memberikan identitas lengkap mereka beserta sihir apa yang di miliki oleh siswa tersebut" biasanya pada pendaftaran siswa, mereka harus mencantumkan type sihir mereka pada formulir pendaftaran namun tidak untuk Naruto, di formulir tercantumkan nama sihir kan? Tapi Naruto tidak mempunyai sihir! Jadi Naruto tidak salah kan dia tidak mengisinya?

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku bingung dengan peraturan sekolah ini, kalian meminta semua data tentang murid murid di sini, sebenarnya kalian ini Wizard [Legendary] atau murid Junior Highschool?" Naruto mengucapkan nada dingin di sana tanpa menjawab ucapan Jiraiya sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Apa sulitnya menjawab sebuah pertanyaan hah? Kami ini berada di atas mu! Kau hanya menjawab yang kami katakan dan selesai dengan cepat" Tsunade adalah seorang Wizard mudah terpancing emosi beda dengan Jiraiya bisa menahan emosinya, mendengar kata kata menurut Tsunade merendahkan-nya, tentu saja dia langsung naik pitam tidak menerimanya.

Bukan-nya takut, Naruto malah terkekeh hampa membuat semua orang menatap Naruto penuh pertanyaan. "Kalian mengaku sudah memasuki peringkat [Legendary] tapi tidak tahu arti ucapanku sebelumnya, oh hell aku mulai meragukan ini! Apa memang dunia ini penuh dengan omong kosong seperti kalian" seringai mengejek muncul di bibir Naruto, Tsunade melihat jelas seringai Naruto, menambah naik darah-nya Tsunade.

"Murid kurang ajar" sebelum pukulan Tsunade mengenai Naruto, hanya berjarak 3 cm saja, Jiraiya terlebih dahulu menghentikan pukulan tersebut. "Tenang-lah Hime, apa jadinya jika kau melanjutkan pukulanmu tadi? Pasti nama sekolah akan rusak dengan rumor seorang guru melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap murid mereka yang seharusnya kita jaga, pasti sekolah kita akan di pandang buruk atau paling parahnya Jepang akan menutup sekolah kita" benar, Jiraiya menghentikan pukulan Jiraiya karena dia tidak ingin nama sekolah menjadi buruk bukan untuk menolong Naruto.

Dengan nesu, Tsunade kembali duduk tidak membantah lagi ucapan Jiraiya apa adanya. Sekali lagi, Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas menatap Naruto masih sama dengan tatapan sebelumnya. "Begini saja, katakan pada kami, alasan kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, kuharap kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak kami keluarkan secara paksa karena melanggar aturan sekolah"

Naruto memandang lurus kedepan menggunakan mata violetnya. "Mengeluarkan heh! Aku bisa saja keluar dari sekolah, tidak lebih tepatnya penjara ini kapanpun aku mau tanpa perintah langsung dari kalian, masih sangat banyak sekolah lebih baik dari sekolah ini!"

Baru kali ini Jiraiya sangat kesulitan mengintrogasi seorang murid Academy karena biasanya murid akan langsung menjawab tanpa Jiraiya mengulang kembali pertanyaan, jika bukan karena rasa penasaran teramat tinggi, Jiraiya sudah pasti akan memberikan hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet selama satu bulan atau menyapu halaman sekolah tanpa menggunakan sihir, tapi yah apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah, bisa langsung katakan saja alasanmu, kau bukanlah satu satunya murid harus ku urus sekarang" Jiraiya sudah mulai bosan karena-nya, berbicara dengan Naruto selalu di putar putar tidak jelas. "Simple, seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, sebuah pengetahuan tinggi akan informasi lebih mematikan dari senjata manapun, tentu saja kalian pasti mengerti apa maksudku tanpa harus ku jelaskan lebih detail"

Senyap, semua terdiam mencerna kata kata yang masuk kedalam telinga mereka. Jiraiya maupun Tsunade tahu maksud arti kata kata Naruto, terserah seberapa hebat senjata atupun sihir di miliki oleh Wizard namun jika mereka tidak mengetahui celah untuk menyerang musuh, sama saja mereka menyerahkan nyawa secara cuma cuma tapi jika seseorang memiliki informasi tentang statistic baik itu kelemahan atau pun abillty musuh, hanya menggunakan satu buah pisau bisa saja mengalahkan musuh dengan informasi yang dia dapatkan.

"Baiklah pertanyaan berikutnya" zero, Jiraiya tidak perlu membantah lagi ucapan Naruto, sebagai seorang Wizard, Jiraiya juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seseorang menanyakan tentang kemampuan-nya. Permainan kata kata Naruto memang sangat tepat sasaran, Jiraiya mengakui itu di tambah sikap tenang Naruto, Jiraiya yakin Naruto akan menjadi monster yang sesungguhya di masa depan padahal di depan Jiraiya sendiri tengah duduk monster yang Jiraiya yakini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan [Endurance Body Magic] Human Strength?" inilah yang di tunggu tunggu oleh Tsunade. Dia penasaran, tentu saja, secara kan menggunakan skill [Human Strenght] sangat sulit di lakukan bahkan Shion yang di kadang kadang sebagai Genius from Senju masih 40% dari kekuatan [Human Strength] dan Tsunade tahu, Naruto sudah menguasai [Human Strength] melebihi anaknya, dari itu semua, hanya satu pertanyaan ingin Tsunade tahu, siapa yang melatih Naruto menggunakan-nya apalagi dia tahu [Human Strength] bukan sihir umum dapat di pelajari dengan mudah.

Sudah Naruto duga, hahh memang mereka pikir siapa yang menggunakan [Human Strength] terlebih dahulu! Secara normal, seharusnya Naruto memanggil Jiraiya bocah atau anak muda tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto belum brekspresi sama sekali. "Karena itu yaa~" Naruto menjawab dengan nada sing a song.

"Bagaimana aku menjawab-nya yah" Naruto melanjutkan. "Begini! Kita tahu di World Magic sangat banyak type sihir seperti Element Magic, satu penyihir ke penyihir lain pasti mempunyai sebuah sihir yang sama contoh-nya adalah Fireball, anggap saja aku bisa menggunakan-nya karena itu" jawaban Naruto tergolong singkat karena dia memang tidak terlalu peduli tentang ini.

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin Naruto Arashi! [Human Strength] adalah jurus original Senju Tsunade tentu saja untuk anak seumuranmu sukar di percaya melakukan-nya, katakan padaku, siapa yang malatih menggunakan-nya" Jiraiya tampak membantah ucapan Naruto. "Mau percaya atau tidak itu urusan kalian! Aku tidak peduli, dan soal pertanyaanmu itu, kita makhluk hidup tentu saja mempunyai hak privasi masing masing terutama diriku, meskipun kau adalah kepala sekolah Tokyo, kau tidak berhak mengetahuinya"

"..."

"..."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya menatap mereka datar. "Aku berniat sekolah di sini untuk menambah ilmu bukan sebagai guru kalian di sini, ingat baik baik kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade terhormat, jadi bukan Guru saja di hormati, kalian seorang Guru seharusnya menghormati keputusan dari murid kalian, aku bukanlah murid bodoh di sini hanya untuk mainan kalian saja, mengerti" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti di sana bocah, sebelum-"

"Sebelum apa? Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian dan ku harap kalian mengerti itu"

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari Tsunade, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut tidak menengok sama sekali ke belakang.

 *****Grinting*****

Sepergi nya Naruto, Jiraiya hanya memijit kening-nya frustasi telah di permainkan oleh anak belasan tahun itu. Dia pikir tadi berhadapan dengan siapa? Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto adalah shinobi pemilik ceramah no jutsu satu satunya di era shinobi, jika hanya melawan kata kata orang tua tersebut bukanlah hal yang menyulitkan bagi Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana anata?" Jiraiya menoleh ke arah istrinya. "Kita hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh, entah kenapa dia mengingatkan diriku dengan seseorang"

"Dan seseorang itu adalah mantan dari muridku dahulu"

Line Break

Naruto menghiraukan tatapan tatapan kagum sedang mengarah ke arah-nya tanpa memperdulikan bisikan biaikan berupa pujian padanya. Naruto melangkah ke arah ruang kesehatan telah Naruto tinggalkan beberapa saat yang lalu untuk bertemu dengan Lee tentu saja.

Posisi Naruto saat ini berada di lantai dua bisa melihat langsung jalanan Tokyo dari sini karena ketinggian lantai satu dan dua adalah 20 meter, sekolah yang sangat besar bukan?.

"Oii Naruto-kun!"

Suara seperti Naruto kenal terdengar nyaring di telinga, dia melihat Lee melambai ke arahnya beserta Rin di samping Lee sudah keluar dari ruang pemulihan. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung, bukankah seharusnya Rin belum di perbolehkan untuk keluar?

"Kau mau kemana Lee?" Lee tersenyum. "Aku akan mengatar Rin-senpai ke ruang Club nya sekaligus bergabung dengan Club ini" syarat membuat Club adalah memiliki anggota minimal 3 murid, sebenarnya Rin sudah mendapatkan anggota lebih dari 3 di tahun lalu tapi karena ulah usil Shion membuat anggotanya tidak kuat sampai memundurkan diri, Club yang di bentuk oleh Rin terancam akan di bubarkan jika tidak memenuhi syarat dari sekolah namun entah keberuntungan apa yang Rin sekarang dapatkan, dia baru saja mendapatkan anggota lagi yaitu Lee.

"Kurasa bukan sesuatu yang buruk, aku akan ikut"

Line Break

Sesampai di sebuah ruangan berukuran 10 meter persegi dimana Club milik Rin berasal, Club kecil kecilan sebab itu juga ruang Club ini sangat kecil dari ruang Club lain-nya. Naruto berada di belakang Lee hanya mengikuti Rin sejak tadi sampai Rin membuka pintu tersebut.

"Riiiinnnnnn... "

Suara feminim dari dalam terdengar nyaring mengagetkan mereka bertiga sampai muncul seorang perempuan bersurai red blood dengan poni belah pinggir menggunakan pakaian siswi pada umumnya memeluk Rin erat.

"Yo-Yokatta kau baik baik saja Rin, kau sempat membuatku jantungan saat mendengar kabar kau terkena siksaan dari Shion-Kaicho" Rin tersenyum kecil membalas pelukan dari si gadis. "Aku tak apa Erza, baruntung ada seseorang menolongku saat itu" Rin mengucapkan kata menolong ragu ragu karena dia tahu Naruto hanya memanfaat situasi itu untuk mendapatkan uang.

Erza lebih tepatnya Erza Scarlet teman SMP dari Rin sekaligus satu satunya anggota dari Club-nya masih tersisa sekarang. Erza melepaskan pelukan-nya menatap Rin. "Aku tahu itu Rin, aku sungguh berterima kasih pada orang yang menolongmu itu" Erza memang belum tahu siapa penolong dari sahabat masa SMP nya ini karena tidak sempat menonton pertandingan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Rin bingung, tentu saja secara kan dia baru saja sadar belum mendengar rumor yang akhir akhir ini sedang hangat di sekolah mengatakan Kidomaru telah di permalukan oleh anak kelas tahun ajaran pertama. "Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya dari mulut ke mulut siswa siswi Rin tapi ngomong ngomong, siapa mereka?" Erza menunjuk Naruto dan Lee berada di belakang Rin di balas oleh senyuman lebar dari Lee.

"Ahh mereka adalah siswa yang menolongku, Rock Lee dan Naruto Arashi" bagaimana bisa Rin tahu nama Naruto Arashi? Lee adalah jawaban-nya, Lee adalah type orang setia selalu menepati janjinya termasuk janji untuk tidak membocorkan nama marga Namikaze Naruto.

Erza terkejut dengan itu langsung membungkukan sedikit badan-nya. "Terima kasih telah menolong Rin, dia adalah satu satunya teman yang ku punya sekarang, bagaimana jadinya jika dia keluar pasti aku akan sendirian pada akhirmya, sungguh saya berterima kasih pada kalian berdua sudah menolong sahabatku ini" melihat itu, Lee menggaruk kepala belakang-nya bingung harus apa sekarang sedangkan untuk Naruto, dia menatap Erza kosong seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan-nya Erza, lagipula ini sudah kewajiban kita sebagai sesama siswa di sini" Rin mengumpat dalam hati, menolong apanya, Naruto bahkan hanya memperdulikan uang saja, dasar pirang mata duitan, begitulah umpatan demi umpatan yang Rin katakan.

"Benar kata Naruto-kun, kau tidak perlu membungkukan tubuhmu seperti itu" Lee mengibaskan kedua tangan-nya ke depan berkali kali untuk menyudahi perbuatan Erza menurut Lee tidak perlu di lakukan. "Benarkah? Sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih" Erza menegakan tubuhnya memberikan senyuman hangat pada Naruto dan Lee.

Alis Naruto kembali menyusut sebelum memberikan senyuman kecil namun tulus tanpa sepengetahuan dari orang di sana. Senyuman itu sama seperti orang pernah Naruto kenal, senyum Naruto yakin 100% sama.

 _'Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu di sini'_

"Baiklah ayo masuk, aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman atau cemilan sebagai seorang tamu" Rin berucap menyuruh Naruto dan Lee untuk duduk di balasan anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

Line Break.

Tiga hari telah berselang, selama empat hari Naruto bersekolah di sini, sudah lebih dari 4 Club menawari Naruto untuk bergabung dengan mereka bahkan selama ini Naruto belum memasuki Squad manapun beda dengan Lee sudah masuk di dalam organisasi yang beranggotakan Rin, Erza dan Rin.

Naruto pernah mendapatkan tawaran dari Rin untuk memaski Clubnya namun dengan senyum palsu yang di ajarkan oleh Sai, Naruto menjawab _'Gomen, bukan-nya aku menolak ajakan kalian tapi aku memang tidak mau menjadi anggota Club mlarat ini. mungkin lain kali saja'_ alasan akal akalan Naruto saja membuat Rin ataupun Erza sangat kesal ingin sekali mereka mencincang Naruto sampai bagian terkecil sekalipun.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidaklah mata duitan, dia hanya menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba tiba muncul di otaknya seperti kata melarat seperti jalangkung datang tak di undang pulang tak di antar ke pikiran-nya, ya begitulah di tambah lelucon agak menyakitkan Naruto bisa kumat kapan saja.

Naruto memang bukan anggota Club tapi bukan berarti dia tidak di perbolehkan untuk datang, dia sering datang berkunjung baik hanya sekedar numpang bolos pelajaran tidur di sana atau mengikuti Lee saja. Alasan kenapa Naruto tidak bergabung adalah, dia ingin melihat potensi anak muda sekarang. Dia akan bergabung jika waktunya telah tepat entah itu kapan terjadi.

Saat ini Naruto dan Lee sedang menghadap ke arah mading sekolah melihat Quest mereka cocok. Pelajaran membosankan lah alasan Naruto melakukan Quest, lebih mengikuti Quest dari pada duduk di kelas membosankan di ceramahi guru.

Naruto tahu selama tiga hari ini dia tengah di awasi oleh beberapa guru yang hadir dalam pertemuan-nya dengan Jiraiya dan beberapa siswa Naruto asumsikan adalah pesuruh dari Senju Shion. Dia tidak tahu kapan Shion akan beraksi tapi yang pasti, sejauh apapunn usaha mereka, akan membuahkan hasil berupa kekosongan saja.

"Aku sudah menemukan Quest cocok untuku Lee namun hanya untuk dua orang saja, itupun sudah ada yang mengambilnya, sampai jumpa Lee, semoga kau menemukan Quest cocok untukmu" Lee membalas dengan senyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan saat Naruto bergegas pergi ke tempat pengambilan Quest.

Skip Time

Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah sebuah ruangan pengambilan Quest oleh para murid Tokyo biasa lakukan. Mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, setelah menerima jawaban langsung, dia membuka pintu tersebut menampakan 2 siswi menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli menyusup kedua murid tersebut duduk di sana. "Apa kau akan mengambil sebuah Quest?" Naruto menatap lurus ke depan seseorang pernah Naruto kenal bersurai putih tergerai panjang, mata perak indah menawan siswi tersebut miliki.

Naruto bisa melihat tag name di bagian dada kiri siswi tersebut bertulisakan _'Ryuzetsu_ ' sang Fuku Kaicho Tokyo Academy dan juga teman dari Senju Shion selain Otsutsuki Kaguya. Meskipun dia bukan dari keluarga bangsawan tapi keluarganya lah salah satu pemberi saham terbesar pada Tokyo Academy. Meskipun begitu, dia memiliki sifat keterbalikan dari Shion, memang dia selalu memasang wajah datar, tegas dan strict tetapi dari itu semua, dia ada adalah Fuku Kaicho yang sangat baik meski jarang di ketahui oleh siswa Tokyo Academy memandang Ryuzetsu dengan tatapan takut.

"Bukan! Tapi mau potong rambut, kau pikir aku di sini untuk apa? Apakah semua murid pemilik jabatan tinggi sebegitu bodohnya?" adalah jawaban Naruto acuh tak acuh. Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi sebelah kanan? Yah walaupun memang Ryuzetsu akui dia yang salah tapi tetap saja ini membuatnya naik darah. Sedangkan untuk siswi berada di samping Naruto hanya terkikik geli melihat adegan absurd tersaji di depan-nya.

"Hey pirang! Bisa kau jaga sopan santunmu?" Ryuzetsu menunjuk Naruto masih dalam raut wajah tidak peduli. "Aku sudah sopan Hane Kaeri _(gadis nakal)_ kau saja yang buta" Naruto tidak menperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Ryuzetsu mengarah ke arahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu pirang, aturan di ruangan ini adalah menjaga kata kata untuk tetap sopan" Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Kau mengatakan di ruangan ini kan? Nah aku ingin bertanya, ruangan pengambilan Quest di tempati oleh siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku bodoh"

"Lalu setiap ada seseorang datang ke ruangan ini biasa di sebut tamu, iya kan?"

"Seluruh dunia juga sudah tahu itu, dasar kuning _tai_ "

"Dan sekarang, kau bisa menganggapku apa?"

"Tamu"

"Biar ku jelaskan lagi peraturan yang kau sebutkan tadi, aturan di ruangan ini adalah menjaga kata kata untuk tetap sopan, bisa di garis bawahi, untuk seseorang di ruangan ini bukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya aku juga sudah tahu"

"Nah aku ini tamu, seseorang bukan sebagai pemilik ruangan, apakah pantas aku mengikuti peraturanmu?"

"Tentu saja ti- _argggggg_ tapi tetap saja kau harus mematuhinya"

Ryuzetsu menjambak rambutnya frustasi tidak menerima pernyataan fakta dari Naruto. Baru kali ini seorang Ryuzetsu di buat frustasi habis habisan oleh seorang murid dalam permainan kata kata. Seringai mengejek timbul di sudut bibir Naruto merasa menang dengan itu.

"Dasar Tsundere"

"Ap-apa kau bilang"

"Tsundere, Yanderee, Kuderee"

"Ka-Kau-"

"Ok hentikan ini, aku disini untuk mengambil sebuah Quest bukan untuk berdebat denganmu mengerti!" Ryuzetsu mengalah langsung mengambil tempat duduknya kembali memasang wajah datarnya sempat menghilang itu. Ryuzetsu mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Jadi misi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Misi Rank C mengantar sebuah paket ke sekolah Kuoh Academy" jawaban Naruto singkat membuat gadis di samping menatap Naruto berbinar binar. "Kebetulan sekali, Quest ini memang harus cepat cepat di selesaikan, baiklah siapa namamu kuning?"

"Naruto Arashi" Ryuzetsu menulis nama Naruto di buku catatan Quest biasa Ryuzetsu gunakan. "Baiklah untuk Naruto Arashi dan Shido Irina, kalian bisa mengambil paket kalian di ruang penitipan barang"

Shido Irina adalah seorang murid kelas pertama, siswi bersurai coklat panjang di ikat Twinstail menjadi salah satu siswi masuk di dalam Squad [Swordsman] bahkan dalam sparing, dia berhasil mengalahkan seorang murid laki laki sesama pengguna pedang pada saat hari pertama mereka memasuki Squad [Swordsman] cukup hebat untuk anak perempuan sering di remehkan bisa membuktikan jika perempuan tidak selemah yang mereka kira.

Line Break

"Shido Irina, salam kenal Arashi-san" Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung, bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu nama-nya? Padahal di Academy, dia tidak mempunyai teman selain Lee, Rin dan Erza saja. "Kau sudah tahu namaku bukan? Berarti aku tidak usah repot repot memperkenalkan diri lagi sekarang" Naruto duduk di dalam sebuah kereta memandang keluar jendela tanpa menghiraukan pandangan berbinar binar dari Irina.

Irina tahu siapa Naruto, seorang murid sudah membuat sekolah geger berhasil mengalahkan Kidomaru dalam mode [Half Magicial Beast] tanpa mengeluarkan banyak mana bahkan sampai membuat setengah stadium hancur.

Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali melihat Naruto masuk ke ruangan Quest beberapa saat yang lalu, Irina sempat terkejut melihat siswa cukup Irina kagumi datang, bukan karena suka atau apa! Tapi dia kagum saat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kidomaru, dia melihat itu mengira sejak awal Naruto akan kalah telak dengan Kidomaru karena Irina tidak bisa merasakan sedikitpun aura mana pada diri Naruto membuat Irina sangat yakin Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Pertama Irina melihat Naruto berhasil menghindari satu per satu serangan Kidomaru dengan mudah menganggap nya wajar karena pasti Naruto melatih Hand Combatnya hingga seperti ini namun saat Naruto menunjukan Ninjutsu perubahan elemen Katon, Irina benar benar sangat terkejut melihatnya.

Kheh menilai buku dari sampulnya, Irina sekarang tahu arti peribahasa tersebut sering Irina dengarkan ternyata memang benar benar nyata. Naruto adalah salah satu murid belum mengikuti Squad manapun sebab itu juga sering Irina lihat beberapa pembimbing Squad mulai dari [Archer] sampai [Swordsman] mengundang Naruto namun harus kecewa pada akhirnya.

Jarak antara Tokyo Academy dan Kuoh Academy cukup jauh sekitar 1 jam jika menggunakan kereta seperti ini. Paket yang di bawa oleh Naruto dan Irina hanya sebatas kotak obat di butuhkan Kuoh Academy oleh pengguna [Healer Magic] terbaik se-Jepang Senju Tsunade.

Line Break

Kuoh Academy adalah sekolah satu satunya terletak di kota Kuoh, Jepang. Sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah di dirikan oleh pemerintah namun di bangun oleh keluarga bangsawan Gremory dan Sitri. Kuoh Academy sekolah mendapatkan peringkat kedua dalam kompetisi turnamen antar sekolah di selenggarakan tahun lalu masih di bawah Kyoto Academy setelah kalah dengan perwakilan Kyoto.

Prestasi yang gemilang bukan? Kuoh Academy menjadi juara bertahan 4 - 2 besar saat ini dalam Grand Match Magic meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Kuoh belum pernah mengalami menjadi juara pertama, mereka pernah mendapatkan juara beberapa belasan tahun yang lalu saat Kuoh mendapatkan para monster sebagai bintang Kuoh Academy.

Sekolah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo Academy, bahkan jika di perhatikan baik baik, besar dari Kuoh Academy sama persis dengan Tokyo Academy di tambah juga beberapa bangsawan elite bersekolah di sini, benar benar sekolah absurd.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke gerbang besar bertuliskan Tokyo Academy menggunakan Fiddums Family sebagai style tulisan tersebut. Naruto berhenti melangkah menatap datar Kuoh Academy. Terlihat beberapa siswa siswi berlalu lalang menjalani aktifitas mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tanda tanya kenapa ada murid sekolah lain berada di sini.

"Kita lihat, adakah yang menarik dari sekolah ini... "

And Done...

Holaaa kembali lagi bersama saya di fic Immortal, saya telah update chapter 4 sebelum satu minggu tiba meskipun sedikit lama dari waktu update biasanya. Saya mohon maaf untuk itu sungguh, akhir akhir ini mood saya memburuk dalam menulis fanfic entah apa ysng terjadi.

Oke lah langsung saja pada intinya, 3 Chara telah keluar di chapter ini yaitu Erza, Ryuzetsu dari Naruto Movie : Blood Prison, kemudian ada si kawaii Shido Irina menjadi siswi Tokyo Academy. Untuk saat ini memang saya tidak membuat Naruto bergabung dengan Lee, Rin dan Erza seperti yang di penjelasan di atas, Naruto akan bergabung dengan mereka sudah waktunya tiba.

Alasan kenapa saya menaruh Erza di fic Immortal? Saya ada alasan khusus kenapa saya melakukan-nya yaitu berhubungan dengan pertanyaan senpai yang di ajukan beberapa chapter yang lalu yaitu tentang pasangan Naruto selama ini, yah pair Naruto memang masih rahasia dan seorang Erza Scarlet ada hubungan-nya, jadi sabar saja okay hahahaha.

Misi Naruto pertama adalah mengantarkan paket dari Tsunade untuk Kuoh Academy, otomatis juga Naruto akan bertemu dengan chara dari DxD entah itu siapa mungkin juga Naruto akan terikat dengan konflik internal Kuoh Academy, tapi saya tidak bisa janji loh hahahaha.

Chapter ini belum ada pertarungan okay mungkin chapter depan atau kedepan-nya tapi yang pasti untuk saat ini hanya berbicara untuk menyelesaikan sebuah urusan seperti saat Naruto di undang oleh Tsunade dan Jiraiya, Naruto menggunakan kata kata untuk menghadapi mereka meskipun Tsunade sempat akan memukul Naruto.

5000 word kurasa cukup untuk setiap chapter, tidak lebih tidak kurang alias porsi cukup. 5k itu sudah banyak loh, itupun saya mengaharuskan memeras otak untuk mendapatkan 1000 Word selama 4 jam agar bisa update hari ini.

Untuk senpai penanti kedua fic saya harap tunggu nikmati fic ini dulu, saya masih menyicil untuk Uzumaki Naruto Phenex baru 3000 word sedangkan The Next Naruto Lucifer 2000 word lebih, akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, jaa ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Immortal**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan miliku tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented By** : Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi

 **Rating** : M [Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternative Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Pairing** : (?)

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... MultiCharaAnime [Maybe]... Bahasa Sangat Kacau... **Dont Like Dont Read** and Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4**_ _ **. Arc Kuoh Part 1**_

"Jadi kalian menjadi utusan dari Tsunade-dono untuk mengantarkan paket ini?"

Irina dengan senyuman mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan pria berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan keatas, sedangkan di samping pria tersebut terdapat seorang wanita di perkirakan berumur 25 tahunan bersurai perak beberapa rambutnya di ikat kepang kemudian menggunakan pakaian dress panjang di bawah lutut berwarna biru yang di perkirakan adalah asisten orang pertama.

"Yah namaku Shido Irina sedangkan dia yang sedang berdiri sambil menyendehkan tubuhnya di pintu adalah Naruto Arashi, kami murid kelas tahun pertama Tokyo Academy" senyuman mengembang di bibir Irina. Dia munjuk Naruto menggunakan jempolnya ke arah Naruto sedang memejamkan mata sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan antara Irina dan kepala sekolah Kuoh Highschool.

Mata blue green milik kepala sekolah itu menatap Naruto sedikit memincingkan matanya seperti sedang mengoservasi sesuatu. _'Dia! Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun padanya selain aura seorang manusia tanpa ada nya sihir, apa memang dia menekan aura-nya sampai titik terendah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, jika dia melakukan-nya pasti aku merasakan sedikit dari aura-nya atau memang dia hanya mempunyai sedikit sihir sehingga tidak bisa kurasakan?'_ si kepala sekolah kebingungan sekarang, dia adalah seorang Wizard sudah menempati posisi [Super Wizard], tentu saja jika hanya merasakan aura bukanlah hal yang menyulitkan untuknya. Ini benar benar aneh, baru pertama dia mendapatkan seseorang sulit di rasakan aura-nya.

"Namaku Sirzechs Gremory, kepala sekolah Kuoh Academy" senyuman mengambang di bibir pria bernama Sirzechs tersebut sebagai jawaban-nya. "Jadi tugas kami di sini sudah selesai, kami undur diri untuk pulang ke Academy kami, Sirzechs-sama"

Nada formal keluar dari mulut mungil Irina. Tentu Irina harus melakukan ini mengingat dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, di Jepang Sirzechs Gremory di kenal sebagai Crismon Destruction sudah memasuki tahap [Super Wizard] di usia mudanya di dukung dengan sebuah sihir type Offspring Magic dimana seorang Wizard mempunyai sihir tidak di miliki oleh Wizard lain termasuk sihir keturunan atau bisa di sebut Kekai Genkai dalam dunia shinobi.

"Tunggu!"

Sebelum Irina beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Sirzechs terlebih dahulu bersuara untuk menghentikan tindakan Irina selanjutnya. Irina mengerutkan dahi bingung, bukankah sekarang saatnya untuk pulang dan juga sebenarnya Irina menerima Quest ini adalah untuk bertemu sahabat masa SMP yang bersekolah di sini. Sirzechs mengambil secarik surat dari balik koper mini tempat obat obatan di simpan rapi kemudian membacanya sebelum Irina bertanya.

"Quest kalian tidaklah sampai di sini saja, di tuliskan pada secarik kertas ini bahwa kalian harus membantu Kuoh Academy sampai hari esok tiba dengan mengurus beberapa murid terluka setelah Turnamen sekolah Kuoh Academy selesai"

Kuoh Academy sudah mencari wakil mereka untuk Grand Match Magic beberapa jam yang lalu. Setiap sekolah tentu saja bebas memilih waktu kapan Turnamen di adakan dan Kuoh Academy pasti sudah mendapatkan perwakilan beda dengan Tokyo Academy yang di adakan 3 minggu dari sekarang padahal baik siswa kelas satu dan kedua belum mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti Turnamen tersebut.

Sistem Turnamen tidak semua siswa bisa mengikuti. Squad atau kelompok memilih wakil mereka minimal 2 perwakilan yang akan menjadi patner bertarung. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu jika misinya akan seperti ini?" di mading yang Irina lihat, ini tidak di tuliskan untuk melakukan ini, mereka hanya di perintah untuk mengantar paket tidak lebih dari ini.

"Mungkin juga Tsunade-dono tidak mengingatnya untuk menulis, jadi apakah kalian akan menerimanya?" Irina terdiam lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke arah Naruto sudah mulai membuka mata. Tahu arti maksud dari Irina, Naruto melangkah pelan masih memasang wajah dingin-nya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Sebentar!" Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke arah Naruto mengucapkan demikian. "Kita sebagai murid akan menerima sebuah Quest yang di tuliskan di dalam mading, mau itu kesalahan sekolah mau tidak, itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kami, di sini kami hanya di perintahkan untuk mengantarkan paket bukan sebagai suster jadi kami berhak menolak untuk melakukan-nya"

Pribadi Naruto sendiri, dia berpendapat kesalahan sekolah adalah tanggung jawab sekolah bukan murid jadi apakah berhak murid bertanggung jawab yang bukan kesalahan mereka. Ya meskipun ini masalah sepele tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah kesepakan yang tertulis pada saat pertama kali menerima Quest.

"Itu memang benar Arashi-san tapi kalian sudah menerima misinya bukan? Itu harus di lakukan hingga tugas selesai jikapun kalian menolaknya maka bayaran hangus saat itu juga"

Bayaran? Sirzechs pikir Naruto sangat peduli dengan bayaran Quest? Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli tentang uang, dia hanya menerima misi hanya untuk mengusir bosan-nya saja tidak lebih. Bagi murid Academy umum mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan Quest karena bagaimanapun juga ini sudah berada di tengah jalan, tanggung untuk tidak melanjutkan-nya tapi bagaimana dengan Irina? Meskipun Naruto sangat dingin pada orang baru saja dia temui namun dia tidak suka sebuah usaha di bayar dengan sia sia termasuk usaha Irina untuk mengantarkan paket.

"Jika hal tersebut terjadi kau sama saja melanggar sebuah aturan telah Jepang tetapkan tentang Quest untuk murid Academy, kau tahu apa artinya jika kau membatalkan begitu saja kesapakatan telah di tetapkan? Kementerian sihir benar benar akan menindak lanjutkan masalah ini atas kelakukan mu termasuk ke dalam tindakan Korupsi"

Naruto duduk di bangku telah di sediakan kemudian menyangga dagunya menggunakan tangan yang di letakan di atas menatap Sirzechs beserta seringai tipis dan mata memincing membuat langkah Sirzechs berhenti bergerak. Sirzechs pikir dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Mereka pikir Naruto tidak tahu jika membahas hal ini bisa di memanfaatkan kapan saja! Naruto sudah hidup jauh jauh hari lebih lama dari pada kedua Wizard di depan-nya, tentu saja Naruto tidaklah sebodoh anak murid Academy biasa.

Melihat Sirzechs terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendenggar jawaban berupa gempuran dari Naruto, sang asisten kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Ini adalah kesalahan bagi Tsunade-dono dan Tokyo Academy dalam menulis papan Quest mereka, dan tentu saja kami perwakilan dari Kuoh Academy tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, lalu kenapa Tsunade-dono tidak memberi tahu spisifik tentang Quest yang di jalani, di sini kami hanya meminta apa yang kami inginkan tidak lebih"

Suara datar dari asisten Sirzechs membuat Irina sedikit merinding di buatnya. Asisten sekaligus Istri dari Sirzechs bernama Grayfia Lucifuge seorang Wizard memiliki gelar sendiri yaitu _'Ice Princess Annihilation_ ' pemilik sihir [Element Magic] es cukup kuat membuatnya sekarang berada di tingkat [Low Emperor]. Sirzechs tersenyum atas jawaban sang istri mungkin saja membuat kedua remaja di depan-nya bungkam dan menurut tapi inilah jawaban putra Yondaime Hokage itu.

"Nah kalian tahu siapa yang di salahkan di sini! Yaitu Senju Tsunade ataupun pihak sekolah salah membuat Quest untuk kami jadi apakah pantas seseorang di salahkan untuk perbuatan tidak pernah di lakukan"

Irina sendiri, dia memilih bungkam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia memang tidak terlalu bisa membahas masalah ini, biarlah Naruto saja yang melakukan-nya dengan di dukung sifat tenang milik Naruto sebagai suport setiap langkah yang Naruto pilih. Sirzechs tidak habis pikir sekarang dengan tindakan Naruto ini, menurut pandangan Sirzechs, Naruto masih berada di tingkat [Average] tingkat umum bagi murid SMA atau paling tinggi adalah [Low Master] bisa bisanya berbicara lancang pada kedua Wizard senior ini.

"Hal ini biasa terjadi, sifat umum manusia adalah lupa akan sesuatu jadi wajar wajar saja pihak Tokyo Academy lupa menulis secara detail Quest yang kami ajukan! Sebagai seorang murid, tentu saja kalian harus mempertanggung jawabkan Quest telah di tanda tangani Quest tersebut sampai ke tahap finishing"

Kali ini Sirzechs buka suara. Sifat wajib manusia adalah pelupa, tidak ada manusia di muka bumi yang paling sempurna bahkan jika seorang Wizard memiliki ratusan mantra sihir baik tingkat tinggi maupun tingkat rendah dia akan melupakan satu atau dua mantra sihir miliknya, itulah sifat alami manusia, Naruto tahu itu tanpa harus di jelaskan untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebelum seorang siswa menjalankan sebuah Quest, mereka harus menandatangi seperti selayaknya kontrak kerja agar siswa tersebut tidak kabur dari Quest telah di terapkan, setidaknya Wizard tersebut harus menyelesaikan Quest itu sampai tahap finishing meskipun di bayar dengan kegagalan tapi yang penting sang Wizard telah berusaha sebaik mereka bisa untuk menyelesaikan Quest. Jika murid Academy menghentikan Quest secara sepihak di tengah jalan maka tidak ada cara lain untuk mengakhiri permasalahan ini selain menggunakan jalan hukum. Itulah salah satu peraturan yang telah di terapkan oleh kementrian sihir Jepang.

"Kau berkata tentang sifat umum manusia? Lalu bagaimana sifat manusia ingin mencari sebuah keadilan atas kesalahan yang bukan kesalahan orang tersebut? Kau terlalu naif untuk seorang Wizard superior sepertimu, kau tahu? Dan kalian pikir aku ini takut dengan ancaman kalian? Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Tawa mengejek keluar mulus dari mulut licin Naruto, jika Sirzechs menyangkut pautkan sesuatu yang umum lalu kenapa Naruto tidak melakukan-nya? Sirzechs pikir Naruto akan takut hanya dengan gertakan sebuah omong kosong kecil? Mungkin jika rekan Irina selain dirinya, Irina akan senang hati menerima Quest yang berlangsung tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

"Su-Sudahlah Arashi-san! Bukankah sebaiknya kita menurut saja"

Irina tahu sekuat apa Wizard pemilik julukan _'Crismon Destruction'_ tersebut, jika Naruto memancing amarahnya pasti Irina pikir dia tidak akan pulang dengan selamat, Irina tahu Naruto itu kuat sampai bisa mengalahkan Kidomaru tapi dari hati kecil Irina, dia sungguh sangat meragukan jika Naruto akan membawanya pulang dengan selamat.

Sirzechs tertawa renyah mendengar ungkapan Irina berpihak untuknya. "Benar apa yang di katakan Shido-san, kalian bisa menyelesaikan Quest ini sampai murid didik kami telah di sembuhkan semua dan kalian siap menerima bayaran yang telah tentukan semestinya lalu kontrak Quest selesai!"

Naruto menyipit kan matanya menatap Sirzechs tajam. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kepala sekolah Kuoh Academy itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada mata violet Naruto selayaknya sebuah jurang tanpa dasar dengan kegelapan hampa di sana membuat bulu kuduk Sirzechs sedikit berdiri, itu juga berlaku dengan Grayfia di belakang Sirzechs secara tidak sengaja menatap langsung mata Naruto.

"Permasalahan tidak semudah itu di selesaikan Shido-san! Kita sebagai murid tentu saja berhak mengutarakan unek unek kita meskipun berakhir dengan kegagalan tapi setidaknya dia tidak semudah itu menundukan kepalanya apalagi di rendahkan"

Mengalah? Jangan bercanda! Ya meskipun Naruto mengakui ini hanya masalah kecil saja bisa di selesaikan menggunakan cara damai dengan Naruto dan Irina menuruti kata kata Sirzechs namun bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan perdebatan ini tapi kenapa tidak Sirzechs menghubungi pihak sekolah ataupun Senju Tsunade untuk menyelesaikan masalah atau memang Senju Tsunade sengaja tidak memberi tahu misi secara detail kepada Naruto, apa mungkin Tsunade dendam kepadanya atas apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Naruto tiga hari yang lalu? Tch orang tua itu, satu satunya alasan yang masuk akal bagi Naruto.

"Memang benar sebagai seorang murid free mengeluarkan protes pada pihak sekolah tapi ini permasalahan lain yaitu tentang Quest telah di catatat oleh kementrian sihir Jepang tentu saja hukum berlaku untuk kalian atas dasar tidak mempertanggung jawabkan Quest yang ada"

Senyum dingin plus licik Naruto kembangkan membuat pasangan suami istri itu bingung. Bagaimana Naruto sempat sempatnya menyeringai di saat dia sudah dalam kondisi tidak menguntungkan? Sifat tenang Naruto benar benar bukan untuk di miliki murid Academy pada umumnya, ini terlalu tenang namanya, seakan Naruto tidak memiliki sebuah rasa ketakutan atau kegelisahan tapi memang itulah kenyataan-nya, Naruto sudah lupa seberapa lama dia tidak merasakan ketakutan, 10 tahun? 50 tahun? Atau 100 tahun? Entahlah Naruto tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik untuk saat ini.

"Silahkan saja kalian undang 10 atau 100 kementrian sihir di hadapanku sekarang? Aku Naruto Arashi tidak akan melangkankan kaki ku dari tanah ini jikapun kau melakukan-nya! Kalian berpikir aku takut! Gemetar? Akan menuruti perintah kalian seperti anjing peliharaan? Kalian tidak tahu apa yang sedang di hadapi sekarang!"

Tanpa ragu atau emosi, Naruto menjawab datar dan sangat tenang ucapan Sirzechs. Irina di samping Naruto melotot tidak percaya atas tindakan Naruto tanpa rasa takut menantang kementrian sihir. Oh patner Quest memang sudah gila, perlu di ketahu saja, kementrian sihir tidak akan segan mengadili seseorang di tempat kejadian langsung menggunakan cara keji atau paling ringan-nya adalah sihir setingkat [Average] di lempar pada pelaku kemudian di penjarakan tanpa harus mengobati terlebih dahulu, mengerikan bukan?

"Ano, aku punya sebuah usulan bisa menguntungkan satu sama lain"

Sebelum Sirzechs membalas, Irina terlebih dahulu menyela Sirzech sedikit ragu, apakah ucapan-nya akan di tanggapi atau malah memperburuk keadaan? Tapi yang pasti, Irina akan mencoba dari pada berdiam diri saja melihat teman sekolahnya menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, walaupun Irina tahu tindakan Naruto sekarang sudah berada di atas batas normal tapi Irina yakin Naruto melakukan-nya demi kebaikan mereka ya meski cara Naruto cukup buruk di mata Irina.

"Usulan apa yang akan kau katakan Shido-san?"

Baik Sirzechs, Grayfia atau Naruto, mereka menengok Irina secara serempak bingung. Sebelumnya, Sirzechs memang akan menjawab tantangan Naruto dengan cara klasik yaitu melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan, Sirzechs ingin melihat ucapan Naruto sebuah omong kosong atau memang Naruto itu crazy. Tapi, dia harus mengundurkan niatnya karena Irina terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan sempat akan meluncur deras dari mulut sang Sirzechs Gremory itu, yaa memberikan kesempatan untuk gadis manis twintail Sirzechs rasa bukan sesuatu yang buruk apalagi dari ucapan Irina, dia mengatakan usulan-nya akan menguntungkan dari kedua belah pihak.

Irina menarik nafas untuk menenangkan jantung-nya berdetak lebih kencang itu huaaa dia belum pernah berurusan dengan sesuatu yang besar seperti ini apalagi di hadapan-nya dua orang Wizard kekuatan-nya berkali kali lipat di atas-nya menambah groginya Irina. Otak kecil Irina berputar mencari sebuah kata kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya, apakah dia harus mengikuti sebuah kursus kata kata agar ucapan-nya tidak salah dimata mereka bertiga?. Ok Irina-chan kau harus tenang okay, masih dalam menenangkan diri, Irina menarik nafas kembali kemudian membuang-nya secara serempak.

"Bagaimana jika kami (Naruto dan Irina) akan melakukan kewajiban kami untuk menyelesaikan Quest yang kami terima tapi dengan catatan kami akan melakukan-nya sampai sore hari telah tiba!"

Sirzechs ataupun Naruto terdiam, usulan Irina cukup bagus, jarum jam pada saat ini berada di angka 11 : 30 jadi Naruto dan Irina harus merawat siswa siswi terluka selama 6 jam 30 menit, cukup adil memang, dimana dengan ini Naruto Irina tidak perlu menjadi perawat sampai besok pagi dan juga Kuoh Academy tidak akan rugi saat kedua murid Tokyo Academy pulang membawa pesanan dari Kuoh Academy yang sudah Naruto dan Irina bawa ini.

"Kurasa ide dari Shido-san bukan ide yang buruk"

Sirzechs pertama kali membuka suara membuat senyum Irina mengembang. Grayfia sang asisten dari Sirzechs ikut menganggukan kepala setuju, Grayfia punya motto sendiri yaitu keputusan suami adalah sebuah jalan terbaik untuk kehidupan istri, begitulah jalan rumah tangga Grayfia dan juga, dengan keputusan ini. Naruto masih terdiam beberapa saat, apakah dia akan menuruti ide Irina atau pulang dengan penentangan dia lakukan? Hahh jikapun dia pulang, pasti dia akan melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang merepotkan nanti, ya apa boleh buat. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dua kali masih memposisikan ekspresi dingin-nya.

"Sampai jam 05 : 00 tidak lebih, jikapun keputusanku di tolak oleh Kuoh Academy, aku tidak peduli untuk itu"

Keputusan sudah di bentuk, Sirzechs juga menyetujui sampai jam 5 sore jadi perdebatan cukup sampai di sini saja. Kali ini seorang Shido Irina sebagai finishing perdebatan antara kepala sekolah dan murid biasa Tokyo Academy. Sungguh baru kali ini Irina dapat menyelesaikan sesuatu permasalah meskipun Irina mengharuskan untuk menguras habis isi isi di otak pasaran-nya tapi Irina puas sekarang.

Line Break

Menguap bosan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah Kuoh Academy tepat di lantai kedua menuju ruang pemulihan. Bisa di lihat, semua murid sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya tanya kenapa siswa Tokyo Academy bisa berada di sini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Tokyo dan Kuoh Academy?

Putara final memang sudah selesai tepat pukul 08 : 00 yang lalu, tentu saja hari ini siswa Kuoh Academy tidak melakukan pelajaran apapun selain berlatih di Trainging Ground yang ada atau berjalan jalan saja. Ohh ngomong ngomong Turnamen, Sirzechs mengatakan pada mereka berdua Kuoh telah mendapatkan 3 atau 4 wakil untuk Grand Match Magic 2 bulan lagi meskipun Sirzechs tidak mengatakan namanya karena Sirzechs tidak lah bodoh membocorkan pada sekolah lain.

 _'Ruin Princess'_ adalah satu dari 4 nama yang Sirzechs sebutkan dan tentu, Sirzechs tidak mengatakan apapun pada Naruto selain julukan tersebut. Kemudian _'Genius of Kuoh Academy'_ adalah nama Title yang di berikan seseorang dari Kuoh Academy akan berpastisipasi di Grand Magic arena beberapa bulan dari sekarang. _'Great King With Longinus'_ Naruto tidak bisa menebaknya siapa tapi yang pasti, ini akan menjadi sebuah tantangan yang cukup untuk Naruto apalagi dia mendengar kata Longinus lalu di susul tim terakhir yang Sirzechs sebutkan yaitu _'Immortal The Raging Fire'_ itulah ke empat generasi muda Kuoh Academy.

Semua adalah anak kelas tahun angkatan kedua karena memang itulah peraturan-nya. Setiap sekolah hanya di perbolehkan mengirim kelas dua atau satu sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk menguji generasi muda yang akan datang. Tidak heran Kuoh Academy mendapatkan julukan kumpulan monster bahkan kelas dua saja sudah mendapatkan julukan julukan mengerikan dari sekolah, tidak salah sekolah ini menjadi perkumpulan para monster.

Peserta Grand Match Magic di ambil bukan dari nama peserta secara personal tapi di luncurkan oleh sebuah tim. Jadi di Grand Match Magic kerja sama tim benar benar sangat di butuhkan untuk memenangkan Turnamen besar ini.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk tidak mengikuti aturan Quest yang berlaku, Arashi-san"

Irina bertanya bingung perihal tindakan Naruto di ruang kepala sekolah menurut Irina tidak perlu untuk di lakukan apalagi Irina tahu ini hanya masalah kecil, Irina sebenarnya juga tidak keberatan untuk melanjutkan Quest tersebut hingga penuh, dengan begini, dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan sahabat SMP nya tapi Irina juga harus menghormati keputusan tadi ada benarnya juga. Di SMP, Irina sering menerima Quest Rank C karena memang rata rata SMP hanya di perbolehkan melakukan Quest Rank C atau B saja mengingat kemampuan mereka masih err..., menyedihkan.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu di jelaskan bukan? Lagi pula kau juga mengerti alasan aku melakukan ini hanya dengan mendengarkan perdebatan-ku barusan"

Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Irina, dia masih sangat setia menuju pandangan-nya lurus ke depan tidak memperdulikan suasana di depan-nya karena Naruto memang tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitar sebab itu bukan urudan yang harus dia campuri. Jika dulu mungkin iya Naruto bersikap na'if pada siapa saja tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini kecuali saat kejadian Tohsaka Rin, hati kecilnya seakan mendorong untuk menolong Rin tapi itulah yang Naruto dapatkan, dia bertemu dengan sesuatu yang dia cari meskipun itu tidak terlalu penting.

"Tapi, aku juga rela menyelesaikan Quest ini hingga habis"

Irina membalas tanpa ada nada keberatan sedikitpun di sana. Naruto masih belum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ucapan Irina, dia bingung, bagaimana seseorang sudah jelas sudah di manfaatkan masih setenang ini dan juga, bisa Naruto lihat, wajah Irina tampak berseri seri entah apa yang di pikirkan gadis ini, haahhh meskipun Naruto sudah hidup lama, tapi dia masih belum memahami tata cara berpikir seorang wanita terkadang cukup mengejutkan termasuk teman-nya di zaman dulu bernama Hinata sampai rela menolong Naruto dari jeratan Pain belum Naruto ketahui jalan pikir gadis Hyuga itu.

"Kau tidak menyesal mengatakan itu?"

Irina masih tersenyum, menoleh ke arah Naruto masih belum menengok kepadanya. Posisi mereka saat ini berada di lantai tiga Kuoh Academy, cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah, yaitu sekitar 25 meter tingginya cukup untuk Irina mencari apa yang sedang di cari selama menapakan kakinya di Kuoh Academy. Irina meregangkan tangan-nya keatas lalu kembali memutar kepala ke kanan ke kiri mencari teman masa SMP-nya.

"Sebenarnya itulah yang ku cari, Arashi-san, aku sudah tidal bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku selama 3 bulan karena perbedaan sekolah, dia bersekolah di sini sedangkan untuku, lebih memilih Tokyo Academy membuat jarak menjadi masalah"

 _Brugg!_

Naruto menoleh kasamping, dimana teman sesama menjalani Quest ini terjatuh menabrak seorang siswi berambut pirang tergerai panjang. Maklum Irina tidak melihat karena pandangan-nya terus terarah ke halaman Kuoh Academy mencari teman yang dia maksud. Siswi menggunakan pakaian Kuoh Academy bermata hijau, sedang membersihkan seragamnya kemudian menunduk tanda minta maaf pada Irina sedang menatap siswi tersebut aneh sebelum tersentak, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Asia!"

Siswi di panggil Asia langsung menoleh pandangan-nya ke arah Irina lalu kemudian mata hijau-nya sedikit membulat kaget. "Irina-san" Irina tertawa lepas. "Kyaaaaa Asia lama tidak bertemu" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Irina langsung menerjang Asia kedalam pelukan-nya.

"Ehh emm yah lama tidak bertemu"

Asia membalas pelukan dari Irina lalu di susul dengan senyum tipis. Iris mata violet Naruto menyipit melihat senyuman Irina. Dia memang bukan ahli mental tapi dia tahu, dari balik senyuman Asia tersimpan segudang kepedihan di sana meskipun Naruto tidak mengetahui apa itu. Naruto melirik matanya ke tempat Irina sedang mengajak Asia berbincang tapi hanya di balas dengan senyum terpaksa dari Asia, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Kau tampak sehat, Asia lalu bagaimana dengan Xenovia? Dia oke kah?"

Tiga sahabat sejak kecil. Shido Irina, Asia Argento dan Xenovia Quarta. Asia adalah seorang Wizard pemiliki Healing Magic di dukung dengan Sacred Gear penyembuh tingkat tinggi [Twilight Healing] menambah suport bagi Asia untuk menyembuhkan seseorang.

"Em Xenovia-san baru saja menyelesaikan turnamen-nya beberapa jam yang lalu, dia masuk ke dalam kelompok Ruin Princess di ketuai oleh Rias Gremory-sama, anak kedua dari Hairess Clan Gremory"

 _'-Sama'?_ Apakah memang sebegitu hormatnya siswi kelas rendah pada seorang bangsawan? Tapi Naruto lihat dari Sirzechs Gremory, dia tidak menunjukan satupun kepribadian bahwa dia ingin di junjung tinggi oleh murid kelas bawah tapi malah sebaliknya, Sirzechs menginginkan, dia di panggil menggunakan cara no formal.

Rias Gremory atau biasa di kenal oleh Kuoh Academy _'Ruin Princess'_ penggunakan Magic langka Power of Destruction meskipun dia tidak semahir kakaknya dalam mengendalikan kekuatan miliknya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Berarti Xenovia akan mengikuti Grand Match Magic 3 bulan lagi mewakili Kuoh Academy, aku tidak menyangkan Xenovia bisa sekuat ini" dibalas senyum terpaksa dari Asis. "Ohh ya, perkenalkan, dia Naruto Arashi, kami sedang melakukan Quest dari Tokyo Academy untuk merawat murid Kuoh Academy paska Turnamen selesai sampai sore hari tiba" Irina menunjuk Naruto.

"Salam kenal, namaku Asia Argento, Arashi-san" Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan ke tempat tujuan meninggalkan kedua siswi kawaii di sana. "E-Eh tunggu Arashi-san, baiklah Asia, sampai di sini dulu pembicaraan kita dan sampai jumpa, Arashi-san tungguuuuuu akuuuuu!" teriakan memalukan membuat siswa siswi Kuoh Academy menatap Xenovia aneh.

Line Break.

"Bagaimana? Apakah persiapan sudah selesai?" salah satu orang berambut coklat cukup panjang menatap remaja berambut hitam di depan-nya sedang menunduk bergaya ksatria. "Persiapan telah hamba lakukan 80% Tuanku, hanya menunggu beberapa titik dan bahan terakhir sampai anda bisa melakukan-nya" dia berucap lagi.

"Begitukah? Lalu, persiapan apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Sebuah titik di mana anda bisa memulai rencana yang anda siapkan dan menyiapkan beberapa alat untuk operasi anda"

Pria berambut coklat itu menyeringai. "Hanya itu saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan situasi pasca Turnamen berlangsung? Tidak mungkin Sirzechs menurunkan keamanan Academy meskipun itu di hari spesial ini"

"Hai memang benar apa yang anda katakan itu, Tuanku. Sirzechs beserta guru hampir berpangkat sama dengan Sirzechs atau sekarang biasa di kenal Four Great Wizard Miracle sudah memasang penjagaan seketat mungkin setelah invasi di lakukan Katerea Leviathan beberapa jam yang lalu, ini semakin sulit untuk anda mengambilnya"

"Khukhukhu empat Wizard memiliki peringkat Super Wizard memang mengerikan bahkan, setelah Katerea di bantu beberapa Evil Dragon tingkat [Ultimate] masih mampu di tahan bahkan sampai memukul mundur pasukan Katerea, ini mengerikan asal kau tahu saja"

"Katerea mati di tangan Sirzechs Gremory bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan 50% dari kekuatan-nya, Power of Destruction memang sangat menakutkan apalagi Sirzechs salah satu pemakai terbaik generasi abad ini, itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan kenapa Katerea bisa di kalahkan"

"Tapi ini bukan masalah besar bagi kita, dengan ulah gegabah Katerea, kita sudah mendapatkan informasi cukup tentang benda sedang ku cari bahkan berkat dialah, formula pertahan sihir sudah kita genggam sekarang, itupun kau juga membantunya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu"

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas hamba, Tuanku lagipula, saya juga memiliki dendam yang sama seperti Tuanku miliki pada mereka"

"Aku senang kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, dan aku mempunyai pertanyaan khusus untukmu, pemegang Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing] yang kau katakan ini, apakah memang sudah memasuki perangkap sudah kau rencanakan?"

"Bukan hanya itu saja Tuan, dia bahkan sudah menjadi bawahan ku dengan memanfaatkan kepolosan-nya dan juga sedikit berdusta tentang peraturan sekolah pada dasarnya tidak ada sama sekali"

"Berbohong tidak baik, kau tahu. Tapi seperti yang di harapkan oleh seseorang memiliki julukan _'Genius of Kuoh Academy_ ', kau selalu licin memanfaatkan kepintaranmu itu. Lakukan tugasmu seperti biasanya dan berhati hatilah, jangan sampai mereka mengetahui jika kau adalah mata mata ku selama ini"

"Saya akan berusahan untuk serapih mungkin menjalankam tugas" pria coklat panjang itu menyeringai Evil setelah kepergian orang di depan-nya menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi. "Khukhukhu, setelah ini, siapa di antara kita menjadi Wizard terkuat di angkatan kita dahulu Sirzechs Gremory dan akan kupastikan satu hal padamu, kali ini, aku akan berhasil membunuhmu setelah kau mempermalukanku di Grand Magic 10 tahun yang lalu"

Line Break.

Tujuan Naruto sekarang adalah ke atap, saat perjalanan ke ruang pemulihan, dia melihat dari stadium, beberapa ruang sekolah bahkan Naruto sangat yakin, Kuoh Academy sudah rusak 70% entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum dia dan Irina kemari. Tidak mungkin kerusakan itu akibat Turnamen sebelumnya, dari kerusakan dia lihat, sudah pasti, ini adalah pertarungan tingkat tinggi yang di lakukan oleh Wizard Class [Superior] ke atas.

Naruto melompat ke atas sebuah tabung air berada di atap Academy, memandang lurus ke bawah, dimana beberapa guru sedang melakukan berbagai perbaikan menggunakan sihir mereka dengan tongkat kecil berwarna coklat dengan panjang sekitar 70 cm kemudian tongkat tersebut mereka arahkan ke tempat di mana kerusakan terjadi sampai kerusakan itu berlahan seperti semula.

Tongkat sihir adalah media bagi Wizard ber-Squad [Archer] untuk memulai serangan jadi jangan heran kenapa mereka menggunakan benda kecil itu untuk bertarung. "Invasi-kah? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa bangunan bernama sekolah ini di Invasi, apakah Kuoh Academy memiliki sesuatu yang menarik sampai musuh melakukan invasi untuk tujuan tersebut" Naruto menyilangkan kakinya melakukan petapa.

Beberapa detik melakukan pose itu, Naruto membuka matanya sampai tampak mata kodok sebagai pengganti violet indah milik Naruto. "100, 200, 500, ini terlalu banyak untuk mennginvasi sebuah Academy, ini membuatku bingung" dia berguman lirih. "Sudah ku duga, kerusakan ini karena adanya Invasi beberapa waktu yang lalu"

Dengan menggunakan Sage Mode, Naruto bisa merasakan berbagai aura dalam radius 10 KM luasnya, tidak heran kenapa Narufo bisa menghitung satu persatu aura bahkan sampai 500 jumplahnya, menurut Naruto, ini sama saja mereka menginvasi satu desa kecil membawa ratusan pasukan, hahh dunia sudah gila.

"Tetapi, apakah aku harus membantu sedikit masalah ini..." Naruto menidurkan tubuhnya dengan tangan dia lipat di belakang kepala sebagai bantal untuknya.

"Merepotkan... "

And Done...

Yahh konflik di Kuoh arc saya sudah memutuskan yaitu invasi merebutkan sesuatu yang rahasia tidak bisa saya sebutkan hehehe tapi, senpai bisa menebak siapa duo kampret penginvasi Kuoh Academy itu bahkan sudah memiliki gelar 'Genius of Kuoh Academy'.

Arc Kuoh Academy sekitar 2 - 3 chapter saja lalu di susul arc selanjutnya dimana ada seseorang bergabung dengan Club milik Rin dan juga, Naruto akan ikut campur masalah Club, entah itu apa. Ini Spoiler hehehehe.

Baiklah, saya rasa hanya segini saja yang saya sampaikan, untuk Fic Uzumaki Naruto Phenex, masih tahap penulisan dan saya berencana akan menghapus fic The Next Naruto Lucifer agar saya lebih fokus ke fic ini dan UNP atau menggantinya, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan sepihak saya?


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortal**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan miliku tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented** By : Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi

 **Rating** : M [Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternative Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Pairing** : (?)

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... MultiCharaAnime [Maybe]... Bahasa Sangat Kacau... **Dont Like Dont Read** and Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 5 Arc Kuoh 2**_

"Masih belum bergerak huh"

Naruto sekarang tidur berada di tempat, tertinggi dimiliki oleh Kuoh Academy, tentu, dia bisa melihat area di sekitar Academy, sedang ramai di penuhi oleh Siswa Academy, sedang menikmati waktu mereka seperti, berlatih di Training Ground, beristirahat di Cafetaria yang tersediakan oleh Kuoh Academy, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka, mengintip siswi berganti pakaian membuat Naruto geleng geleng kepala.

"Murid Tokyo Academy, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya, langsung membuka, menoleh ke arah suara terdengar oleh indra, pendengaran-nya. Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah merasakan ada seseorang berada di atap sekolah sejak awal dia kemari, tapi, karena Naruto tidak ingin mencampuri urusan bukan patut dia campuri, dia hanya berdiam sampai dimana, orang tersebut bersuara.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu"

Suara dingin dan datar dari Naruto bersuara. Meskipun Naruto akui, jika orang tersebut menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan-nya cukup baik tapi, belum cukup untuk mengelabuhi sensor perfect dari Naruto. Orang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto, berada 10 meter dari tabung air sedang Naruto rempati untuk tidur, sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan-nya di depan dada lalu, punggung menempel pada tembok di belakang orang tadi.

"Kau berada di dalam lingkungan Kuoh Academy, apapun yang berhubungan dengan sekolah ini, semua murid Academy perlu mencampuri itu"

Naruto tidak terganggu dari suara tenang dari orang tersebut, karena pada dasarnya, dia tidak pernah atau bahkan mengenal pemuda tadi lalu, kenapa dia harus merasa terganggu?. Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut hitam sedikit panjang ke belakang, bertubuh kekar, memiliki tinggi di atas Naruto.

"Menurutmu seperti itukah? Tapi tidak denganku"

Dia tertawa pelan lalu berdiri tegak, melompat ke belakang Naruto masih tenang tanpa terganggu oleh suara dari tapakan orang itu. Dia melangkah pelan dengan memasukan kedua tangan-nya di saku ke samping Naruto sedang tertidur memandang sekolah tenang.

"Namaku Sairaorg Beal, salam kenal"

Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Di Kuoh Academy, Sairaorg adalah seorang siswa terkuat di angkatan-nya mulai dari segi kekuatan atau fisik. Sairaorg adalah siswa pemilik gelar _'Great King With Longinus'_ sebab, dia mempunyai alat pembunuh dewa bernama Regulas Namea, menyimpan seorang singa legendaris di zaman-nya.

Beal sendiri, adalah sebuah keluarga atau Clan termasuk dalam jajaran bangsawan kelas atas sekaligus pemilik sihir cukup mengerikan di dunia, Power of Destruction, tapi tidak untuk Sairaorg, dia bertarung hanya menggunakan fisik saja dan kekuatan Longinus miliknya, namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sairaorg menjadi siswa terkuat di kelas 11.

Naruto melirik ujung matanya ke arah Sairaorg sedang berdiri menatap lurus kedepan. Naruto berpikir, mungkin pemuda ini berumur kisaran 18 - 19 tahun jika di lihat dari postur tubuh pemuda ini. Naruto sudah tahu, jika pemuda di samping-nya kuat, hanya dengan melihat dari sorot mata milik Sairaorg saja, bahkan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang kuat di dalam tubuh Sairaorg, hehh ini cukup menarik perhatian-nya.

"Awal pertemuan cukup menganggumkan, namaku Naruto Arashi"

Jika Sairaorg memulai pembicaraan menggunakan cara sopan lalu, kenapa Naruto tidak mau membalasnya?. Lagipula, Naruto bukan seseorang suka mencari keributan atau bahasa keren-nya adalah Caper _**(Cari perhatian)**_. Dia akan membalas menggunakan cara, terbilang cukup tidak mengenakan jika, seseorang melakukan cara yang sama seperti Naruto, sebelum-nya.

"Kau pasti cukup bingung, kenapa kondisi sekolah bisa separah ini pasca Turnamen bukan? Aku memaklumi itu, mengingat kau adalah tamu bagi Kuoh Academy"

Sairaorg berpikir jika Naruto sedang memikirkan ke adaan Kuoh Academy pasca invasi, tapi sebanarnya bukan itu yang sedang Naruto kerjakan sekarang. Menunggu, dia tengah menunggu adanya invasi ini, jika dia rasa menarik, dia akan mengikuti alur dari invasi tapi jika sebaliknya, mungkin tidur adalah cara yang tepat.

"Tidak juga, lagipula apa peduli untuku, mau Academy hancur pun, aku tidak itu bukan urusanku"

Balasan Naruto acuh tak acuh membuat Sairaorg terdiam. Memang benar, yang di katakan oleh Naruto, apapun yang terjadi pada Kuoh Academy, bukan menjadi masalah untuk orang luar seperti Naruto. Sifat ketidak pedulian Naruto benar benar sudah berbahaya tapi menurut mata Sairaorg sendiri, dia cukup yakin, jika Naruto bisa menjadi lawan tanding yang berbahaya menggunakan sifat tenang-nya ini.

"Aku setuju denganmu tapi biar ku tebak, kau sedang menjalani sebuah Quest, dari Tokyo Academy bukan?"

Satu satunya opini yang berada di benak Sairaorg adalah, Quest. Jika Naruto di sini adalah undangan atau seseorang yang penting bagi Kuoh Academy, pasti Naruto tidak disini tapi, ada seorang pempimbing pribadi untuk Naruto dari pihak Kuoh Academy. Naruto mendengar jawaban dari Sairaorg, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tahu? Berarti aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi, tentang Quest yang ku jalankan sekarang ini"

Sairaorg melirik Naruto sejenak. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, pertama kali berbicara dengan Naruto, dia sudah merasa sebagai teman akrap, walaupun jawaban Naruto tergolong misterius dan membuat siapa saja jengkel.

"Hak mu sendiri, aku tidak berhak untuk memaksamu untuk menjawab, apa yang ku tanyakan"

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, mengikuti Sairaorg menatap ke bawah Academy sudah tampak seperti semula, karena para Guru Kouh Academy sudah bekerja keras untuk mencapai tahap ini. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk menajamkan sensor miliknya, bertujuan mengetahui, apakah para penginvasi sudah menampakan diri mereka atau masih menunggu sebuah perintah. Naruto menyeringai misterius, tanpa di ketahui oleh satu orangpun, termasuk Sairaorg Beal.

"Kau memahami-nya? Sangat jarang, seseorang memahami pembicaraan dari ku bahkan, beberapa di antara mereka sangat mudah terpancing emosi"

Sairaorg menghela nafas, nenek _disco_ juga tahu itu, karena apa yang di katakan Naruto selalu memancing kesabaran seseorang dan emosi. Sairaorg mengalihkan pandangan-nya ke arah Naruto, sebelum dia mengulurkan tinjuan-nya.

"Kita ulangi perkenalan kita, namaku Sairaorg Beal, Hair selanjutnya dari keluarga bangsawan Beal, pemegang gelar _'Great King'_ di Kuoh Academy dan memiliki julukan _'Great King With Longinus'_ yang akan mengikuti Turnamen Grand Magic, 3 bulan kedepan"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, jadi ini perwakilan terkuat dari Kuoh Academy untuk Grand Match, hm Naruto rasa tidak salah, Kuoh Academy memberikan gelar _'Great King'_ pada Sairaorg, meskipun masih cukup banyak siswa kuat lain-nya seperti, Diehauser Bellial, si pemegang juara 2 perwakilan Kuoh Academy pada Grand Match tahun lalu, bahkan Diehauser sudah mencapai peringkat [Low Ultimate] di usia mudanya, dia adalah siswa berbakat dari anak tahun ajaran ke tiga, Kuoh Academy.

 _Tap!_

Naruto menyatukan tinjuan Sairaorg sebagai tanda jabat tangan. "Naruto Arashi, anak kelas tahun pertama dari Tokyo Academy, salam kenal" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, kemudian.

 _Deg!_

Detak jantung Sairaorg seakan telah berhenti seketika di saat dia menjulurkan tangan-nya pada Naruto. Dia merasakan sensai luar biasa gila mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan takut belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, dia rasakan sekarang. Di mata Sairaorg, Naruto sekarang sudah seperti selayaknya predator siap menerkam nya kapan saja.

 _Duaarrr..._

Lamunan Sairaorg terpecah, suara ledakan terjadi di berbagai sudut Kuoh Academy oleh hantaman berbagai aneka sihir yang di lepaskan serempak. Suara panik dari siswa Academy kembali pecah, 100, 200 sampai ratusan penyihir tingkat rendah keluar dari lingkaran yang tiba tiba muncul dari atas langit sekolah.

Berbagai elemen dan sihir terus membombardir sekolah tanpa henti. Serafall Sitri, seorang Wizard selevel dengan Sirzechs, menembakan tombak tombak es berujumlah puluhan pada penyihir malang.

Di berbagai sudut Academy, bisa Naruto lihat, siswa Kuoh Academy sedang mengurus penyihir penyihir untuk sekolah tercinta mereka. Pemerintahan sihir, mereka juga telah di undang secara darurat oleh pihak sekolah untuk membantu invasi ini karena bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan kementrian sihir tidak main main, jadi, mengurus invasi mendadak ini tidaklah mustahil untuk di lakukan mereka.

"Invasi susulan? Ini benar benar buruk, apalagi keadaan Invasi senelumnya, belum stabil akan mudah untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini"

Sairaorg menggertakan giginya kesal. Ini adalah 4 jam pasca Invasi, tentu saja, pertahanan Kuoh Academy sedang turun dan rawan untuk di hancurkan tapi, bukan berarti mereka lemah. Siswa kelas tahun ke 3 adalah siswa memiliki sihir cukup kuat tapi, dari semua sihir yang berbakat, ada beberapa dari mereka tidak bisa bertarung kali ini, akibat Invasi sebelumnya.

Lebih dari 15 penyihir tiba tiba mengepung tempat Naruto dan Sairaorg berdiri namun ini tidak membuat mereka gentar. Lantunan sihir serempak mereka berdua dengar lalu beberapa kalimat sihir setelahnya, mulai dari bola api, serangan berunsur elemen lain, melesat kencang ke arah Sairaorg.

Sairaorg menyeringai, kemudian meremas tangan-nya sampai gemeletuk tulang tulang jari terdengar di sana. "Apakah kita akan bekerja sama, untuk mengalahkan mereka?" pertanyaan langsung Sairaorg ajukan pada Naruto di samping-nya, masih sangat santai tanpa sedikitpun rasa khawatir pada diri Naruto.

Tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun, mata violet sebelah kiri Naruto, langsung berputar searah jarum jam sampai di mana, mata violet tersebut berubah menjadi ungu riak air dengan beberapa Tomoe berputar di berbagai sisi mata. Setelah Naruto rasa cukup, dia memejam matanya untuk mengubahnya kembali menjadi semula.

"Musuh berjumlah sekitar 500 Wizard dengan tingkat mereka berada di [Half Average] dan beberapa dari mereka, memiliki tingkat [Superior] sedangkan murid Academy sendiri, mencapai angka 800 siswa sedang bertarung melawan mereka, kurasa sedikit melemaskan otot, kegiatan lebih bermanfaat dari pada berdiam diri"

Sairaorg menyatukan alisnya bertanda bingung, bagaimana bisa, Naruto menebak angka dari musuh dan murid Kuoh Academy? Apa ini kemampuan dari Naruto? Sairaorg tidak tahu tapi yang pasti, dia sangat yakin jika sosok di samping-nya adalah lawan yang menarik saat Grand Match tiba.

 _Shushhh..._

Sairaorg memanfaatkan kecepatan dari latihan fisik-nya, melesat kencang ke salah satu penyihir, meninju perut penyihir pertama, tepat di perut-nya dengan bantuan sihir yang telah dia alirkan sebelumnya.

Satu tumbang, melihat teman-nya sudah kalah, penyihir lain langsung mengarahkan sihir sihir mereka ke arah Sairaorg berada. Itu cukup mudah bagi Sairaorg, kecepatan sihir masih bisa di ikuti menggunakan mata telanjang meskipun, tampak cukup berbahaya jika mengenai telak tubuh Sairaorg.

 _Shushh..._

Lantai atap yang di tapaki Sairaorg tampak retak, bersama dengan dia menghilang untuk melakukan serangan selanjutnya dan kejadian berikut adalah, lebih dari 3 penyihir sudah di kalahkan Sairaorg menggunakan, kecepatan anti mainstream dan pukulan terbalut Mana.

Di sisi Naruto, dia masih menghindari satu persatu sihir dengan sangat santai, belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Mengambil sesuatu berupa kelereng dari saku celana seragam-nya, dia melempar kelereng sudah terbalut oleh sedikit cakra ke penyihir, masih membombarir, meskipun itu percuma.

 _Jraassss!..._

Tidak ada teriakan, kelereng langsung menembus dari dahi korban sampai melesat menabrak tembok, dari balik sang korban. Penyihir lain melihat kejadian ini, membulatkan mata mereka shock. Oh man, ini sangat cepat bahkan tidak ada satu orangpun di sana kecuali Naruto, melihat pemuda kuning itu menyerang lalu, bagaimana untuk menghindarinya?

 **Element Magic : Fireball.** Bola api berukuran besar mengarah cukup lambat, setelah salah satu penyihir penginvasi merapal sebuah mantra dan mengacungkan tongkat sihir-nya ke arah Naruto. Melihat ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menghindar tapi, dia menginjak sebuah besi cukup panjang, sekitar 100 cm, kemudian menginjak ujung besi tersebut, membuat besi tadi berlahan terangkat lalu menyatu dengan tangan Naruto.

 _Shushhh..._

Naruto menarik lengan-nya kebawah untuk melempar besi, baru saja dia dapatkan yang sudah dia lapisi menggunakan cakra tipis di sana. Besi tersebut terus menerobos masuk ke bola api sampai api itu terbelah dan berakhir, leyapnya api membuat penyihir di sekitar Naruto terbelalak kaget.

 _Jraasss..._

Besi menembus tubuh si penyihir, teriakan pilu terdengar darinya namun, tidak membuat Naruto jera. Dia adalah seorang shinobi, cara bertarung shinobi adalah memanfaatkan sekecil apapun kekuatan untuk meleyapkan musuh dari pada menggunakan kekuatan bersekala besar namun dengan demage yang sama.

Cara membunuh dari Naruto yaitu, mengincar titik vital lalu serang titik tersebut dengan kekuatan yang dia rasa cukup, agar musuh mati seketika. Alasan kenapa Naruto melakukan ini adalah, jika bantuan dari musuh datang, maka dia tidak perlu khawatir jika bantuan musuh bisa menyembuhkan lawan sebelum-nya tapi, Naruto sudah membunuhnya di saat bantuan datang.

Naruto sedikit menggulung lengan seragam-nya sampai terlihat, lebih dari 5 shiki Fuinjutsu terangkai rapi di lengan-nya. Ini adalah penyimpanan pribadi Naruto, bahkan, semua senjata dari kunai, fuma shuriken, shuriken tersimpan di sana. Fuinjutsu memang teknik instan.

 _Shusshh!..._

Muncul di belakang musuh, dia mengalirkan cakra Fuuton untuk mempertajamkan kunai tersebut lalu, mengayunkan kunai-nya dengan jalur horizontal dari sisi kanan, mengincar leher wizard perempuan itu.

 _Jrassss!..._

Itu sangat cepat, kecepatan tidak bisa di ikuti oleh mata telanjang membuat mereka harus rela mati, sia sia di tangan Naruto. Masih sama, tidak ada satu kata berupa sebuah teriakan pada musuh-nya karena, Naruto langsung memotong leher si korban hingga terputus dan tidak tertolong lagi.

 _Shushhh!..._

Shunshin no Jutsu milik Naruto sudah terbilang sangat sempurna, bahkan Naruto menggunakan elemen Fuuton-nya untuk mempercepat gerak Shunshin selayaknya Hiraishin no Jutsu, milik Yondaime Hokage jadi, tidak perlu heran kenapa Naruto bisa bergerak dalam satu kali kedipan mata.

 _Jleb!_

 _Ohokk!..._

Dari belakang, Naruto menikam musuh-nya tepat di jantung musuh, tanpa bisa di hindari lagi. "Katakan, siapa yang memerintah kalian untuk melakukan invasi ini" pertanyaan Naruto terkandung sebuah ancaman tersembunyi, tidak bisa di anggap main main. Tentunya, si penyihir mengalami merinding hebat dan menjawab, bahwa dia lebih memilih mati dari pada mengkhianati tuan-nya.

 _Jraasss!..._

Tanpa ampun, Naruto membelah tubuh musuh dengan sangat keji. Naruto sudah hidup cukup lama, jadi, hanya dengan membunuh menggunakan cara tidak manusiawi adalah hal yang biasa dia lakukan tapi tidak untuk Sairaorg, dia cukup shock saat, orang baru saja dia ajak bicara bisa sekejam ini.

 _Slashhh!..._

Fuuton adalah perubahan cakra tertajam dan mampu memotong apapun. Di saat dirinya merasakan musuh sedang mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dia dengan gerakan simple, menggeser kaki kanan-nya membuat ayunan musuh hanya mengenai udara kosong saja dan kemudian, serangan balasan langsung Naruto lancarkan yaitu, memotong tongkat sihir musuh.

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan dari musuh, Naruto menyabetkan kunai-nya ke leher musuh tanpa musuh sadari tapi, tidak untuk penyihir lain, mereka melihat itu, melihat tangan Naruto mengarah tepat ke leher si penyihir.

 _Jraasss!..._

Naruto tidak menghentikan aksinya sampai di sini saja. Menghilang kembali dan aksi pembantaian masal terjadi untuk kedua kali dalam satu buah pertarung. Naruto membersihkan sisa darah dari kunai-nya itu, kemudian menatap Sairaorg datar.

"Kau punya sisi sadis juga? Aku sudah menduga itu, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu" Sairaorg berucap santai meskipun di dalam benak-nya, dia masih sangat shock atas kejadian ini. Anda saja jika dia seorang murid biasa, pasti akan langsung down di tempat atas darah berceceran di mana mana.

Musuh Sairaorg tidak mati, hanya mengalami luka, terbilang sangat parah dan di antara mereka, adapula mengalamai sekarat karena bagaimanapun juga, Sairaorg menggunakan Hand Combat untuk bertarung.

"Hn" jawaban Naruto tergolong ambigu.

Line Break.

 _ **Unknown Location...**_

Di suatu tempat, terdapat 3 orang Wizard sedang memandang sebuah altar pengorbanan dengan lingkaran sihir hitam pekat di bawah altar tersebut. Altar berbentuk sebuah kursi di duduki oleh seorang Gadis bersurai pirang pucat, sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Persiapan telah berakhir, kita hanya menunggu untuk mengeluarkan kartu AS kita, aku tidak sabar untuk waktu pertunjukan tiba" seorang pria berkulit pucat cukup tampan, memiliki rambut hitam di kucir kuda, menatap altar pengorbanan tersebut di sertai seringai sangat kejam terparti di wajah-nya.

"Yah, seperti yang anda inginkan, Tuan. Saya telah membawa Twilight Healing, yang telah saya janjikan sebelumnya" pemilik julukan _'Genius Of Kuoh Academy'_ itu berucap untuk menjawab orang pertama.

"Forbidden Magic akan aktif dalam waktu 3 menit kedepan dan, penyihir kita telah di tumbangkan sebayak 30% lalu 30% masih bertarung dan sisanya mati tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi" manusia bergender laki laki, berambut coklat panjang berujar tenang.

"3 menit, kurasa waktu cukup untuk mengeluarkan kartu As kita, di tambah dengan Forbidden Magic dan Twilight Healing, mampu menahan mereka sampai dimana kita mengeluarkan-nya" Forbidden Magic, sihir terlarang atau di dunia shinobi di kenal dengan Kinjutsu. Sihir ini berbeda dari berbagai type sihir yang ada. Forbidden Magic bisa di pelajari atau di gunakan oleh penyihir biasa namun dengan resiko tidak sedikit.

Kematian, kehilangan akal sehat, hancurnya titik mana seseorang atau lepas kendali, adalah beberapa resiko di tanggung dalam penggunaan Forbidden Magic. Dalam kasus ini, penggabungan antara sihir dan Sacred Gear cukup sulit di lakukan bahkan sampai membutuhkan 2 - 4 Wizard, sesama pengguna Forbidden Magic lalu resiko lain adalah, kematian dari pengguna Sacred Gear tersebut, setelah penggunaan 5 - 7 menit secara berturut turut.

Setiap jutsu atau sihir pasti memiliki kelemahan bahkan jika sihir tersebut memiliki rank tinggi dan tingkat tinggi pula resiko di tanggung. Sebab itulah, Wizard mau mempelajari sihir ini sangatlah sedikit, karena mereka tahu, resiko yang di tanggung.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kordinat dari titik fluktuasi mana dari sihir yang telah kita siapkan, lagipula, kita tidak bisa terus menerus mengandalkan mereka, apalagi musuh kali ini adalah 4 Super Wizard, tentu, mereka bisa saja mengalahkan kartu As kita dengan mudah, apalagi _'mereka'_ masih berada di tingkat Ultimate"

"Semua telah di atur sesuai dengan rencana. Jika kita beruntung, kita bisa langsung menuju ke tempat, Item berharga sedang kita incar atau bahkan, berhadapan dengan salah satu Super Wizard seperti Sirzechs, mengingat benda itu sangat berharga"

"Mungkin benar untuk 10 tahun yang lalu, aku masih tergolong menyedihkan tapi tidak untuk sekarang, aku telah mempelajari 3% dari sihir berada di dalam [Forbidden Book]" mungkin bagi penyihir awal, kurang tahu tentang [Forbidden Book]. Buku, dimana terdapat 1001 mantra sihir Forbidden Magic dari Rank bawah sampai kelas atas, meskipun tidak sebanyak itu.

Kenapa [Forbidden Book] di namakan 1001 macam mantra sihir? Sebenarnya 1001 adalah hanya sebuah julukan saja, karena pada dasarnya. Setiap buku sihir patut di pelajari adalah kurang lebih 5 - 15 sihir, lengkap dengan tata cara pemakaian sihir tersebut sedangkan pada [Forbidden Book] ada ratusan jumlah sihir dan itu semua adalah Forbidden Magic.

Mampu menggunakan 3% dari kesuluruhan [Forbidden Book] adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit di lakukan. 3% sama dengan 2 - 4 Forbidden Magic jadi, otomatis juga, dia mempunyai Forbidden Magic, entah itu berada di rank berapa.

Selama ini, [Forbidden Book] adalah satu dari sekian buku sangat berbahaya di dunia sihir bahkan, jika seseorang dapat mengumpulkan semua buku berbahaya tersebut dan mempelajarinya, menundukan dunia bukanlah hal sulit untuk di lakukan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan, hanya untuk sebuah buku.

" **[Goetia]** berada di lantai bawah tanah, pada kedalaman 30 meter, di jaga oleh beberapa Wizard rank [Emperor] dan pengamanan menggunakan sebuah sihir pelindung di buat oleh 4 Super Wizard saat ini. Setelah kita melewati pertahanan tersebut, masih ada satu penghalang perlu di perhatikan, yaitu, _Room Without Magic_ , masalah terbesar kita saat ini, belum lagi, keamanan berupa kata sandi untuk membuka berangkas" _Room Without Magic_ , adalah ruangan, dimana seseorang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir pada jangkauan ruangan tersebut. Pengaman ini di buat khusus untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga seperti benda sedang mereka cari sekarang.

Kata sandi salah, bersiaplah untuk mati atau setidaknya tertangkap oleh pihak sekolah. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena otomatis alarm berbahaya akan berbunyi beserta alat alat ke amanan seperti laser atau alat keamanan canggih lain-nya, di tambah seorang ilmuan Genius, Ajuka Astaroth ikut membantu.

 _[Goetia]_ adalah item di incar oleh komplotan itu. Entah apa yang mereka cari tapi yang pasti, ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang besar di masa depan.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan itu dan aku sangat yakin, rencana kita akan berjalan dengan sangat lancar"

"Khukhukhu itulah yang ku inginkan dari mu, **Daidora Astaroth** "

Line Break.

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam twinstail panjang, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke depan, lalu memulai rangkaian mantra cukup pendek sebelum lingkaran sihir, berwarna biru memuntahkan berbagai Projectile es ke arah penyihir lain-nya.

 _Jrasss!..._

 _Jrasss!..._

 _Jrasss!..._

Tidak henti sampai di sana, Wizard bernama lengkap Serafall Sitri itu, kembali mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, saat beberapa penyihir bersiap menyerang dirinya. Serafall sitri, seorang Wizard berusia 25 tahun memiliki gelar Super Wizard bersama dengan Sirzechs Gremory, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, dan Ajuka Astaroth.

Dalam kurun waktu 5 menit pasca Invasi susulan di mulai, Serafall sudah membabat habis para penyihir menggunakan kekuatan besarnya tanpa mengalami kesulitan sama sekali.

Pertama Serafall mengetahui adanya Invasi susulan. Dia, bersama dengan ke empat Super Wizard lain sedang mengadakan rapat masalah internal Kuoh Academy, dengan agenda, Invasi Kuoh Academy beberap jam yang lalu.

Dia tahu, jika Invasi kali ini masih jauh lebih sedikit dari pada Invasi sebelumnya, dimana, Katerea Leviathan membawa 3 Naga [Ultimate] dan 800 Wizard yang telah mereka babat habis sebelum 3 Naga tersebut di keluarkan.

Luas Kuoh Academy adalah 300 meter persegi dengan beberapa Training Ground cukup besar untuk latihan di tambah, bangunan seperti Perpustakaan, Laboratorium, Aula sekolah, sangat besar di sana.

Jadi wajar, jika musuh menggunakan pasukan dalam jumlah tidak sedikit untuk menyerang Kuoh Academy. Masing masing Academy, di haruskan untuk membuat Kekkai dari arena luar Academy. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena, pemerintah ingin, kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Academy, seperti Turnamen atau masalah lain, tidak sampai merusak kota.

Serafall di sini sendirian jadi, dimana ketiga Super Wizard lain? Mereka adalah backup, untuk berjaga jaga jika ada serangan susulan seperti Invasi sebelumnya berupa naga yang memprak porandakan sekolah.

Posisi pertarungan Serafall berada di salah satu Training Ground cukup luas dari Kuoh Academy. Alasan kenapa Serafall menunjukan kekuatan, menurut musuh sangat gila adalah, agar musuh tertarik padanya dan menyerang dalam satu titik yaitu Serafall sendiri, dengan itu pula, Serafall menyelamatkan murid Academy tanpa harus memakan banyak waktu.

Sitri di kenal sangat cerdik. Begitupula Serafall, dia adalah seorang Super Wizard satu satunya di Kuoh Academy memiliki otak cerdas. Jika Falbium ahli dalam mengatur strategi, Ajuka si penemu Genius pada abad ini dan Sirzechs, memiliki kekuatan besar tapi tidak untuk Serafall, dia memang memiliki kekuatan mengerikan tapi, lebih mengerikan lagi jika Serafall menggunakan otak cerdiknya sebagai pendukung dari kekuatan besarnya itu.

Serafall memutar tongkat sihirnya lalu menghentakan tongkat sihir tersebut ke tanah. "Huhh tugas selesai, apakah ada serangan lebih besar lagi" semua luluh lantak, Serafall benar benar tidak menghargai para guru sudah memperbaiki Kuoh Academy, bagaimana tidak, balok balok es bertebaran di mana mana, tembok telah beku, dan beberapa penyihir tidak bergerak dari balik balok es.

Tapi senyum Serafall menurun, karena. Lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau tosca tiba tiba muncul di atas Kuoh Academy membuat Serafall terpekik kaget. Academy ricuh, jika benar ini serangan, maka sudah dapat di pastikan jika, Academy akan hancur dan murid murid Academy akan mati.

Mungkin bagi guru guru dan beberapa siswa berbakat lain, akan bisa meloloskan diri namun tidak untuk murid lain-nya. Serafall benci ini, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika benar benar murid didikan-nya mati, dia sudah bersumpah sebelum menjadi guru yaitu, dia, tidak akan membiarkan anak didiknya mati sia sia pada usia muda, dia mengucapkan itu berdasarkan ikrar.

Wajah cantik Serafall mengeras bertanda kesal saat lingkaran sihir tersebut mulai bercahaya.

 _Shushhh!..._

Tapi ini di luar dugaan dari Serafall sebab, lingkaran sihir tersebut hanya memuntahkan cahaya seperti selayaknya air hujan dan meresap ke tubuh tubuh penyihi penginvasi. _ **(A/N : Mirip seperti saat Nagato menggunakan Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu pada warga Konoha namun dengan media lingkaran sihir)**_

 _Spashhh!..._

Serafall menghembuskan nafas lega, dia mengira tadi itu apa namun tidak sampai di sini saja efek dari cahaya hijau tadi tapi, berlahan luka luka di tubuh penyihir penginvasi menutup secara berlahan kecuali Wizard telah mati.

Inilah yang di maksud dari biang kerok invasi Kuoh Academy. Memaksa seorang pengguna Sacred Gear menggunakan salah satu Forbidden Magic termasuk Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. Dengan Balance Breaker, Twilight Healing mampu menyembuhkan luka sefatal apapun dalam jangkauan luas tapi, inilah yang menjadi Serafall bingung, kenapa hanya penyihir invasi saja tidak untuk murid Kuoh Academy.

Maa sepertinya Serafall akan bekerja keras untuk sekarang.

Line Break.

Xenovia Quarta, seorang siswi Kuoh Academy akan mewakili Kuoh dalam Turnamen Grand Magic 3 bulan ke depan. Dia bergabung dengan kelompok _'Ruin Princess'_ satu minggu yang lalu dan langsung mengikuti Turnamen Kuoh Academy di ikuti oleh 8 kelompok dari masing masing Squad.

Perempuan bersurai biru dengan beberapa ujung rambut berwarna hijau. Dia adalah siswi masuk di Squad [Swordman], selalu memasang wajah datar dan sangat paranoid dengan teman teman-nya, termasuk sekarang.

Dia telah bertemu dengan Irina beberapa menit sebelum Invasi, bertarung bersama menggunakan Teknik mereka masing masing beserta kelompok _'Ruin Princess'_ tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini.

Setelah munculnya lingkaran sihir besar menyembuhkan 20% penyihir yang tersisa, detak jantung Xenovia terasa meledak karena dia paham ini sihir penyembuh dari siapa, yah teman masa SMP nya, Asia Argento di tambah informasi dari kepala sekolah Kuoh Academy dan guru paling jenius, Ajuka Astaroth bahwa, murid Kuoh Academy bernama Asia Argento di nyatakan menghilang beberapa saat sebelum invas di mulai.

Ajuka adalah seorang Super Devil sangat genius, termasuk dalam menyelesaikan sebuah masalah bahkan, Ajuka mengetahui berbagai fenomena sihir termasuk Forbidden Magic. Dia sudah tahu, anak didiknya di culik dan di manfaatkan oleh biang kerok penginvasi dengan menggunakan Twilight Healing secara paksa.

"Kita akan kemana Xenovia?" bukan hanya Xenovia mengalami kepanikan atas hilangnya Asia tapi, Irina juga mengalami hal yang sama padahal, baru satu jam yang lalu, dia bertemu dengan teman-nya, Asia. "Tentu saja mencari Asia" Xenovia masih berlari menjawab.

Di sini tidah hanya Xenovia dan Irina saja tapi ada empat remaja, mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Sirzechs untuk mencari Asia karena bagaimanapun juga Asia adalah murid Kuoh Academy harus di lindungi apapun yang terjadi sekaligus menghentikan penyembuhan masal ini agar, musuh tidak terus menerus menyerang.

"Menurut Onii-sama, Asia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah jadi, tugas kita di sini adalah menyisir dan menghindari pertarungan seminim mungkin" Rias Gremory berucap menengok ke arah Xenovia. "Ajuka-sama juga mengatakan jika Twilight Healing, hanya bisa di gunakan dalam satu tempat yang sama jadi, kemungkinan besar, teman kalian masih ada. Kita masih bisa melihat, lingkaran sihir masih aktif jadi, ku rasa Asia masih hidup" ucapan dari Himajime Akeno mampu membuat Xenovia dan Irina menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Waktu kita adalah 10 menit untuk menyelamatkan Asia, kita harus cepat jika ingin teman kalian selamat" suara Rias tegas, selayaknya pemimpin bagi sebuah kelompok. Clan Gremory di kenal sebagai keluarga bangsawan menganggap bawahan mereka sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri.

Seperti halnya Xenovia, Rias melihat raut wajah khawatir dari Xenovia langsung mengerti dan menanggapinya dengan membantunya seperti sekarang ini. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar anggota keluarga-nya senang bahkan jika harus bertarung melawan Wizard kuat sekalipun, asalkan dia bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya, itulah prinsip Rias Gremory.

"Baiklah Buchou" posisi mereka sekarang berada di depan Aula Kuoh Academy. Toujou Koneko, salah satu dari kelompok _'Ruin Princess_ ' memiliki sensor sangat kuat, dia masih bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Asia meskipun samar samar tapi cukup sebagai petunjuk jalan bagi mereka semua.

 _'Tunggu sebentar, Asia'_

Secara bersama sama, Xenovia dan Irina membatin dengan tekat untuk menyelamatkan Asia Argento.

And Cut.

Penyebab awal mula invasi bukan hanya dendam saja sebagai motif tapi, item yang mereka anggap berharga adalah tujuan sebenarnya dari biang kerok invasi, apakah item itu? Telah terjawab di chapter ini meskipun hanya namanya saja jhahaha biarlah menjadi misteri hehehe.

Arc ini ada hubungan-nya dengan musuh musuh Naruto di masa depan. Bisa jadi rencana mereka berhasil, yaitu merebut **[Goetia]** dari Kuoh Highschool atau gagal di tengah jalan, itu akan menjadi penentu plot untuk chapter chapter yang akan datang.

Rencananya sih arc Kuoh Academy, hanya 2 - 3 chapter saja, tapi saya rasa akan lebih dari perkiraan saya, sebab tahap invasi adalah, mengeluarkan Wizard untuk awal invasi lalu mengeluarkan kartu As mereka dan item **[Goetia]** hahaha Spoiler untuk chapter chapter depan, senpai.

Untuk chapter ini, Naruto hanya bertarung mini atau belum menunjukan sedikitpun kekuatan-nya kecuali tentang Rinnegan untuk menghitung peserta invasi. Kekuatan Naruto di sini, telah saya tingkatkan tidak sama seperti di canon terutama mode mode selain Bijuu Mode atau sejenis-nya.

Arc depan, Pair Naruto akan terungkap saat melakukan misi jangka panjang bersama dengan kelompok Rin, saya sudah mempersiapkan misi tersebut, termasuk dalam Quest rank S untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu yang penting, nah Spoiler lagi wkwkwkwk.

Saya masih bingung mau menambahkan Pair untuk Naruto atau tidak hehehehe, kalaupun menambah, tidak etis juga, Naruto manusia sudah berumur memiliki pair remaja masih murid Academy. Apakah Rossweise? Grayfia? Sudah menjadi milik Sirzechs lalu Yasaka? Atau chara sudah memiliki umur, entahlah hehehe.

 _ **Ulasan Review**_

Pertama yang akan saya jawab adalah tentang kepribadian Naruto seperti anak kecil. Kepribadian Naruto selain dingin dan tenang adalah seperti yang di atas, saya terispirasi dari Anime One Puch Man, Saitama, jika Saitama mengalami bosan sebab tidak ada lawan sepadan untuknya, yang membuat Saitama mencari musuh kuat untuk mengurangi kebosanan-nya tapi tidak untuk Naruto, dia sudah terlalu kuat sehingga tidak ada satupun orang mampu membuatnya senang pada masa ini, jadi, bersikap kekanak kanakan adalah cara bagi Naruto untuk menghilangkan bosan, meskipun banyak Senpai yang tidak menyukainya hehehehe, saya akan merubahnya jika kepribadian Naruto kurang di sukai.

Baik, untuk pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa Naruto sudah hidup selama 10.000 tahun seakan tidak mempunyai masalah dan hanya mendapatkan di masa sekarang? Problem tentu sudah Naruto hadapi dari masa ke masa tapi, tidak mungkin juga, Naruto terus mengingat tentang konflik konflik di masa lalu pada masa yang sekarang. Konflik telah Naruto hadapi masih berhubungan dengan arc arc akan datang, saya sudah memikirkan konflik masih ada hubungan-nya dengan konflik di masa lalu, so di tunggulah, hehehehe.

Pertanyaan ketiga, apakah Sasuke tidak ada? Sudah terjawab di Chapter 1 jika Sasuke sudah tewas saat bertarung melawan Kaguya lalu cakra Indra, Sasuke berikan pada Naruto. Tentang Sasuke [Wizard] pasti ada namun, muncul saat arc lain atau Grand Match Magic perwakilan dari Kyoto Academy.

Kenapa di chapter kemarin, Naruto dan Irina langsung bertemu dengan Sirzechs, tidak ada flashback-nya? Untuk pertanyaan ini, saya tidak bisa berkomentar apa apa namun, saya hanya tidak ingin membuang buang word untuk adegan itu, jadi maaf jika menurut senpai tidak jelas hehehe.

Sifat Naruto seperti apa? Mirip MC dari Film Crows Zero, Takiya Genji yaitu, cukup dingin, tenang, dan peduli dengan orang orang, yang Naruto anggap teman atau orang berharganya.

Dua kampret, Rezevim atau Kokabiel? Akan terjawab di chapter depan tapi yang pasti, mereka adalah chara antagonis di LN DxD.

Masalah update, saya akan berusaha sebelum satu minggu langsung update, apalagi saya mempunyai 2 Fanfic utama perlu di kerjakan. Untuk Fic UNP, saya tidak bisa update dalam waktu dekat ini, saya akan up setelah arc Kuoh selesai atau bahkan lebih lama lagi.

Tentang Sona? Mungkin dia tidak akan muncul atau hanya sebagai selingan di arc ini.

Perwakilan dari Kuoh Academy sudah jelas yaitu, _'Ruin Princess'_ atau Rias Gremory, _'Great King With Longinus'_ A.K.A Sairaorg, _'Genius Of Kuoh Academy'_ atau Daidora Astaroth dan _'Immortal The Raging Fire'_ bisa senpai tebak sendiri hehehe :v

Naruto Jones? Et dah, itu terlalu menyedihkan, senpai. Naruto sudah punya pairing tapi masih rahasia, biar greget dan mungkin saya berani menjamin jika pair Naruto, sedikit Anti Mainstream tapi, saya tidak janji loh wkwkwk xd

Kapan Naruto akan menunjukan _gusinya_? What, _Gusi_? Tapi benar juga, menggunakan kata taring sudah terlalu mainstream, ok lupakan itu. Naruto akan menunjukan-nya pada saat kartu AS telah di luncurkan, mungkin chapter besok hehehe, sabar nee, senpai.

Naruto terlu sombong? Benarkah itu? Tapi, dia hanya ingin mununjukan jika murid biasa, tidak untul sebagai pesuruh, seperti saat Naruto berhadapan dengan Sirzechs dan Jiraiya, hmm mungkin saya akan mengurangi-nya.

Semua pertanyaan telah saya jawab dalam satu Author Note meskipun saya yakin, masih kurang memuaskan.

Typo adalah musuh teebesar ku dalam menulis, kalian tahu sendirilah seperti apa Keyboad di hp, sangat kecil dan mudah terpeleset. Lalu pada saat mengeceknya, tidak jarang pula, ada beberapa Typo lolos dari pandangan mata.

Saya masih newbie, masih membutuhkan bimbingan untuk menjadi Author lebih baik dari ini. Jika senpai ada saran, mengkritik kesalahan saya atau Ngeflame namun dengan alasan masuk akal, tuangkalah dalam kotak Review dan saya akan berusaha untuk menerima coretan coretan dari kalian, para senpai~


	7. Chapter 7

**Immortal**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan miliku tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented By** : Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi

 **Rating** : M [Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternative Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Pa** **i** **ring** : (?)

 **Warn** **i** **ng** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... MultiCharaAnime [Maybe]... Bahasa Sangat Kacau... **Dont Like Dont Read** and Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 7 Arc Kuoh 3**_

Sihir, sebuah energi spiritual di miliki oleh manusia pada umumnya sejak mereka di lahirkan ke dunia. Sebenarnya, sihir tidaklah seberkembang sampai sekarang sebab, pada zaman dahulu masih sangat jarang di temui para pengguna energi ini.

Seperti halnya pada cakra yang di miliki oleh makhluk di sebut Alien berbentuk manusia dengan memakan buah yang konon tumbuh 7000 tahun sekali bernama buah Shinju.

Otsutsuki Kaguya, pemilik cakra pertama kali pada era nya untuk menghentikan peperangan namun, cara Kaguya menghentikan peperangan tidak bisa di terima oleh kedua anaknya, Otsutsuki Hagoromo dan Otsutsuki Hamura.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah mengetahui asal muasal cakra dan dia jugalah, satu satunya makhluk mengetahui asal muasal Sihir. Hanya dia dan penyihir pertama yang mengetahui pertama adanya sihir dan cara menggunakan energi ini sampai sekarang, dimana sihir di gunakan untuk berperang lalu berkembang lagi menjadi sekarang, di era ini.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Naruto tidak menyangka jika dia sudah berusia 10.000 tahun lebih pasca perang dunia shinobi ke 4. Dia sudah mengubur kenangan tentang Sasuke beserta orang orang di dunia Shinobi dalam dalam di hatinya bahkan, dia menganggap rinkernasi teman teman-nya sebagai orang lain.

Tujuan Naruto sekarang adalah mencari seseorang yang mampu membunuhnya. Dia susah bosan untuk menjalani hidup, tidak seharusnya dia berada di sini, seharusnya dia sudah tenang di dunia lain bersama orang orang tercinta tanpa harus menjalani kehidupan abnormal semacam ini.

Tapi, apakah ada seseorang melakukan-nya? Namun dia tidak akan menyerah, dia akan terus mencari mencari sesuatu di sebut dengan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Kematian.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 _Jraass!..._

Darah, atap sekolah telah di penuhi oleh cipratan darah segar korban dari pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh Naruto hanya bermodalkan kunai, Shunshin no Jutsu, cakra Fuuton saja sudah melakukan ini. Seorang shinobi sejati adalah seorang shinobi mampu menyembunyikan kemampuan mereka dengan rapat tanpa satupun musuh mengetahui secuil dari kekuatan tersebut, itulah yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang.

Zaman sekarang, seorang bertarung menggunakan pisau kecil dan senjata berbintang atau shuriken di sebut sebagai Assassin atau pembunuh bayaran. Kenapa bisa begitu? Sebab selama ini, seorang Assassin sangat sulit di lumpuhkan dan hanya menggunakan senjata tersebut dan sihir sebagai buckup membuat musuh cukup kesulitan untuk mengalahkan Assassin handal.

Pasca Twilight Healing massa di lepaskan. Penyihir hasil serangan Sairaorg kembali bugar dan terus menerus sembuh di saat Sairaorg memulai pukulan-nya. Naruto sudah memperingati bahwa melukai mereka tidak akan membuahkan hasil tapi Sairaorg tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk menunjukan kekuatan-nya di depan Naruto hanya untuk membunuh seorang penyihir saja.

Jadi, di sini hanya Naruto saja yang membantai dengan Sairaorg menggiring musuh untuk ke tempat Naruto sebelum dia menghabisinya. Selama pertarungan, dia belum pernah beranjak dari tempat tersebut dalam melakukan pertahanan.

Menurut Sairaorg sendiri. Invasi susulan kali ini termasuk masih sangat mudah di hadapi meskipun musuh menggunakan backup penyembuhan extra tapi bisa di lihat penyihir hanya tinggal sedikit di bantai oleh murid murid kelas atas dan salah satu Super Wizard, Serafall Sitri.

Musuh Naruto telah habis, begitupula dengan Sairaorg sendiri. Ini adalah waktu 5 menit setelah Twilight Healing dan Forbidden Magic di gunakan namun, Jepang tidak salah memberikan peringkat kelas atas pada Kuoh Academy sebab, murid murid Kuoh dapat bekerja keras menggunakan usaha mereka masing masing.

Kita beralih ke kelompok _'Ruin Princess'_ masih berlari ke arah daerah kosong Kuoh Academy. Mereka masih terus mengikuti energi yang di rasakan oleh Koneko membuat mereka mendapatkan tempat kumuh semacam ini patut di curigai.

Langkah Koneko berhenti yang mengharuskan kelompok Rias dan Irina menghentikan langkah mereka. "Ada apa Koneko?" Koneko memincingkan matanya bertanda sedang mengawasi sesuatu. "Hawa keberadaan sempat kita rasakan menghilang dari sensorku, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan-nya lagi." Semua orang di sana terkejut. Oh mereka tahu seberapa mengerikan sensor dari Koneko bahkan, untuk bersembunyi dari pengawasan Koneko terbilang cukup susah untuk Wizard seukuran [Average].

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Buchou?" Rias terdiam kemudian. Dia memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukan selanjutnya. Jika sudah begini, akan cukup sulit untuk menghentikan penyembuhan masal dari pihak invasi dan menyelamatkan teman mereka, Asia.

Rias menghela nafas. "Tunggu sebentar! Kau mengatakan hilang sampai di sini bukan? Lalu terakhir kali kau merasakan, hawa keberadaan Asia mengarah kemana, Koneko?" Jika memang Koneko baru saja kehilangan jejak. Tapi apakah Koneko melupakan arah terakhir kali Koneko merasakan-nya?

"Sepertinya anda benar, Buchou. Daerah ini adalah tempat pembuangan bagi fasilitas sekolah telah rusak, otomatis juga, lokasi penculikan Asia berada di sekitar arena ini." Kuoh Academy mempunyai tempat individu untuk membuang sesuatu.

"Tapi jika pendapat Koneko tepat sasaran, tidak mungkin kita mencari satu persatu ruangan di daerah ini mengingat waktu bagi kita adalah 10 menit dan sudah di gunakan 5 menit untuk berputar putar di arena ini?" Akeno berucap. Jika misi ini gagal, maka kesedihan akan menimpa Xenovia dan Irina termasuk pihak sekolah sendiri yang tidak becus menjaga murid Academy mereka sendiri.

"Berpencar ku rasa tidak mungkin. Jika Asia di temukan oleh salah satu dari kita, tidak mustahil juga Asia masih di dalam genggaman biang kerok Invasi Kuoh Academy." Kiba memberikan pendapatnya. Meskipun pendapat dari Kiba yang pertama dia ucapkan bisa di coba tapi ada resiko lain di sana.

"Bagaimana jika kita saling melindungi masing masing meskipun dalam keadaan berpencar." Rias berucap membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian-nya. "Maksud Buchou kita akan menggunakan sesuatu benda sebagai alat telekomunikasi bagi kita masing masing untuk memberikan tanda jika salah satu dari kita menemukan keberadaan musuh, bukan begitu Buchou?"

Rias tersenyum manis. "Benar Akeno, kita akan melakukan rencana ini untuk memulai pencarian Asia dan lagi, dengan cara ini juga kita bisa mempercayai masing masing." Semua tersenyum simpul. Kenapa tidak menggunakan-nya sejak awal pencarian?

"Baiklah Buchou." Kecuali Irina hanya tersenyum. "Koneko, berikan tanda dari terakhir kali kau merasakan-nya."

Line Break.

 _"Astaga, itu naga."_

 _"Na-Naga lagi, ini gila."_

 _"Hoi hoi, ini sangat banyak."_

Sudah Serafall duga jika serangan Invasi tidak sampai di sini saja, terbukti dengan munculnya lebih dari 20 ular sepanjang belasan meter bertubuh langsing atau lebih tepatnya adalah puluhan ular naga dengan bentuk yang sama. Serafall hafal betul naga apa itu, yeah, salah satu dari Five Dragon King, Midgardsormr.

Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa adalah 20 naga Midgardsormr dalam satu tempat? Dia mengeraskan wajahnya tapi itu tidak berkunjung lama, karena lingkaran sihir dasar berwarna kuning atau lebih tepatnya Teleportation Magic muncul di samping kanan Serafall.

Seorang pemuda berusia 28 tahunan keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut memandang sekumpulan naga datar. Dia pemuda dewasa berambut hijau cukup panjang ke belakang dan memiliki mata biru mengkilap. Dia adalah Ajuka Astaroth, salah satu Super Wizard yang di bangga banggakan oleh Kuoh Academy.

"Ajuka." Jika biasanya Serafall bersikap kekanak kanakan dalam posisi apapun tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Dalam posisi seperti ini, bersifat chilidis menurut Serafall kurang tepat untuk di lakukan, apalagi ini menyangkut keamanan sekolah dan murid muridnya.

"Yang lain sedang mengumpulkan seluruh siswa Academy kecuali kelompok Rias Gremory ke tempat aman, yaitu atap sekolah." Yang di maksud _'mereka'_ oleh Ajuka adalah Falbium dan Sirzechs beserta Guru Kuoh Academy. Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit, murid Academy mulai terevakuasi ke atap sekolah sudah terpasang Kekkai buatan 3 Super Wizard jadi, tidak bisa diragukan lagi kekuatan dari kekkai tersebut.

"Serangan Katerea beberapa waktu lalu juga membawa beberapa naga tingkat [Ultimate] sempat kita kalahkan sebelum membunuh Katerea. Tapi ini aneh, kenapa salah satu Five Dragon King, Midgardsormr ikut adil dalam Invasi Kuoh Academy bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Pada dasarnya naga adalah salah satu ras memiliki ego tinggi. Tunduk kepada manusia sama saja naga memberikan harga diri secara cuma cuma dan di anggap aib oleh ras nya sendiri. Kecuali manusia menganggap naga sebagai teman atau patner seperti Ddraig dan Albion namun mereka telah tersegel.

"Forbidden Magic mampu melakukan hal yang mustahil menjadi nyata, Serafall. Mereka menggunakan Forbidden Magic untuk memproduksi Midgardsormr dalam jumlah besar dan sekaligus menundukan Clone Midgardsormr bersama dengan mereka memproduksi-nya."

Ajuka sudah tahu tentang salah satu buku paling berbahaya di dunia bernama [Forbidden Book] yang sampai saat ini belum di ketahui keberadaan-nya. Ajuka berasumsi jika penginvasi Kuoh Academy mendapatkan buku tersebut di suatu tempat dan mempelajarinya sampai sekarang ini. Menggabungkan Sacred Gear ke dalam aksara magic lalu memproduksi Midgardsormr secara masal sudah membuat Ajuka yakin jika musuhnya berada di tingkat berbeda dari penyihir biasa.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya [Forbidden Book] saja untuk mempelajari Forbidden Magic. Masing masing Clan memiliki sebuah sihir rahasia. Begitupula dengan [Forbidden Magic] namun Ajuka tahu jika mempelajari Forbidden Magic tidaklah semudah yang di pikirkan.

Ajuka kagum, bagaimana mereka mempelajari Forbidden Magic sampai sebegitu berbahaya-nya. Midgardsormr berada di tingkat Low Super atau High Ultimate jadi jangan di tanya kekuatan-nya. Meskipun mereka hanya Clone bagi Midgardsormr semata tapi naga produksi masal itu mempunyai kekuatan tidak kalah mengerikan dengan kekuatan Five Dragon King bernama Midgardsormr itu.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apakah kita berempat sebagai Super Wizard harus turun tangan mengatasi mereka?" Di Invasi sebelumnya. Hanya dua Super Wizard beserta Guru murid Academy saja turun dalam medan pertempuran bahkan Evil Dragon tingkat [Ultimate] di babat habis oleh Serafall dan Sirzechs saja sebelum datang-nya Katerea yang di bunuh oleh Sirzechs.

Mungkin benar tingkat [Ultimate] dan [Super Wizard] hanya berjarak satu tingkat saja. Tapi sejujurnya kedua tingkat itu sangat jauh perbedaan-nya jadi wajar jika Evil Dragon class [Ultimate] tidak banyak menolong dalam Invasi.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus turun, Serafall. Mungkin benar naga tersebut berada di sekitar class berbeda tapi jika di lihat dari banyaknya naga. Tidak mustahil bagi mereka meratakan Kuoh Academy."

Dari ucapan Ajuka, Serafall sudah paham kenapa teman-nya mengatakan ini. Sebagai bukti saja. Tiga naga class [Ultimate] beserta lebih dari 800 Wizard class rendah mampu membuat 70% Kuoh Academy hancur. Jadi, menghancurkan Kuoh Academy pasca invasi sebelumnya tidaklah mustahil bagi musuh melakukan-nya. Apalagi saat ini 20% Kuoh Academy sudah hancur akibat ulah Serafall menghadapi para Wizard penginvasi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Falbium dan Sirzechs?" Bukan hanya ke empat sahabat itu saja sebagai Guru memiliki kekuatan besar. Masih ada beberapa dari Guru Academy memiliki tingkat cukup tinggi termasuk Grayfia Lucifuge. Selama ini, tidak ada satupun Wizard dapat membuat seorang Grayfia Lucifuge kecuali Serafall serius dalam sebuah pertarungan membuat sebagian orang menganggap Grayfia berada di tingkat [Low Emperor] yang sebenarnya melebihi ini.

"Mereka akan menyusul setelah ini. Begitupulan dengan Grayfia setelah mengurus penyihir sebelumnya sedang melacak biang kerok Invasi Kuoh Academy. Tidak mungkin bukan? Kita membiarkan Rias dan teman teman-nya untuk melakukan ini, mengingat mereka masih dalam tahap pembelajaran." Serafall mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, aku ambil sebagian dan kau ambil di sisi lain, Ajuka." Serafall berucap. "Serahkan itu pada-!"

 _Jrasss!..._

Ucapan Ajuka terpotong oleh suara tebasan sampai di mana darah berjatuhan seperti selayaknya hujan darah. Kedua Super Wizard itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah asal muasal dari suara tebasan tersebut. Terlihat, pemuda berambut kuning atau bisa di kenal oleh Super Wizard itu sebagai Naruto Arashi menatap datar sekumpulan Midgardsormr setelah salah satu dari mereka Naruto bunuh.

 **Before...**

"Yah, semua selesai sampai di sini." Sairaorg menatap area di sekelilingnya sudah di penuhi oleh darah dan potongan potongan tubuh Wizard malah telah di bunuh oleh mereka berdua termasuk Naruto sebagai eksekutor. Waktu berlalu sebegitu cepatnya. Wizard kurang ajar sudah habis tapi ada beberapa dari Wizard memilih mundur entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengamu, Sairaorg-san." Datar dan dingin-nya ucapan Naruto membuat Sairaorg yakin jika ucapan Naruto seakan tidak ikhlas. "Kau berkata apa? Sudah lama aku tidak menemukan Wizard sekuat dirimu kecuali orang orang yang ku kenal. Semoga di Grand Match kita bisa bertemu dan bertukar tinjuan denganmu." Sairaorg sangat senang jika bertemu dengan Wizard seperti Naruto yang dia pikir dapat bertukar tinjuan. Hal ini juga berlaku untuk Naruto. Apalagi Sairaorg belum menggunakan kekuatan Regulas Namea membuat Naruto berpikir jika Sairaorg tidak serius menanggapi Invasi kali ini.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk hal itu, Sairaorg-san. Aku akan menyambutmu saat Grand Match tiba." Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan Turnamen dan Grand Match tahun ini. Dia lebih memilih berpetualang ke seluruh dunia mencari orang orang kuat dari berbagai ras untuk mengurangi kebosanan-nya. Tapi setelah mengetahui kelakuan keturunan bangsawan pada orang orang rendah di bawahnya. Membuat Naruto berpikir membungkam mulut mereka dengan mempermalukan para bangsawan saat Turnamen tiba. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-san. Kita lihat seberapa kuat tinju milikmu dengan tinjuku." Perlu di ingat saja. Grand Magic tahun ini berada di Tokyo Academy karena pada dasarnya Jepang tidak mendirikan arena untuk Turnamen antar sekolah kecuali arena khusus Turnamen besar yang menyangkut pautkan dengan negara.

"Maka dari itulah, terus hidup sampai di mana kita bisa bertukar tinju." Belum sempat bagi Sairaorg untuk menjawab. Lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam khas dari Forbidden Magic tiba tiba memenuhi area Kuoh Highschool bahkan lingkaran sihir Twilight Healing berlahan meredup sebelum terpecah menjadi partikel partikel cahaya melebur di udara.

Seluruh Academy bertambah rusuh. Lalu di detik berikutnya, kurang lebih 20 Midgardsormr produksi masal mulai menghancurkan bangunan Kuoh Academy mulai dari atap sekolah dan menara sekolah menjulang tinggi ke udara.

Siswa siswi mulai berlarian ke berbagai arah. Kehancuran di mana mana membuat Sairaorg membulatkan mata terkejut sekaligus kesal bukan main. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Dia menyeringai senang karena jumlah Midgardsormr terbilang cukup banyak bisa membuat Naruto sedikit senang menemukan permainan menyenangkan.

 _ **[Bagi seluruh siswa siswi Kuoh Academy segera menuju ke atap utama Kuoh Academy. Apapun yang terjadi, saya berharap kalian semua jangan membantah ucapanku karena Kuoh Academy sudah memasang siaga 2.]**_

 _ **[Sekali lagi, Bagi seluruh siswa siswi Kuoh Academy segera menuju ke atap utama Kuoh Academy. Apapun yang terjadi, saya berharap kalian semua jangan membantah ucapanku karena Kuoh Academy sudah memasang siaga 2.]**_

Itu adalah suara dari Grayfia mengumumkan peringatan bahaya bagi seluruh murid Academy. Atap utama Kuoh Academy berada di atas gedung utama sekolah yang memiliki luas cukup untuk menampung seluruh murid. Sebab itulah para guru memilih tempat tersebut untuk evakuasi paska Invasi setelah beberapa guru beserta 3 Super Wizard memasang kekkai super kuat cukup untuk menahan serangan dari Midgardsormr.

Sairaorg menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak mau ikut? Di sini sudah tidak aman untuk melakukan waktu untuk bersantai lagi, Naruto-san." Pribadi Sairaorg. Sebenarnya dia masing ingin bertarung melawan Midgardsormr tapi karena pihak sekolah melarang hal tersebut maka dari itu lah, dia lebih memilih mundur apalagi dia masih sadar dengan level-nya sekarang.

"Aku masih terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar bersantai. Kau bisa pergi dari sini, Sairaorg-san, masih ada masalah perlu ku selesaikan sekarang." Sairaorg menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Dia tahu Naruto kuat tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga, bukan? Menantang Midgardsormr dalam jumlah tidak sedikit sama saja bunuh diri.

"Kau serius?" Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Sairaorg setuju dengan pendapat tersebut. Hero? Seseorang berhati baik? Bullshit. Apakah ada pahlawan di dunia semacam ini? Itu terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menjadi penyelamat atau semacamnya.

"Apa ucapanku terdengar sebuah humoris? Apa wajahku terlihat tengah bercanda?" Sairaorg menghela nafas mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. Lagipula, Naruto kuat jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan teman baru beberapa menit itu. Sairaorg melangkah pelan ke arah tepi atap. "Aku pergi. Ingat tentang ucapanmu tadi, jangan mati sampai dimana kita bisa bertukar tinjuan, Naruto-san." Dengan itu, Sairaorg melompat dari atap sebelum menghilang entah kemana.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. Dari ucapan Sairaorg barusan, terdengar seperti saat dia dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Jika dia ingin, dia sudah menyelesaikan 20 naga itu dalam waktu terbilang sangat singkat sekarang juga.

"Omoshiroi." Naruto menatap lurus ke puluhan Midgardsormr mulai bergerak ke berbagai sisi Academy. Tentang Kekkai yang melindungi Academy terbilang Kekkai Rank S+ jadi serangan Midgardsormr tidak akan berdampak keluar Academy. Mereka bisa aman sekarang karena tidak akan banyak korban berjatuhan akibat ulah Midgardsormr.

"Midgardsormr. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu ya meskipun bukan tubuh aslimu." Naruto menggenggam pedang cakra lama-nya bahkan tanda Konoha pun masih tampak terlihat sangat jelas. Mungkin ini tergolong senjata murahan tapi lihat saja siapa yang memegang-nya. Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun mempermasalahkan senjata bahkan kunaipun dia gunakan untuk bertarung. Kebanyakan orang, mencari sebuah senjata memiliki title legenda tapi tidak bisa menggunakan dengan baik senjata tersebut. Sama saja omong kosong pada akhirnya.

 _Swwoosshh!..._

Masih menggunakan tatapan datar dan dingin. Naruto berdiri tenang seakan tidak terimindasi dari nafas api di keluarkan oleh salah satu Midgardsormr produksi masal memiliki panas puluhan bahkan ratusan derajat celcius pada api tersebut. "Mari kita lihat, Midgardsormr asli atau palsu dapat memuaskan nafsu bertarungku."

Pedang cakra Konoha itu berlahan berpijar biru sampai sepanjang 100 cm yang terlapisi oleh cakra Fuuton untuk menajamkan pedang-nya. Naruto menghentakan kaki kanan-nya lalu melesat cepat ke udara melawan hembusan nafas api dari Midgardsormr tanpa adanya rasa takut dan bimbang.

 _Slashh!..._

Naruto mengayunkan pedang-nya dari bawah ke atas lalu di detik berikutnya. Api Midgardsormr terbelah menjadi dua dan menguap sebelum menyentuh bangunan di belakang. Midgardsormr itu tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto begitu saja untuk mendekat. Dia menggerakan ekor ular cukup kencang bertujuan untuk memental kan Naruto tapi sepertinya Midgardsormr terlalu meremehkan Naruto. Menggunakan gerakan cukup simple, Naruto bergeser sedikit membiarkan ekor Midgardsormr hanya mengenai udara kosong saja kemudian dia mendarat di punggung Midgardsormr dengan sangat aman.

Naruto berlari tanpa adanya kendala setelah Midgardsormr berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Naruto meskipun nihil hasilnya sebab Naruto bukan manusia biasa. Dia sudah banyak mengalami pertarungan hidup dan mati di luar sana jadi untuk mengatasi ini tidak bisa, dia akan malu untuk waktu yang lama.

 _Jleb!_

 _Jrasss!..._

 _Goooaaarrr!_

Naruto, menusuk leher Midgardsormr cukup dalam lalu menyabetkan pedang-nya membuat kepala Midgardsormr hampir terputus karenanya. Naruto tahu Midgardsormr masih bernafas, maka dari itu dia kembali mengulang gerakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ini adalah Clone Midgardsormr yang telah di produksi masal. Walaupun hanya Clone saja tapi mereka mampu mengeluarkan nafas api cukup panas meskipun tidak semengerikan nafas naga dari Midgardsormr yang asli.

Clone Midgardsormr memiliki panjang belasan meter berbentuk ular naga membuat celah bagi Naruto untuk mengalahkan Midgardsormr tanpa harus berusaha lebih dari ini. Skill, kecepatan, kelincahan adalah faktor utama Naruto bertarung melawan musuh memiliki tubuh besar.

 **Now...**

Kepala Midgardsormr itu terputus dan terjatuh bersama dengan tubuh tanpa kepala mengikuti Gravitasi bumi. Melihat teman-nya mati, salah satu Midgardsormr bergerak maju menggunakan mulut sudah terbuka lebar berniat memakan Naruto.

"Siapa dia?" Makhlum saja Ajuka tidak tahu tentang Quest yang di minta dari Kuoh Academy untuk Tokyo Academy mengingat dia bekerja di Laboratorium setiap harinya. "Dia murid dari Tokyo Academy menerima Quest untuk menyembuhkan murid murid kita setelah Turnamen dan Invasi."

"Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana. Bukankah Grayfia sudah memberikan tanda untuk berkumpul di tempat yang aman." Meskipun Naruto bukan dari Kuoh Academy. Bukan berarti Ajuka membiarkan murid lain terluka begitu saja apalagi bisa di katakan Naruto adalah tanggung jawab Kuoh Academy. Walaupun Ajuka dan Serafall sempat terkejut dengan pembunuhan salah satu Midgardsormr yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Dia datang secara misterius dan langsung membunuh salah satu dari Midgardsormr tanpa kita menyadarinya." Mustahil bagi Serafall. Seorang murid tahun ajaran pertama bisa bergerak cepat dan membunuh menggunakan gerakan tersebut. Murid Academy kelas 10 biasanya akan ragu ragu untuk membunuh sebab itu Serafall bingung. Siapa sebenarnya murid Academy ini?

"Tidak mungkin bukan. Kita tidak membantunya." Sekuat kuatnya Wizard, pasti memiliki titik lemah seperti habisnya Mana di saat pertarungan. Jadi Ajuka dan Serafall meragukan Naruto mengalahkan mereka semua meskipun dia Wizard kuat sekalipun mengingat Naruto adalah murid Academy biasa tanpa pengalaman bertarung sedikitpun. Itu menurut mereka berdua.

"Kita akan menunggu sampai dia mencapai batasnya, Ajuka."

Naruto terjun ke bawah menyambut salah satu Midgardsormr membuka rahangnya sudah siap untuk menelah shinobi kekal itu. Naruto terjun bebas tanpa membiarkan tanda bahwa dia akan menyerang karena dia tidak akan mati semudah itu.

 _Suapp!_

"Di-Dia tertelan!" Demi sifat siscon Sirzechs dan dirinya sudah tahap menghkawatirkan. Serafall sungguh terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto tertelan mulus oleh Midgardsormr tanpa adanya perlawanan.

"Kita harus menolong-nya Serafall." Ajuka menyiapkan lingkaran sihir berdiameter kecil untuk segera menyerang Midgardsormr. Serafall mengangguk lalu merapalkan mantra sihir cukup panjang begitupula dengan Ajuka tapi ada sesuatu yang menurut Ajuka perlu di perhatikan. Kenapa Midgardsormr yang menelan Naruto tidak bergerak?

"Tunggu Serafall!" Serafall menghentikan rangkaian sihirnya setelah Ajuka memberikan perintah demikian. Serafall menatap Ajuka bingung namun di balas oleh jari telunjuk Ajuka mengarah ke tempat Naruto.

 _Crasss!..._

Kedua Super Wizard itu membulatkan mata mereka sangat terkejut. Tubuh Midgardsormr terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian bersama dengan keluarnya Naruto dari mulut Midgardsormr tanpa luka satupun hanya terlihat bercak darah dari Clone salah satu Five Dragon King tersebut.

 _Swwoosshh!..._

Api berdiameter 10 di keluarkan oleh Midgardsormr ke berbagai arah termasuk Naruto sendiri. Kenapa bisa Midgardsormr menyerang tanpa sebuah alasan ke tempat bukan dimana Naruto berada? Jawaban-nya adalah [Illusion Magic]. Seluruh Midgardsormr produksi masal sudah di pasangkan [Illusion Magic] tingkat tinggi agar Midgardsormr tampak gila dan menyerang apapun di depan-nya.

 _Gooaaaarrrrr!..._

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali melesat saat salah satu Midgardsormr produksi masal menyerang ke arahnya menggunakan moncong sebagai media serangan mereka. Naruto memanfaatkan celah tersebut untuk melompat ke atas meskipun kobaran api terus mendominasi area pertarungan.

Mengambil 5 shuriken di tangan kiri. Naruto melempar kelima Shuriken tersebut lalu merangkai Handseal menggunakan satu tangan sebelum kembali memanuver tubuhnya di udara. **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Jurus dasar bagi seorang shinobi namun mampu memberikan luka bagi Cloning Midgardsormr.

Shuriken langsung menggandakan diri mereka menjadi ratusan senjata berbentuk bintang sedang melesat ke arah Midgardsormr itu. Meskipun dalam keadaan gila masih terikat dalam [Illusion Magic] tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menghidar.

Menggunkan ekor ular khas dari Midgardsormr. Dia menyapu bersih seluruh Shuriken siap melukainya tanpa ada satu Shuriken pun yang lolos. Mendarat di salah satu bangunan Kuoh Academy. Naruto Shunshin ke tempat terdekat ke Midgardsormr tadi.

Pedang kembali berpijar biru. Dia menghilang ke bawah rahang Midgardsormr lalu menarik pedang-nya untuk dia tusukan pada rahang Midgardsormr belum sempat melihat arah serangan dari Naruto.

 _Jrasss!..._

 _Gooaaarrr!..._

Dia belum mati. Hanya meraung merasakan sakit sama sekali belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya. Pada pertarungan ini, tidak harus menggunakan serangan ber-damage besar tapi gunakanlah teknik dan insting untuk menyerang titik vital musuh. Seperti Naruto.

Tidak berhenti sampai di sini saja. Naruto mengalirkan cakra lebih besar namun stabil pada pedang sedang menancap di rahang Midgardsormr sampai di mana. Energi biru langsung tembus ke kepala bagian atas Midgardsormr dan membelah ular naga itu meninggalkan raungan keras membuat berisik Kuoh Academy.

Darah kembali membanjiri blazer putih Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan bajunya, sebab dia bisa memintanya pada Tokyo Academy setelah pulang dari Quest ini. Naruto melompat bersama dengan dia melompat ke atas kemudian menebaskan pedang yang awalnya hanya sepanjang kurang dari 100 meter menjadi lebih dari 5 meter panjang-nya. **Chidori Gatana.**

Naruto sudah menyempurnakan jurus milik sahabatnya sampai tingkat tertinggi. Jadi jangan heran kenapa Naruto bisa menggunakan dengan sangat baik melebihi Sasuke.

Sepertinya keempat Super Wizard harus berterima kasih kepada Naruto sebab jika bukan karena Naruto mencari perhatian. Mungki para Midgardsormr akan lebih memilih menghancurkan sesuatu di sekitarnya.

 _Swwooshhhh!..._

Api di keluarkan para Midgardsormr kearah Naruto berdiri. Api bahkan bisa di sebut lautan api sebab Midgardsormr mengeluarkan-nya secara serempak. Tapi Naruto tidak takut, sebab ketakutan selama ini Naruto alami sudah tidak pernah terasa lagi setelah berabad abad lamanya.

 _Swift!_

 _Shosshhh..._

 _Swwoshh..._

 _Blaaarrrrr!..._

Dan kedua Super Wizard kembali melotot tidak percaya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Sebab sebelum lautan api mengenai Naruto. Tiba tiba posisi Naruto sudah tergantikan oleh salah satu Midgardsormr yang berakhir tewasnya Midgardsormr tersebut oleh teman nya sendiri.

Dari balik Kekkai, Serafall berucap, "Ap-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Selama karirnya menjadi Wizard. Serafall belum pernah sekalipun melihat ada seseorang berpindah sangat cepat atau yang Serafall lihat bertukar tempat. "Apapun itu, sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat lain, Serafall. Tempat ini akan hancur oleh gempuran para Midgardsormr." Serafall mengangguk setuju lalu kemudian menyiapkan sihir Teleportation mereka masing masing.

Luluh lantak. Training Ground sebesar lapangan sepak bola sudah mulai rusak setelah ledakan tadi. Bahkan bangunan di sekitar Training Ground mendapatkan dampaknya juga.

 _Jrasss!..._

 _Goaaarrrr!..._

"Mereka sangat lemah." Bagi Naruto. Kekuatan Clone Midgardsormr sudah di produksi masal ini terbilang sangat lemah karena mereka bertarung secara individu tidak berkelompok. Andai saja cara mereka bertarung mengandalkan kerja sama atau setidaknya berkelompok. Pasti mereka sedikit mengurangi bosan Naruto saat ini.

 _Goaaarrr!..._

Naruto membelah tubuh Midgardsormr menjadi dua bagian. Naruto adalah mimpi buruk bagi para Midgardsormr bahkan mereka sama sekali belum menggores tubuh Naruto.

Kenapa murid berbakat seperti Diehauser Belial atau Bedeze Abaddon yang notabenya adalah murid berbakat tidak membantu Naruto membantai pasukan Naga ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka saja murid berbakat kelas Kuoh Academy. Turnamen antar negara akan di laksanakan tahun ini dan tentu saja mereka adalah salah satu dari sekian peserta perwakilan dari Jepang.

Tidak ada yang membantunya. Namun bukan masalah bagi Naruto karena inilah yang Naruto inginkan.

Midgardsormr masih tersisa cukup banyak. Ular naga bahkan keluar dari dalam tanah membuat sebagian orang akan kesulitan untuk menghadapinya. Ukuran asli Midgardsormr adalah 400 - 600 meter atau setara dengan 4 - 6 kali lapangan sepak bola. Naga yang sangat besar sampai mendapatkan title Dragon King.

Tanah yang Naruto pijaki bergetar hebat dan selanjutnya Midgardsormr keluar dari dalam tanah dengan rahang terbuka lebar. Tapi Midgardsormr tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Dia mengeluarkan api panas sebelum Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jarak yang sangat sempit antara Naruto dan Midgardsormr bahkan bisa di bilang sangat dekat karena posisi Naruto sekarang berada di depan mulut Midgardsormr. "Hebat. Tapi butuh 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku, Bunglon." Serangan Midgardsormr sia sia. Karena dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto menghilang kemudian berakhir dengan terpotong-nya Midgardsormr sama seperti teman seperjuangan-nya.

 _Jrasss!..._

Naruto salto ke belakang menghindari serangan berupa ekor dari Midgardsormr lain. Reflek menyelamatkan Naruto. Dalam keadaan salto, Naruto menyalurkan energi pada kedua tangan kemudian mendorong membuat tubuh Naruto terdorong ke belakang.

 _Blaaarr!..._

Belum sempat untuk bernafas lega. Nafas api Midgardsormr kembali menyerang Naruto meskipun dia berhasil menghindar tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatan lebih. Di udara, Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya di udara untuk menghindari serangan perserangan dari Midgardsormr yang mengejarnya.

Sama seperti halnya magic. Tiba tiba pedang cakra Naruto menghilang bersama dengan asap tiba tiba mengepul. Mengayunkan kakinya di udara, Naruto melakukan salto menghindari serang Midgardsormr dari atas. **Chidori Eisou.**

 _Jleb!_

 _Gooaaarr!..._

Pedang sepanjang 10 meter tercipta di tangan kanan Naruto yang kemudian dia tusukan pada tenggorokan Midgardsormr dari belakang membuat Clone salah satu Five Dragon King itu meraung keras.

 _Jrassss!..._

Kata cepat tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan cepatan dari tebasan Naruto. Bahkan Midgardsormr tidak sempat berteriak sebelum terpotong dari leher. Sadis memang, tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Varian lain dari Chidori di tangan Naruto menghilang secara berlahan. Dia, Naruto melesat ke bawah tempat di mana Midgardsormr produksi berniat menginjak Naruto berada. Dia mengepalkan tangan-nya saat Midgardsormr tersebut berniat menghembuskan nafas naga.

 _Buuaaggg!..._

Human Strength menghantam rahang Midgardsormr itu membuatnya terpental ke udara. Tidak membiarkan musuh nya lolos begitu saja. Naruto terbang ke arah yang sama dengan Midgardsormr.

 _Baaammm!..._

Tubuh Midgardsormr menghantam Kekkai buatan ketiga Super Wizard namun tidak meninggalkan apapun di sana. Semua murid berada di dalam Kekkai benar benar terkejut karena. Namun, belum selesai untuk berkomentar, Naruto terbang 20 meter dari sisi lain Midgardsormr bersama dengan dia melakukan Handseal.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu.** Naruto menghembuskan bola api cukup besar. Setelah Naruto menambahkan cakra dari jumlah cakra biasa-nya. Bola api tidak kalah dengan nafas Midgardsormr meskipun di dunia shinobi. Jutsu ini masih dalam kategorikan jutsu Rank C.

 _Baaanggggg!..._

Raungan keras menggelegar membuat murid berada di dekat Midgardsormr harus menutup telinga mereka. Semua benar benar terkejut. Siswa misterius mereka temui bisa sekuat ini sampai mampu mengalahkan Clone dari naga legendaris yang pernah ada.

Naruto terus mempertahankan serangan-nya seperti ini. Midgardsormr itu terus menerus meraung menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena panas api Naruto berlahan membakar Midgardsormr malang.

 _Kaabboommm!..._

Ledakan kembali tercipta. Bola api Naruto melahap Midgardsormr tersebut hingga habis membuat sebagian siswa maupun siswi menutupi mata agar tidak menyilaukan mata mereka.

"Di-Dia terbang!" Salah satu murid tersentak kaget melihat. Dengan santainya Naruto terbang tanpa sayap atau alat penerbangan apapun di sana. Salah satu kemampuan yang Naruto punya sudah cukup membuat murid Kuoh Academy gempar semacam ini.

"Mustahil, siapa dia sebenarnya?" Kecuali Sairaorg hanya tersenyum kecil. Walaupun sejak awal dia melihat ini sangat terkejut. Tapi, mengendalikan emosi adalah keahlian dari Sairaorg membuatnya bisa menangkan dirinya sendiri.

"D-Dragon Slayer." Di tempat lain. Ajuka membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat Naruto menggunakan jutsu Fireball berbeda dari Wizard lain-nya. Ajuka sudah tahu adanya Dragon Slayer akhir akhir ini sudah menampakan wujud mereka. Jadi, maklum saja jika Ajuka terkejut mengira Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh naga.

"A-Ajuka, ini nyata bukan?" Sihir Dragon Slayer adalah sihir terlangka atau bahkan mustahil untuk di pelajari bagi Wizard biasa. Misalnya begini. Ada beberapa naga dapat mengutuk sesuatu bahkan Wizard terkuatpun akan sangat mustahil untuk menangkal kutukan tersebut. Tapi dengan menggunakan sihir Dragon Slayer, bukan mustahil lagi untuk mencegah atau membatalkan kutukan. Tergantung seberapa tinggi penyihir Dragon Slayer tersebut dalam mengendalikan sihirnya.

"Sirzechs dan Falbium harus tahu hal ini, Serafall. Kemunculan Dragon Slayer bersama dengan kemunculan sesuatu yang besar di masa depan." Setidaknya itulah yang di tuliskan oleh sejarah selama ini mereka ketahui. "Kurasa memang itu yang harus kita lakukan."

Jumlah Midgardsormr masih terlalu banyak untuk Naruto hadapi. Meskipun Naruto bisa menghadapi semua dalam satu waktu. Tapi dia rasa akan membuang buang waktu. Apalagi setengah Kuoh Academy sudah hancur terkena kobaran nafas api dari Midgardsormr dalam serangan serempak.

Sekuat kuatnya naga. Mereka memiliki kelemahan jika terus menerus terkena serangan. Kulit Midgardsormr produksi masal kuat, Naruto mengakui itu bahkan mengharuskan Naruto menggunakan cakra Fuuton lebih kental untuk melukai mereka namun apakah elemen api tidak bisa melukainya.

 **Katon...** Naruto menarik nafasnya cukup dalam dengan mengarahkan mulutnya ke bawah. Tepat ke sekumpulan Midgardsormr sedang mengamuk menembakan bola api ke berbagai arah. Jika Naruto menghadapi semua menggunakan cara lama. Academy akan hancur terlebih dahulu sebelum Naruto selesai mengalahkan mereka semua.

 **...Cho Gouka Messhitsu.** Dan semua menatap Naruto shock. Gelombang atau lebih tepatnya ombak api. Naruto keluarkan secara serempak pada sekumpulan Midgardsormr produksi masal itu. Tentang keruskan? Setidaknya dia sudah menghentikan kerusakan lebih parah dari ini. Apalagi bisa Naruto lihat. Beberapa guru membentuk Kekkai dari berbagai sisi Training Ground entah mereka datang dari mana.

Dengan begini. Kerusakan tidak terlalu parah karena jurus rank S nya ini. Panas ratusan derajat celsius bisa membuat tumbuhan di sekitar Training Ground langsung melayu tidak kuat untuk menahan intimindasi dari gelombang api tersebut.

 _Swwooshhh!..._

 _Blaaarrrr!..._

Semua hangus. Midgardsormr masal tidak bisa berbuat apa apa akibat dukungan dari pihak Academy mengerti maksud dari Naruto. Baik murid Academy atau guru menahan nafas mereka menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Beberapa menit berselang. Sekeras kerasnya kulit naga. Pasti akan tertembus juga. Begitulah yang terjadi saat ini. Aroma menyengat khas dari daging telah hangus menyerang hidung semua orang di sana yang sudah menandakan jika serangan Naruto berhasil membumi hanguskan para Midgardsormr tidak tersisa sampai akar akarnya.

Namun. Suasana kembali ricuh. Karena lingkaran sihir cukup besar tercipta kembali di langit Kuoh Academy. Inilah yang di maksud oleh mereka sebagai kartu AS. Naga besar bersisik emas dan merah, tanduk di moncong kepalanya beserta kelalawar seperti sayap dan memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar dari Midgardsormr yang di bantai oleh Naruto.

Naga Class atas memiliki title mantan Dragon King yang membutuhkan 3 Dragon King untuk mengalahkan-nya. Kenapa dia berada di sini? Dia adalah salah satu naga cukup kuat namun telah mati yang di bangkitkan lalu menggunakan sihir Dragon Manipulation untuk mengendalikan-nya.

Kekuatan yang sangat besar bagi seorang manusia. Apalagi dia sudah kehilangan kewarasan-nya efek dari Dragon Manipulation dan pembangkitan naga secara paksa atau di dunia shinobi di kenal sebagai Edo Tensei namun. Kekuatan sekarang hanya sekitar 60% saja karena pada dasarnya sihir ini memiliki kelemahan sama seperti Edo Tensei.

 **Medreth** adalah nama naga tersebut.

And Done.

Dan selesai. Untuk chapter 7. Hampir 60% persen adegan di kuasai oleh Naruto untuk mengurus Midgardsormr seorang diri tanpa adanya bantuan dari Kuoh Academy. Waahhh hanya menginvasi sebuah sekolah saja sudah heboh sampai seperti ini. Hehehe imajinasi terlalu liar dan membuatku untuk menumpahkan-nya menjadi satu pada satu arc.

Perbedaan power dari satu chara ke chara lain cukup berbeda dari canon. Contohnya adalah Midgardsormr. Kekuatan Clone Midgardsormr yang sudah di produksi masa berada di level [Low Superior].

Kok sepertinya Midgardsormr sangat lemah. Sampai Naruto bisa membantai Midgardsormr dengan mudah. Bahkan Naruto hanya menggunakan satu jutsu Katon Rank S saja? Di canon. Clone Midgardsormr memang lemah kecuali tubuh asli Midgardsormr memiliki tubuh beberapa kali lipat dari Great red dan Ophis. Dia memiliki tubuh besar di banding Naruto hanya manusia bisa. Jadi wajar jika Naruto memanfaatkan tubuh besar mereka apalagi Naruto sudah memiliki segudang pengalaman. Dan tentu saja itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Tentang produksi masal Midgardsormr? Saya mengubah konsep-nya dari cerita asli di canon. Ini 100% imajinasi saya sendiri yang dimana kedua biang kerok invasi meminta bantuan langsung dari Midgardsormr dan hanya di berikan Clone Midgardsormr saja yang kemudian mereka produksi menggunakan [Forbidden Magic] oleh mereka.

Lalu Dragon Manipulation. Tahu Grendel, CromCruach, Azi Dahaka dan Ladon yang di hidupkan oleh Rezevim menggunakan Holy Grail? Di sini, mereka tidak menggunakan Sacred Gear Holy Grail untuk menghidupkan Medreth tapi memanfaatkan salah satu teknik [Forbidden Magic] seperti Edo Tensei lalu mengendalikan mereka seperti selayaknya boneka. Untuk saat ini. Saya tidak akan memberitahu nama sihir ini tapi saya akan mengungkapnya di arc yang akan datang masih berhubungan dengan konflik masa lalu dan naga.

Medreth adalah naga yang saya ambil dari Fanfic luar negeri. Saya juga kurang tahu fisiknya seperti apa. Tapi senpai bisa membayangkan Acnologia dari Fairy Tail dengan kepala moncong bertanduk seperti Great Red dan sisik berwarna emas kemerahan lalu terakhir mata golden khas dari binatang reptil.

Apa kabar dua kampret invasi sekarang? Jawaban-nya adalah **[Geotia]** yang akan kembali muncul di chapter depan sekaligus penutup arc ini. Sebenarnya saya berniat untuk chapter ini membantai pasukan Wizard dan mengurus Midgardsormr satu persatu hingga habis. Tapi karena malas melakukan itu. Jadi yah begini. Saya menskip sampai pasukan Wizad sudah di bereskan.

 _ **Ulasan Review**_

Naruto Jones biar anti Mainstream. Hm masuk akal tapi saya sudah menyiapkan pair namun bukan berarti dia akan mengikuti Naruto terus menerus dan saya akan mengungkapnya di arc 2.

Romance, jhahaha saya tidak bisa membuatnya. Apalagi saya masih sangat minim pengalaman. Di tambah untuk waktu sekarang. Menurut diriku kurang cocok mengingat arc pertama baru saja di mulai. Hm mungkin setelah beberapa konflik terselesaikan. Hehehe Gomenasai.

Bertanya tentang Bijuu? Saya tidak bisa mengatakan sekarang tapi yang pasti. Bijuu berada di tubuh Naruto dan tidak kemana mana. Saya akan mengungkap ini bersama dengan banyaknya chapter yang saya buat.

Sekuat kuatnya Naruto. Pasti ada yang lebih kuat darinya. Entah manusia atau ras lain. Di Fic ini. Character tidak ada yang sempurna. Saya sudah menyiapkan Final Boss dari Naruto bahkan bisa di katakan. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan berbagai naga yang ada.

Di Fanfic Immortal. Kekuatan Naruto sudah terlalu Godlike. Terbukti dengan chapter sekarang. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan beberapa persen kekuatan-nya saja sudah bisa melakukan ini.

Lalu tanda baca. Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk **Zanan-senpai** dan **RyukaRA-senpai** sudah memberikan koreksi tentang tanda baca masih tidak beraturan. Saya sudah memperbaiki tanda baca sebisa saya pada chapter ini. Jika ada kesalahan belum tertuntaskan. Jangan bosan untuk mengoreksinya, nee senpai. Hehehehe.

Loli? Saya berani menjamin. Pair Naruto tidak Loli bahkan bisa di bilang sedikit Milf. Cantik? Saya rasa cukup tapi entah tanggapan dari kalian, para senpai~

Kemudian tentang Toneri. Jujur saja. Saya belum mengetahui tentang tersegelnya Toneri di bulan yang di lakukan oleh Otsutsuki Urashiki (benar gak?). Membaca adanya Review dari **NourishkinUlti-senpai.** Saya langsung cek Google yang ternyata benar apa adanya. Saya menonton Boruto sampai di episode 30 saja. Belum pernah menonton sampai episode terbaru dari Boruto yang sekarang ini. Mungkin ini adalah ide cukup menarik untuk menerapkan tersegelnya Toneri ke dalam fanfic ini.

Untuk salah satu **Guest (Reader)** saya berterima kasih sudah memberi tahu akan hal ini. Sebelumnya, saya membuka di Wiki tentang Sairaorg Bael yang ternyata benar, hehehehe terkadang saya melupakan tentang pengejaan nama nama dari Character DxD. Karena cukup rumit. Contohnya adalah Midgardsormr. Bahkan saya sering lupa saat mau menyebutkan naga yang satu ini. Hehehehe.

Sisi naif Naruto memang ada. Saya setuju oleh tanggapan anda, **YukioKasamatsu-senpai.** Masa lalu Naruto yang kelam dan penuh akan tantangan hidup. Akan sangat sulit untuk di lupakan saat ingin melihat masa depan. Tapi inilah Naruto. Dia sebisa mungkin untuk melupakan masa lalu bersama dengan teman teman Naruto saat ini. Saya mengambil itu dari Canon. Jika saja Iruka tidak menganggap Naruto ada. Pasti Naruto yang sekarang akan menjadi seorang Avenger sejati. Begitupula Naruto di Fic ini.

Saya masih Newbie. Dan itu benar. Saya bergabung ke dunia Fanfiction dari pertengahan bulan Desember tahun 2017. Saya hanya belajar menulis dengan membaca Fanfic milik Author senior di sini meskipun belum semua saya baca. Contohnya adalah Fanfic The Uzukage by **Icha Icha Ren** , Ninja DxD by **Kristoper21** beserta Dunia di Mata Birumu dan Waktu Yang Membeku. Saya belum membacanya sama sekali. The Time Traveler milik **Rifuki-senpai** yang di katakan sangat bagus beserta semua karya nya kecuali Shinobi Online, belum semua saya baca. Hahhh masih cukup tertinggal jauh di Fanfiction Indonesia.

Sekarang sudah waktunya bagi saya untuk undur diri. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata membuat hati senpai tersinggung. Atau kesalahan lain yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan karena saya tidak tahu kesalahan apa itu.

Bila ada sesuatu akan di pertanyakan seputar Fic milik saya. Jangan sungkan untuk mengungkapnya langsung dan dengan kemampuan yang saya miliki. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut kecuali tentang spoiler karena termasuk dalam hal privasi. Hehehehe :v


	8. Chapter 8

**Immortal**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan miliku tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented By** : Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi

 **Rating** : M [Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternative Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Pairing** : (?)

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... MultiCharaAnime [Maybe]... Bahasa Sangat Kacau... **Dont Like Dont Read** and Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 8 Arc Kuoh Academy part 3**_

Medreth. Mantan Dragon King paling di takuti oleh semua Dragon King lain. Bahkan untuk seukuran Naga sekelas King Dragon Fire, Tannin. Belum dapat memberikan luka bakar bagi Medreth. Tannin hanya sebagai mainan saja untuk naga yang satu ini.

Ras naga. Ras paling di takuti oleh ras ras lain termasuk ras manusia. Yang di mana naga memiliki kekuatan sekelas dewa atau bahkan melebihi itu. Semua telah di tulis oleh sejarah. Ada satu sejarah belum di ketahui oleh manusia secara umum. Rahasia cukup besar hanya di ketahui oleh Dragon Slayer. Rahasia itu adalah. Jika, ras selain naga dapat membunuh naga kuno sekelas surgawi seperti Ddraig dan Albion akan mendapatkan sebuah sihir sangat luar biasa setelah membunuhnya.

Hanya naga zaman dulu lah yang bisa melakukan itu. Ras naga sudah banyak berubah. Ada beberapa naga dari mereka sangat membenci manusia dan ada pula yang berbagi tempat tinggal bersama manusia.

Mendapatkan kepercayaan dari seekor naga sangat sulit untuk di lakukan pada zaman ini. Sebab manusia adalah ras yang serakah, tamak akan hal kekuatan membuat sebagian naga membencinya dan memilih memerangi manusia dari pada mengajarkan sihir mereka kepada manusia.

Medreth adalah salah satu naga tersebut. Dia di bangkitkan asal mendapatkan kebebasan untuk bertarung atau membunuh dengan bebas tidak peduli jika dia sedang di manfaatkan sekarang. Sejujurnya. Naga adalah ras paling pintar dari semua ras yang ada. Sulit di tipu daya oleh manusia tapi manusia itu sendiri yang terperangkap oleh otak cerdas mereka.

Namun kecerdasan itu tidak berguna sekarang. Sebab [Illusion Magic] tingkat tinggi sudah mencuci otak mantan Dragon King Medreth. Yang membuatnya menjadi gila bertarung dan menjadi senjata perang.

Termasuk insiden Kuoh Academy sekarang sudah terjadi. Medreth membabi buta Dragon Breath-nya ke berbagai sisi kekkai sedang di pertahankan oleh semua Guru Kuoh Academy. Meskipun mereka terus menerus mensuplay mana pada kekkai tersebut agar tidak hancur dan berbuat seenaknya bisa menghancurkan Kuoh Academy.

"Serafall, Ajuka!" Kedua nama di panggil oleh Sirzechs. Mengalihkan pandangan mereka kebelakang. Setelah melihat suasana semakin mengkhawatirkan. Sirzechs meninggalkan ruangan-nya untuk terjun ke lapangan dan membiarkan Falbium mengurus kelompok yang di pimpin oleh Rias untuk mencari keberadaan Asia atau melakukan hal lebih penting dari itu.

"Kita harus menghentikan naga itu secepatnya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia menghancurkan Academy atau lebih parahnya menghancurkan kota Kuoh." Tekanan kekuatan dari Medreth benar benar sangat gila. Meskipun dia seorang Super Wizard sekalipun. Dia ragu bisa mengalahkan sendirian tanpa adanya bantuan dari kedua Super Wizard lain-nya.

Dia sudah melihat performa Naruto membantai Midgardsormr yang membuatnya terkejut. Kecuali tentang bagian terakhir belum Sirzechs lihat sebab Grayfia mengatakan jika salah satu boss penginvasi sudah di temukan. Sedang berhadapan langsung dengan kelompok Rias Gremory.

Mengetuhi hal tersebut. Sirzechs langsung memerintahkan bawahan kepercayaan-nya untuk mengatasi ini karena dia tahu kemampuan dari Souji Okita. Guru dari Squad [Swordman] terkuat di miliki oleh Kuoh Academy yang Sirzechs rasa cukup sebagai backup.

Dragon Breath milik Medreth berbeda sangat jauh dari Midgardsormr. Bahan bangunan seperti besi dan baja benar benar meleleh karena semburan-nya itu. Sirzechs sangat yakin. Setelah Invasi selesai. Sekolah akan di liburkan selama beberapa hari untuk perbaikan Academy seperti semua. Walaupun mereka melakukan itu menggunakan sihir. Tapi tetap saja, ini membutuhkan waktu tidak sedikit.

"Apa kita akan memindahkan semua murid ke ruangan bawah tanah. Mengingat ruangan tersebut. Tempat teraman dari Kuoh Academy sebagai ruangan darurat?" Semua Academy pasti memiliki ruangan darurat seperti apa yang di katakan Ajuka barusan. Ruang bawah tanah cukup luas untuk menampung seluruh murid Academy untuk sementara bagi mereka mengalahkan Medreth. Termasuk harta karun paling berhaga milik Kuoh Academy yang tersimpan di sana. Namun dengan ruangan berbeda dari ruangan evakuasi murid.

"Benar sekali Ajuka. Grayfia akan menyiapkan Teleportation Magic dalam sekala besar namum membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit sebelum di pindahkan langsung ke ruang evakuasi. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan murid terluka hanya karena pertarungan ini." Di Kuoh Academy. Seorang Grayfia Lucifuge sangat jarang sekali bertarung. Dia hanya sebagai suport seperti ini dalam keadaan segenting apapun. Tapi pengecualian jika perintah langsung dari Sirzechs.

"Kita hanya bisa menahan Kekkai ini agar tidak tertembus oleh serangan api naga itu. Sampai di mana murid sudah selesai di pindahkan." Serafall ada benarnya. Tidak mungkin bukan? Murid Academy belasan tahun melihat pertarung besar semacam ini. Mereka tidak ingin murid muridnya mengalami shock berat karena pasti darah di mana mana. Meskipun itu sudah terjadi saat Naruto membantai sekumpulan Midgardsormr beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Lalu. Bagaimana dengan murid Tokyo Academy itu." Ajuka melirik Naruto untuk memberikan petunjuk untuk Sirzechs. Pertarungan antara Naruto menghadapi Midgardsormr sudah membuat se-isi Kuoh heboh. Apalagi untuk kedua Super Wizard itu yang melihat secara penuh pertarungan langsung Naruto. Menarik minat kedua Super Wizard tersebut untuk menyelidiki asal usul Naruto.

"Aku tahu sejak awal pertemuan. Hawa keberadaan sangat sulit di rasakan olehku. Sudah cukup membuatku yakin jika dia pemuda yang kuat." Ajuka dan Serafall tidak terkejut untuk itu. Karena memang benar apa adanya. Hawa keberadaan Naruto seakan berbaur dengan alam di sekitarnya

"Termasuk sihir Dragon Slayer." Dan benar apa yang ada di benak Ajuka beserta Serafall. Sirzechs langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan bola mata melebar tanda terkejut mendengar [Lost Magic] termasuk dalam jajaran sihir legendaris.

"Ka-Kau serius?" Kedua Guru terkuat Kuoh Academy itu mengangguk secara serempat. "Aku akan menceritakan nanti. Tapi yang terpeting. Azazel harus mengetahui hal ini setelah Invasi selesai." Keempat Super Wizard Kuoh Academy adalah sahabat baik dari Wakil Kepala Tokyo Academy bernama Azazel itu. Mereka beranggapan jika Azazel pasti tahu mengingat Naruto adalah salah satu murid Tokyo Academy.

"Dalam sesuatu hal yang menarik seperti ini. Azazel pasti sudah mengetahui terlebih dahulu sebelum kita memberitahukan-nya." Pendapat tidak salah untuk seorang Serafall Sitri. Azazel adalah ilmuan terbilang sangat hebat merivali Ajuka Astaroth. Tidak mungkin, Azazel tidak mengetahui ini mengingat Naruto adalah murid Tokyo Academy.

"Lupakan tentang itu. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Kuoh Academy hancur akibat invasi. Seluruh Murid Academy sudah selesai di transfer. Inilah waktu yang cukup bagi kita menyelesaikan ini." Benar saja ucapan kepala sekolah Kuoh Academy itu. Lingkaran besar tercipta melingkup seluruh atas yang telah di tempati murid Kuoh Academy. Dan lalu, pada detik berikutnya. Lingkaran sihir menghilang dengan all student telah terevakuasi. Kecuali Naruto masih terbang tenang.

"Baiklah / ayo kita lakukan."

Line Break.

Jika di katakan bodoh. Naruto mengakui itu memang benar. Berhadapan dengan salah satu mantan Dragon King tanpa adanya sebuah sihir pelindung atau hal berguna sebagai penjamin keselamatan-nya.

Naruto adalah satu satunya manusia berada di dalam Kekkai dengan menghiraukan beberapa guru memperingati pemuda kuning itu untuk segera keluar.

"Medreth." Hanya satu kata keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bisa di katakalah. Jika Naruto adalah satu satunya yang mengenal Medreth. Dan itu memang benar, bahkan Medreth juga berpendapat demikian.

Tapi sayang bagi Medreth. Karena dia sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto di sana. Dia masih terfokus di tindakan gilanya dengan menghempaskan bola bola api dapat melelehkan besi terkuat manapun.

Sebuah unsur alam mengerikan jika keluar dari mulut Medreth. Rival dari Clan Uchiha dalam mengandalikan sihir api masih kalah dalam faktor serangan. Ini bukan api biasa. Kenapa bisa demikian? Karena naga yang satu ini adalah naga pemilik kekuatan Dragon Slayer yang di mana. Sihir ini hanya di miliki oleh Naga zaman dahulu saja.

Kesempatan bagus bagi para Wizard untuk memperoleh sihir Dragon Slayer dengan cara membunuhnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Karena pada dasarnya. Medreth adalah seekor naga telah mati yang di hidupkan kembali. Dan tentu, hal ini melanggar roda kehidupan yang seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Mau Wizard tersebut membunuh lalu kemudian memandikan darah Medreth sekalipun. Akan zone hasilnya. Sebab, setelah kematian naga. Seluruh unsur unsur Dragon Slayer seperti yang sudah seharusnya akan menghilang bersama dengan tubuhnya mati. Kecuali tentang sihir internalnya itu.

Medreth masih belum menunjukan gerak geriknya untuk sekedar bergerak. Dia hanya memutar kepala dari sisi kanan ke sisi lain dan Dragon Breath menghancurkan Training Ground sekolah. Medreth adalah naga yang kuat, cukup kuat untuk menghacurkan Kekkai ini hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisik saja. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak melakukan itu? Tentu, sekalipun Medreth di bawah kendali [Illusion Magic] dia masih memiliki setengah kesadaran beserta akal sehat nya sendiri.

Hancurkan yang di lihat terlebih dahulu dan kemudian serang menggunakan serangan skala dahsyat yang berakhir matinya ras paling Medreth benci, bernama manusia.

Beberapa bola penghancur atau biasa di kenal sebagai Power of Destruction. Melesat cukup kencang ke arah Medreth dari belakang. Itu merupakan serangan mematikan bagi manusia namun Medreth adalah pengecualian.

Bola hanya sebesar bola kasti dapat membunuh manusia jika mengenai-nya. Tidak sanggup melukai Mederth. Bahkan, Medreth hanya menggunakan ekor untuk menyapu serangan Ruin The Extinct tidak tersisa.

Sirzechs sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Bagaimana serangan yang di mana dapat melenyapkan sesuatu yang menyentuh serangan penghancur tersebut dalam satu kali sapuan ekor saja. Jadi, memang benar jika ras naga adalah salah satu ras di takuti di dunia.

 _Crack!..._

Itu terlalu cepat bagi Medreth untuk menghindar. Sebab, lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul di bawah Medreth lalu membekukan kaki Medreth tanpa perlawanan. Serangan Serafall Leviathan tidak cukup sampai di aitu saja. Puluhan lingkaran sihir yang sama muncul di atas Medreth menghujani punggung Medreth menggunakan hujan tombak es.

 _Crack!..._

 _Prang!..._

Ini masih belum cukup. Kekangan es Serafall di hancurkan hanya dengan satu kali hentakan kaki lalu, dia mengedarkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menembakan Dragon Breath ke hujan sihir itu.

 _Swoshhh!..._

Naga memang mengerikan. Ketiga Super Wizard itu mengakui ini bahkan serangan pembuka mereka sudah seperti lalat. Tapi hembusan api tidak berhenti setelah menghancurkan tombak dari Serafall. Bola api terus ke atas hampir mengenai Kekkai.

"Pertahankan kekkai-nya." Menjadi guru senior memang merepotkan. Harus membimbing junior mereka dalam segala hal. Ini adalah salah satu yang perlu di lakukan oleh Guru senior.

 _Crack!..._

 _Crack!.._

Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Guru Guru Kuoh Academy. Namun usaha mereka tidak sia sia. Sebab, Dragon Breath dari Medreth hanya meretakan Kekkai saja. Semua Guru menghembuskan nafas panjang tanda lega. Andai saja itu gagal. Pasti Dragon Breath tersebut akan mengenai Kekkai Kuoh Academy meskipun sia sia.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan cukup sulit, Sirzechs." Mereka berencana akan menggunakan kerja sama penuh. Dengan begini, mereka tidak perlu mengerahkan kekuatan penuh yang akan menggegerkan kota Kuoh. Sirzechs mengangguk. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatian-nya pada satu dari sekian Guru. "Lepaskan kekkai-nya." Semua kecuali Serafall dan Ajuka terkejut mendengar itu.

"Ta-Tapi, bagaimana dengan naga itu, Sirzechs-sama?" Jujur. Inilah yang di takutkan semua Guru sekarang. Tekanan dari Medreth sudah membuat mereka sedikit asma padahal. Ini bukanlah kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Medreth. Sebab, kekuatan Medreth sekarang adalah 60% saja.

"Kami juga ingin membantu anda untuk menghentikan Invasi kali ini, Sirzechs-sama." Sirzechs adalah kepala sekolah terbaik menurut mereka. Sirzechs tidak akan memaksa seorang Guru untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Guru tersebut tidak di inginkan. Sebab itulah, seluruh staff Kuoh sangat nyaman bekerja di Kuoh Academy.

Sirzechs menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu dengan bantuan dari mereka. Pasti pekerjaan akan semakin mudah di kerjakan. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan bawahan-nya terluka atau paling menyedihkan adalah mati di tangan Medreth.

"Kalian sudah melakukan hal yang baik untuk Academy ini. Sudah cukup bagi kalian untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan sisanya, kami yang mengurus." Ajuka di samping Sirzechs menganggukan kepala setuju. "Jika tidak ada kalian membantu beberapa saat yang lalu. Pasti banyak korban dari anak didik Kuoh Academy akibat serangan sebelumnya, kalian semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Academy." Semua masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Ajuka.

"Jadi, biarkan kami membereskan sisanya." Serafall berucap masih mempertahankan sisi dewasa-nya. Tentu saja, ini tidak luput dari pandangan tidak percaya dari orang melihat ini. "Ba-Baiklah." Ketiga Wizard itu tersenyum kecil melihat pasrah-nya para Guru tidak berani menentang keputusan mereka.

Semua menghilang menggunakan sihir mereka masing masing ke tempat sudah di tentukan untuk evakuasi. Yaitu menyusul murid Academy di ruang bawah tanah.

"Dan sekarang, sudah saatnya untuk menangangi ini." Selesai mengucapkan itu. Sirzechs memutar kepalanya ke tempat Naruto terbang namun. Hanya kekosongan yang ada di sana membuat Sirzechs terkejut. Sekarang dia sudah tahu. Jika Naruto masih misteri belum pernah dia rasakan sebelum-nya.

Line Break.

"Nostalgia kah? Aku mengerti." Naruto terkekeh pelan dalam posisi duduk di salah satu bangunan tertinggi Kuoh Academy masih tersisa dalam invasi Kuoh Academy. "Aku melihatmu membantai Midgardsormr dan menggegerkan Kuoh Academy, Naruto." Naruto mendengar itu dengan sangat baik. Dia menurunkan satu kakinya ke bawah, sedangkan kaki kanan-nya di tekuk ke atas.

"Lantas, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Seseorang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto menggunakan jubah hitam panjang sampai ke lutut dengan hondie menutupi kepala hanya menampakan mulut dan hidung saja. Dia melayang, Naruto tahu itu tanpa harus mengalihkan pandangan orang tersebut.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Walaupun Naruto akui tekanan orang di belakang-nya mampu membuat Super Wizard menjadi mainan. Tapi ini tidak membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto gentar sedikitpun.

"Selalu saja mencari perhatian lebih." Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya. Sejak kapan dia mencari perhatian lebih? Dia hanya bosan dan membantu Kuoh Academy saja. Tidak lebih.

"Jauh jauh ke Jepang. Bukan hanya untuk mengatakan ini saja, bukan?" Orang tersebut sedikit mengambil waktu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Sedikit merindukanmu, apakah boleh menjadi sebuah alasan?" Naruto sedikit tertawa pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau berani mengatakan ini?" Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit melengkung ke atas mendengar itu. "Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu?" Dan Naruto kembali tertawa pelan.

"Yeah, kurasa itu ada benarnya." Naruto memandang lurus kedepan tempat tiga Super Wizard vs Medreth. "Sekarang sudah saatnya bukan?" Naruto terdiam saat mendengar ucapan dari sosok misterius tersebut.

"Aku melupakan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya. Terkadang, aku bimbang dengan keputusanku ini. Apakah keputusanku benar atau tidak." Sosok itu memandang Naruto penuh akan perhatian. "Bukankah ini adalah impian kita sejak dahulu. Bahkan kita sudah menghabiskan banyak hal untuk mengulur waktu sampai sekarang." Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau menyesal mengikuti jalanku?" Naruto bertanya membuat sosok berjubah terbang dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Mungkin apa kata tubuhku, aku sangat menyesal melakukan ini. Tapi hatiku berkata lain, hati ini sudah mengatakan untuk mengikuti dirimu apapun yang terjadi sampai di mana... kita akan berjalan dengan semestinya." Orang itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak masalah sekarang, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah. Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Bukan begitu?" Naruto tersenyum tulus dan itu murni. Dari senyum selama ini dia kembangkan. Senyum tanpa adanya beban yang terkadung dan aura menenangkan khas dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto telah lama hilang kembali terasa.

"Kita sudah menunggu selama 1000 tahun untuk waktu yang telah kita nantikan ini. Untuk memiliki... Kematian yang kita impikan sejak dahulu." Naruto hanya ingin beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa menanggung beban lagi di dunia ini. Itulah yang dia inginkan. Kutukan Immortal hanya bisa di lukai menggunakan kekuatan besar secara berturut turut. Itupun hanya melukai. Bukan membunuhnya.

Bunuh diri? Naruto tidak suka kematian menggunakan cara ini. Dia lebih memilih mati di tangan seseorang dengan cara terhormat dari pada mati bunuh diri. Jika dia membenci takdir ini. Itu adalah hal wajar tapi dia tidak percaya akan adanya takdir. Tapi, dia menghormati sesuatu hal bernama takdir itu.

"Kita masih memiliki waktu untuk jalan jalan atau kencan bersama dengan perempuan perempuan cantik di luar sana atau bahkan berpesta habis habisan hingga saatnya tiba, Naruto." Senyum mengejek berkembang di bibir Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan ini, seakan sudah siap untuk mati, tahu tidak." Naruto menatap sosok berjubah itu. "Bukankah memang kenyataan-nya begitu." Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Setidaknya, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat proses kematian menjadi sulit." Orang bertudung itu tertawa renyah mengetahui ini. "Dan pada saat kau berusaha. Dunia akan terguncang atau paling mengerikan adalah kekacauan akibat ulahmu."

"Begitupula denganmu, mengingat seberapa besar kekuatan yang kau miliki." Naruto berucap kemudian. "Sekuat kuatnya kita. Tidak bisa untuk menang melawan-nya, Naruto."

"Aku sudah berkembang sangat jauh, begitupula dengamu. Tidaklah mustahil bagi kita untuk mengalahkan-nya." Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan ucapan-nya, "Lagipula, kita tidak bisa membiarkan _'dia'_ berulah se-enak jidat di sini, kau sepakat bukan?"

"Sifat naif mu masih terlalu kental di rasakan. Cobalah berpikir lurus kedepan dan berhenti memikirkan kondisi orang lain, Naruto." Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah mendarah daging pada diriku. Dan juga, apakah kau tega membiarkan _'dia'_ melakukan sesuatu pada mereka, satu yang sama seperti dirimu?"

Orang berjubah menjadi lawan bicara Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan pergi." Sosok misterius mulai melayang melawan hukum Gravitasi bumi berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu menarik tangan sosok tersebut.

"Kau mau pergi lagi? Sedangkan aku masih merindukanmu." Dalam sekali tarikan tangan. Orang itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan posisi sosok tersebut miring ke kanan. Naruto meletakan kepala orang tersebut di dadanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah bertemu 20 tahun yang lalu?" Si berjubah terkekeh pelan. Kemudian mengalungkan tangan-nya pada pinggang Naruto. "20 tahun adalah waktu yang tidak sebentar, kau tahu. Bahkan Tokyo Academy di bangun tepat setelah perpisahan kita." Naruto menggerakan tangan-nya ke hondie orang sedang duduk di paha-nya dan membuka-nya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat seorang perempuan tampak berusia 17 tahun sama sepertinya. Si perempuan membalas senyuman Naruto. Dia sangat cantik, kecantikan yang mustahil di miliki oleh seorang manusia pada umumnya. Dan Naruto yakin, tidak ada satu orang pun untuk tidak mengeluarkan nafsu mereka saat melihat perempuan ini.

"Lihat. Betapa cantiknya dirimu." Rona merah sedikit memenuhi perempuan bersurai pirang jatuh kebawah sangat indah cukup panjang, mata violet di mata kanan-nya dan mata kiri berwarna merah muda dengan bola centang di bawah pupil matanya.

"Bakaruto!" Dia meyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto untuk menghilangkan malu itu. Meskipun sudah mengenal Naruto sangat lama. Tetap dia tidak bisa menahan blusing jika Naruto memujinya. Ahh~ betapa indahnya cinta. Seorang memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk membuat Dewa bertekuk lutut sangat lemah jika seorang di cintainya memuji kecantikan dia miliki.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mengecup pucuk rambut perempuan itu sebentar. "Begitupula denganku!" Sudah lama, dia tidak mendengar perempaun di paha-nya ini menyebut nama dengan suffix -kun.

"Nah sekarang! Apakah kau akan menetap di sini atau melanjutkan pengembaraanmu itu hm?" Salah satu tangan lembut si wanita berlahan naik dari dada ke pipi Naruto. "Tentu harus ku lakukan pilihan kedua, Naruto-kun. Sedangkan kau sendiri hanya bersekolah membosankan itu."

Naruto membiarkan ketiga guratan halus di pipinya menjadi mainan dari si wanita. "Pak tua yang memerintahkanku ini. Mau tidak mau ya, harus ku lakukan. Lagipula, bersekolah juga tidak terlalu buruk." Naruto menghela nafas panjang membuat perempuan tersebut tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu, berjuanglah Naruto-kun!" Mungkin jika ada orang melihat ini. Mereka akan di katakan sebagai orang gila berpacar dalam keadaan pertarungan meneganggkan Kuoh Academy. "Kau kesini tidak mengatakan hal lain saja bukan?"

Si Wanita mengangguk pelan lalu membalas, "Ada sekelompok Wizard serakah berniat menguasai semua buku paling berbahaya di dunia, Naruto-kun. Termasuk insiden Invasi Kuoh Academy. Mereka berniat mengambil **[Geotia]** yang termasuk item berbahaya, sekaligus beberapa bagian dari salah satu buku berbahaya dan mempelajarinya, kau paham bukan?" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Jadi, semua ini hanya sebuah pengalihan. Mengeluarkan Medreth untuk mengalihkan beberapa Super Wizard, sedangkan biang kerok penginvasi mengambil **[Geotia]** hm masuk akal.

"Lalu adakah hubungan-nya dengan kita?" Naruto bertanya. "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir padamu!" Naruto kembali terkekeh lucu. Bukankah ini sudah berlebihan? Seharusnya dia tahu jika Naruto cukup kuat untuk melawan buku berbahaya itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Aku baik baik saja oke." Si perempuan tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan lengan-nya di leher Naruto. "Yah, aku tahu itu." Naruto meletakan dagunya di pucuk kepala si wanita.

Aroma wanginya shampo benar benar menyengat indra penciuman Naruto. Ini adalah aroma paling Naruto suka dari perempuan itu. "Emmu~ Naruto-kun!" Naruto menatap si perempuan dengan tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Hime?" Dalam dua decade. Adalah waktu paling singkat pertemuan mereka selama ini. Jadi wajar, jika kerinduan mereka lepaskan dalam satu waktu menggunakan kegiatan yang bermanfaat tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri invasi ini?" Hah! Padahal dia masih ingin merasakan aroma harum itu lebih lama dari ini. Tapi sepertinya, ucapan si perempuan memang benar. "Apakah tidak ada ciuman keberuntungan untuk diriku?"

Si wanita tertawa. Lalu memajukan kepalanya. "Ufufufu~ dasar manja." Gumanan itu sangat terdengar jelas oleh Naruto, sebab jarak antara bibir si wanita dan Naruto adalah 2 cm, jarak yang sangat dekat bukan?. "Bukankah kau juga merindukan itu?" Dan itu memang benar. Perempuan berada di pangkuan Naruto itu, sedikit memiringkan kepala, lalu memejamkan mata terlihat sangat cantik di mata Naruto.

 _Cup~_

Kedua bibir itu menyatu sempurna. Tanpa adanya nafsu, Ini murni karena adanya sebuah cinta. Beberapa kecupan Naruto lakukan pada bibir si perempuan yang di balas oleh si perempuan. Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka tidak menghiraukan ledakan per ledakan terbilang sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Kedua manusia memiliki kekuatan super itu tersenyum pasca melakukan ciuman barusan. Pipi si wanita tampak bersemu merah bahkan, dia tidak berani menatap langsung Naruto tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Dia masih biasa biasa saja tanpa adanya rasa malu sedikitpun.

"Manis seperti biasanya, Hime." Naruto menarik dagu si perempuan agar menghadapnya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, hm?"

Si wanita mendorong dada Naruto. "Su-Sudah sana pergilah, ka-kau membuang buang waktu." Naruto tahu ini hanya sebuah alasan dari wanita itu agar Naruto tidak kembali menggodanya. "Aku tahu itu, Hime." Naruto menurunkan perempuan bersurai pirang itu dengan cara menggendong-nya dan... **Hiraishin no Jutsu.**

Hilangnya Naruto dalam kilatan emas. Si perempuan mendongkak ke atas menatap langit mulai sore. "Mungkin benar. Mencoba adalah perbuatan lebih baik dari pada pasrah dan menerima dengan tangan terbuka." Secara berlahan, mulai dari kaki melebur seperti hantu dengan asap hitam bersama kaki perempuan itu menghilang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah matahari bagiku... Naruto-kun."

Line Break.

Kita kembali ke tempat Medreth beserta ketiga Super Wizard Kuoh Academy. Dalam beberapa menit pertarungan. Sudah lebih 75% Kuoh Academy hancur. Kondisi mereka sekarang adalah. Sayap kelalawar Medreth sudah terkoyak di beberapa bagian bahkan sisik keras dari Medreth sudah tertembus meskipun masih bisa di hitung menggunakan satu tangan.

Di Sirzechs sendiri. Jas kebanggaan-nya sudah rusak namun dia hanya menderita luka bakar di berbagai anggota tubuh. Harus Sirzechs akui kalau panas api ini sangat panas. Jika saja sebelum api Medreth mengenai kulit secara langsung, pasti dia sudah tumbang sejak awal.

Ajuka, dia sebagai suport bagus bagi Sirzechs dan Serafall dengan menggunakan Kankara Formula yang di mana Ajuka dapat mengendalikan berbagai fenomena sihir dan merumuskan-nya dengan matematika.

Dia berdiri dari jarak lumayan jauh dari arena pertarungan. Terlihat juga, lingkaran sihir di depan Ajuka sedang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi namun Ajuka mampu mengendikan itu menggunakan jari telunjuk-nya.

Di sisi Serafall. Super Wizard 25 tahun itu tampak sedikit berantakan karena Dress selutut dia kenakan sudah robek di bagian lengan, luka di punggung setelah terkena Dragon Breath Medreth. Sama seperti di kasus Sirzechs. Dia sering melapisi tubuhnya menggunakan Mana agar api mengerikan dari Medreth tidak membunuhnya.

 _Duaaarrr!..._

 **"Grrr~ manusia! Kalian tidak akan ku maafkan,** _ **Goaaarrr!...**_ **"** Dan lagi. Sirzechs melompat ke atas menghindari nafas naga sampai membuat kawah berdiameter 40. Ini buruk, jika mereka tidak lebih cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan. Dampak akan terasa sampai keluar Academy.

Power of Destruction dalam bentuk puluhan bola bola kecil melesat ke arah Medreth sedang mengamuk. Sirzechs tahu serangan ini akan sia sia. Tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan serangan besar besaran sebab. Kekuatan sejati dari Sirzechs Gremory adalah Aura of Destruction. Bentuk aslinya di mana tubuhnya berubah menjadi Power of Destruction yang kental dalam aura berbentuk manusia akan meniadakan apapun yang terkena aura Power of Destruction-nya.

Mungkin setara dengan Medreth dalam kekuatan 60%. Kekuatan full dari Medreth adalah **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames** yang di mana. Hanya naga zaman dulu yang mempunyai ini. Api lebih panas dari Flames Dragon King Tannin atau lebih tepatnya. 10X lipat lebih panas dari api Tannin.

Jika saja kekuatan Medreth tidak berkurang, mungkin dia sudah menenggelamkan Kuoh Academy menggunakan **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames** sejak awal.

 _Crack!..._

 _Crack!..._

 **"Grrr~ sihir ini lagi."** Kaki Medreth telah di bekukan oleh Serafall. Belum sempat untuk membebaskan diri, Medreth harus kembali tercengang melihat bola bola Ruin The Extinct menggandakan diri akibat ulah dari Ajuka Astaroth menggunakan Kankara Formula.

 _Dooomm!..._

 _Dooomm!..._

 _Dooomm!..._

Sirzechs dari jarak 5 meter dari ledakan Power of Destruction mengenai Medreth hanya menahan nafas ingin melihat hasil dari serangan sudah dalam campur tangan Ajuka Astaroth. Kali ini, Ajuka hanya membelokan serangan ke berbagai titik vital dari Medreth saja. Mungkin akan memberikan sedikit luka di sana.

 _Goaaarrrrr!..._

Itu memang tepat. Medreth sedikit meraumg menahan sakit hasil gempuran Ruin The Extinct dari Sirzechs. Mengetahui musuhnya sedikit tumbang, Serafall berinisiatif untuk memberikan serangan tambahan.

Kali ini adalah meteor berdiameter 10 jatuh dalam kecepatan tinggi dalam jarak antara Medreth dan meteor adalah 20 meter. Jarak yang sangat dekat bagi Medreth untuk menghindar. Apalagi dia sedang mengalami kesakitan akibat ulah Sirzechs.

 _Baaanggggg!..._

Setidaknya Medreth pernah berjuang. Di samping dia kuat dalamserangan jarak jauh berupa Dragon Breath. Dia juga memiliki pertahanan tidak kalah kuat dengan serangan-nya. Itu di buktikan tidak kala lingkaran sihir berwarna merah api melindungi tubuh Medreth dari benturan.

Semua terhenyak. Mereka tidak tahu jika Medreth mempunyai sihir bersifat pertahanan juga. Mereka berpikir jika Medreth hanya bisa menyerang atau bertahan dengan memanfaatkan kulit tebalnya itu saja.

 _Tap!..._

"Kita tidak bisa membuat Kuoh Academy hancur karena pertarungan ini saja, Sirzechs. Kita harus menggunakan kekuatan lebih besar dari ini untuk memusnahkan dalam satu kali serang." Jika terus menerus bertahan dan menyerang dalam skala kecil namun menununggu kapan Medreth tumbang. Akan sangat bersiko untuk Kuoh Academy ke depan-nya atau menambah luka bagi mereka.

"Aku tahu hal itu, Serafall. Tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan hanya untuk melumpuhkan-nya." Sirzechs membantah keras masih mempertahankan keselamatan para staff, Guru dan Murid Academy agar tidak menjadi korban. "Kali ini aku setuju dengan Serafall, Sirzechs. Kekuatan naga itu terlalu besar untuk di tumbangkan menggunakan kekuatan kecil kecilan." Ajuka dari belakang Sirzechs berkomentar.

"Aku akan menggunakan [Celcius Cross Trigger] untuk membekukan-nya lalu serang menggunakan serangan penghabisan." Sirzechs dan Ajuka membulatkan mata terkejut. Menggunakan [Celcius Cross Trigger]. Ok, Super Wizard Sitri itu memang sudah berlebihan sekarang, kekuatan sejati dari Serafall Sitri adalah [Celcius Cross Trigger] yang membuatnya mencapai tingkat Super Wizard.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan? Menggunakan [Celcius Cross Trigger] kau sama saja membekukan satu Kota, Serafall." Satu yang pasti jika sampai [Celcius Cross Trigger] di keluarkan. Udara, air, daratan akan membeku dalam suhu lebih dari -200 celcius. "Tentu saja tidak, aku akan memusatkan seluruh suhu pada tubuh naga itu tanpa harus mengeluarkan kekuatan tidak berlebihan." Sirzechs menghembuskan nafas lega. Sedangkan Ajuka tersenyum kecil sudah menduga sahabat nya tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini patut di coba. Aku akan mensuport seperti biasanya, sedangkan Sirzechs melakukan serangan penghabisan." Sirzechs dan Serafall mengangguk menyetujui saran dari Ajuka. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Sirzechs dan Ajuka melompat jauh ke belakang saat suhu berlahan menurun draktis yang berpusat dari tubuh Serafall.

 **Celcius Cross Trigger.** Serafall terus mengompres elemen es-nya pada tubuh Medreth sedang menggeram marah menatap Serafall tajam. Serafall terus menurunkan suhu Kuoh Academy terus menerus tertutupi es dari Serafall.

Kekuatan es dari Serafall sangat kuat melebihi keras nya besi ataupun baja terkeras manapun di dunia ini. Jadi wajar, jika Training Ground sudah membeku padahal Medreth berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menggerakan tubuhnya.

 **"Akan ku bunuh kalian semua, manusia rendahan."** Teriakan dari Medreth seakan angin lalu bagi Serafall. Mulai dari kaki, sayap sampai tubuh dan terakhir kepala Medreth membeku sempurna sebelum Medreth membebaskan diri.

Tapi, semua Wizard berada di sana kembali shock melihat kekangan es Serafall berlahan retak setelah beberapa puluh detik berlangsung tersegelnya Medreth. Mungkin benar es ini sekuat berlian. Namun, kekuatan api Medreth dapan membuat baja manapun meleleh bahkan bahan terkuat seperti berlian tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Tidak ingin membiarkan Medreth lepas begitu saja. Ajuka menciptakan Power of Destruction sebesar ban mobil dapat membuat Wizard sekelas Ultimate atau bahkan Super Wizard mati di tangan Sirzechs.

"Sekarang Sirzechs." Mendengar sebuah tanda untuk menyerang. Sirzechs kemudian melempar Power of Destruction tersebut ke arah Medreth berdiri.

 _Crack!..._

 _Crack!..._

 _Pyaarrr!..._

 **"Manusia kaparat, aku akan membunuh kalian semua."** Medreth meraung marah setelah berhasil terbebas dari suhu extrime dari Serafall dengan meluapkan elemen api secara besar besar dan itu memang berhasil. **"Kekuatan ini lagi, kalian semua lemah hahahaha~."** Dengan arogan, Medreth menciptakan lingkaran sihir di mulutnya dengan lambang Dragon Salyer di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut.

 **Dragon Flame Roaaarrrrr!.** Ini bukan api lagi, tapi lava panas meluncur deras dari mulut Medreth lalu pada saat api melewati lingkaran sihir. Api tersebut memadat sampai menjadi lava. Mengetahui serangan sangat berbahaya itu, Serafall mengompress Mana nya dan suhu terus mendominasi antara api dari Serafall dan api dari Medreth.

Dan tentu pemenang sudah di tentukan. Namun serangan kombinasi 3 Super Wizard itu tidak sampai di sini saja. Ajuka menggerakan jarinya secara liar ke lingkaran sihir di depan-nya untuk memecahkan fenomena sihir Power of Destruction ke dalam rumus matematika.

Saat gelombang api sudah berjarak 20 meter dari tempat Serafall berdiri dan 10 meter dari bola Power of Destruction. Secara misterius. Power of Destruction memanjang sampai terbentuk sebuah tombak crismon sepanjang 10 meter dengan ujung tombak terdapat percikan percikan api crismon dari Power of Destruction. Setelah mengubah bentuk Ruin The Extinct dari Sirzechs. Ajuka kemudian memambah kecepatan serangan menjadi beberapa kali lipat sampai di mana kecepatan itu adalah 10 km/jam. Sangat cepat sehingga benturan tak di hindarkan.

Namun bukan benturan yang terjadi. Melainkan Tombak panjang Ruin The Extinct terus menerobos gelombang api namun dengan kecepatan menurun dari sebelumnya. Mungkin benar kekuatan api dari Medreth dapat membuat elemen es sekeras kristal dari Serafall mencair. Tapi, api Medreth tidak bisa mencairkan sebuah energi berupa sihir.

Tombak terus menerobos api panas dari Medreth lalu pada saat sudah mencapai setengah jalan. Ajuka kembali berkutat pada Kankara Formula-nya namun berefek tombak 10 meter itu menggandakan diri dan efek serangan tentu saja sudah Ajuka tambahkan.

"Mustahil."

Mata emas Medreth melotot sempurna melihat apinya berangsur angsur menghilang di gantikan dengan tombak Ruin The Extinct dari Sirzechs dan Kankara Formula Ajuka Astaroth. Menggunakan sisa sisa kekuatan-nya. Medreth kembali melapisi tubuhnya menggunakan kekkai yang sama seperti sebelumnya namun kekkai ada 3 lapis.

 _Baangggg!..._

 _Baangggg!..._

 _Baangggg!..._

Bunyi benturan berdendum keras sampai menimbulkan shockwave menghancurkan Kuoh Academy dalam radius 100 meter. Medreth terus menerus menahan serangan itu namun. Sepertinya kesialan ada di tangan Medreth. Sebab, pertahanan sihir pertama berlahan retak dan pecah menjadi sepihan serpihan cahaya.

 _Praanggg!..._

Hanya tersisa satu kekkai tersisa. Hawa intimindasi dari sihir tingkat tinggi sudah mulai mempengaruhi Medreth. Sisik kerasnya sekeras berlian mulai mencair membuat Medreth meraung keras.

 _Praanggg!_ _..._

Dan lagi, nyawa Medreth sudah di ujung tanduk, dia tidak bisa apa apa. Dia berteriak kencang sebelum serangan Sirzechs mengenai dirinya. Jika Medreth meraung keras. Tapi tidak untuk ketiga Super Wizard tersenyum meskipun peluh dan luka bakar memenuhi tubuh mereka kecuali Ajuka.

 _Swift!_

 _Baangggg!..._

Line Break.

 _Tranggg!..._

 _Tranggg!..._

 _Tranggg!..._

Percikan pedang mendominasi ruangan sebesar 15 meter persegi. Xenovia Quarta beserta Kiba Yuuto kembali melakukan serangkaian gerakan pedang-nya untuk menumbangkan seorang pengguna Forbidden Magic yang memaksa Asia untuk mengeluarkan Healing Magic dengan jumlah besar.

"Hahahaha~ kalian butuh 1000 tahun untuk mengalahkanku bocah!" Si laki laki berkulit pucat memegang sebuah pedang terbuat dari mana manpu menahan Sword Birth dari Kiba Yuuto dan pedang legendaris Durandal milik Xenovia Quarta.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong brengsek!" Xenovia dalam keadaan murka karena sahabat dari SMP, Asia Argento sudah kritis setelah berhasil menolong dari laki laki itu meskipun keadaan Asia cukup memprihatinkan.

 _Slash!_

 _Tranggg!..._

Setelah menghindari serangan berupa tebasan vertikal dari Xenovia, laki laki tersebut kemudian memposisikan pedang-nya secara miring saat dengan tiba tiba. Kiba mengarahkan pedang hasil Sacred Gear Sword Birth dari atas.

 _Buaggg!_

Xenovia tidak fokus karena komdisi Asia. Dan celah itu di manfaatkan oleh si laki laki untuk menyerang Xenovia dengan menendang pinggang Xenovia hingga tumbang ke samping. Hal ini berefek pada konsentrasi Kiba, dalam keadaan beradu pedang. Kiba sempat menoleh ke arah Xenovia namun, tolehan itulah awal dari kekalahan Kiba.

 _Buaagg!..._

Kiba menyusul tumbang jauh dari tumbangnya Xenovia. Si laki laki tertawa maniac. Kemudian melompat 10 meter di belakang. "Hahaha~ kalian akan berakhir sekarang." Pria berusia 25 tahun sedang menangani Asia dengan menggunakan peralatan seadanya membulatkan mata terkejut mengetahui sihir apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh orang itu.

"Semua, segera keluar dari ruangan ini!" Dis adalah seorang Guru Squad [Swordman] terkuat yang di miliki oleh Kuoh Academy. Soji Okita. "Percuma, Soji Okita. Kalian akan mati dan kekuatan kalian semua akan menjadi miliku, hahahaha!" Sembari menyiapkan sihirnya, dia terus mengoceh membuat Okita geram.

"Sialan kau Creuserey. Aku benar benar akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu." Creuserey Asmodeus. Adalah biang keladi dari invasi hari ini. Dia berada di Class [High Ultimate] namun dengan beberapa [Forbidden Magic], dia percaya diri jika mampu membunuh Semua Super Wizard seorang diri.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Okita." Itu memang benar, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan. Okita tahu sihir apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh Creuserey itu. Sihir bahkan bisa membunuh Wizard Class Ultimate bahkan sampai Super Wizard sekalipun. "Dalam radius 20 meter dari ruangan ini, kalian mati sedangkan diriku akan menjadi sesuatu tak terbatas, hahaha~" Lingkaran sihir muncul di depan Creuserey berdiameter 5. Okita menggertakan giginya sampai suara gemeletuk gesekan antara gigi terdengar jelas.

 **Staf Absoluti-!.** Creuserey menghentikan ucapan-nya yang terlebih dahulu di potong oleh seseorang dari barisan Rias Peerage. "Apa ini. Kalian berpesta tanpa mengundang ku. Hmm buruk sekali." Itu Naruto. Dia datang dengan pocky coklat di tangan-nya.

"Arashi-san!" Adalah Irina pertama kali memanggil Naruto. Dia terkejut, bagaimana bisa teman satu Academy-nya itu bisa berada di sini bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun menyadari hawa keberadaan Naruto. Dan dari umpatan dalam hati dari Irina. Berlaku semua orang di sana.

 _'Dia? Sejak kapan dia berada di sana.'_ Alis Okita sedikit terangkat antara bingung dan terkejut. "Siapa kau bocah! Beraninya menggangu kegiatanku." Naruto memasukan potongan terakhir dari pocky coklatnya.

"Ahh kau bertanya padaku?" Ini tentu saja membuat Creusery kesal. Seharusnya dia sudah mengakhir pertarungan ini lebih cepat. Tapi karena kedatangan Naruto secara tiba tiba membuat waktu Creuserey terbuang sia sia. "Tapi tidak apa, semakin banyak. Semakin bertambah pula kekuatan yang ku dapat hahahaha~" Sihir yang akan di gunakan Creuserey adalah menyerap kekuatan lawan menjadi miliknya sendiri. Korban dari sihir ini akan mati mengering karena semua sihir terus di serap.

 **Staf Absolution.** Di sihir Creuserey berlahan bersinar kuning menandakan jika sihir akan segera di mulai. "Hoi apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah. Kau ingin mati oleh nya!" Okita tampak panik melihat Naruto berjalan dengan santai ke arah Creuserey tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari Okita.

Berlahan, energi kuning keemasan keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir membuat Creuserey tertawa gila merasakan kekuatan-nya semakin bertambah, bertambah dan bertambah.

Okita semakin panik. Jika sudah begini, maka hanya menunggu Naruto tumbang setelah kekuatan-nya telah di habisi oleh Creuserey. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Karena Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya lalu kurang dari 10 detik. Naruto muncul di depan Creuserey dengan tinjuan sudah terbalut emas.

"Maaf, tapi usahamu sia sia jika melawanku." Itu benar. Kekuatan Naruto sekarang tidak terbatas. Seberapa besarpun kekuatan yang di ambil oleh Creuserey. Belum cukup untuk menumbangkan Naruto.

"Ap-"

 _Buaaggg!..._

Pukulan andalan-nya Human Strength menghatam perut Creuserey hingga jebol ke belakang dinding terus terlempar ke beberapa bangunan di belakang-nya.

"Ce-Cepat sekali." Kiba berkomentar dengan mulut terbuka menandakan dia sedang shock sekarang. Bahkan, Irina menutup mulutnya terkejut di ikuti oleh Peerage Rias lain-nya. Bahkan Rias pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Si-Siapa dia sebenarnya? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan setelah lebih dari 10 detik dalam pengaruh Staf Absolution?" Staf Absolution. Sebuah Forbidden Magic di takuti di dunia yang dimana. Seseorang pemilik sihir ini mendapatkan kekuatan tak terbatas setelah menyerap kekuatan penyihir penyihir lain beserta usia penyihir lain.

Contohnya, Creuserey telah menyerap kekuatan dari seorang Wizard berusia 20 tahun. Wizard tersebut masih memiliki sisa hidup selama 70 tahun. Maka, tujuh puluh tahun itu akan menjadi panjang usia dari Creuserey setelah mencuri kekuatan-nya.

Di dalam sejarah. Penyihir memiliki peringkat Super Wizard tidak akan bertahan selama 10 detik proses penyerapan. Kecuali memberikan serangan untuk membatalkan proses Staf Absolute maka proses akan berhenti dan Super Wizard akan menurun kekuatan-nya menjadi Ultimate atau Superior tergantung seberapa lama dia terperangkan di dalam Staf Absolute.

Dan Naruto bertahan dalam waktu lebih dari 10 detik tanpa mengalami efek dari proses Staf Absolute. Adalah sejarah baru yang Okita lihat barusan. Dia juga tidak menyangka, jika Creuserey mempelajari sihir terkutuk itu dalam melakukan invasi. Tapi dia bersyukur. Karena murid didiknya tidak kenapa napa akibat ulah Creuserey.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah sebuah teka teki.

And Done.

Woeew kejutan di chapter ini. Ada perempuan misterius dengan Naruto muncul di chapter 8. Semoga romance di atas bisa mengurangi kebosanan bagi para senpai membaca scane pertarungan terus dari arc Kuoh Academy di mulai. Meskipun saya baru belajar menulis adegan Romance jadi maaf jika Gaje.

Pertarungan antara Medreth vs Sirzechs, Ajuka dan Serafall hanya setengah chapter. Lagipula, pertarungan tersebut hanya pengalihan jadi saya rasa tidak terlalu penting untuk membuat scane itu panjang panjang. Pertarungan ini menurutku kurang jelas dan amburadul, bagaimana tidak amburadul. Tiba tiba Serafall mengeluarkan kartu AS nya namun bisa di patahkan oleh Medreth dengan mudah. Hehehehe maaf tapi hanya itu yang bisa saya persembahkan.

Perempuan di atas adalah salah satu pair selingan yang saya rencanakan selain pair di arc dua sudah saya ungkap di chapter chapter kemarin. Siapakah dia? Itu masih rahasia. Namun saya hanya mengatakan, dia mempunyai kekuatan besar beberapa tingkat di bawah Naruto dan mempunyai kekuatan mata.

Kekuatan Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall dan Falbium cukup jauh di bawah dari canon. Di canon, usia mereka sudah ratusan tahun. Tentu saja, masalah pengalaman atau kekuatan akan berbeda mengingat, di Fanfic ini. Usia mereka masih 25 - 30 tahunan. Lagipula, mereka adalah manusia, bukan Makhluk Supranatural.

Baiklah, saya rasa cukup sampai di sini. Saya Newbie, masih membutuhkan bimbingan dari para senpai agar menjadi Author lebih baik dari ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dan membuat hati para senpai tersinggung. Saya pamit undur diri. Jaa nee


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented by** : A Viscount

 **Rating** : M [For Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternatif Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... MultiCharaAnime... Bahasa sangat Kacau... And Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

 _Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning_

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 9 Arc Kuoh 5_**

Setelah suara dentuman keras berhenti tepat saat tubuh Creuserey tertimpa berbagai macam material bangunan tempat dia mendarat dari sebuah ucapan selamat datang Shinobi kekal di depannya. Ruangan hening, tanpa suara, hanya sunyi tak ada satupun suara yang tercipta di sana yang mana, semua orang di belakang Naruto masih begitu terkejut atas kedatangan pemuda berambut emas itu secara mengejutkan.

Bahkan Okita sendiri, yang awal kemunculan Naruto memandang pemuda itu rendah, atau bisa di katakan sama seperti murid pada umumnya. Harus di paksa menelan bulat bulat apa yang dia prediksikan sejak awal.

Naruto itu, sebuah akar misteri baru dalam diri semua orang. Muncul tanpa di sadari, dan menahan kekuatan terkutuk [Staf Absolution] tanpa efek sedikitpun, lalu memukul penyihir bajingan bernama Creuserey tanpa memberikan sedikit waktu bagi Creuserey untuk menghindar. Itu absurd, orang yang melihat ini sudah di pastikan memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Sangat.

"Fuck! Tak bisa di maafkan!" Kemudian, lamunan Souji Okita beserta anak didiknya pecah setelah secara berlahan, material bangunan yang menimpa Creuserey berlahan terkikis sampai habis yang menampakan Creuserey bangkit dari reruntuhan tersebut.

Wajah yang hancur babak belur hasil tinjuan Naruto begitu mengerikan, bahkan sampai tahap di mana tak ada yang mengenal lagi seorang Creuserey. Dia babak belur, beberapa gigi rontok, rahang yang sudah di pastikan patah, dan luka lebam mendominasi wajah Creuserey tampak lucu dengan gigi rontoknya.

Dia murka, sangat murka. Antara marah, kesal atau mungkin dendam secara instan, menyatu sempurna dalam diri Creuserey itu. Tak pernah, tidak pernah ada yang mampu mempermalukan dia seperti ini. Bahkan, jikapun Creuserey melawan seseorang memiliki power di atasnya, dia akan membuat pertarungan terlihat seimbang walau pada akhirnya dia harus menerima kekalahan yang pasti. Tapi, itu lebih baik, dari pada kalah dalam satu pukulan.

Sial! Pukulan tadi begitu menyakitkan, bahkan untuk sekedar bicara, Creuserey harus mati matian menahan rasa nyeri di bagian rahangnya. Pukulan bukan seharusnya di miliki Manusia, tidak itu pukulan seekor Titan atau monster monster hebat di dunia ini.

Adapun, seharusnya Tsunade Senju satu satunya pemilik tinju monster setahu Creuserey.

Sedangkan di Naruto. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, di mana Creuserey menatapnya marah. Kheh, semua yang di lakukan Naruto tidaklah cuman ini. Dengan menegakkan tubuhnya, dia kemudian berucap yang membuat tubuh Creuserey menegang dalam ketakutannya. Bahkan beberapa orang di belakang Naruto begitu terkejut saat dengan nada datar, Naruto mengatakan.

"Anak nakal yang bersemangat. Kau tidak pernah berubah setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu, pada kalian beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku mengampuni kalian, tapi kalian justru melakukan lagi, sungguh tidak baik untuk seseorang yang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dan ku rasa cukup sampai di sini, ku hancurkan organisasi arogan kalian, lalu akan ku pastikan, tak ada lagi nama nama [kalian] dalam sejarah dunia sihir"

Berbagai putaran memori kembali memenuhi kepala Creuserey tentang peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu, sampai membuat pemimpin mereka memutar rencana ulang untuk melakukan rencana bejad mereka.

Semua itu di sebabkan oleh seseorang datang, kemudian membantai sebagian dari organisasi yang di ikuti Creuserey beserta otak invasi Kuoh Academy untuk mencari salah satu item untuk membangkitkan sesuatu yang mengacam kedamaian dunia.

Creuserey masih ingat akal kenangan itu. Bahkan dia juga mengingat siapa pelaku yang membuat 50 persen anggota mati, namun kekuatan merubah seseorang dalam sekejap.

Creuserey benar benar blank tidak menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya dalam beberapa menit yang lalu. Shut down, mau kabur kemana dia? Tak ada tempat untuk kabur, bisapun melawan itu percuma. Pemimpinya yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat Wizard class Ultimate sebagai kecoa penggangu di buat tidak berdaya oleh Naruto.

Di Okita. Dia tahu tentang peristiwa itu, peristiwa pembantaian sampai sekarang belum menemui titik terang siapa pelakunya. Sampai, dia mengetahui sendiri dari mulut pelaku selama ini di cari oleh Pemerintah sihir Jepang. Ini begitu mengejutkan mengingat yang Okita lihat, Naruto tampak masih begitu belia untuk seorang Pembunuh.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, hiduplah dalam ketakutan setelah mengingat nama ini, dan mati di bawah bayang bayang nama badai." Setelah mengatakan ucapan itu, mata Naruto kembali berubah warna seakan mata Naruto adalah mata seorang Dewa kematian bagi semua orang.

Semua orang di sana hanya mematung di atas ketakutan mereka, mengigil padahal suhu ruangan dalam keadaan menghangatkan.

Semua karena kekuatan abnormal terpancar begitu besar dari mata kiri Naruto yang berwarna merah dengan pola riak riak air bahkan tomeo 9 banyaknya mengitari berbagai sudut pupil mata Naruto bagaikan orbit tata surya.

RineSharingan yang berevolusi lebih jauh lagi dalam hal kekuatan, lebih ganas, dan lebih berbahaya bagi siapa saja yang menatap mata Naruto.

Kekuatan bahkan melebihi Dewi Kelinci Ootsutsuki Kaguya di tunjukan untuk melawan kecoa dunia. Namun itulah Naruto sekarang, dia akan menghukum Creuserey, bukan dengan kematian, bukan pula dengan siksaan. Tapi dengan perjuangan untuk bertahan hidup.

Tak lama setelah perubahan mata Naruto, rotasi ruang dan waktu muncul di belakang Creuserey masih diam tak bergeming dalam bentuk pusaran seperti black hole dengan latar belakang dunia penuh akan es, bahkan dalam bentuk mini, suhu ruangan menurun seketika.

"B-Brengsek!" Tersadar sudah Creuserey, mengumpat pun tiada guna. Naruto sekarang bukanlah anak remaja naif yang mudah memaafkan orang lain, dia sudah memberikan satu kesempatan dan mustahil untuk kesempatan kedua.

"Kata katamu sungguh kotor Creuserey Asmodeus. Katakan pada Leviathan di sana. Aku yang mengirimu." Dan dengan itu, tenggelamlah Creuserey ke dimensi tiada batas yang Naruto miliki dengan kemampuan Revolusi dari RineSharingan ini.

Leviathan, monster laut yang Naruto kirim untuk menjaga salah satu dimensi buatan Revolusi RinneSharingan nya jika di butuhkan suatu saat nanti. Ada beberapa misteri dunia yang tersimpan, dan tak akan pernah bisa di pecahkan kecuali memasuki dimensi Naruto.

Dengan ini selesai sudah, akhir dari keberadaan Creuserey Asmodeus di dunia sihir.

Namun niat untuk menghilangkan kekuatannya tidak terbesit sedikitpun dalam benak Naruto, karena...

"Ada baiknya, kalian tidak mengingat ini, akan sangat merepotkan jika aku membiarkan kalian mengingatnya."

 **Immortal : First Arc : Kuoh Academy**

Pertama yang bisa di lihat oleh seorang pria 25 tahunan itu adalah, sebuah kubus transparan berwarna kuning cerah terdapat satu buah buku melayang menantang gravitasi bumi yang ada. Buku berwarna hitam lusuh dengan sampul buku bertuliskan Evil of Book [Geotia] dengan tinta berwarna emas, oh satu lagi. Lambang dari seorang iblis juga terdapat di bagian bawah tulisan Evil of Book dengan warna yang sama seperti warna huruf di atasnya.

Dia menyeringai senang, rencana yang sudah 99 persen seharusnya berhasil sudah di depan mata wizard dengan nama lengkap Shalba Beelzebub itu, biang kerok dari semua kekacauan yang di alami oleh Kuoh Academy barusan.

Tahap pertama dari segala rencana untuk mengubah sesuatu yang besar hampir selesai. Semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang di rencanakan sejak awal oleh Shalba Beelzebub, dari penculikan Asia, Penyerangan belasan naga dari clone salah satu The Dragon King, dan menyerang solo di tempat akhir semua rencananya.

Lebih dari 10 mayat tergeletak di berbagai sudut ruangan dengan keadaan mereka, bisa di katakan tidak baik. Beberapa Wizard peringkat Ultimate yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga di buat tidak berdaya oleh seorang Shalba Beelzebub.

Menggulung lengah dari pakaiannya, sebuah Jam berwarna silver dengan berbagai macam program rumit jelas terpasang di pergelangan Shalba. Sebuah Teknologi canggih mampu menembus keamanan apapun, selama Shalba mengetahui semua sifat sifat keamanan tersebut.

Kemudian, tangan Shalba dengan lincah bergerak pada permukaan jam tangannya sampai di mana sebuah layar hologram tercipta di hadapan Shalba yang memiliki ukuran panjang 30 cm dan lebar 20 cm berwarna biru transparan.

Seperti layaknya menu utama dalam game VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game). Tangan Shalba mengetik beberapa kata di layar tersebut, sampai terdengar suara...

 ** _[Program Detected]_**

 ** _[Scurity Scaning]_**

 ** _[Progam Accepted]_**

 ** _[Open]_**

Secara berlahan, mulai dari kaca bagian atas terbuka secara ajaib membuat senyuman jahat Shalba semakin melebar. Buku yang tadinya melayang di udara dalam sekejap sudah ada di genggaman Shalba, semua begitu mudah menurut Shalba Sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu jika salah satu rekannya hanya tinggal nama dalam sejarah.

 _Nging!_

Lingkaran hexagram berwarna biru muncul di hadapan Shalba yang sudah di pastikan itu adalah sihir Teleportasi secara instan. Dan dengan itu, Shalba mulai melangkah maju yang berlahan tertelan oleh lingkaran sihir tersebut, namun langkah Shalba berhenti, dia menoleh ke belakang lewat bahu kanannya.

"Ahh aku melupakan sesuatu!"

 _Ctik!_

 _Bang!_

Dalam satu kali jentikan jari, ruangan bawah tanah tersebut meledak menghapus jejak jejak kejahatannya bersama dengan penyihir malang ikut dalam ledakan berskala kecil tersebut, namun cukup untuk membuat ruangan bawah tanah menghilang tertimbun tanah, beruntung tidak menyebabkan Kuoh Academy tenggelam.

Sementara itu, dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa gesa. Ajukan bersama Seraffal berlari di lorong bawah tanah yang mana, lorong tersebut adalah satu satunya jalan untuk ke tempat berharga Kuoh Academy.

Room Without Magic yang membuat Ajukan dan Seraffal di paksa untuk berlari ke tempat penyimpanan benda berharga Kuoh Academy. Ruangan yang menetralkan segala unsur unsur mana membuat Wizard di peringkat manapun tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar sihir Teleportasi.

Tak ada kunci untuk menonaktifkan fitur ruangan ini, bahkan untuk si Jenius Ajuka, sampai sekarang dia masih belum menemukan titik kelemahan ruangan ini karena pada dasarnya, ruangan ini telah ada bahkan sebelum Kuoh Academy di bangun puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Setelah berlari beberapa kelokan dan lift untuk turun semakin dalam ke bawah tanah, apa yang mereka lihat sungguh membuat dua Super Wizard itu menghela nafas panjang. Bukan karena lelah, tapi kecewa.

"Serafall." Mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ajuka, Serafall mengangguk dan mengeluarkan semacam iPad dari balik baju untuk seorang guru yang dia kenakan sekarang.

"Misi Gagal, untuk pertama kalinya Kuoh kehilangan harta berharga kita."

Line Break

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak masa Invasi berlangsung. Berdiri di depan Kuoh Academy dengan Sirzechs dan Ajuka berada di sana. Ini adalah waktu yang di tentukan, kapan Naruto bisa menyelesaikan Quest nya bersama Irina.

Academy Kuoh dalam masa perbaikan besar besaran setelah lebih dari 50 persen bangunan sekolah rata dengan tanah akibat amukan Naga Naga palsu membuat repot bagian Staff perbaikan.

"Kalian tidak menginap untuk malam ini? Atau langsung pulang ke Academy kalian?" Untuk menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus tawaran dari Sirzechs, Irina hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika Sirzechs Sama mengizinkan kami pulang malam ini."

"Aku mengerti, kalian sudah menyelesaikan Quest hari ini, kalian berhak mendapatkan upah yang seharusnya, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian." Sirzechs menyelesaikan kata katanya, kemudian menatap Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah bosan ke arah mereka. Posisi Naruto saat ini berada di gerbang sekolah, kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke gerbang.

Sirzechs sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ajuka dan Serafall tentang jati diri (menurut mereka) yang sesungguhnya. Mau percaya atau tidak, jawaban yang berbeda namun memiliki arti yang sama.

Tokyo mempunyai Dragon Slayer yang selama ini Sirzechs kira cuman mitos, bahkan dari penjelasan Ajuka, kekuatan api yang Naruto keluarkan waktu itu bukan kekuatan yang seharusnya di miliki oleh remaja belasan tahun, tidak bahkan untuk seorang manusia dewasa.

Ini membuatnya tertarik dan waspada. Waspada karena bisa saja, Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk perbuatan tidak benar, dan tertarik untuk mencari para Dragon Slayer di luar sana. Dengan kemunculan Naruto (yang Sirzechs kira) sebagai Dragon Slayer, membuat Sirzechs optimis, jika di luar sana masih ada Dragon Slayer lain. Oh betapa salahnya kau Sirzechs.

"Kami pamit Sirzechs Sama, Ajuka Sama. Dan terima kasih!" Irina membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada dua Super Wizard yang hanya menjawab "Ya" saja.

Line Break.

Satu Minggu telah berlalu sejak insiden itu, semua berjalan dengan begitu normal tanpa sedikitpun masalah yang menimpa Naruto. Kebiasaanya yang tidur saat pelajaran selalu dia lakukan, bahkan saat seorang Guru Killer mengajar.

Dalam satu Minggu ini juga, dia tahu ada seseorang mengamatinya dari jauh, mengamati dirinya dalam melakukan apa saja. Heh Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, selama si penguntit tidak menggangu atau membuatnya dalam masalah, dia akan membiarkannya untuk berbuat sesuka hati, lagi pula dengan menguntit sepanjang hari apa yang di dapat?

Naruto tidak melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan, menjalani Quest, tidur, dan berkumpul bersama klub yang di dirikan oleh Rin adalah kebiasaanya sehari hari. Meskipun Naruto belum bergabung dalam klub, Rin maupun Erza selaku pemilik penuh Klub tidak mempersalahkan Naruto berbuat sesukanya, bahkan mereka berdua akan sangat senang di repot kan oleh Naruto.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat, tak jarang pula mereka berempat menjalani Quest tingkat D di lingkungan sekolah dengan senyum tanpa beban selalu. Kecuali Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum jika penting saja. Luar dari itu, dia selalu menunjukan senyuman licik kepada siapa saja yang bukan orang terdekatnya.

Kemudian, disinilah Naruto berada. Berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan tatapan bosan menuju ruangan yang mana, ada seseorang memanggil dirinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekarang masih berada di jam pelajaran, tak heran kenapa koridor sekolah masih sangatlah sepi. Ahh beruntung sekali bisa terbebas dari pelajaran membosankan itu.

Oh, tentang Irina. Naruto masih mengingat remaja perempuan itu akan bergabung ke club milik Rin di Minggu depan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu, Naruto tidak tahu. Padahal di perjalanan pulang dari Kuoh, Naruto hanya menawarkan untuk Irina masuk ke klub, tapi Irina dengan respon yang sangat cepat langsung menerimanya.

Ya setidaknya dengan ini, Rin dan Erza bisa bernafas lega karena klub nya tidak jadi di bubarkan karena kurangnya anggota Klub yang mana, syarat untuk membuat klub harus memiliki kurang kurangnya 6 anggota atau lebih.

 _Knock... Knock... Knock..._

Naruto mengetuk pintu beberapa kali di sebuah ruangan super besar untuk seukuran ruang wakil kepala sekolah. Hahh menghela nafas ringan, Naruto masih menunggu dalam beberapa detik untuk menunggu jawaban dari orang di dalam ruangan. Jika bukan karena ini ruangan anti mainstream, sudah Naruto ledakan tanpa harus mengetuk pintu.

Sedangkan untuk orang di dalam. Setelah mendengar suara ketukan dari Naruto, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke layar monitor di sampingnya yang terhubung langsung ke CCTV. Dia tersenyum kecil, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu."

Setelah berucap, secara magic pintu berwarna putih bersih dengan beberapa ukiran cantik itu terbuka tanpa Naruto mendorongnya. Zaman sekarang sudah berbeda rupanya, dari Zaman Naruto hidup. Semuanya serba instan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto melangkah pelan dan tak lupa tatapan bosan selalu dia gunakan terarah ke depan. Sedangkan, si Wakil kepala sekolah Tokyo Academy itu, tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap Naruto lembut.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan pak tua?"

Ucap Naruto bosan membuat wakil kepala sekolah, Azazel tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Naruto, mendengar tawa kecil dari Azazel, cuman menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di sofa mewah yang telah di sediakan pada ruangan itu.

"Oh ayolah sobat, seharusnya sebutan 'pak tua' ku arahkan padamu, bukan?" Balas Azazel mencoba berbasa basi dengan Naruto. "Huh di lihat dari segi manapun, kau tetaplah yang salah di sini pak tua, lagian aku suka dengan panggilan itu heh."

Azazel mendengkus, sungguh berdebat dengan monster kuning di depannya, bukanlah sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Menghela kembali nafasnya dengan agak kasar, Azazel memandang Naruto dengan pandangan serius, cukup serius sampai membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya.

"Kau berulah lagi." Naruto mendengar ucapan Azazel, menarik sudut bibirnya tak terlalu lebar, namun cukup. Di sini, Naruto tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang Azazel katakan, berulah di Kuoh Academy, pasti mengundang ke tertarikan orang penting bagi Kuoh Academy baik Guru ataupun Kepala Sekolah mereka.

"Ho-! Tak ku sangka si wizard berkepala tomat itu sampai memberi tahukan perbuatanku ke Tokyo Academy. Tetapi, tidak heran, karena yang ku lakukan di sana bukan seharusnya di lakukan oleh Wizard tingkat Academy. Puhhh apa yang di katakan Sirzechs Gremory padamu pak tua?"

Ucap Naruto tanpa membuang nada santainya. Walau dia akui, yang di lakukanya begitu gegabah dan mencolok, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia terbawa suasana saat itu, dan lagi pula. Berkat dia, Kuoh Academy tidak hancur terlalu parah, dia hanya salah sebagian.

"Menghabisi Midgardsormr dalam jumlah belasan, menggunakan Jutsu api mu yang mereka kira Dragon Slayer, membuatku pusing harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Wizard tomat itu. Kau sangat gegabah menggunakan kekuatanmu Naruto."

Sebelumnya, memang Azazel mendapatkan kabar jika Kuoh Academy di serang, bahkan barang berharga mereka sukses di curi membuat Azazel sedikit terkejut. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Azazel memijit keningnya, Sirzechs juga menceritakan segala perbuatan Naruto kecuali tentang Creuserey, Naruto menghapus perbuatannya dengan sempurna.

"Sudah ku duga mereka begitu tertarik dengan Dragon Slayer, jadi izinkan aku untuk mengetahui jawabanmu atas semua pertanyaan Sirzechs, Azazel." Ujar Naruto masih dalam ke adaan tenang, tak menunjukan ekspresi lain di sana. "Pada dasarnya, kekuatanmu itu sangat mustahil untuk ada di dunia ini, Naruto. Aku hanya mengatakan, jika aku tak tahu. Aku tidak berbohong pada mereka, kenyataanya aku tak mengetahui secuil pun penjelasan tentang kekuatan yang kau miliki, huhhhh sepertinya Sirzechs cukup kecewa dengan jawabanku."

"Kau pernah berkata padaku, jika teman lamamu yang bernama Sirzechs itu keras kepala, mungkin dia akan mencari tahu sendiri, anak muda zaman sekarang sungguh berbeda ya." Ucap Naruto. Merasa jenuh dalam posisi seperti ini, Naruto menaikan satu kakinya ke sofa tanpa menunjukan kesopanan pada seseorang yang di hormati oleh seluruh Academy. Mungkin jika murid biasa, dia akan langsung menerima hukuman atas perbuatannya.

"Carilah semaunya. Jika bisa." Balas Azazel acuh seakan mengejek Sirzechs Gremory dari jauh. Azazel yakin, usaha Sirzechs untuk mencari informasi tentang Naruto akan nihil, Azazel saja yang berteman dengan Naruto sejak lama, masih cukup samar samar menerawang siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, kemudian berucap, "Azazel, aku butuh bantuan kecil darimu, bolehkah?" Mata Azazel yang tadi menunjukan kebosanan, langsung membulat dan menatap intens Naruto. S-Sejak kapan Naruto meminta tolong pada orang lain?

"Haaaa!?... Kau tidak sedang menjahili ku kan?" Kening Naruto berkedut tanda kesal dengan jawaban Azazel, sudah jelas dia serius, di bilang sedang menjahili? Asem, sahabatnya ini menganggap Naruto bukan makhluk sosial yang tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

"Katakan itu pada pantatku pak tua. Aku benar benar butuh bantuan darimu mengingat jabatan mu di sini cukup tinggi." Ucap Naruto cemberut membuat Azazel tertawa renyah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat image nya sebagai Wakil kepala sekolah hancur.

"Hai hai, aku hanya terkejut kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau tahulah. Biasanya kau selalu menyelesaikan masalah secara personal, dan sekarang kau membutuhkan bantuan? Itu mukjizat."

"Mukjizat saat seorang Azazel tidak pergi ke Onsen untuk satu hari saja." Ujar Naruto memutar matanya bosan membuat tawa Azazel semakin melebar. Di balik sifat tegasnya sebagai Wakil Kepala sekolah, hanya orang terdekat Azazel saja yang mengetahui watak sebenarnya dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah mesum itu, termasuk Naruto.

"Maa ma~ kau membutuhkan bantuan apa dariku? Akan ku usahakan agar kau tidak kecewa." Ucap Azazel menghentikan tawanya. "Aku ingin waktu free sampai besok, pak tua. Kau bisa mengurusnya bukan?" Balas Naruto, menjelaskan bantuannya.

Azazel memegang janggutnya. "Aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi kau mau kemana? Jika tidak penting, mana mungkin kau akan pergi." Sebagai seorang sahabat sejak lama, tentu saja Azazel sudah sangat faham dengan semua kepribadian Naruto, jadi mendengar Naruto meminta waktu free dengan memohon, pasti ini sangatlah penting bagi sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya akan menemuinya saja. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung, pak tua." Balas Naruto tenang yang di jawab anggukan mengerti dari Azazel. "Hoh si Naga merah itu ya? Aku mengerti, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Jika kau mengizinkanku, aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hahh mendadak sekali, akan timbul kecurigaan jika salah satu siswa mereka pergi secara tiba tiba kau tahu, ya walaupun kau bisa menipulasi si nenek awet muda dan Petapa kodok itu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Itu urusan lain, menggunakan kekuatanku untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting, gak guna, pak tua."

"Tsk. Terserah kau sajalah." Pasrah adalah jalan terbaik untuk berhenti berdebat dengan Naruto, Azazel rasa. Naruto itu, kalau udah memilih ini, mana mungkin akan kembali berfikir untuk memilih itu. Sungguh, Azazel sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala kuning itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Arigatou atas bantuan kecilmu pak tua. Meskipun terkadang kau menjengkelkan, kau bisa bersifat baik juga ya." Ujar Naruto mengejek menciptakan perempatan kecil di pelipis kanan Azazel yang berkedut kedut. "Aku merasakan kau tidak rela berterima kasih pada orang lain ya, benar benar seekor monster sejati."

"Kheh sampai jumpa Azazel." Tanpa menjawab ucapan Azazel sebelumnya, Naruto melangkah keluar dengan melambaikan tangannya dari belakang. Setelah kepergiannya Naruto, Azazel menghempaskan kepalanya di tempat duduknya yang empuk.

"Saa~ aku ingin tahu, sebesar apa peristiwa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

Line Break.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya kapal kami mengalami sedikit masalah hingga harus menunda pelayaran." Ujar seorang memiliki usia 50 tahunan pada Naruto yang duduk tenang di dek kapal. Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengerti. "Apakah tidak ada kapal selain ini yang akan berangkat?" Tanya Naruto di balasan gelengan sebagai jawaban tidak ada dari si pria tua sebagai lawan bicara Naruto.

"Semua kapal sudah terlebih dahulu berlayar beberapa jam yang lalu, jikapun ada, itupun kapal barang." Ujar si pria tua sedikit menyesal telah mengecewakan penumpangnya. "Yah apa boleh buat." Ucapan dari Naruto membuat pria tua itu menaikan alisnya bingung.

Tanpa menunggu aba aba, Naruto melompat dari atas kapal hingga terjun ke laut bebas membuat pria itu membulat kan matanya dan berlari untuk mengecek ke bawah, apakah Naruto baik baik saja atau tidak.

Yang pertama di lihatnya adalah, Naruto terbang menentang gravitasi bumi tanpa bantuan alat apapun. Pria itu memandang Naruto kagum sebelum Naruto terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke Utara laut Jepang.

Line Break.

Saat ini, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang di dalam sebuah bangunan mirip kastil namun jauh dari kata modern. Kastil yang tampak berusia ratusan tahun lamanya yang sama sekali tidak terurus membuat penampilan kastil dari luar tampak sangat menyeramkan.

Tidak ada lampu, hanya deretan lilin untuk menerangi setiap lorong gelap dari kastil. Dari pada membahas itu, ini adalah rumah bagi Naruto pulang. Dia tidak pernah peduli seburuk apapun rumahnya, selama dia nyaman dan senang, itu lebih dari cukup untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Whush!_

Naruto yang masih menggunakan seragam Tokyo Academy, berjalan dengan sangat santai sambil sesekali menghisap rokoknya. Naruto bukan perokok, tapi merokok menurut Naruto dapat meningkatkan moodnya, apalagi di tambah hawa dingin dari dalam kastil membuatnya ingin sekali merokok.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, sampailah Naruto di sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang di batasi oleh pintu besar hitam yang telah kusam. Dia- Naruto membuang sisa rokoknya yang masih setengah setelah api dari rokok dia hapus di dinding kastil.

Dia mendorong pelan sampai menimbulkan bunyi decitan lirih yang di timbulkan oleh lantai dan pintu. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia berjalan ke dalam ruangan, atau bisa di katakan sebagai kamar berisikan beberapa meja rias dan ranjang cukup besar berukuran King Size.

Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah seorang wanita berusia 20 tahunan menggunakan Yukata berwarna merah cerah dengan berbagai pola cantik di berbagai bagian Yukata. Rambut merah panjang yang di ikat kucir kuda besar ke bawah meninggalkan anak rambut di kedua sisi wajah.

Wanita 20 tahunan itu memandang luar jendela dari dalam kastil yang kebetulan kamarnya berada di lantai kedua. Wajahnya yang damai tanpa beban begitu cantik meskipun tidak di poles menggunakan make up apapun. Semua natural, begitu sederhana untuk zaman yang sudah modern saat ini.

Naruto yang masih berada di pintu, tersenyum lembut dan hangat. Senyuman khusus untuk orang orang yang Naruto anggap berharga. Langkah pelan Naruto menggema di dalam kamar membuat wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, arah Naruto.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, dan melangkah ke arah Naruto dengan senyum kebahagiaan tidak banding, dia sangat bahagia walaupun di tutupi dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Okerinesai Naruto Kun!" Setelah kedua sejoli itu bertemu, wanita tersebut dengan lembut mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto. Melihat reaksi dari wanita di depannya, reflek Naruto memeluk pinggang ramping dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu sedikit lebih lama, Irine. Dan, tadaima." Wanita ini, wanita inilah yang membuat Naruto masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, dia ingin terus hidup sebagai mana mestinya untuk melindungi permata terindah miliknya sampai waktu yang di tentukan tiba.

Wanita bernama Irine itu menggeleng pelan. "Umnh... Kau tak perlu risau akan hal tersebut, Naruto Kun. Aku senang kau pulang walau cuma sebentar." Ucap Irine menggeleng pelan. Selama cahaya ada, dia bahagia. Dia tak pernah bosan menunggu kepulangan pemuda yang sudah terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan ini.

"Kau wanita baik, Irine. Maafkan aku harus mengekangmu di tempat ini, itu salahku." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam ke lantai tidak berani menatap langsung Irine. Rasa bersalahnya terlampau besar untuk sekedar menatap mata istrinya itu.

Irine lagi tersenyum tulus. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke dagu Naruto, kemudian mengarahkan kepala Naruto untuk menatapnya langsung, pemuda di depannya merasa bersalah, padahal ini semua keinginannya secara pribadi. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuat hati Irine sakit.

 _Kiss!_

Kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu membuat mata sayu Naruto sedikit melebar. Ciuman bibir yang di mulai dari Irine sangat mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Shinobi kekal itu menatap dalam dalam mata coklat istrinya, kemudian sedikit memberikan balasan berupa kecupan kecil pada bibir natural Irine.

Oksigen memaksa pasangan suami istri itu untuk menghentikan aktifitas mereka. "Sudah baikan?" Di balas anggukan kecil Naruto. "Dengar ya Naruto Kun, semua yang kau lakukan ini untuk kebaikanku, kebaikan buah hati kita. Aku rela harus berpisah lama darinya, bahkan sejak dia pertama kali melihat dunia. Kau tahu, mengamati anak kita dari jauh sudah membuat hatiku hangat, kau tak salah. Justru aku yang berterima kasih, Naruto Kun."

"Termasuk di benci olehnya?" Irine lagi lagi tersenyum. "Di benci atau tidak adalah resiko yang harus kita tanggung sebagai orang tua. Erza tidak perlu mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kita. Aku hanya ingin Erza hidup normal sebagai mana gadis sepantarannya hidup. Aku tak ingin melibatkan urusan kita kepada Erza, tidak bahkan jika takdir membuat Erza harus mengetahui orang tuanya seperti apa." Lagi lagi Naruto tersentak. Hati nya benar benar menghangat. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika seorang ibu harus di benci oleh anaknya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah.

Istrinya terlalu baik. Dia tidak sekalipun memikirkan nyawa nya sendiri, dia selalu saja membuat Naruto kesal jika tindakan gegabah sang istri membuatnya harus mengalami masa sulit. Kenapa Naruto tidak marah dan meninggalkan Irine? Tentu, rasa cinta pada Irine sangat besar hingga mengalahkan rasa marah Naruto.

"Irine. Aku berjanji, Erza tidak akan pernah membencimu, aku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk setidaknya mempertemukan Erza dengan ibunya. Aku berjanji." Janji dengan air mata yang meleleh dari sudut mata Naruto. Meskipun dia tersenyum atas janji yang dia buat, hatinya terasa di cubit melihat wanita yang di cintainya menangis dalam diam.

Dia tahu. Rasa rindu yang Irine rasakan pada anaknya begitu besar. Ibu mana yang tidak merasa sedih harus meninggalkan putri mereka dari pertama buah hati mereka di lahirkan, meski dari jauh Irine selalu memantau Erza, dia berharap Dewa memberkati putrinya.

Hidup sebatang kara di dunia fana ini membuat Irine menangis. Tidak, seharusnya Erza tidak perlu menderita karena latar belakang orang tuanya.

Seharusnya Erza mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua.

Pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu saat Erza merasa dingin akan sesuatu.

Seharusnya Erza bisa bahagia bersama dengan orang tuanya. Makan di meja makan berisikan Naruto, Irine dan Erza. Mencium Erza sebelum Erza berangkat ke sekolah, atau menjemput Erza jika waktu sudah menunjukan waktu untuk Erza selesai bermain.

Sungguh, membayangkan hidup normal bersama Naruto sebagai suaminya dan Erza melengkapi kekurangan dalam sebuah keluarga, cukup membuat Irine menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Naruto Kun. Kau pendamping terlalu sempurna untuk diriku, Terima kasih." Irine bahagia, meski tanpa adanya Erza di sana. Setidaknya Naruto bisa menutupi kekurangan itu.

"Irine, tugas seorang suami bukan hanya mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya. Membahagiakanmu, adalah anugrah terbesar yang Tuhan berikan." Ya itu benar. Tidak dapat Naruto pungkiri, dirinya adalah laki laki yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan pendamping hidup seperti Irine, dan tentu saja. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh keluarga kecilnya, atau kehancuran benar benar terjadi.

"Tidurlah Irine. Aku akan menjagamu." Irine masih dalam pelukan Naruto, menganggu pelan. "Umnh... Apa kau akan pergi sekarang?" Irine bertanya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Hari ini aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji, akan sering sering pulang ke rumah. Apalagi dengan Kekkai ini selalu meminta suplay Cakra agar tidak habis."

"Unhm... Baiklah, Naruto Kun"

 **Immortal**

Kembali ke Tokyo Academy. Erza Scarlet, remaja perempuan berusia 17 tahun menatap langit malam dengan tangan kanan menggenggam kalung dengan bandul permata berwarna hijau. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca hanya mebatap lurus ke depan. Berada di atap Tokyo Academy membuat gadis itu terasa nyaman dan tentram.

Rambut merah panjang dia biarkan melambai bebas terkena tiupan lembut angin malam. Dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya tanpa berniat menggantinya dengan pakaian santai. Sejak pelajaran usai, perasaan lama yang mulai hilang kembali muncul membuat gadis kuat ini menangis.

"Sensei" Gumamnya lirih. Dia kembali teringat dengan seorang remaja 16 tahun yang merawatnya dulu. Entah bagaimana, Erza tidak bisa mengenali wajah dan nama dari seseorang yang dia panggil Sensei itu. Dan satu satunya yang membuat Erza terus mencari sosoknya adalah, peninggalan sang Sensei berupa kalung sederhana namun dengan bandul yang mewah.

Senseinya pernah berkata jika kalung ini dia jual. Satu buah gunung berisikan tumpukan emas bisa Erza dapatkan. Tapi, dia menolak untuk itu. Barang ini adalah satu satunya bukti untuk mencari sosok yang dia hormati dan sayangi. Dia telah mencari ke penjuru Jepang, namun sang Sensei tak kunjung dia temukan.

Jika boleh berharap, bisakah Sensei masih hidup, atau setidaknya jika dia telah tiada, Erza memohon untuk berkunjung ke tempat pemakaman terakhir kakak, ayah, dan ibu atau teman dalam satu sosok Senseinya itu.

Dia kembali menangis, isakan pelan dia tahan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memelankan suara. Dia kembali menerawang ingatan nya, ingatan yang sangat berharga, lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini, tidak apapun itu.

 **Flashback on**

 _Erza kecil masih berusia 7 tahun berlari di tumpukan salju dengan sarung tangan dan jaket tebal untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh mungilnya. Sekarang adalah musim dingin di Jepang, jadi tidak terlalu mengherankan jika di setiap mata memandang hanya warna putih._

 _"Sensei, cepatlah. Tidakah kau merasa jika perutku sudah sangat keroncongan!" Erza kecil menggembungkan pipinya setelah berbalik menghadap seorang remaja 16 tahun sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah Erza._ _"Hai Hai monster kecil. Kau memang selalu lapar bukan? Kau butuh asupan vitamin supaya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Kurangi ramen mu ok, kita makan sayur hari ini." Ucapnya lembut._

 _"Gak mau! Aku tidak mau makan racun itu, pokoknya aku mau ramen." Teriak Erza dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas._ _Tangan besar remaja itu mengacak acak rambut scarlet Erza membuat gadis kecil tersebut memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi dari usapan sang Sensei. Erza suka ini, tangan Sensei nya sangat nyaman._

 _"Hu'um kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita buat taruhan?" Remaja itu tersenyum kecil. Taruhan? Apa itu? Apa sebuah makanan berminyak? Ini membingungkan bagi Erza. Gadis kecil scarlet itu memiringkan kepalanya._

 _"Taruhan? Aku baru mendengar makanan bernama Taruhan?" Ujar Erza polos membuat Sensei Erza tertawa lepas seraya mengacak acak rambut Erza lebih kencang._ _"Dasar kau monster kecil menakutkan. Semua kau anggap makanan, apa aku juga makanan bagimu." Erza mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Hei!! Aku hanya anak berusia 7 tahun, aku masih belum faham tentang biasa orang dewasa katakan." Erza kecil cemberut. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi samping._

 _Puk_

 _Remaja_ _itu berjongkok dengan lantai salju sebagai tumpuan kaki kanannya. "Taruhan adalah saat dua orang atau lebih menebak sesuatu dengan benar. Yang salah menebak, harus menerima hukuman dari yang menabg. Kau sudah paham, Erza." Erza mengangguk pelan._

 _"Yosh! Kalau begitu, jika aku menang taruhan, kau harus mengajarkanku teknik keren yang pernah Sensei tunjukan padaku." Remaja itu tersenyum lembut. Sebelum senyuman itu menjadi seringai kejam, sangat jahat._

 _"Um um um! Kau terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Sensei ini, Erza. Saa~ kau siap?"_

 _"Tentu saja, aku tak akan kalah!" Anak yang bersemangat._

 _Line_ _Break._

 _"Aaaa~ buka mulutmu Erza!" Wajah Erza benar benar pucat basi melihat sang Sensei menyodorkan makanan (racun) berupa sayur sayuran yang sudah di masak menjadi soup. Wajah gadis kecil itu menghijau melihat makanan yang dia benci sudah tersedia beberapa cm dari mulut mungilnya._

 _"Tidak, jangan racuni aku Sensei!" Teriak Erza menjerit dengan menutup mulut nya rapat rapat. Ini menyenangkan. "Tidak bisa begitu, Erza. Kau kalah taruhan, kau harus menerima hukuman dariku, mengerti!" Dia menyeringai semakin menambah ketakutan Erza._

 _"Tidak, ku mohon hukum aku selain itu." Tentu, meskipun yang dia lihat Erza sedang menangis, dia tidak akan tertipu untuk sekian kalinya, dia tahu air mata yang di keluarkan monster kecil di depannya adalah air mata buaya. "Ufufu~ ini enak tau. Sayuran yang Sensei masak sudah di campur dengan bumbu yang pas sehingga tidak membuatmu mual." Dia tertawa lembut, tetapi tidak bisa di pungkiri, Erza masih menutup mulutnya rapat rapat._

 _"Tidak akan pernah, bahkan jika harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri." Ok dia rasa ini cukup berlebihan. Dia sweatdrobe dengan tingkah Erza seaakan dia akan membunuhnya, Mattaku~._ _"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika setelah memakan makanan ini. Sensei akan membelikan beberapa Ramen cup untukmu. Sebuah pertukaran yang adil bukan." Erza masih menutup mulutnya menggeleng cepat membuat remaja itu tampak sedikit frustasi, namun bisa di tutupi dengan raut wajah tenang._

 _"Persetanan dengan Ramen, aku tak kan pernah memakannya, tidak selamanya." Gagal, pemuda 16 tahun itu di buat frustasi habis habisan oleh gadis berusia 7 tahun itu. Yaa walaupun dia melihat dirinya sendiri pada sosok Erza._

 _"Ha'i Ha'i baiklah Sensei menyerah, Erza Sama!" Remaja itu tersenyum kecut dengan kedua tangan berada di dada tanda menyerah membuat senyuman gadis kecil itu mengembang puas._

 _"Saa~ Erza. Sekarang sudah waktu nya jam malam, waktunya untuk apa?"_

 _"Tidur!!!" Teriak Erza sedikit berteriak senang. Dengan sekali lompatan, dia melompat dari kursi yang berukuran jauh dari tubuh mungilnya. Sensei Erza tersenyum lembut, kemudian menggandeng tangan kecil Erza menuju tangga di dalam Mansion cukup mewah itu._

 _Kamar_ _Erza termasuk kamar yang begitu besar untuk seorang anak anak. Kamar yang di dominasi oleh cat merah scarlet adalah warna favorite gadis kecil ini. Kamar berukuran King Size berisikan boneka berbagai fariasi dan bentuk bisa membuat anak manapun bahagia._

 _Pintu_ _kamar terbuka menampakan Erza yang sedang di gandeng tangannya pada sang Sensei. "Erza." Panggil Senseinya lembut membuat Erza mendongkak kepala ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya._

 _"Nah sekarang mari kita berbicara monster kecilku. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke tujuh." Ucap remaja itu penuh akan kasih sayang. Erza tersentak, tubuh kecilnya bergetar, mungkin ini adalah hari terindah pada hidupnya. Selama ini, dia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan boneka boneka di kamar karena Senseinya itu terlalu sibuk bekerja._

 _"Nah Erza."_

 _"Umnh..."_

 _Erza_ _mengeluh pelan saat sang Sensei berjongkok menjajarkan tubuhnya pada Erza. "Sensei minta maaf karena selama 4 tahun kau tinggal bersama Sensei tidak pernah sekalipun Sensei mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' padamu. Mau kah Erza memaafkan Sensei."_

 _Gadis_ _kecil itu menatap Senseinya dengan tatapan polos, kemudian mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, Sensei. Meskipun kadang Sensei sangat menyebalkan dan selalu memaksaku memakan racun itu, tapi Sensei sudah Erza anggap orang tua Erza sendiri." Gadis tersenyum lebar, itu tulus._

 _"Erza, ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Sensei. Semoga kau menyimpannya dengan baik, mengerti? Jika kau menjualnya, satu gunung yang di penuhi oleh emas bisa kau dapatkan." Mata Erza menatap antusias hadiah dari Senseinya berupa kalung sederhana, namun dengan bandul berlian berwarna hijau muda._

 _Erza_ _segera meraih kalung itu, lalu memeluknya seakan ini sangatlah berharga baginya. "Sekarang kau tidur ok, besok kita akan berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan Telekenesis milikmu. Selamat malam Monster kecilku." Sang Sensei berjalan meninggalkan Erza kecil yang menatap gurunya senang._

 **Flashback Off.**

 _Tes!_

 _Tes!_

 _Tes!_

Air mata Erza semakin deras mengalir di pipi porselinya. Itu ingatan terakhir bersama sang Sensei, ingatan sebelum sosok keluarga dalam satu tubuh hilang pada ke esokan harinya. Entah kenapa, Erza benar benar lupa akan wajah dan namanya Senseinya. Hanya ini, kalung ini akan Erza jaga untuk mencari sang Sensei yang kebetulan memiliki kalung yang sama.

Erza ingat, Senseinya pernah mengatakan jika kalung yang asli ada pada Senseinya, sedangkan ini adalah kalung imitasi namun memiliki harga yang sama sebelum Sang Guru berjanji akan memberikan satu pada Erza.

"Maafkan aku Sensei. Aku selalu menganggap sayur masakanmu sebagai racun, menjahili ku saat bekerja, dan menjadi murid yang nakal." Andai saja Erza mengetahui itu adalah hari terakhir bersamanya. Mungkin Erza dengan semangat memakan soup masakan sang Sensei sampai habis dan tidak akan pernah tidur agar Senseinya tidak pergi.

Mansion Mewah hasil peninggalan Senseinya masih terjaga dengan baik oleh para Maid di sana. Erza ingin pergi menjauh dari Mansion karena ingatan bersama seseorang yang sayangi sangat menyesakan dada.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mencari Sensei, tidak! aku harus meminta maaf, batin Erza. Meski dia masih menangis sejadi jadinya, dia tetaplah gadis yang kuat, dia bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan baik ke teman temannya.

Erza mengusap matanya yang basah sebelum melirik ke arah arlojinya sudah menunjukan pukul 22 : 00. Dulu, jam sekarang Senseinya selalu memperingatinya untuk tidur.

 _Sekarang sudah jam malam, Erza. Waktunya untuk apa?'_

 _'Tidur!!!'_

Suara sang Sensei dan dirinya teriang penuh di kepalanya. Gadis Scarlet sudah mulai dewasa itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian menyibakkan rambut indahnya untuk memasang kembali kalung pemberian Senseinya.

Ah benar. Besok adalah hari di mana ketua Klub pulang dari misi memiliki jangka waktu 3 bulan. Misi Rank A yang Erza ingat. Dia harus tidur dan bangun pagi untuk memberikan sambutan hangat, setidaknya semua anggota harus melakukanya, bukan begitu?

Tapi, pikirannya kembali ke murid songong bernama Naruto, kira kira, dimana bocah itu?, Batin Erza.

And Done.

Seperti janji saya sebelumnya. Setelah arc Kuoh selesai, saya akan membongkar pair utama Naruto. Di beberapa Chapter yang lalu, saya pernah bilang. Pair Naruto berhubungan dengan Erza dan seperti itulah adanya, benar benar ide yang buruk edaaannnn! Naruto bapaknya Erza, hue! Otaku blank memikirkan itu.

Unhm... Sekarang, saya bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Uhn.. Sebenarnya Chapter ini sudah siap publish 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi HP Lenovo saya, yang berisikan 2 Chapter Naruto Phenex, 1 chapter Immortal dan satu Chapter Love, Battle and Lemon, layar LCD retak. Taulah hp kentang gimana, lemotnya minta di geplak hingga batas kesabaranku habis. Saya rasa tidak perlu di lanjutkan. Namun intinya saya kembali dan mengupdate Chapter terbaru Fanfic Jalanan ini Tehehe~ -

Harem? Sudah jelas, ini mini Harem, Senpai. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa Mini Harem sebagai pair Naruto, tapi ets ets ets tidak sekarang Senpai. Tapi lain kali dah, dengan banyaknya Chapter yang saya buat. Semua akan jelas, dan siapa sebenarnya perempuan yang Naruto panggil 'Hime' di atap sekolah Kuoh Academy :v

Lagi!!! Mungkin ini terlalu cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan besarnya. Tapi tenang saja Senpai, Naruto itu bukan Saitama yang sekali jotos langsung Has Slain Enemy :)) buktinya, walaupun rahang Creuserey remuk, dia masih bisa bangkit. Jadi pukulan Naruto tidak sebahaya Saitama.

Oh ya. Sebenarnya, selama proses penulisan Fanfic ini, saya juga menulis satu projects baru. Otak saya terkadang blank, jadi untuk reboot otak saya, saya menulis coretan coretan gak penting dalam bentuk Fanfic. Gak tau kapan bisa di publish, tapi mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini.

Okelah, hanya ini yang ingin saya sampaikan. Salam hangat dari saya, dan selamat tahun baru 2019 meski ini terlalu cepat, takutnya di waktu yang seharusnya, saya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengucapkannya, bukan begitu Senpai~

A Viscount, undur diri, pay pay~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented by** : A Viscount

 **Rating** : M [For Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternatif Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... MultiCharaAnime... Bahasa sangat Kacau... And Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

Opening Themes Song : Sympathy by Larval Stage Planning

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9 New Arc : Kyoto Academy**

Pagi yang indah menyinari kota Tokyo dengan berbagai warna warni kegiatan manusia manusia yang bervariasi. Tokyo Academy terkenal dengan julukan sekolah untuk Prodigy terlihat begitu ramai mengingat jam sudah menunjukan waktu pelajaran jam pertama di mulai.

Di salah satu kelas tahun ajaran pertama. Seorang remaja yang akhir akhir ini menjadi bahan perbincangan setelah mengalahkan salah satu bawahan Senju duduk dengan santai menatap luar lewat jendela yang hanya di tutupi oleh kaca tipis transparan. Ia tidak memperdulikan jika guru sedang mengajar terlihat serius menerangkan materinya.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto menghela nafas ringan menunjukan kebosanannya sudah melebihi kapasitas. Sungguh, di awal dirinya pulang dari rumah sang istri. Ia harus menerima ujian semacam ini setelah merasakan apa itu kehangatan dunia dari sosok bidadarinya itu.

" _Dafuq_ aku kelaparan." Ujarnya lirih. Ia memang kelaparan mengingat ia baru saja sampai langsung di berikan materi omong kosong dari guru menyebalkan di depannya. Ia terus menatap luar ruangan kelasnya tanpa menyadari guru memiliki perawakan wanita 20 tahun bersurai perak keuangan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Arashi-san. Jika kau di sini tidak bisa menghargaiku sebagai gurumu, kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ku sekarang." Ucapnya merasa tidak di anggap ada oleh Naruto. Untuk segala ucapannya, ia tidak peduli jika Naruto akan tinggal kelas karena materinya tidak sampai ke murid memiliki nama Naruto Arashi ini.

Merasa namanya di panggil dengan formal. Naruto melirik Senseinya menggunakan ujung mata tanpa sedikitpun menggerakkan kepalanya. "Rossweise-sensei. Kenapa anda begitu kesal padahal saya tidak melakukan perbuatan yang bersifat melarang?" Tanya Naruto sangat santai di hadiahi tatapan melotot dari seluruh siswa siswi kelas 10B seakan mengatakan _'Kau punya hobi yang buruk, Naruto'._

"Ada tiga peraturan untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi ketika kelasku di laksanakan. Satu, di larang mengatakan sesuatu yang menganggu kegiatan mengajar, dua tidur di dalam kelas dan tiga, tidak menghormati ku sebagaimana aku menjadi pembimbingmu ini." Ucap Rossweise sengit.

"Oh.." Hanya keluar dari mulut licin Naruto. Guru yang mengajar bagaimana bisa menjadi penyihir pemula yang baik itu terlihat begitu kesal terbukti dengan perempatan berkedut tercetak di ujung pelipisnya.

"Dengar murid baru. Jika kau merasa bosan berada di kelasku, pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana dan silahkan keluar." Naruto sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Rossweise berteriak kesal ke arah nya. Tatapan mata violet itu masih tetap ke dunia luar seakan Rossweise tidak ada di situ.

Karena merasa di abaikan. Rossweise menyiapkan balok balok sihir berukuran mini dari telunjuk jarinya membuat seluruh kelas heboh karena jarang sekali guru yang memiliki kepribadian lembut ini memberikan pelajaran berlebihan kepada muridnya.

 _Sring!_

Dengan gerakan simple, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menghindari balok sihir yang melewati 1cm di sebelah telinganya. Semua terkejut, meskipun sihir ini hanya mampu memberikan daya seperti di pukul oleh tenaga lumayan namun dengan kecepatan nya itu tentu sangat sulit di hindari apalagi Naruto tanpa melihat.

Balok sihir setelah melewati Naruto langsung menghantam meja di belakangnya membuat suara seperti meja di pukul terdengar ke penjuru kelas. "Kekerasan di jam pelajaran. Aku tak pernah ingat sekolah menghapus peraturan di larang mengeluarkan sihir di lingkungan sekolah untuk menyakiti. Kau dalam masalah, Sensei." Ujar dingin Naruto seperti biasa.

Sedangkan Rossweise mengetahui pelajarannya berhasil di hindari hanya mendecih kesal. "Lain kali aku akan kembali belajar supaya tidak meleset, murid baru."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari seluruh kelas kepadanya seakan itu sudah sering terjadi. Ia menghela nafas ringan, "Aku akan menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi, Sensei. Asal anda tahu saja, selama telinga saya masih berfungsi dengan baik, apapun yang anda terangkan bisa dengan mudah ku pahami." Naruto tidak berbicara omong kosong karena itu lah yang dia miliki.

"Oh kalau begitu jelaskan semua materi baru saja ku keluarkan." Tantang Rossweise membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Sama seperti hari pertama materi anda, Sensei. Anda hanya menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya di lakukan penyihir awam dan menjelaskan semua yang seharusnya di ketahui penyihir awam. Seperti posisi bertarung untuk seorang penyihir jarak jauh dan langkah langkah menjadi penyihir terbaik di masa depan. Semua telah di kemas di otaku dalam satu rangkuman." Naruto memotong penjelasannya membuat seluruh kelas kembali menatap dirinya penasaran.

"Namun penjelasan anda terlalu membingungkan bagi murid memiliki kapasitas otak menyedihkan. Secara singkat dan padat, aku hanya memiliki satu kalimat dari setiap pembelajaranmu ini, Serang, bertahan dan kalahkan." Selanjutnya butuh waktu 5 menit Naruto menjelaskan pelajaran awal bagi seluruh penyihir pemula di tingkat SMA dan beberapa sejarah yang baru saja Rossweise terangkan.

"Kau murid yang cepat tanggap. Tapi setidaknya hormatilah gurumu." Ujar Rossweise merasa puas oleh penjelasan singkat dari keturunan Kirroi Senko itu. Naruto sendiri mengangguk singkat dan kembali memandang luar jendela.

"Akan ku usahakan Sensei."

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Secara garis besar, sihir memang di bedakan menjadi beberapa bagian yang masing masing memiliki keunikan dalam hal penggunaan atau dampak dari ..." Pelajaran terus berlanjut meski dengan terpaksa Naruto harus mendengarkannya hingga akhir.

Dan entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu datang kepadanya akibat ulahnya ini.

.

.

.

.

 **"Midzypiar"**

.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah berakhir dengan bunyi bel menggelegar kan telinga. Waktu istirahat tiba, dan para murid membatin _'Penyiksaan berakhir'_ dengan bangga dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Jika di pikir sejak awal, seharusnya mereka merasa senang memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar di sekolah paling berpengaruh di Jepang, tapi karena para cowok yang ogah ogahan menatap papan tulis berjam jam dengan ocehan para guru menyebabkan penyakit paling berbahaya abad ini bernama membosankan, akhirnya mereka bersorak seperti setelah memenangkan sebuah peperangan dan ngacir ke Kantin atau ke kamar mandi sekolah untuk stor hari ini.

Termasuk Shinobi kekal Naruto Namikaze atau di sekolah banyak orang mengenal keturunan _Akai Ichiso no Habenero_ ini dengan nama Naruto Arashi. Remaja paling aneh menurut mereka, coba di bayangkan saja. Apakah orang akan bertahan hanya memakan makanan yang sama sekali gak ada gizi dan di temani sekotak susu pabrik masih di pertanyakan keasliannya.

Namun sepintas saja. Meskipun Naruto memiliki sisi buruk di mata murid murid Tokyo Academy. Naruto tidak pernah pamrih ketika satu atau dua murid bertanya sesuatu mengenai pelajaran. Namun seakan itu adalah pekerjaan bagus, cowok itu sempat kembali berpikir, kenapa dari ratusan dan puluhan guru dan staf Tokyo Academy, kenapa juga Naruto yang harus menjadi guru les privat mereka.

Ketika Naruto kembali berpikir ulang. Dengan rasa _ge-er_ yang menghawatirkan, Naruto menilai bahwa cowok abadi ini sudah jenius dari lahir, padahal mencari tahu kerja Jutsu Hiraishin saja Naruto masih kesulitan jika Nidaime Hokage tidak menjelaskan secara rinci ke cowok ini.

Jika bukan karena orang orang paling Naruto sayangi dan memiliki keberuntungan dapat di jaga oleh Naruto. Mungkin Naruto sudah mati dari dulu karena kebosanan dalam menjalani hidupnya. Ini cowok hokinya _gede_ banget sumpah.

Naruto pernah berkata dengan dramatis kepada anggota Club yang kemarin di masuki oleh Rock Lee. Ketika Naruto menonton mereka semua berlatih, sempat ada ajakan Lee untuk ikutan, tapi Naruto menjawab dengan nada malas sambil memakan makanan terigu giling yang di kasih minyak bercampur bumbu bumbu lalu di beri guyuran air panas bernama kaldu, atau singkatnya ini makanan ramen dengan jawaban, _'Ah itu, jika aku berlatih, aku akan bertambah kuat, jika aku bertambah kuat, maka cewek cewek akan menyukaiku sebagai cowok keren, lalu jika para cewek menyukaiku, maka cowok cowok Academy akan merasa iri dan tersaingi, jika mereka Sudah merasa tersaingi, maka mereka akan menantangku bertarung, jika mereka kalah dalam pertarungan, maka mereka memiliki dendam kepadaku, jika mereka memiliki dendam, sudah di pastikan mereka akan menambah jumlah di pertarungan berikutnya, kalau mereka beraninya geroyokan pasti aku akan kalah dari mereka, jika aku tidak di berikan ampun, pasti mereka membunuhku. Begitulah jika aku berlatih. Latihan = Kematian'_ Namun meskipun Rock Lee memaklumi nya, tapi kesan pertama gadis Yandere bernama Erza sangatlah menakutkan.

Seperti sekarang. Banyak murid tidak menyukai Naruto karena beberapa hal hingga menantang Naruto dalam duel. Karena Naruto orang tidak ingin berlama lama membuang energi, akhirnya arena menjadi menarik dengan duel 10 vs 1 di Arena 2 dengan model bangunan sangat modern seperti Studion music. **(Arena pertarungan Anime Rakudan Kishi no Cavalry)**

Seperti biasa. Banyak murid mengelilingi Arena duduk dengan rapi dan Snack atau Camera di tangan mereka masing masing untuk mengabadikan momen langka ini. Ada yang mendukung murid tahun kedua sebagai lawan tanding Naruto, atau bahkan ada beberapa teman satu kelas berteriak semangat ketika Naruto memiliki keunggulan dalam berbagai aspek.

"Haaaa seharusnya aku tahu ini akan lama. Kalian sungguh menyebalkan tahu, matilah." Seluruh lantai arena langsung di penuhi dengan elemen Es memikat kaki seluruh lawan nya yang menampakan wajah kurang percaya, hoi memang siapa yang percaya anak tahun pertama dapat melakukan ini? Apalagi sudah hampir sepuluh menit Naruto harus menggerakkan tubuh yang katanya cuman membuang buang energi saja.

Naruto mengambil satu digger seperti kebanyakan Ninja gunakan di film film action biasa muncul di bioskop terdekat. Setelah Naruto mengucapkan beberapa suku kata, digger yang awalnya cuman satu secara mengejutkan membelah dirinya menjadi ratusan tanpa satu orang pun tahu teknik keren macam apa ini.

Dengan wajah yang menurut Naruto menunjukan kekonyolan, para anak kelas dua enggak tahu diri itu menganggu acara makanannya di kantin mengajak Naruto berduel, seperti beberapa paragraf di atas sudah di jelaskan, Naruto tidak mau membuat buang energi, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk melawan orang orang ini dalam satu kali battle. Bodo amat dengan kelas tiga yang menunjukan ketertarikan terhadap dirinya, yang pasti Naruto ingin ini cepat berakhir dan kembali memasukan makanan para dewa ke mulutnya. Mereka berteriak meminta ampun ketika para pasukan kunai bergerak turun bagaikan hujan besi mengerikan.

Tepat dua meter digger di atas mereka. Secara tiba tiba angin misterius entah dari mana datangnya melempar seluruh digger yang bersiap memberikan sensasi takan mereka dapatkan jika tidak melawan Naruto dan membawa mereka memasuki kandang singa yang mengharuskan mereka memakan makanan tak ada rasa untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

 _"Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto!"_ Suara berasal dari pengamat pertandingan menggelegar bersama suara ketidakpercayaan dari siswa kelas dua yang mengetahui 10 musuh Naruto memiliki tingkat yang berbeda. Tapi bagi Naruto, sungguh menyebalkan. Pertandingan ini hambar.

"Mengalahkan 10 murid satu kelas di atasmu tanpa merasa kesulitan, Naruto Arashi, memenuhi kriteria menjadi bawahanku." Kata kata ambisius ini keluar dari murid cewek dengan body mengharuskan laki laki menengguk ludah padahal tidak haus dan bertahan dalam godaan keimanan mereka. Bibir perempuan ini pink Natural dengan tatapan seperti menemukan mangsa tepat lurus mengarah ke tempat Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Arena dengan gaya malas dengan tangan di kantung bahkan dia mengabaikan ikatan dasi hampir lepas, perempuan ini yakin, komisi yang bertugas dalam hal kesiplinan siswa dan siswi bisa mendatanginya kapan saja.

"Naruto Arashi-kun ufufu~" Seperti layaknya perempuan Yandere yang menemukan kekasihnya berduaan dengan gadis lain, ia tertawa menyeramkan, sungguh. Tatapan mata silver itu tidak berhenti memandang satu arah hingga objek fokusnya menghilang dari Arena. Oh jangan salah, Ootsutsuki Kaguya adalah perempuan yang ambisius. Ia tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang sepantasnya menjadi milik Kaguya, Egois, sikap bagaimana kebanyakan bangsawan, mungkin bisa di kategorikan sebagai sifat turun temurun.

Naruto. Entah kenapa ia sendiri heran dengan para Senpai menantang dirinya tanpa melihat sejauh apa musuh mereka. Naif, jangan mentang mentang mereka senior bisa berbuat sesuka mereka dengan junior di sini. Kemampuan mereka menyedihkan, Naruto tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa, sesuatu yang bakal merepotkan dirinya akan datang bertubi-tubi sejak ia berdebat sedikit dengan Sensei nya tadi, yare yare.

Memikirkan itu bukan sekali gayanya. Ia lebih memilih berjalan menuju kantin dan melanjutkan acara makan sempat tertunda tadi. Ia kelaparan, orang lapar biasanya menjadi lebih agresif dari ketika mereka dalam kondisi baik. Naruto mengumpat, ia akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghancurkan acara makannya.

Namun baru saja keluar dari Arena. Secara ajaib alunan melodi indah memasuki gendang telinganya Bell tanda istirahat telah berakhir, dengan tampang masam, Naruto melirik menggunakan ujung matanya tepat ke menara pusat tak jauh dari Arena 2 berada. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang melewati Naruto harus merinding dan berjalan menjauh melihat tampang masam dan aura membuat siswa dalam radius 5 meter menjerit ketakutan dengan hawa tidak mengenakan jelas sangat bisa di rasakan.

"Bangsat kalian kepala peniti! Jika ada kesempatan atau waktu, ku hancurkan menara itu!" Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa berteriak apalagi melakukan sesuatu yang siap mengeluarkan Naruto dari sekolah. Ia dalam masalah, perutnya belum benar benar terisi, ia hanya makan seprempat dari keseluruhan Ramen yang dia pesan. Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Naruto hanya menunduk dengan umpatan kasar lirih tidak bisa di dengar oleh siapapun. Ia tidak sarapan gara gara bangun agak kesiangan setelah pulang dari rumah istrinya dan sampai di sekolah tepat pada jam 4 pagi, ia hanya tidur 3 Jam.

Akhirnya Naruto dengan berat hati menghela nafas panjang supaya dia tidak melepaskan kekuatan bersekala besar ke menara pengawas sekolah hanya gara gara hal sepele seperti dia kelaparan atau bell tanda masuk terlalu cepat. Sudah di putuskan kemana ia akan pergi selanjutnya, ia akan meminta makanan di Club tempat biasa dia nongkrong bebas di sana. Hei Naruto tidak ngemis, ia hanya meminta secara paksa. Pemaksaan dan mengemis tentu saja beda?

 **0o0o0o**

 _Brak!_

Hampir saja Naruto loncat karena terkejut dengan suara seperti tembok di pukul tepat ketika Naruto ingin masuk ke Club terkenal sebagai Club atau bisa di sebut sebagai party di dunia Games bertemakan **RPG** atau **MMORPG**. Ia menghela nafas, ada gerangan apa di dalam hingga terdapat keributan semacam ini, namun jika keselamatan putrinya di pertaruhkan, ia tidak akan segan segan.

"Shion. Aku tidak pernah tahu selama melakukan misi jangka panjang ia memanfaatkan itu dengan menghancurkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Suara tertahan oleh amarah bisa dengan jelas Naruto dengar, bahkan jika tembok menghalangi. Ia menaikan alisnya heran, ini jelas suara laki laki, apa ada anggota baru? Ah dia jelas tidak peduli.

"Reinhard-kun, tenanglah. Kau bisa menghancurkan fasilitas Club jika setiap amarah kau lampiaskan dengan benda sekitar." Suara cewek menenangkan jelas Naruto tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Gadis Tsundere membuat kepala Naruto pusing mendengar celotehnya setiap hari, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik siswi tempo hari yang Naruto selamatkan dari bahayanya ancaman sang Kaicho, Shion. Tapi Naruto lebih suka menyebut Shion sebagai _kutu air._

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu menahu dengan alasan kau semarah ini, Taicho. Namun sebagai inti, Shion adalah masalah Club. Kami hanya murid rendahan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan menunggu." Naruto berdehem. Ada masalah apalagi ini. Kenapa setiap dia mau makan selalu ada penggangu, _'Secara otomatis tanganku ingin sekali menunjuk Shion dengan jari tengah dan mengucapkan Fuck You.'_ ya ini hanya batin Naruto.

"Dari seluruh anggota Club. Hanya kau memiliki kedudukan penting sebagai pemilik peringkat 7 dan bebas dari segala apapun yang berhubungan dengan Shion. Tapi kau tidak mungkin selalu menjaga kami, kau tidak salah, Reinhard." Ya Naruto pikir bakat putrinya untuk menenangkan hati seseorang adalah kemampuan turun temurun dari Yondaime Hokage. Naruto tidak menyangkal apapun, ayahnya memiliki _Bacot_ no Jutsu lebih hebat dan mutahir dari Naruto.

 _'Oke apapun yang terjadi di dalam merupakan konflik berhubungan dengan si Jalang, Shion. Idiot, seharusnya aku tahu, anak manja selalu bersembunyi di ketiak ibunya akan selalu seperti ini dan terus seperti ini. Payah.'_ Naruto menarik tangan kanannya dari saku, ia kemudian mengibaskan poni rambutnya beberapa kali. Ia sudah tidak memiliki nafsu makan lagi. Ia benar benar sudah enek dengan sikap Shion seperti raja, bergerak semau yang dia bisa.

"Aku akan menemui Shion. Jika tidak ada yang bisa di bicarakan lagi, kegiatan Club hari ini selesai, kalian bisa bebas kemanapun." Meskipun sempat ada penolakan dan cegahan untuk pria ini pergi menemui Shion. Tapi tampaknya keputusan pria adalah harga mutlak tidak bisa di tarik lagi. Akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan keluarnya remaja asing bahkan mengabaikan Naruto yang berdiri di samping pintu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Remaja itu di tafsir memiliki usia 18 tahun dengan rambut merah acak acakan dan mata biru laut. Meskipun sangat tergesa gesa, tapi tak dapat Naruto pungkiri remaja itu memiliki kharisma seorang bangsawan kelas tinggi. Namun jika Naruto bisa menebak, orang ini memiliki kepribadian jauh dari kebanyakan bangsawan yang menyombongkan pengaruh mereka sebagai bangsawan. Bagi Naruto, mereka sampah.

Karena penasaran. Akhirnya Naruto pun memasuki ruangan Club tanpa harus membuka knop pintu setelah orang itu membuka pintu, jelas bukan untuknya. Di sana, ada Lee, Erza dan Rin tengah duduk gelisah di bangku mengabaikan kedatangan Naruto.

"Wajah kalian kenapa? Kalian terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah itu. Tahu." Karena merasa di abaikan, Naruto lebih memilih membuka suara dari pada diam tanpa melakukan apapun lebih seperti patung pajangan ruangan. Meskipun ada glare mematikan dari Erza, namun tatapan Naruto masih terlihat biasa saja.

"Mau ku bunuh kau?" Peraturan dunia paling teratas jelas mengatakan, jangan mengajak bicara wanita sedang PMS atau konsekuensi lemparan beberapa balok sihir dan berakhir dengan tidur seharian tanpa melakukan apapun di rumah sakit. Sepertinya Naruto memang harus di beri pelajaran mengenai kepekaan diri.

Naruto membuang muka, "Dih ngeggas, aku kan hanya tanya." Rin karena tidak mau menambah keributan apalagi dengan sahabat merahnya ini sedang dalam keadaan bertemperamen tinggi langsung menyuruh Naruto duduk di samping Lee. Naruto meminta penjelasan, maka Rin akan menjelaskan meskipun Naruto bukan anggota Club tapi Naruto sudah mereka anggap sebaliknya.

5 menit adalah waktu singkat Naruto duduk dan memasang telinga baik baik mendengarkan Rin menjelaskan dari A sampai Z dan beberapa kali Lee menambahkan. Meskipun Lee merupakan anggota baru Club, tapi Lee sudah mengetahui semuanya dari cerita cerita yang Rin berikan. Ekspresi Naruto terlihat biasa saja setelah mendengar cerita, namun tidak untuk hatinya sedang dongkol karena sesuatu.

"Jujur saja, aku masih tidak mempercayai Shion melakukannya hanya dengan waktu 3 bulan. Dia Jalang di balik muka polosnya." Rin maupun seisi ruangan sepertinya setuju dengan julukan Shion pemberian Naruto. Ia juga merasakannya, beberapa hari belakang ini banyak sekali masalah yang menimpanya tanpa ia tahu akarnya, dan satu satunya akar dari segala masalah menimpanya adalah Shion. Yare yare, perempuan memang mengerikan.

"Berarti cowok tadi baru saja keluar adalah ketua kalian sekaligus pendiri Club?" Rin mengangguk, namanya adalah Reinhard Van Astrea. Naruto sudah tahu dari cerita Rin, ia hanya memastikan. Kemudian Erza menambahkan, meskipun hatinya masih jengkel. "Reinhard-kun merupakan anak dari bangsawan berpengaruh besar di Jepang. Keluarga Van Astrea bukan bangsawan seperti pada umumnya, mereka lebih mencolok pada perkembangan Ilmu berpedang dari pada sihir. Namun Reinhard berbeda, baik Sihir ataupun seni berpedang, ia mencolok pada kedua hal itu." Erza menambahkan.

"Karena kekuatannya itulah, Reinhard-kun menjadi satu satunya murid angkatan pertama menduduki peringkat 7 dari **Ten Strongers Generation of Miracle** beberapa bulan sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas. Ia bebas melakukan apa yang dia mau di sini, bahkan **Ten Strongers Generation of Miracle** memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dari kepala sekolah. Reinhard-kun memanfaatkan itu untuk menolong murid murid tertindas oleh Shion ke bawah naungannya, yaitu Club ini." Rin melanjutkan. Lee hanya diam menyimak dan Naruto sesekali mengangguk mengerti.

 **Ten Strongers Generation of Miracle** adalah julukan bagi sepuluh murid memiliki kemampuan khusus di Tokyo Academy. Seperti perkataan Rin, kedudukan mereka lebih tinggi dari Kepala sekolah atau bahkan murid dari keluarga bangsawan manapun. Jika ke sepuluh pemegang julukan **Generation of Miracle** sepakat, maka tanpa basa basi menggulingkan kepala sekolah bukan lagi hal yang mustahil.

Jika Reinhard berada di posisi tujuh. Naruto pikir orang itu memiliki kekuatan besar di usia muda. "Sepertinya kalian lagi kesulitan. Ya aku akan membantu sedikit." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia merapihkan celananya sedikit kusut lalu mulai bergerak ke suatu tempat.

"Mau kemana, Naruto-kun?" Lee bertanya bingung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kepribadian Naruto berubah menjadi seseorang dengan kepedulian tinggi secara mendadak. "Ingin membersihkan kecoak kecil." Naruto pergi tidak memperdulikan seluruh tatapan menuju kearahnya.

Line Break.

"Shion!"

"Ara Reinhard-kun. Kau sudah kembali dari misimu? Aku senang kau terlihat baik." Tatapan kesal bercampur marah, Shion hiraukan justru menatap Reinhard dengan tatapan penuh akan ambisi. Tanpa basa basi, Reinhard masuk ke ruangan OSIS di mana Shion mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya sendirian, entah kemana sekretaris biasa berdiri di samping Shion.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah di antara kita, Shion." Tatapan tajam tidak membuat Shion takut. Ia tersenyum tertarik, dengan pelan, anak Senju itu berjalan ke arah Renhard yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mejanya. Tatapan centil ini menjengkelkan, Reinhard sudah tidak tahan berada di ruangan ini untuk 5 menit saja.

Reinhard hanya diam ketika Shion membelai lembut pipinya bahkan mungkin jika para murid melihat ini mereka takan percaya Kaicho terkenal dingin bisa mengeluarkan suara seseksual ini tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Humn so, kau berubah pikiran dan mau menerima sebagai wakilku, Reinhard-kun~" Lagian, nada apa apaan itu. Reinhard tahu perempuan sinting ini menyukai nya sejak SMP mengingat orang tua Reinhard juga dekat dengan kepala sekolah ini, atau orang tua dari Shion.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka rasa cinta anak anak menjadi ambisi yang begitu besar. Reinhard seharusnya lebih memilih menjauh dari seorang perempuan gila seperti Shion ini. Harus di akui Reinhard, Shion adalah gadis cantik di sepantaran usianya, namun yang di benci oleh Reinhard dari Shion adalah perempuan itu terlalu egois menganggap semua bisa di dapatkan dengan harta. Pathetic.

"Dengar Shion. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu menganggu semua anggota Club dalam naunganku dan dari segala apapun yang kau inginkan, aku adalah pengecualian." Reinhard memegang kedua bahu Shion lalu menjauhkannya dengan paksa, bahkan Reinhard mengabaikan wajah kesakitan dari Shion ketika Reinhard menekan bahu Shion lebih keras.

"Akh Reinhard-kun, kau menyakitiku." Shion meringis. Ia tahu Reinhard adalah satu dari satu digit angka orang berani melakukan ini kepadanya. Tidak main main, remasan bahu di alirkan sedikit mana sehingga cengkraman Reinhard sangat menyiksa bahunya.

Reinhard tidak peduli. "Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan ini padamu, Senju Shion. Jangan libatkan orang orang terdekatku dari masalah di antara kita. Mereka tidak mengetahui apapun, kau dan aku adalah masalah utama. Jika Ayah dan Ibumu tidak memohon untuk diriku tidak keluar dari sekolah, mungkin kau tidak bisa menemuiku selamanya, ingat selamanya." Ancaman Reinhard tidak main main. Dia sudah muak dengan sikap Shion yang seenaknya memberikan ketidak adilan kepada murid tidak mengetahui apa apa. Reinhard tau Shion melakukan itu agar Reinhard mau menjadi wakilnya, namun Shion salah, salah besar karena sampai kapan pun, Reinhard akan melawan sikap Shion terlalu kekanak-kanakan ini dengan kekuatannya.

"Hun tapi aku sangat menginginkanmu, apa salah jika aku bersikap berlebihan untuk mengejar apa yang ku inginkan seperti kebanyakan manusia pada umumnya." Shion berteriak tidak kalah mememakan telinga. Namun Reinhard sama sekali tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya justru bertambah kuat seiring dengan waktu membuat Shion kembali memekik menahan sakit. Mungkin jika bukan Reinhard, Shion sudah memberikan perlawanan sedari tadi. Cinta memang mengerikan.

"Tentu saja kau salah. Itu bukan keinginan, kau hanya terlalu termakan oleh ambisi gilamu. Kau egois Shion, kau egois." Bentakan remaja berambut merah itu tidak main main. Mereka masih sibuk dengan kondisi mereka hingga mengabaikan seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu melihat perdebatan ini dengan tatapan bosan.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menjadi penengah di antara keduanya. Tapi selain karena Naruto tidak ingin di cap sebagai orang yang tukang ikut campur, ia hanya bisa diam melihat pertikaian ini. Ia tidak berhak menghentikan. Biarkan mereka berdua mencari jalan keluar sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan itu ambisi? Aku akan menunjukan apa itu Ambisi, Reinhard-kun." Shion melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Reinhard tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Ia menatap Reinhard tajam, setajam silet. "Aku menantangmu dalam duel Rating Game di Final nanti. Kau harus menjadi wakilku jika kelompokmu tidak mencapai Final atau tidak bisa mengalahkan kelompokku, Reinhard-kun."

Reinhard sempat memandang Shion terkejut. Tidak biasanya perempuan ini menantang seseorang secara langsung karena setiap ada pertandingan berhubungan dengan Shion, pasti salah satu bawahan Shion sebagai penantang. Bahkan di Rating Game sebelumnya Shion tidak menunjukan kemampuannya itu, ia hanya menonton di balik layar tanpa mengotori tangan dan bajunya.

"Jika kau kalah. Kau harus menjauhkan tanganmu dan anak buahmu dari teman temanku apapun yang terjadi tanpa terkecuali." Reinhard menerima tantangan. Mungkin ini klimaks dari masalah antara dirinya dengan Shion. Ia berharap setelah ini teman temannya aman dari segala ancaman yang Shion berikan. Lagipula ia tidak akan kalah.

Naruto melihat pembicaraan berakhir langsung menyingkir dari bersembunyi di balik tembok lalu tak lama kemudian sosok Reinhard berjalan menjauh dari ruangan meninggalkan Shion berteriak teriak bak orang kesurupan dan meneriaki sumpah serapah dengan sesekali menyebut nama Reinhard dan di akhiri dengan kata kata, _'Kau akan menjadi miliku, Reinhard-kun, kau akan menjadi miliku, tak ada satu perempuanpun untuk mendapatkanmu.'_ Jelas tanpa Naruto lihatpun wajah Shion tersenyum licik, sangat licik hingga ingin sekali Naruto menghancurkan Shion sampai ke akar akarnya.

Dengan ini, Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan merah meninggalkan kandang singa sedang mengamuk. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia untuk bergabung ke kelompok Reinhard untuk menghentikan konspirasi gila yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh orang luar Academy.

Line Break.

"Huaahh jadi ini Tokyo Academy., Sugoii" Melupakan kejadian di ruangan OSIS. Tepat tiga orang menggunakan seragam dari Kyoto Academy memandang sekolahan berbinar binar. Jelas Tokyo Academy memiliki model bangunan tidak katro. "Di banding Kyoto, Tokyo memiliki sekolah yang tampak modern. Berbeda dengan sekolah kita di penuhi oleh tembok marmer warna kegelapan, mereka pikir kita Wizard pengguna sapu apa." Remaja satunya lagi menimpal mengingat sekolahnya mirip dengan sekolah di salah satu Novel terkenal di dunia. Dengan model menyeramkan, tembok hanya di penuhi oleh warna hitam bahkan lorong sekolah tak ada lampu, hanya ada penerangan alami dari matahari walaupun segala fasilitas tidak jauh berbeda dari sekolah pada umumnya.

"Diamlah Menma. Kedatangan kita ke Tokyo bukan untuk menganggumi sekolah lain. Kita datang karena Quest, ingat. Aku harap kau tidak mengacaukannya kali ini." Remaja bernama Menma itu menatap remaja satunya kesal. Lagian, apa salahnya menganggumi sekolah lain. Lagipula sekolah tidak memiliki larangan untuk menatap penuh daya tarik. "Ayolah, apa kau pikir Quest hanya untuk mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan kita? Celoteh guru di kelas membuat kepalaku sakit, kau tahu. Quest satu satunya tempat untuk bersantai santai."

"Onii-sama. Aku harap kau tidak berniat menantang murid Tokyo Academy. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah, Otou-sama akan memarahimu." Di antara keempat remaja itu mencoba menenangkan kakaknya terlalu bersemangat. Sedangkan Menma mendapatkan adiknya tidak membantu justru menambah buruk suasana. Ia mendengkus kesal.

"Naruko, semua materi yang sekolah ajarkan sudah ku pelajari semua. Bahkan beberapa sihir Otou-sama sudah ku kuasai, ini membuat hidupku terasa sia-sia jika menuruti segala ucapan mu." Naruko sang adik hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah pusing melihat tingkah laku seenak nya sendiri kakaknya. Bahkan Menma miliki prinsip sendiri membuat teman sekelompoknya harus menenangkan Menma jika bertemu dengan Wizard kuat. _'Lawan aku atau ku hancurkan kau.'_

"Naruko, kali ini dengan segala kemampuanmu. Tolong tenangkan kakakmu yang gila bertarung ini. Aku tidak mau Quest menjadi berantakan hanya karena tindakan bodohnya. Ini misi Rank A dengan jangka waktu lebih dari seminggu, ini Quest bagus untuk menguji sejauh mana kemampuanku." Quest ada berbagai macam jenis. Ada Quest jangka pendek atau Quest jangka panjang biasanya Quest ini ada di jajaran Quest Rank A ke atas. Contoh sederhana dari Quest jangka panjang adalah Quest yang di kerjakan Reinhard membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan lamanya.

"Kau sialan. Aku bukan orang berkebelakangan mental tck. Lagipula kenapa harus kita meminta bantuan Tokyo Academy padahal ku yakin ini terlalu mudah hanya harus melakukan pengontrolan sebuah Magical Forest." Menma tampak tidak terima. Ketiga remaja lainya hanya mendesah pelan dengan kebiasaan Menma selalu meremehkan musuhnya. Padahal Academy sudah menjelaskan berkali kali, _'jangan meremehkan musuhmu, jika kau tidak ingin melawan dirimu sendiri.'_

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menyuapimu pukulan surga untuk membuatmu diam, Namikaze. Kepalaku pusing meskipun baru sekali melakukan Quest denganmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian yang selama ini dekat dengan si bodoh ini." Pertanyaan konyol keluar dari mulut seorang pria cantik. Ia yang baru saja mendapatkan misi bersama Menma sepanjang perjalanan harus mendengarkan celoteh tidak ada guna dari Namikaze ini. Seharusnya ia tahu, anak memiliki kepribadian yang menonjol pasti akan merepotkan.

"Kami menyerahkannya pada, Naruko. Jangan salah faham, meskipun kami adalah teman satu party, kami sama sekali tidak dekat." Salah satu remaja dari mereka memiliki rambut emo pantat _unggas_ , remaja memiliki wajah paling menarik di antara mereka berempat. Menma tampak tidak menerima itu, dengan tampang kesal ia bersiap menerjang ke arah remaja tadi namun rantai berwarna biru menyala terlebih dahulu mengikat tubuh Menma dari tangan, kaki sampai dadanya.

"Gaahhh lepaskan aku Naruko, biar ku hajar wajah sok keren itu, bangsat kau Teme." Menma memberontak namun rantai yang berasal dari Naruko itu tampak tidak bisa membiarkan Menma lepas begitu saja. Naruko mendesah pelan, padahal keluarga kelas atas Bangsawan Namikaze sudah mengajarkan untuk bersikap tenang dalam situasi apapun. Ya selama ini Naruko hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal, Menma memiliki darah Uzumaki yang lebih kental.

"Ya baguslah begitu, aku juga tidak menyukaimu." Perkataan cuek bebek meluncur dari mulut licin _'Teme'_ itu. " _Bacot_ Sialan!" Menma berteriak, ia terbang ketika rantai Naruko mengangkat Menma untuk memaksanya berjalan.

"Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian. Kita akan segera masuk ke Academy, aku tidak mau kalian mempermalukan nama Kyoto Academy dengan sikap kalian terlalu kekanak-kanakan, dan Naruko. Hilangkan rantaimu. Kau tidak ingin kita terlihat mencolok, bukan?"

"Ha'i, Kapten." Naruko menghilangkan rantainya. Menma sudah mulai tenang lalu membersihkan seragamnya yang kusut. Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki bangunan utama Tokyo untuk melakukan sesuatu yang di tugaskan dalam Quest mereka.

Line Break.

"Kami menghadap Tsunade-sama." Reinhard menundukkan kepalanya hormat di depan istri kepala sekolah Tokyo Academy. Baru saja ia mendapatkan panggilan untuk kelompoknya dari Tsunade untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bersama Erza, Lee dan Rin, mereka akhirnya dengan berat hati menuruti itu. Setelah mendapatkan intrupsi dari Tsunade untuk menegakan tubuh mereka, keempat remaja itu kembali mengangguk dan menuruti.

"Aku dengar kau sudah kembali dari Questmu, Reinhard. Mengenai kenapa kalian ku panggil. Ada utusan Kyoto Academy melakukan kerja sama Quest dengan Academy kita. Selain tugas kalian menyelesaikan Quest, aku memberikan kalian tugas tambahan dengan melindungi putriku yang juga mengikuti kerja sama Quest ini." Kemudian tatapan Reinhard tertuju pada seorang gadis berdiri di samping Tsunade sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. _'Anak manja.'_ Reinhard membatin bosan.

"Apa kalian bisa?" Tanya Tsunade, ia juga tidak bisa memastikan keselamatan putrinya pada murid tidak menonjol seperti mereka kecuali Reinhard. Tapi karena permintaan egois putrinya untuk mengikut sertakan kelompok yang di buat oleh Reinhard, dengan berat hati ia akhirnya menuruti permintaan Shion ini.

"Saya akan berusaha, Tsunade-sama." Namun Tsunade menunjukan ekspresi tidak puas. Ia menatap Reinhard heran, "Jangan di usahakan, aku ingin kepastian." Berbeda dari ekspresi Reinhard terdengar biasa saja, tapi bagi anggota kelompoknya ini beban mental, bahkan ada tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiganya.

"Itu tergantung bagaimana Shion mau di jaga atau tidak. Keputusan ada di tangan Shion." Ia tidak suka ini. Menjaga Shion adalah Quest terakhir yang ingin ia kerjakan dari beberapa Quest untuk menjaga anak bangsawan, ia baru kali ini mendapatkan tekanan.

"So? Kalau begitu, aku bisa menjamin Shion mau berkerja sama." Tsunade mengangguk puas. Kemudian wanita tua itu mengambil dokumen dari balik laci mejanya, itu dokumen yang harus di bacakan mengenai Quest kerja sama antara Tokyo Academy dan Kyoto Academy.

"Beberapa Minggu belakangan ini. **Magicial Forest** mendapatkan lebih dari 20 kasus kematian para Wizard ingin mengikat kontrak antara Wizard dan **Megicial Beast.** Kematian mereka tergolong sama, yaitu mati mengenaskan dengan masih masing anggota tubuh menghilang dan di temukan 100 meter dari tempat kejadian. Menurut penjaga **Magicial Forest** , ini bukan di akibatkan oleh **Magicial Beast** , karena pembunuhan tergolong rapi dan hanya bisa di lakukan oleh **Hunter**." Reinhard berserta anggota kelompoknya bahkan Shion membulatkan mata mereka terkejut.

 **Hunter** adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan kepribadian _psychopath_ mereka. **Hunter** biasanya adalah Wizard terbuang dan memilih tempat persembunyian dan membunuh siapa saja yang dengan lancang memasuki wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Namun siapa yang menyangka **Hunter** satu ini memiliki kebiasaan gila dengan menghuni **Magicial Forest** sebagai rumah, padahal **Magicial Forest** di penuhi oleh monster monster mengerikan bahkan di antara mereka bisa di bilang buas.

"Menurut beberapa penyelidikan. Ada lebih dari 5 atau 10 **Hunter** mendiami **Magical Forest** sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu dan beberapa dari mereka merupakan Wizard kelas **[Emperor].** Ku harap kalian berhati hati, aku tidak ingin murid muridku menjadi korban selanjutnya." Penjelasan berakhir. Tak ada pertanyaan dari kelompok Reinhard maupun Shion karena menurut mereka, penjelasan Quest dari Tsunade sudah dari cukup untuk membuat mereka berpikir, Ini gila.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Permisi, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam. Namun aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Azazel-sama kepada Tsunade-sama." Lalu pintu di buka oleh remaja yang akhir akhir ini menjadi topik perbincangan Tokyo Academy. Tsunade menatap remaja bernama Naruto itu seram, apalagi sekarang. Ia berjalan melewati teman temannya lalu berhenti di depan meja Tsunade.

"Na-Naruto!" Naruto melirik menggunakan ujung matanya ke tempat Rin, Erza maupun Lee berada. Berbeda dari ketiga anggotanya, tatapan Reinhard kepada Naruto karena penasaran, bagaimana anggota Clubnya bisa mengenali pemuda ini?

Naruto meletakan secarik kertas di atas meja Tsunade. Sejenak, kepala sekolah beroppai jumbo itu membaca surat tersebut lalu menyeringai tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun. "Isi surat ini adalah surat perizinan untuk menambah anggota Quest. Artinya kau akan ikut Quest ini, Arashi-san." Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Aku tahu aku tahu, meskipun pada awalnya aku sempat menolak, namun dengan bayaran yang lumayan, akhirnya aku menyetujui juga."

 _'Ya dan kau tidak akan menikmati bayaranmu.'_ Tsunade menyeringai dalam hati. Jika ia berpikir Naruto akan mati dengan mudah, maka dia salah besar. Lagian Naruto juga tahu apa yang ada di kepala Tsunade. Jelas wanita ini masih membencinya akibat kejadian waktu lalu. Hah padahal Tsunade di masanya tidak se-temperamen ini.

"Baiklah, karena secara peraturan syarat syarat sudah lengkap, kita hanya menunggu perwakilan Kyoto Academy datang. Seharusnya tidak lama lagi, karena menurut kabar dari kepala sekolah Kyoto, mereka sudah berangkat sejak 30 menit yang lalu menggunakan kereta." Sepertinya benar. Karena tak menunggu lama, sekitar 5 menit. Assisten Tsunade membawakan empat murid perwakilan Kyoto Academy dan membawa mereka masuk menemui Tsunade.

Tatapan Naruto hanya tertuju ke salah satu remaja di antara mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian, tatapannya kembali netral seperti biasa setelah menyadari orang di depannya adalah orang yang berbeda. Jelas berbeda dari beberapa aspek, beda masa, beda masa lalu dan mungkin saja kepribadian mereka berbeda. Karena menurutnya, orang yang Naruto pikirkan sangatlah dingin dan tidak memiliki ikatan apapun.

 _'Sasuke.'_

And Done.

 **Jika di kampung. Saya hanya butuh waktu 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter. Tapi jika di kota, saya butuh waktu** **陆** **tahun untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter. Yare yare, Internet membuat seseorang melupakan sesuatu.**

 **Yoo Saya kembali. Tulisanku menjadi ampas karena lama gak nulis lagi, namun karena ide sedang mengalir sayang kalau gak di tulis. Jadi dengan kemampuan seadaanya dan bermodal nekat, akhirnya chapter 10 selesai di tulis.**

 **Setelah Arc ini, adalah Turnamen tingkat sekolah Tokyo Academy. Mungkin untuk saat ini hanya beberapa murid saja yang mencolok, tapi sebelum Turnamen, ada beberapa siswa ataupun siswi mengikuti Turnamen akan muncul.**

 **Reinhard berasal dari Anime Re:Zero. Seharusnya kalian sudah tahu mengingat anime yang satu ini sudah cukup terkenal. Namun kembali lagi, akan ada sedikit perubahan dari kepribadian Chara yang satu ini.**

 **Sebagai bocoran. Ada pertarungan yang melibatkan masa lalu Naruto dan ada hal menarik menunggu Shion, ini sebenarnya bukan 100% ide dari ku. Namun sebagian besar ide untuk Shion dari Senpaiku yang beberapa waktu lalu PM di Facebook.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**


	11. Chaoter 11

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Presented by** : A Viscount

 **Rating** : M [For Scane Blood and Leguage]

 **Genre** : School Life Magic, Action, Modern Life, Alternatif Universe, Fantasy and Etc.

 **Warning** : Typo... Mainstream... Oc... Ooc... EYD... Gaje... MultiCharaAnime... Bahasa sangat Kacau... And Etc

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Ninja penuh kejutan, segelintir julukan dari anak manusia pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu. Dengan kemampuan regenerasi Naruto terlalu membebani tubuhnya, dia harus rela bahwa dia hidup sebagai orang memiliki umur panjang atau secara harfiahnya adalah **Immortal**.

.

.

.

 **Opening Themes Song : Luck Life by Symbol**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11 : Arc 2 Part 1**

Di abad yang ke 32 setelah Masehi. Seiring dengan perkembangan nya zaman. Teknologi dari berbagai sudut pandang mempermudah manusia melakukan apapun dengan cepat. Bahkan sejak abad ke 20 Masehi, banyak pekerjaan yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh manusia dengan mudahnya mesin mengambil alih segala hal.

Dulu, mungkin sudah ada sarana transportasi berupa pesawat, Mobil atau bahkan Kereta sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari hari dengan bagian dari mereka melaju normal. Namun di abad sudah modern ini, Mobil sudah bergerak dengan kecepatan di luar batas bahkan terbang dalam mode tertentu, lalu kereta di zaman sekarang juga sudah mulai maju. Antara Teknologi dan Magic menjadi penelitian di bidang Teleportasi hingga menciptakan sebuah inovasi kereta tanpa rel namun jalur lintasan sudah di ganti dengan sihir Teleportasi tingkat selanjutnya, yaitu Sihir ruang dan waktu Spade Time sehingga kereta melintas dengan kecepatan lebih dari 2000 km/jam pada kereta jenis apapun dengan mererobos masuk ke formula ruang dan waktu sehingga kereta tak terlihat dari setiap jalurnya.

Namun di balik Teknologi yang benar benar sudah cukup maju. Apakan para manusia berpikir, bagaimana awal mula terciptanya Sihir? 2000 tahun yang lalu, sebuah buku misterius bernama Apocalypse Book muncul di suatu tempat suci tepat ketika Festival Naga pertama berlangsung dan pada saat itu Manusia belum memiliki kemampuan apapun berunsur Sihir dalam tubuh mereka.

Mereka hanya berbekal senjata ringan ataupun berat dan utama adalah nekat. Manusia terpilih sebagai pemilik Apocalypse Book yang terpilih langsung oleh Malaikat yang memegang kekuasaan atas dunia setelah Tuhan memberikan kepercayaan atas buku pengubah dunia lebih baik.

Manusia pertama mendapatkan kepercayaan dari para Malaikat, manusia pertama dapat mengubah makhluk sekuat Naga menjadi makhluk tidak berguna di hadapannya, tiga Dewa Naga sebagai pengecualian bahkan Manusia inilah Ibu dari segala penyihir dari segala penjuru dunia. Manusia penghenti Festival berdarah bernama Festival Naga 2000 tahun yang lalu tepat ketika ia menerima anugrah itu.

Tak ada yang tahu kebenaran Legenda, semua bisa saja seseorang menghayalnya kan? Apalagi beberapa kekuatan selain Sihir seperti Sacred Gear tanpa Manusia pelajari ataupun teliti sudah ada sedari dulu. Tanpa mengambil pusing, manusia mengklaim anugrah itu sebagai sesuatu milik mereka sendiri.

Berbagai perkembangan zaman mengubah pola pikir manusia. Itulah yang terjadi, mereka bahkan melupakan kekuatan dahsyat berupa Cakra yang ada sekitar 9000 tahun yang lalu, di buku sejarah tidak ada kekuatan spiritual bernama Cakra. Setelah Manusia pengguna Cakra punah di ujung dunia, mereka kembali berevolusi menjadi manusia biasa dengan perkembangan mengerikan dari segala hal kehidupan, contohnya, Teknologi.

Beberapa ribu tahun hidup di dunia aman tanpa peperangan. Akhirnya ketenangan mereka kembali di renggut secara paksa oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan, untuk kedua kalinya dalam sejarah manusia, Manusia kembali berada di ujung tanduk dengan peperangan dahsyat menentukan akhir dunia.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Manusia adalah makhluk yang kuat, makhluk dengan revolusi cepat, bahkan Manusia sudah melewati berbagai kejadian yang mengharuskan mereka menelan pil pahit yang bisa mengakhiri kehidupan mereka secara masal. Banjir besar melanda dunia, kemunculan berbagai Ras Abnormal yang membahayakan manusia, bahkan Festival Naga, dan terakhir Great War 500 tahun yang lalu, peperangan antar Ras dunia dengan ras manusia memiliki tingkat terendah di antara mereka.

Tapi bukankah sudah di jelaskan Manusia adalah ras kuat, mereka membuktikan dengan bertahan dari berbagai mara bahaya dengan kemampuan individu mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Beruntung, Manusia memiliki aliansi tak terkalahkan dari Ras Naga, itulah yang menopang kelanjutan hidup mereka.

Ada satu buku lagi membongkar kenapa Manusia pengguna Cakra bisa punah, tidak jika di katakan sebagai buku, tulisan tulisan ini bisa di kategorigan sebagai prastasi terletak di puncak tertinggi di dunia, Gunung Everest, dengan berbagai Monster mengerikan menjaga batu prastasi ini. Prastasi terkenal di buku Sejarah bahkan rumor mengatakan prastasi ini tidak ada, mungkin karena orang berpendapat prasasti berusia ribuan tahun ini hanya tentang revolusi manusia kenapa harus Monster mengerikan menjaganya? Padahal ilmuan sudah resmi memberikan ilmu di buku sejarah bahwa Revolusi Manusia tidak terlalu rumit.

Prastasi Lima Elemen namanya. Di buku sejarah, prasasti ini menjelaskan mengenai perkembangan manusia dari masa ke masa namun tak satupun manusia menemukan prastasi ini bahkan setelah mengetahui letak pasti di mana prastasi Lima Elemen di simpan. Namun ketakutan manusia dengan monster penjaga prastasi membuat manusia mau tidak mau menelan rasa penasaran mereka.

Sang Naga Melambangkan Kearoganan tinggi. Bahamut.

 **OOO00OOO**

Setelah beberapa menit berdiskusi di ruangan Tsunade biasa mengerjakan dokumen sebagai kepala kesehatan Tokyo Academy. Akhir dari diskusi ini berakhir dengan kapten Quest dari perwakilan Kyoto yang memang Kyoto Gakuen sudah memilihnya langsung. Sempat ada tindakan protes dari Tsunade, ia berpikir sebagai pemilik peringkat ke tujuh dari Generasi of Miracle, seharusnya Reinhard lebih cocok sebagai Kapten Quest dari segi kekuatannya. Bagi Reinhard, siapapun kaptennya tidak masalah, selama orang itu dapat mengatur segala hal kebutuhan Quest dan bertanggung jawab atas statusnya, Reinhard sama sekali tidak masalah.

Kemungkinan besar Quest ini berakhir dengan waktu relatif lama, yaitu 1 atau 2 Minggu. Jika Quest dalam 2 Minggu belum terdapat titik terang, maka Tokyo Academy memiliki hak untuk menarik muridnya dari Quest mengingat tak lebih dari 2 Minggu ke depan, Turnamen Rating Game sekolah akan segera di adakan. Seluruh siswa dan siswi berada di luar sekolah langsung di tarik tidak peduli mau dia ikut atau tidak, karena pengumuman peraturan Rating Game sangatlah penting akhir dari Rating Game yang akan menentukan Turnamen antar sekolah 3 bulan kedepan mewakili Tokyo Academy dan seluruh Siswa Siswi Tokyo Academy sebagai saksi tanpa mengecualian.

Keempat utusan Kyoto mengangguk memaklumi. Kyoto bahkan sudah menyelesaikan Rating Game mereka tepat beberapa hari setelah penerimaan siswa baru namun semua peserta di ikuti oleh kelas dua dan kelas sembilan mengingat murid kelas satu masih sangat minim pengalaman, mungkin mereka bisa bergabung di tahun depan. Hal ini adalah umum, mengingat banyaknya Academy sihir di Jepang, maka Academy hanya memiliki maksimal 4 kelompok untuk kebutuhan tertentu. Mereka adalah salah satu dari keempat kelompok sebagai perwakilan Kyoto.

Untuk Strategi akan di atur di Camp sudah di siapkan oleh penjaga **Magicial Forest** tepat di titik teraman dari serangan **Magicial Beast** atau bahkan **Hunter** sekalipun. Tempat untuk beristirahat bagi orang orang ingin mengunjungi **Magicial Forest** baik untuk mengikat kontrak ataupun hanya sekedar pariwisata saja. Karena terjadinya pembunuhan dari para **Hunter** , akhirnya pengunjung **Magicial Forest** menurun drastis setiap harinya karena mereka resah dengan keamanan hutan yang selalu telat untuk menolong setiap korbannya, mereka resah, takut jika korban selanjutnya adalah mereka.

Setelah Tsunade memberikan perintah untuk perwakilannya menyiapkan segala kebutuhan nanti, mereka bubar dengan masing masing ekspresi antara tegang, tenang bahkan tidak peduli, oke ini Naruto. Ia sendiri risih jika harus melindungi Shion yang paling Naruto ingin hancurkan di Rating Game nanti. Jika karena bukan bayaran menggiurkan ataupun sesuatu yang di sana membuat Naruto harus mau tidak mau untuk bergerak demi kebaikan bersama, ia tidak akan mau. Ia juga sebenarnya risih harus bersama dalam beberapa hari bersama rinkernasi sahabatnya di masa lalu, apalagi wajah mereka sangat mirip apalagi sosok Menma dan Naruko sebagai dirinya yang lain, What The Fuck! Naruto berani bersumpah, kembaran Menma ini dulu adalah inovasi Jutsu menarik dari Henge no Jutsu.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit menyiapkan barang barang. Semua orang berkumpul di depan Academy, bahkan Transportasi seluruhnya di siapkan oleh Tsunade. Ada bus panjang mewah namun hanya bisa di masuki oleh 15 orang saja mengingat bus ini adalah kendaraan bagi Generation of Miracle untuk segala urusan mereka di luar sekolah. Kendaraan otomatis tanpa supir hanya mengandalkan perangkat GPS dan Satelit untuk melaju, apalagi dengan beberapa mesin mewah lainya terangkum rapi di dalam.

Satu persatu murid memasuki bus lalu dengan lambat. Roda bus yang memiliki keunikan tanpa angin mulai bergerak menyamping seakan berubah menjadi baling baling lalu berputar kencang membawa bus terbang mengudara menuju barat daya Jepang, Magicial Forest yang memiliki daerahnya sendiri di sekitar kaki Gunung kebanggaan Jepang, Gunung Fuji.

Skip Time.

"Jadi kalian murid dua Academy terkenal di Jepang untuk membantu mensterilkan **Magical Forest**? Namaku Akabe Seijuro, kepala pengawas **Magicial Forest**. Aku yang akan menyiapkan segala sesuatu mulai dari kebutuhan pokok ataupun peralatan bagi kalian menyusuri hutan ini dengan aku sendiri sebagai pendamping. Selain itu, Quest ini adalah perjalanan bagus bagi kalian yang menginginkan kontrak dengan **Magicial Beast,** aku mengetahui seluruh jenis Magicial Beast dan memastikan apakah kalian layak atau tidak."

"Mohon kerja samanya."

Kesepuluh remaja Academy itu membungkukkan badan kecuali Shion masih mengayut manja di lengan Reinhard tampak risih dengan perilaku Shion yang mempermalukan dirinya. Seharusnya bagi laki - laki normal, ini merupakan hal yang sangat di idam idamkan, tapi Reinhard bukan lah laki - laki itu. Mereka sekarang menggunakan jaket masing masing meskipun belum musim dingin, tapi suhu di hutan tropis seperti di hadapan mereka pasti di malam hari akan menurun beberapa derajat apalagi **Magicial Beast** berada di kaki Gunung Fuji. Ada rangsel berbeda ukuran di punggung mereka ber10 untuk memenuhi kebutuhan di satu minggu kedepan.

"Biar ku jelaskan. Ada 5 Zona berbeda di setiap Kilometer hutan. Setiap Zona memiliki keamanan dan tingkat berbahaya bervariasi, semakin dalam kalian menyusuri Zona hutan maka semakin kuat **Magicial Beast** yang kalian hadapi. Di kasus **Hunter** ini, mereka bergerak di dua Zona! Yaitu Zona Orange dan Zona kuning. Kedua zona ini memiliki tingkat keberhasilan mendapatkan **Magicial Beast** kuat paling tinggi di banding Zona lainnya. Kelima Zona adalah Zona Hijau, Zona Hijau Muda, Zona Kuning, Zona Orange dan Zona berisikan Monster tidak bisa di ketahui tingkat kekuatan mereka, Zona Merah. Jadi tugasku adalah menjaga kalian hingga ke perbatasan Zona Hijau muda, tempat lapangan perkemahan di dirikan."

"Tunggu Akabe - san. Jika di Zona Hijau adalah tempat ter - aman bagi orang untuk beristirahat, kenapa para Hunter tidak memburu di Zona ini saja? Kenapa harus di Zona paling berbahaya ke 3 dan ke 2? Jika mereka berada di tingkat [Emperor] seharusnya jauh lebih mudah bagi mereka menyebarkan teror."

"Pertanyaan bagus, gadis surai pirang Twins Tail di sana. Ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi, pertama, mereka takut dengan pemerintahan sihir yang kerap melakukan penyisiran di dua Zona paling aman dari ke tiga Zona lainya, dan kemungkinan kedua, adalah memburu di Zona biasanya Wizard mencari kontrak dengan **Magicial Forest** jauh lebih mudah, alasan sederhananya karena kebanyakan Wizard berpisah pisah dalam melakukan perburuan kontrak. Jadi kemungkinan besar, mereka bergerak secara berkelompok lalu mengeliminasi satu Wizard malang berpencar dari kelompoknya, ada pertanyaan lain yang mengganjal?"

Naruko mengangguk puas. Lalu ia menulis sesuatu di buku catatan selalu ia bawa ketika melakukan Quest bersama teman temannya. Kapten Quest ini yang berasal dari bangsawan terkenal di Kyoto, memiliki reputasi baik bahkan menurut sejarah, di antara para bangsawan yang ada, Clan bangsawan inilah satu dari beberapa bangsawan pertama sebelum beberapa Clan bangsawan menyusul. Bangsawan masih menjaga adat dan budaya Tradisional turun temurun sejak ribuan tahun silam. Hyuuga. Ia mengeluarkan Smartphone yang berupa hologram dari arloji nya.

"Menurut badan penelitian Kyoto Academy. Beberapa mayat yang di yakini oleh korban Hunter mati dengan bagian hati mereka yang hilang. Dari sinilah ada kemungkinan lain tentang kemunculan Hunter tidak seharusnya ada di tempat semacam ini, mereka merencanakan sesuatu dengan organ tubuh korbannya."

Tiba tiba tubuh Akabe menegang sejenak sebelum kembali seperti sedia kala. Memang itu terlihat sekilas, namun tidak bisa membohongi mata Naruto yang selalu menatap awas ke setiap orang. Mata Naruto menyipit, sejujurnya ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan orang berusia 30 tahunan ini. Bagi Naruto yang sudah mengenal dengan berbagai kejadian pahit di dunia sejak lama, Naruto sudah cukup hafal dengan berbagai ekspresi seseorang.

"Jika mengenai hilangnya hati, kami dari pihak penjaga sejujurnya tidak mengetahui apapun. Kami hanya bertugas mengamankan wilayah dan untuk masalah mayat hampir setiap hari kami temukan, kami menyerahkan semua kepada yang berwajib."

"Tunggu! Jika benar hanya hati mereka yang hilang ini bukan lagi kebetulan. Setelah mendengar informasi ini darimu, Hyuuga - san, aku sempat berpikir pergerakan mereka aneh, beberapa informasi juga mengatakan beberapa bagian tubuh lainya terpisah 10 meter dari tubuh korban."

"Hn Reinhard sepertinya kau masih kekurangan beberapa informasi mengenai kasus ini. Ada dua tanda tanda jika kita akan menemukan mayat di hutan ini. Tanda pertama, akan ada benda seperti baju, topi atau assesoris lain tergeletak begitu saja 100 meter di jarak penemuan mayat, lalu tanda kedua adalah tali seperti tambang atau lain sebagainya sepanjang 50 meter jika kita ikuti maka tali ini akan menunjukan mayat berada, bahkan keanehan paling mencolok adalah, terdapat surat wasiat atau kata kata terakhir sebelum korban di bunuh. Semua mayat yang di temukan pasti terdapat kertas berukuran 30x30 di samping mayat mereka."

"Wahh Sasuke - kun. Kau tahu banyak ya. Padahal ku tahu ini Quest yang di kerjakan secara mendadak, tapi kalian sudah mencari informasi sedetail ini. Aku jadi bertambah semangat untuk menangkap para **Hunter** di sini."

"Kau salah Lee. Kyoto sudah menyelidiki ini sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Beberapa penelitian belum bisa menyimpulkan motif apa yang mereka gunakan untuk membunuh. Pembunuhan ini sangat rapi kau tahu, mereka membunuh hanya dengan menggunakan satu buah jarum lalu setelah korban benar benar tewas, barulah aksi keji memutilasi di lakukan. Ada banyak kandungan kimia racun yang korban hisap. Kami sudah tahu trik apa yang mereka gunakan untuk membunuh."

"Hyuuga benar. Kau terlalu enteng menganggap ini Quest tanpa sebuah penelitian. Mereka bukanlah orang brutal, mereka membunuh dengan hati hati seperti Assasins namun lebih halus. Pertama, setelah korban benar benar lemas karena racun, secara mengejutkan sebuah jarum menembus bagian tengkuk dan masuk ke bagian tulang sumsum belakang korban hingga membuat korban meninggal tanpa suara. Lalu dari manakah kertas wasiat korban? Ini masih menjadi bahan pembicaraan namun dugaan awal adalah sebelum benar benar korban meninggal, para Hunter sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan kertas agar nyawa korbannya bisa tenang di dunia selanjutnya."

"Demi apapun. Aku benar benar sudah sangat bersemangat ingin menghajar mereka."

"Lee kau sakit!"

"Hahaha!"

Argumen demi argumen meluncur dari mulut perwakilan Kyota Academy. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyangkal apapun menganggumi kinerja badan penelitian Kyoto Academy melakukan sesuatu untuk Quest berbahaya seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Tokyo Academy mengabaikan segala hal untuk keselamatan siswa mereka di suatu Quest. Selain itu, Lee sedang bercanda bersama Reinhard karena semangat nya terlalu tinggi menjadi obat bagus supaya mereka tidak merasa takut untuk segera memulai Quest.

"Baiklah, kita akan berjalan ke dalam hutan selama 45 menit dengan berjalan biasa tanpa sihir apapun untuk mencapai pertengahan Zona Hijau, di sana kita bisa beristirahat di Camp lalu berdiskusi mengenai apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya, kemudian besok pagi kita akan melanjutkan perjalan hingga ke perbatasan antara Zona Hijau dan Zona Hijau muda dengan jarak yang bila di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 1 jam. Di sana kita akan berpisah, semoga kalian beruntung."

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut? Ku pikir kau akan membantu kami untuk berjaga jaga, aku yakin kau mengetahui tempat tempat terbaik untuk memulai penyelidikan."

Pertanyaan Naruto wajar. Sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak mempercayai orang ini namun di hatinya yang lain, ia begitu mempercayai Akabe sebagai pembimbing Quest Rank A ini. Aneh, biasanya Naruto tidak pernah merasa seperti ini ketika mencurigai seseorang. Akabe mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersenyum maklum, anak Jenius biasanya memiliki sifat mencolok seperti ingin banyak tahu.

"Ah mengenai itu, ada rekanku penjaga Zona Hijau muda akan mendampingi kalian. Meskipun dia memiliki sifat agak menjengkelkan, tapi tenang saja. Dia baik."

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Perjalanan malam di hutan sangat tidak baik. Meskipun kita masih di Zona ter - aman, namun ada kemungkinan serangan hewan buas seperti ular berbisa akan menghambat jalan."

Setelah menyusun formasi, akhirnya mereka berjalan memasuki hutan di bawah komando kapten misi kali ini tanpa adanya penolakan sedikitpun dari pihak Tokyo apalagi Naruto yang biasanya bertindak seenaknya. Diam diam, Naruto yang berjalan di belakang kelompok nya menyebarkan Cakra tipis dalam jumlah gila - gilaan tanpa di sadari siapapun berguna sebagai radar dan mata kedua Naruto.

Line Break.

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit dari pinggiran **Magicial Forest** , mereka akhirnya berhenti di tengah tanah lapangan dengan lebar 200 meter persegi dengan berbagai tenda berukuran besar cukup untuk menampung 20 orang sekaligus dalam satu malam. Di sinilah mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk melawan **Hunter** besok.

"Baiklah. Aku mempunyai dua rencana satu rencana utama dan satu rencana cadangan. Ku harap tidak ada tindakan protes dari kalian mengenai rencana ku ini."

Kapten Tim ini membuka selembar kertas cukup lebar dengan Dena hutan yang sudah di ketahui terpampang rapih di sana. Mulai dari Zona Hijau sampai ke Zona merah yang sangat minim tempat tertulis di Dena karena bagaimanapun juga, belum ada satupun orang memasuki Zona Merah lebih dari 1 km. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan mengerti dari anggotanya, akhirnya Neji mulai menjelaskan segala rencananya.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Reinhard untuk segala rencana kami. Reinhard akan membagi 5 kelompok di antara kami ber - 10. Untuk urusan pembagian Tim, aku menyerahkan - nya pada Reinhard. Hari pertama hingga hari ketiga atau maksimalnya hari ke lima kita bertemu di menara perbatasan Zona Orange, kita beristirahat satu hari dan di Zona Orange kita langsung melakukan pembersihan hama dan untuk rencana cadangan, kalian tidak perlu memikirkannya, aku akan mengurus segala kebutuhan rencana cadangan kita.."

Sang Kapten menunjuk satu tempat dan tempat lain di Dena lalu menatap Reinhard. Remaja Van Astrea itu mengeluarkan sebuah kembang api berukuran tidak terlalu besar dari balik rangselnya untuk rencana berikutnya, lalu menyerahkan kembang api tersebut untuk Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, Lee dan menyisahkan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Keempat remaja penerima kembang api tampak bingung, untuk apa kembang api ini?

"Masing masing kelompok berisikan dua anggota. Menma - san dengan Naruko - san, mengingat mereka adalah saudara kembar, tak ada yang mengenal lebih jauh dari pada mereka, lalu Lee - san dan Rin, sebagai teman satu Club dan spesifikasi kekuatan mereka cocok kupikir kalian menjadi perpaduan yang bagus, serangan jarak jauh dan serangan jarak dekat, lalu Sasuke - san dan Neji - san, aku tidak tahu alasannya karena ini usulan langsung dari Neji - san sendiri, kemudian Naruto - san dan Shion. Menurut data data sekolah, Naruto - dan memiliki sihir elemen angin dan api yang kuat, dengan Shion memiliki sihir elemen api dan kekuatan pukulan besar, kalian cocok dari satu sama lain, dan terakhir aku dan Erza. Kami sama sama memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang mumpuni dan melindungi satu sama lain mengingat kami sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Ku—"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mau di pasangkan dengan si bodoh ini! Aku mau dengan mu!"

Shion tampak berteriak protes seraya menunjuk Naruto yang hanya cuek tidak peduli. Lagipula untuk membersihkan sampah seperti mereka dirinya sendiri cukup. Yang ada paling Shionlah akan merepotkan dirinya, tadi untuk berjalan kemari saja Shion sempat mengeluh karena kakinya pegal. Naruto yakin murid Kyoto di sana sependapat, buktinya saja Naruko memberikan tatapan tidak suka yang di tunjukan khusus ke anak manja ini.

"Tindakan bodoh!"

"Tidak ada perubahan rencana, ini final, jika kau menginginkan rencana sendiri silahkan kau duduk dan berdiam diri di sini besok dan jangan melakukan apapun. Atau jika perlu pulanglah."

"Kau—Jalang sialan!"

Tampaknya murid Kyoto Academy memandang perdebatan bingung. Ada apa ini? Cinta segitiga kah? Tapi bukankah ini buruk jika mereka membawa cinta segitiga di Quest sepenting ini, mereka sama sekali tidak profesional. Seharusnya mereka mengutamakan keberhasilan Quest dari pada cinta bodoh di antara mereka, itulah yang ada di pikiran murid Kyoto Academy. Bagi Naruto, mendengar anggota keluarganya di katakan demikian, maka orang itu siap mati, telinganya panas, namun dia hanya diam, ia tidak akan membiarkan ini berakhir dengan mudah, ia juga melihat Erza hampir mengeluarkan pedangnya terbukti lingkaran sihir kecil di samping pinggang terdapat gagang pedang. Beruntung Rin segera menenangkan sahabatnya, jika tidak mungkin sekarang kepala Shion sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Huhh maaf atas tindakan bodohnya, dia memang gila, tapi rencana tetap berlanjut."

"Baguslah Reinhard. Aku tidak ingin rencana kita hancur berantakan hanya di sebabkan satu orang ini."

"Maafkan kami."

Reinhard segera menundukkan kepalanya lalu menariknya kembali. Ia benar benar malu dengan sikap Shion yang egois ini, apalagi di hadapan murid asing seharusnya menunjukan sikap dewasa supaya di segani musuh musuhnya tapi Shion justru melakukan sebaliknya. Benar benar menjengkelkan hatinya, ia harap Naruto mempu menenangkan gorila gila ini, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kekuatan Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena jam sudah menunjukan waktu untuk tidur. Sebaiknya kita segara beristirahat, untuk pembagian penjaga malam, biarkan aku dan Neji - san menjaga malam ini."

Keputusan dari mulut Akabe di tanggapi anggukan Neji. Walaupun masih ada Shion tampak masih tidak menerima, ia juga sendiri capek karena setiap tanggapannya tidak pernah di tanggapi oleh Reinhard. Tiba tiba muncul setitik kebencian kepada gadis bersurai merah itu yang menjadi penggangu untuk Shion mendapatkan Reinhard.

 _'Jalang ini! Aku harus segera menyingkirkannya, ya harus.'_

"Baiklah Oyasumi."

Penyelidikan di lanjutkan besok pagi.

Skip Time.

Pagi menyingsing di hutan mengelilingi Gunung Fuji, Jepang. Di camp sudah di tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu tampak hanya api unggun yang tersisa. Namun tanpa di sadari oleh ke sebelas manusia yang baru saja pergi, terdapat satu benda berupa kalung dengan kristal hijau menarik di bawah gulungan futton, mungkin suatu saat nanti seseorang akan menyadari benda berharganya sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Aku capek! Hei kau rendahan, gendong aku."

"Cerewet! Berhentilah mengoceh atau ku tinggal kau di sini."

"K-Kau! Kau tidak tahu aku dari—"

"Ya ya dari bangsawan Senju. Terus apa masalahnya serangga? Di sini kau sendiri, aku bisa dengan mudah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu terbunuh oleh Hunter."

Naruto tidak habis pikir gadis ini memiliki banyak tenaga untuk banyak bicara. Padahal baru saja dia mendengar Shion mengatakan capek di kalimat pertama nya. Lihat saja nanti, ia tidak peduli jika orang ini merupakan anak dari Kepala sekolahnya, jika Shion akan merepotkan Naruto ketika berhadapan dengan Hunter nanti. Mereka sudah berjalan tanpa berhenti selama 3 jam dan sekarang mereka berjalan memasuki bagian dalam Zona kuning, ada banyak pohon pohon abnormal mendiami hutan sehingga sangat minim cahaya masuk.

Shion mendapatkan penolakan itu menghentakan hentakan kakinya kesal padahal setiap kali ia berpergian tidak seperti ini. Shion baru pertama kali pergi dari Zona aman Senju tanpa pengawalan, sungguh ini sangat tidak menyenangkan hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi bawahan ku. Akan ku jamin segala kebutuhanmu di sekolah bahkan jika kau mendapatkan nilai E takan di keluarkan dari Academy, bagaimana?"

Naruto mendengkus. "Boleh." Ia menyeringai kecil memberikan cahaya hidup kepada Shion bahkan lihatlah, gadis ini tampak sangat gembira. "Jika kau mau menyerahkan tubuhmu."

"—hahhh, Na-Nani! Apa yang kau bicarakan hentai!"

"Tidak mau ya? Maka dari itulah, berhenti bermimpi untuk merekrutku. Lagipula siapa yang mau dengan mu."

"Sialan."

"Segala sesuatu membutuhkan pengorbanan. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu maka berjuanglah, anak manja."

Naruto mengabaikan Shion yang menatapnya dengan telinga beruap kesal mendapatkan penolakan tanpa berpikir lebih dari 10 detik. Meskipun orang ini yang mempermalukan salah satu anak buahnya, namun ia adalah Shion, siswi dengan segala apa yang harus dia dapatkan berkelas tinggi, termasuk adalah Naruto, namun sayang, Naruto bukanlah barang.

 _Bug!_

"—Eh?! Aduhh sakit?! Kau bego, berhenti secara mendadak!"

Shion mengusap hidungnya yang merah setelah menabrak Naruto di depannya berhenti secara mendadak. Ia berani bersumpah hidungnya terasa mau patah akibat benturan antara daging dengan tulang lunak itu dengan punggung kokoh Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bergeser ke depan setelah di tabraknya. Naruto mengambil nafas dari mulut lalu membuangnya bersama embun seperti asap mengepul ke udara. Ia mengabaikan Shion masih mengumpat tidak karuan.

"Kalian serangga kecil keluar atau ku ratakan hutan ini dalam radius 20 meter. Aku tahu kalian mengikuti kami dari awal memasuki hutan bahkan aku tahu siapa yang akan kalian incar."

"A-Apa kita di ikuti?"

Naruto tersenyum dingin melirik dengan ujung matanya tempat ke arah Shion sedang menyiapkan beberapa mantra mengetahui ada penguntit tidak jauh dari sini namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka semua incar. Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat ekspresi Shion sedang kebingungan, Naruto membatin bodoh, satu satunya anak bangsawan di sini adalah Shion, jelas dirinya bukan incaran apalagi 100 persen keyakinan Naruto mereka bukan **Hunter** karena menurut informasi dari Akabe - san, **Hunter** hanya akan menyerang di Zona Kuning atau Orange dan mereka muncul di Zona ter - aman **Magicial Forest.** Hanya orang bodoh seperti Shion yang tidak tahu, kemunculan **Hunter** di tandai dengan tekanan daerah sekitar menjadi berat dan gas kimia beracun mengandung bubuk Mesiu untuk meledakan seseorang dari dalam lalu menyerangkan tulang sumsum korbannya ketika bubuk Mesiu meledak dan sudah tak bisa melawan lagi. Hoho itu serangan penuh perhitungan.

 _Sring!_

 _Sring!_

 _Sring!_

Namun ini bukan asap beracun dengan gas peledak berupa bubuk Miseu. Melainkan ratusan jarum datang dari samping mereka berdua dengan kecepatan gila sudah pasti sulit di hindari. Namun bagi Naruto, serangan seperti ini ingin memberikan serangan pembuka, penghinaan tidak bisa di biarkan berakhir dengan jalur mudah. Shion kembali mengulang perapalan mantranya dengan berlahan lingkaran sihir elemen angin siap di keluarkan. Sebelum sihir Shion selesai di keluarkan, Naruto mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke arah datangnya serangan lalu menggerakkan tangan seolah olah membelah serangan.

 _Wush!_

Entah dari mana datangnya gelombang, namun secara keseluruhan, jarum jarum berukuran 5 centimeter terkena seperti angin mendadak dari Naruto. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Shion memandang Naruto kurang percaya bahkan lingkaran sihir besar di depan mereka sudah menghilang bersama dengan titik fokus Shion pecah.

"Jika kau hanya bisa merapal mantra sihir dengan waktu setidaknya 5 detik ketika serangan datang maka tingkat keberhasilan bertahan kurang dari 20 persen. Seharusnya kau tahu cara menggunakan sihirnya, Shion."

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Kepo!"

Namun meskipun kesal dengan jawaban Naruto yang asal. Namun Shion harus menahan emosinya ketika serangan selanjutnya berupa hujan jarum dengan kecepatan dan jumlah tidak berbeda jauh dari serangan sebelumnya menghujani dengan radius 5 meter di sekeliling mereka, Naruto. Ia menggeser sedikit kaki kanannya lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata dan secara ajaib hujan jarum tersapu oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata.

" _ **Yokkyuu Abusoryu - to!**_ Menyedihkan, aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kalian jika tidak menginginkan apapun dariku segeralah menyingkir atau tunjukan wujud kalian."

Shion menjatuhkan mulutnya. Kemampuan remaja ini sangat aneh, tanpa lingkaran sihir dan tanpa mantra panjang secara tiba tiba gelombang entah dari mana datangnya menyapu bersih serangan musuh tak tersisa. Naruto bersuara keras agar ini cepat selesai, jika mereka menginginkan Shion, maka ambillah, dengan begitu perjalanannya bisa cepat cepat selesai tanpa kerepotan.

"Wah wah lihat jagoan kita ini. Bersikap sok kuat di hadapan sang Puteri."

Naruto menaikan alisnya. Lalu lingkaran sihir Teleportasi muncul 5 meter di hadapannya kemudian mengeluarkan 3 orang remaja yang di perkiraan memiliki perawakan 17 tahun sama seperti dirinya maupun Shion. Mereka menggunakan seragam dari Horozkon Academy yang berada di kota Hakodate. Mereka menggunakan setelah berupa kemeja polos di padukan dengan jas putih lalu bawahan celana putih berbahan dasar mudah di lipat.

"Horozkon Academy. Apa yang kalian cari dariku? Atau ada perlukan dengan gadis ini?"

"Ya lebih tepatnya hanya gadis itu. Halo Shion - sama, lama tidak bertemu kau terlihat sehat sehat saja bukan? 6 bulan tidak bertemu seharusnya kau tidak melupakanku kan?" Remaja itu menyeringai dengan tangan melambai lambai. Shion sendiri melihat 3 remaja di depannya ini tampak bergetar sesaat lalu memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Ku kira kalian sudah mati ketika anak buahku menyingkirkan kalian dari Tokyo Academy." Shion menaikan dagunya tinggi tinggi memandang rendah musuhnya. 3 remaja itu tertawa terbahak bahak, "Jika hanya Kidomaru dan segala trik jahatmu untuk melemahkan kami, penghinaan bisa membunuh kami, Shion - sama. Kau ingat, kami adalah siswa dan siswi pernah meraih peringkat 5 besar di Turnamen Rating Game tahun lalu Tokyo Academy sebelum dengan teganya kalian menjebak dan berniat membunuh kami, namun beruntung. Seseorang memiliki hati baik mengeluarkan kami dari trik kotormu."

"Ini masalah pribadi. Aku tidak mau terlibat. Segera selesaikan ini dan pergi ke perbatasan Zona selanjutnya, Senju." Naruto mengatakan dengan dingin. Ketiga orang ini menginginkan Shion maka ambilah, dengan begitu perjalanan akan lebih mudah. Untuk permasalah Tsunade ataupun Jiraiya merupakan perkara mudah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu?" Shion menunjuk Naruto kaget. Padahal dia sangat berharap agar Naruto memiliki kekuatan di atas Kidomaeu menolong dirinya. "Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Senju. Semoga kau beruntung menghadapi mereka bertiga." Naruto pun pergi ke salah satu pohon untuk duduk dan menyaksikan bagaimana Shion akan menerima pelajaran paling berharga dalam kehidupannya.

"Sialan kau."

Namun umpatan Shion harus di tahan ketika salah satu dari mereka menendang Shion jauh ke belakang. Perempuan itu terbang namun berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Baru saja ingin bergerak untuk menyerang, lingkaran Magic muncul di bawah kakinya sehingga dengan terpaksa membuat Shion tidak bisa bergerak terkekang oleh Gravitasi terlalu besar di bawah kakinya.

Naruto menatap itu tidak tertarik. Dia duduk dengan menekuk kaki kanannya dan bersiap untuk merebahkan diri. Jeritan Shion terdengar dan Naruto membuka mata. Di sana, ketiga remaja laki laki Horozkon Academy mencoba membuka seluruh pakaian Shion sedangkan mereka tertawa dengan mesum.

 _'Aku menyesal tidak membawa Handphone ku.'_ Yah pemikiran nista Naruto adalah merekam adegan ini lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh penghuni Tokyo Academy. Naruto menutup telinganya menggunakan tangan, teriakan Shion semakin terdengar di saat salah satu dari ketiga remaja mesum itu menahan tangan Shion untuk tidak bergerak sedangkan kedunya sibuk melucuti pakaian Shion dan menyusahkan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Mereka bertiga kembali menunjukan senyum menjijikan di mata Shion. Oh tubuh Shion yang sempurna membuat libido mereka naik dengan pesat. Naruto melirik ke jadian tanpa adanya niat untuk membantu. Mungkin setelah mereka selesai memakan tubuh sempurna Senju itu, mereka bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. Benar benar merepotkan.

Shion hanya bisa mendesah ketika tubuhnya yang hanya di lapisi oleh pakaian dalam mulai di jamah. Shion tidak bisa memberontak apapun mengingat ketiganya mempunyai tenaga yang lebih besar.

"Ja-Jangan aaa-"

"Hahaha nikmati saja, Shion - sama. Kau akan merasakan apa itu surga dunia. Mmm aku masih ingin menikmati oppai ini." Naruto mendesah pelan. Apa apaan itu, tinggal kemenu utama dan bergiliran jauh lebih mudah dan cepat. Dasar pembuang waktu.

"Annh-"

"Sepertinya di sini membuatmu enak, Shion - sama." Kembali satu di antara ketiganya dalam posisi mengekang Shion dari belakang memberikan banyak Kissmark di leher jenjang Shion. Ekspresi Shion sudah sangat tersiksa, beberapa menit pertarungan berakhir dengan kekalahan dirinya yang kalah akan jumlah meskipun kekuatan Shion lebih besar dari mereka bertiga.

"Ah-... "

"Shion - sama. Seperti nya kau benar benar sensitif."

"T-t-tidak, jangan, aku.. aku ...auhhh!"

Tiga daerah Sensitif Shion di invasi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Shion semakin berteriak genit ketika di bawah sana sudah banjir akibat permainan nakal tangan mantan mainannya dulu di Tokyo Academy. Tidak ingin terus bermain di kedua gunung kembar anak Senju, satu di antara ketiga nya membungkam mulut pipi Shion sehingga bibir Shion benar benar maju.

"Nnnmhh... Uhhh.. "

Shion mencoba memberontak dari bibir dengan berani mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Bukan karena itu saja, bagian mulutnya sudah benar benar di obrak abrik tidak mendapatkan satupun kesempatan untuk bernafas. Oral sex secara paksa terus di lakukan mereka bertiga hingga beberapa menit lamanya, Shion sudah tidak memiliki secuil pun tenaga setelah beberapa kali mengalami orgasme.

"Mahh saatnya menu utama. Hei kalian boleh melakukan apapun setelahku."

"Tentu saja. Kau nikmati saja dulu tubuh jalan ini."

"T-t-tidak. Aku bisa hamil jika kalian melakukan bergiliran." Shion berucap lemah. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena rangsangan setiap detiknya menyerang bagian bagian sensitifnya. Namun seakan tuli dengan keadaan, mereka sudah memamerkan kebanggan sebagai laki laki bersiap memasuki lubang surga milik anak satu satunya Hairess Senju itu.

"Kyaahhh?!" Shion menjerit. Tidak ada raut wajah sombong seperti sebelumnya, kejantanan remaja itu sudah mesuk setengah dan mengenai selaput keperawanan Shion. Dia menaikan dahinya tidak peduli dan menerobos masuk menembus gerbang surga.

"Tidaaaakkkkk?!"

Shion berteriak kesakitan. Ketiganya menghiraukan itu dan tertawa terbahak bahak dendam atas perlakuan Shion dulu hampir selesai di laksanakan. Tubuh Shion terdorong ketika pinggul salah satu dari ketiga remaja itu bergerak dan terus begitu hingga beberapa menit.

"Hyahhhh!" Ribuan sperma memenuhi vagina tanpa bulu milik Shion. Nafasnya tersengal segal, harga diri nya sudah hancur karena hal ini. Namun...

 _Prankkk!_

Kejadian mengejutkan pun terjadi. Dunia dalam ilusi pecah seperti serpihan Kaca. Shion menatap ketiga pria hampir saja memperkosanya itu dengan pandangan shock, ketiga orang itu tidak bergeming sama sekali, lalu apa yang terjadi? bukankah sebelumnya keperawanannya sudah di rengguk dengan paksa.

Shion mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan keadaan nya. Pakaian Shion sudah rusak akibat kejadian di mana ketiga remaja mesum itu mencoba menikmati tubuh sempurna Shion dengan kurang ajar.

" **Genzou Taishuu no Jutsu.** " Genjutsu masal yang mempengaruhi perasaan ilusi menjadi nyata. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran berharga bagi Shion bagaimana rasanya di rendahkan, Shion merasa di perkosa dan pemerkosa merasa sudah memperkosa Shion. Naruto mengelabuhi keempat orang itu dengan sempurna tempat setelah hampir ketiga murid Horozkon Academy itu ingin melakukan pelecehan.

"Kau bisa berjalan setelah ini?" Shion mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Tepat Naruto menanyakan keadaannya. "Aku akhh-" Menghela nafas, dan akhirnya dia harus kerepotan lagi.

"Dasar merepotkan." Naruto berjalan ke belakang Shion dan mulai menggendong Shion gaya bridal style ketika melihat kaki Shion yang bengkak setelah pertarungan. "H-hei apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum." Shion memukul dada Naruto sedangkan kedua kakinya di ayunkan untuk lepas.

"Menggendong mu, apalagi. Sebaiknya kau diam. Gara gara kau waktu kita jadi berkurang." Dengan kesal, Naruto membawa Shion yang masih marah marah padahal sebelumnya di dunia Genjutsu terlihat begitu tersiksa. Naruto berjalan melewati ketiga murid Horozkon Academy masih membeku dan menikmati masa masa mengasyikan di dalam dunia Genjutsu.

And Done..

 **Yo. Author receh hadir kembali dengan cerita yang — entahlah hahaha. Aku kembali update Fanfic ini bersama dengan Fanfic baru ku yang memiliki judul The Lost Namikaze. Sebenarnya saya ingin menunda dulu update Fanfic ini biar sekalian seluruh Fanfic saya update. Fanfic kecut manis baru 1K word dan Truth Phenex juga sama. Menulis pake Handphone sulit oii.**

 **Oh di arc kedua ini. Sub Pair Naruto akan terungkap si pirang misterius datang di Invasi Kuoh. Kedatangannya akan menjadi bagian penting melengkapi Arc Magicial Forest ini. Apalagi ada sesuatu mengancam nyawa sang pujaan hati. Hue-**

 **Pair Naruto cuman dua dan itu final tidak ada perubahan apalagi mengharuskan Erza.**


End file.
